SWEET GIRLS
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, el típico grupo de amigas rezagadas de la vida social del instituto, se consideran las tres mosqueteras, se conocen desde pequeñas y son muy unidas, las tres comparten su afición por la música además de estar enamoradas secretamente de los chicos más populares del instituto, los hermanos Cullen: Edward, Jasper y Emmett… pero una cruel y mal
1. Chapter 1

SWEET GIRLS

PRÓLOGO

Bella Swan, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, son el típico grupo de amigas inseparables desde que se conocieron cuando aún eran unas niñas, rezagadas de la vida social del instituto, se consideran las tres mosqueteras.

Las tres comparten su afición por la música, las tres chicas contando con una hermosa voz que dejaba atónito a sus familiares nada más escucharlas.

Además de estar enamoradas secretamente de los chicos más populares del instituto, los hermanos Cullen: Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Pero una cruel y mala jugada del destino y el hecho de convertirse en el objeto de burla de los adolescentes de su entorno son orilladas a irse de la ciudad.

Años después regresan dejando boquiabiertas a todos aquellos quienes las conocieron y trataron mal logrando así dejarles una gran lección por aprender.


	2. AVISO

HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL, AQUÍ ESTOY YO DE REGRESO NUEVAMENTE CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LAS DEMÁS, PERO HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE RESULTE INTERESANTE PARA USTEDES MIS AMIGAS LECTORAS, SOBRA DECIR QUE CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA ESTARÉ DISPUESTA A ESCUCHARLAS, PARA MEJORAR SIEMPRE.

TENGO QUE ACLARARLES QUE PARA EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA HISTORIA COMO DIJE EN EL PRÓLOGO INVOLUCRARÉ LAS CANCIONES DE CIERTOS ARTISTAS O GRUPOS, LOS TOMARÉ PRESTADOS POR UN MOMENTITO NADA MÁS PERO AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO DIRÉ A QUIEN PERTENECEN LAS CANCIONES QUE EMPLEÉ, SOBRA DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ SINO A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA EN SÍ SI ME PERTENECE..

ESTARÉ ANSIOSA POR RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO


	3. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**CONOCIÉNDONOS**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero para mis amigos y familiares soy Bella o Bells, tengo 17 años, vivo en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks, estoy en mi último año de instituto, mi sueño es estudiar la Carrera de Comunicación Multimedia, mi estatura es de 1,60, soy la típica chica promedio, de contextura delgada, piel blanca, cabello color chocolate el cual me llega casi hasta la cintura, por cierto adoro mi cabello y mis ojos son color café ni tan claro ni tan oscuro.

Actualmente vivo con mi padre, Charlie Swan, él es el jefe de la policía de Forks, y digo actualmente porque hasta los 7 años viví en Phoenix con mi madre René, se preguntarán ¿Por qué?, pues mi padres se separaron cuando apenas tenía 3 meses de nacida, mi madre no toleró la vida "aburrida" que llevaba con mi padre, según ella claro está, se habían casado muy jóvenes y sin analizar mucho las cosas así que ahí tuvieron los resultados, creo incluso que mejor hasta se llevaban como amigos que como pareja, pero eso nunca lo llegué a saber ya que como dije apenas y era una bebé cuando se separaron, solo lo juzgo de esa manera por lo que mi madre me contaba, ella dos años después se casó con Phil Connor, que era dos años más joven que ella, pero se llevaban muy bien, se notaba que estaban muy enamorados, él era entrenador de baseball en ligas menores, mi madre y yo éramos felices, yo veía a mi padre dos veces al mes y teníamos una relación excelente, él no había rehecho su vida aun según él porque así estaba bien.

Pero como siempre no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, cuando tenía 7 años y acababa de terminar mi primer año en la primaria, mi mamá y Phil habían viajado a Florida y cuando ya habían regresaban del aeropuerto para dirigirse a casa un coche los impactó de tal manera que murieron en el acto, nada pudieron hacer por ellos, yo estaba en la casa de tía Susan, hermana de mi papá que también vivía en Phoenix cuando la policía llegó para darnos la fatídica noticia. Ella inmediatamente se hizo cargo de todo, llamó a mi papá para comunicarle lo que había sucedido y él en increíble tiempo estuvo con nosotras.

Yo estaba muy triste, la pérdida de mi madre fue muy dolorosa al igual que la de Phil, ellos eran mi familia, el entierro fue desastroso lo único que pensaba era en que quería morir con ella también, a mi corta edad había logrado forjar un lazo muy fuerte con mi madre y el no tenerla me hacía sentir vacía por dentro, pero mi padre siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, abrazándome y dando todo el cariño que le fue posible, en ningún momento me soltó ni me dejó sola. Poco después me preguntó si quería irme a vivir con él, no quería imponerme nada sino quería ir pero yo de inmediato acepté, él era el único pilar que me quedaba para mantenerme en pie.

Hizo todo el papeleo que fue necesario para poder seguir estudiando en Forks, la casa que era de mi madre y Phil fue puesta a la venta y el dinero fue depositado en una cuenta bancaria que mi padre había abierto para mí a manera de fideicomiso para mis estudios universitarios.

Cuando llegamos a Forks inmediatamente tuve una sensación como de estar en casa, a pesar de no haber vivido aquí nunca, ya que siempre que veía a mi padre era él quien viajaba, la casa no era muy grande pero sí acogedora: de cemento, dos pisos, tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño, sala – comedor y una cocina de tamaño normal, a pesar de que se veía casi nueva y supongo que el motivo era porque mi padre siempre compraba su comida, pero eso fue hasta que yo empecé a aprender a cocinar, de ahí en adelante fui la responsable de alimentarnos lo cual fue un gran y excelente cambio para él ya que según sus palabras mi comida era como para los dioses, lo cual siempre me alegraba, adoraba cocinar para él.

Un mes después empecé clases en la escuela primaria de Forks, ahí fue donde encontré a mis dos mejores amigas actualmente, mis dos hermanas como me gustaba llamarlas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, Ali y Rose cariñosamente, ambas de mi misma edad, cuando recién llegué y la profesora me presentó en la que sería mi clase y a los que serían mis compañeros, ninguno de los niños me prestó mayor atención, me sentía rechazada y por eso pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, era en esos momentos cuando mi madre me hacía falta, ya que al final del día ella siempre sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo cuando me veía triste, pero desgraciadamente ella ya no estaría más conmigo.

A los pocos minutos de haber empezado a sollozar, ambas se acercaron a mí con unas sonrisas cálidas en sus rostros, Rose me extendió un pañuelo para limpiar mis lágrimas y lo tomé susurrándole un tímido _gracias_, desde ese momento fuimos inseparables. Cada fin de semana nos turnábamos para hacer pijamadas en las casas de cada una, nos ayudábamos con las tareas y salíamos a pasear cuando queríamos, nuestros padres pasaron a ser los padres de las tres, pues también se hicieron muy buenos amigos entre sí, a pesar de ya conocerse anteriormente.

Rose era una niña muy dulce, actualmente una chica alta, cabello largo, ondulado y rubio, ojos color café claro casi igual a la miel, su cuerpo era bien torneado, piel blanca, es muy linda, aparentemente de carácter fuerte e incluso las personas que no la conocen pueden llegar a catalogarla como de aquellas chicas vanidosas y egocéntricas pero realmente es bastante sensible y protectora cuando la conoces bien, para nosotras es como nuestra mamá gallina, siempre nos cuida de que nadie nos trate mal.

Alice era muy traviesa e hiperactiva, actualmente es un poco más bajita que yo, su cabello es negro azabache, corto, de contextura delgada, ojos eran una mezcla como entre plomo y gris pero aun así hermosos y expresivos, piel blanca, bastante hiperactiva, con una fijación un tanto excesiva por la moda, ella es la que siempre nos viste a Rose y a mí, su sueño junto con el de Rose es el de convertirse en diseñadora de modas y de las más reconocidas por cierto.

Pero las tres tenemos dos cosas en común: la primera es que nos gusta expresar nuestros sentimientos con la música, según nuestros padres decían que poseemos voces privilegiadas y siempre cuando nos reunimos las tres o cuando nuestros padres nos acompañaban nos dedicamos a cantar y bailar ya que es una excelente forma de distraernos y entretenernos por un rato.

Bueno estas reuniones hace cinco años que ya no se daban porque desgraciadamente los padres de mis mejores amigas fallecieron en un trágico accidente cuando se encontraban en un crucero con destino al Caribe, el cual en una tormenta se viró en pleno mar y desgraciadamente los padres de mis amigas habían sido parte de las pocas víctimas que fallecieron ese día, ese había sido el peor momento de mi vida después de la muerte de mi madre, ver a mis amigas llorar por la muerte de sus seres queridos había sido desgarrador, y las entendía, porque aunque yo había sido muy pequeña cuando eso pasó me dolió mucho, a pesar de que ahora vivíamos todas juntas, ya que debido a la unión que profesábamos, los padres de mis amigas en un acto provisorio habían nombrado tutor legal de sus hijas a mi papá, ya que irónicamente ninguno contaba con otro familiar para que se hiciera cargo de ellas al ser los cuatro hijos únicos respectivamente; mi padre las recibió encantado y gracias a él poco a poco fueron superando las etapas del luto por la muerte de sus respectivos padres, ambas habían logrado verlo como una figura paterna también, incluso para la comodidad de las tres había reformado los dos cuartos que habían, el mío y el de huéspedes, y los hizo uno solo para poder alojarnos las tres en la misma habitación.

La segunda cosa que tenemos en común es que desde que empezamos el instituto y conocimos a los hermanos Cullen estamos enamoradas de ellos: Edward, Emmett y Jasper Cullen.

Edward y Emmett son mellizos aunque no se parecen mucho o casi nada, tienen 17 años, Edward es un chico desgarbado cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, piel blanca; Emmett es un poco más fortachón por decirlo así, parece todo un oso, su musculatura sobresale, su cabello es negro, rizado pero aun así sus ojos son verdes como los de Edward, ambos se parecen mucho a su madre Esme Cullen. Por su parte Jasper es de cabello rubio, ojos color miel, piel blanca, él es un año mayor a sus hermanos por lo tanto ya salió del instituto pero aun así sigue en el pueblo tomándose un año sabático para empezar la universidad junto con sus hermanos. Él era más parecido a su padre, Carlisle Cullen el Director del hospital de Forks.

Rose estaba loquita por Emmett cada que lo veía sus hormonas revolucionaban por completo, se lo comía con la mirada, bueno de eso solo nosotras nos dábamos cuenta ya que ante los demás ella sabía disimular muy bien. Alice se enamoró a primera vista, desde que vio a Jasper, ella era la única que había tenido un poco más de contacto con el objeto de su amor, ya que obtuvo su ayuda con uno de los proyectos que tuvimos que presentar en el instituto un año antes de que él se fuera, y desde ese día alucina mucho más por él, aunque a estas alturas solamente lo ve las veces que viene a buscar a sus hermanos para llevarlos a algún lugar; y yo pues que les diré, estaba total e irrevocablemente loquita por Edward, me parecía un chico sumamente tierno y romántico, a pesar de que tanto él como Emmett eran catalogados como los chicos más populares del instituto.

Pero se preguntarán, porqué tres chicas que están así de enamoradas no pueden estar con los hombres de sus sueños, pues aquí viene la parte negativa de la historia, ellos andan resguardados por sus perros guardianes, bueno así las denominábamos nosotras. ¿A quiénes nos referimos? Se preguntarán, pues nada más ni nada menos que a las hermanas Denali: Irina (la mayor, también ya había terminado el instituto y tomándose su respectivo año sabático), Tanya y Kate (aun en el instituto); las chicas más populares de todo el instituto, Irina siempre andaba pegada a Jasper, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque a leguas se notaba el descontento de éste ante la presencia de esa chica, por lo menos eso era lo que nos daba a notar la expresión que tenía su rostro las veces que los veíamos, pero como todo el caballero que era no hacía nada por alejarla de forma brusca, solo lo hacía muy sutilmente y eso no tenía ningún efecto en ella, Tanya por su parte no se separaba del brazo de Edward, siempre que lo veías a él Tanya estaba a su lado y siempre vigilando que ninguna lo mirara demasiado porque de ser el caso le ladraba, perdón, le gruñía, no que digo se molestaba con la chica que lo mirara demasiado, jijijiji, que cosas digo; y pues Kate besaba el suelo por donde Emmett pasaba, aunque este último no solo se conformaba con andar con ella, ya que le ponía sus buenos cuernos cada que podía, más por eso Rose ni hacía el intento de acercarse a él, ya que no quería ser una más de la lista, mientras Edward ni se inmutaba por la presencia de Tanya, su actitud era más bien un tanto como de resignación, aunque tampoco era tan santo, también a veces había presenciado como se enrollaba con otras chicas cada que tenía la oportunidad y cada que eso sucedía me ponía muy triste.

Así que por eso mejor nos manteníamos lejos de ellos y en nuestro propio mundo, ya que si te metías con algo que las hermanas Denali querían tendrías asegurado tu infierno personal en el instituto y no es que nos hubiésemos escapado de sus garras, no, porque varias veces habíamos sido objetos de sus bromas, muy pesadas por cierto, ya que al ser nosotras unas de las mejores estudiantes y ellas unas completas cabezas huecas, llenaban su vacío mundo intelectual buscando formas de amargarnos la vida, aunque difícilmente lo lograban últimamente, ya que como dije, preferíamos evitarlas y además Rosalie siempre nos daba la fuerza necesaria para encararlas cuando era necesario y ponerlas en su lugar.

Ese era otro hecho que nos había emocionado un poco pues al ser aplicadas en nuestros estudios nos habían dado la oportunidad de aplicar para unas becas completas que la Universidad de Londres brindaba, y aunque nos daba pesar por Charlie en caso de salir seleccionadas, nos hacía ilusión viajar al exterior a estudiar y sobre todo juntas, aunque igual manteníamos los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y de igual manera a pesar de haber aplicado para esa beca, habíamos mandado nuestras solicitudes a diferentes universidades del país, ya solo estábamos esperando nuestras cartas de aceptación para juntas decidir a donde ir.

Esta es nuestra vida en la actualidad, tratando de forjarnos un futuro prometedor con los caminos que deseábamos emprender pero eso sí, siempre manteniéndonos juntas, porque ese había sido nuestro juramento meses después de habernos conocido.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

-Alice quieres apurarte – dijo Rosalie desde la sala, estábamos esperando a Alice para poder irnos al instituto, como siempre, era la última en levantarse y con todo lo que se arreglaba la última en bajar.

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero qué impacientes, ojalá que esa manía se les quite cuando nos toque ir a la universidad – dijo la pequeña duende bajando las escaleras.

Esa era nuestra rutina últimamente, demorarnos en salir de casa y llegar casi con las justas a clases, la suerte era que teníamos el mismo horario, y que gracias a que mi padre era el jefe de la policía las tres contábamos con permisos de conducir provisionales, sí, por suerte, mi padre hace un año había adquirido para nosotras tres un audi coupe del 2011 negro, de segunda mano claro, y cada una se alternaba para manejarlo, aunque por lo general Rosalie era quien más frecuentemente lo conducía.

Así que nos apuramos hacia el coche y nos dirigimos a clases, ya no había muchos espacios vacíos en el estacionamiento, así que nos tocó dejarlo un poco lejos del edificio, nos apresuramos y llegamos con los minutos contados, ya que casi al pie de nosotros entró el profesor, la primera hora se nos pasó volando, biología, a pesar de no ser nuestra materia favorita pues la dominábamos bien, física y matemáticas si se hicieron un poco extensas pero llevaderas, claro menos para unos cuantos o unas cuantas mejor dicho que hoy más que nunca estaban quisquillosas, las hermanitas Denali, estaban más pesadas que de costumbre y el profesor de matemáticas varias veces les llamó la atención.

Hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la cafetería como era nuestra costumbre, compramos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos hacía la salida para ir a comer a nuestra banca favorita en la parte de afuera.

Alice iba tan concentrada comentándonos sobre los últimos gritos de la moda en París, iban brincando con su charola en mano, que ni me imaginaba cómo era que la comida no se le caía, ya íbamos llegando a la puerta de la salida, cuando de lo tan inmersas que íbamos en nuestra charla que ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta quién iba a entrar justo cuando nosotras salíamos, lo que provocó como resultado que todo lo que Alice llevaba en su bandeja se volcara sobre la chica que iba entrando, y al levantar nuestras vistas al rostro de la chica en cuestión nuestro humor se fue al piso.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ENANA DEL DEMONIO, MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, ME HAS ARRUINADO MI BLUSA – rugió Tanya, tratando de quitarse los restos del sándwich que aún le quedaba encima y tratando lo más posible de escurrir el resto del jugo de naranja – ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA MUGRE ENANA

-Tanya, sabes que no fue mi intención, no me fijé que iba a entrar – dijo Alice en tono conciliador, mientras los acompañantes de Tanya se debatían entre reírse a carcajadas o tirársele encima a Alice, y con esto último solamente me refiero a su hermana Kate, ya que tanto Edward como Emmett ya parecía que poco les faltaba para tirarse al piso y carcajearse.

-SABES CUÁNTO CUESTA UNA BLUSA DE ESTAS? UNA BLUSA DE DISEÑO, ÚNICA – gritó nuevamente Tanya, y ya para este momento toda la cafetería era testigo de lo que sucedía en nuestro grupo.

-¿Estas segura que es única Tanya? Porque me pareció haber visto el mismo modelo en el mercado – dijo Alice, y tanto Rose como yo nos miramos sincronizadamente, Ok Alice ya se estaba pasando un poco y si seguía así de seguro que se nos venía un conflicto encima.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO DUENDE DEL DEMONIO, QUE YO COMPRO MI ROPA EN EL MERCADO? –dijo Tanya mucho más colérica ya, y avanzando más acercándose a mi amiga, tanto Rosalie como yo nos pusimos alertas. – PARA TU INFORMACION TODA MI ROPA ES IMPORTADA, NO COMO LAS DE USTEDES MALDITAS HUERFANAS.

OK, ESTO SI YA ERA PASARSE DE LA RAYA, NADIE SE METÍA CON LA MEMORIA DE NUESTROS PADRES.

-Mira Tanya mejor modera tus palabras – dijo Rosalie en tono bajo pero en sus palabras claramente se expresaba la advertencia.

-O sino qué – dijo Kate con altivez – van a ir a acusarnos con el jefecito de la policía.

-A mi padre ni lo menciones, ok, él no tiene por qué salir a relucir en este pito. – salté yo enseguida, nadie se metía con mi papá.

-Pero sí habló la mojigata, yo pensé que ya te habían comido la lengua los ratones – Tanya como siempre tan irónica – pero bueno no voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes, y tú – dijo señalando a Alice – más te vale pedirme perdón por lo que acabas de hacer, así que vamos, te escucho.

Las tres nos quedamos en shock, pero esta mujer si era tremenda desgraciada, tras que en sí no todo fue culpa de Alice sino de ella también por no fijarse por donde iba, quería que mi amiga le pidiera perdón, definitivamente esto si era pasarse de atrevida. Y todavía poniendo su pose de superioridad.

-Alice no tiene por qué decirte nada, porque aquí quien más tuvo culpa fuiste tú por no fijarte por donde ibas a entrar – dijo Rosalie poniéndose a lado de Alice y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de nuestra amiga.

La cafetería estaba en total y absoluto silencio, todos sabían que Rosalie de Tanya no se dejaba.

-Hay pero si ya salió el guardaespaldas de las tontas estas – dijo Kate mirando despectivamente a Rose – esto era lo que nos faltaba. Mira chiquilla idiota – dijo mirando a Alice – apúrate pidiéndole perdón a mi hermana, que no tenemos el tiempo para perderlo con ustedes trio de insignificantes.

-Y tú ya escuchaste lo que dijo Rosalie, aquí Alice no tiene por qué pedirle disculpas a la tonta de tu hermana – dije yo también saltando inmediatamente y ya completamente enojada con la situación.

-Tanya ya déjalo si, es solo una simple blusa – dijo Edward en tono aburrido, supongo que ya cansado con esta discusión sin sentido montada por su noviecita.

-UNA SIMPLE BLUSA EDDIE! ERA MI BLUSA FAVORITA Y AHORA POR CULPA DE ÉSTA NO LA VOY A PODER UTILIZAR MAS – se quejó cual niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, Edward y Emmett se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y se adentraron en la cafetería dejando a sus respectivas parejas solas, Tanya volvió a centrar su atención en nosotras – que esperas enana?

Alice suspiró, nos miró a nosotras y por la expresión que pudimos ver en su rostro sabíamos que algo tramaba, caminó hasta una mesa que estaba semi vacía y jaló una de las sillas desocupadas, y la colocó hasta donde estaba Tanya.

-Siéntate – le dijo en el tono más inocente que pudo, Tanya con una sonrisa de victoria adornando su rostro hizo caso inmediatamente, las demás personas estaban sorprendidas, ante la actitud de Alice pero la sorpresa les duraría bien poco – sabes para qué te pedí que te sentarás – inquirió mi amiga.

-Claro – dijo Tanya – para estar más cómoda escuchándote cuando me pidas perdón.

Alice soltó una carcajada y negó.

-Para nada, rubia oxigenada, si me tomé la molestia de traerte una silla y hacer que te sentaras era nada más para decirte que mis disculpas las esperes sentada, así no te cansarás de tanto esperar – dijo Alice a toda voz y con una sonrisita malévola en el rostro.

La cara de Tanya era todo un poema, y su ira se incrementó cuando no se hicieron esperar las carcajadas de las demás personas, se levantó furiosa en dirección a nosotras, dispuesta a golpear a mi amiga, pero Rose fue más rápida y la interceptó agarrando la mano con la que iba a abofetear a Alice.

-Ni te atrevas, porque si no ahí sí que me vas a conocer – la voz de mi amiga era tan filosa cual navaja. Tanya bajó la mano bruscamente, se alisó su atuendo todo manchado, suspiró y luego nos miró

-Esto no se queda así, niñitas, esta vergüenza que he pasado me las van a pagar – dijo susurrando y tomando la mano de su hermana se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sus parejas, quienes aún no dejaban de reírse.

Nosotras no esperamos más y salimos en dirección a nuestro destino.

-Uff, si me hubieran dicho que esto iba a pasar ni me hubiera levantado de la cama, Tanya sabe cómo sacarme de quicio – dijo Alice masajeándose la sien – hasta dolor de cabeza me provoca.

-Habrá que estar atentas – dijo Rose – esa maldita no se anda con rodeos, ni con amenazas al aire, pero con el ridículo que le hicimos pasar – la voz de mi amiga estaba entre preocupada y divertida.

-Por lo menos nos queda el consuelo de que ya en mes y medio no la veremos más – dije yo – a menos que tengamos la mala suerte de encontrárnosla en la misma universidad.

Las chicas asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo, y la realidad era que en mes y medio terminábamos el instituto por fin, estábamos muy emocionadas por eso, ya que de acuerdo a nuestros cálculos ya pronto nos empezarían a llegar las respuestas de las universidades a las que habíamos aplicado.

Continuamos conversando acerca de nuestros planes para nuestra nueva vida como universitarias cuando se nos hizo la hora de irnos a clases, por suerte ya las últimas horas no las compartiríamos con Tanya ni Kate, lo cual hizo que estuviésemos más relajadas, aunque ya todo el chisme de la discusión era de conocimiento público.

Nos encontrábamos en la última hora, gimnasia, una de nuestras materias favoritas, cuando la Sra. Cooper entró al gimnasio, se acercó al profesor Stevens le dijo algo al oído y éste solo asintió, luego la Sra. Cooper se dirigió hacia el grupo y centró su mirada en nosotras.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero el Director solicita la presencia de las Srtas. Brandon, Hale y Swan en su oficina, así que si son tan amables de acompañarme – dijo la señora empezando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Inmediatamente nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y la seguimos.

-¿Para qué será que nos querrá ver el director? – pregunté a las chicas en un susurro.

-Ni idea la verdad – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No será que la loca de Tanya nos acusó de algo – dijo Rosalie con la mirada un tanto ofuscada.

-No creo, de qué nos podría acusar, si fue ella quien por decirlo así empezó todo – dijo Alice negando las ideas de Rose.

-Puede ser Alice – dije – acuérdate que prometió cobrárselas y de Tanya se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director la Sra. Cooper nos hizo esperar un rato afuera mientras anunciaba nuestra presencia, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a salir y nos hizo pasar, nos sentamos frente al escritorio del Director, el Sr. Johnson era un hombre ya entrado en años pero aun así de carácter firme, pero a pesar de eso era una persona accesible.

-Buenas tardes señoritas – dijo el director – cómo han pasado.

-Buenas tarde – contestamos las tres al unísono – bien, gracias.

-Bueno supongo que les extrañará el hecho de que las mandase a buscar – no era una pregunta, las tres asentimos – bueno, por sus expresiones denoto que no tienen ni idea de qué se trata esto.

Nosotras nos miramos entre sí, un poco preocupadas, aunque estaba claro que nada referente a Tanya había en este asunto. Volvimos nuestras miradas al director quien nos sonreía y negamos, aun sin entender.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces será de sacarlas de la intriga – y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hasta uno de los archivadores que había en la oficina – la tarde de ayer, después de que acabaran las clases nos llegó esto, por eso no pudimos entregárselas ayer mismo, y hoy por cuestiones ajenas a mí tampoco se pudo hasta esta hora, pero bueno eso ya no tiene mucha relevancia.

Volvió a sentarse con varios sobre en sus manos, fue leyendo lo que decía en cada sobre y nos lo fue entregando según nos correspondía.

Al tener los sobre en nuestras manos nuestros ojos se abrieron completamente, por la sorpresa, de acuerdo al remitente los sobres venían desde Londres, exactamente desde la universidad a la que habíamos postulado para las becas, las tres miramos al Sr. Johnson al mismo tiempo y él mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adelante – nos animó – abran los sobres a ver qué les dicen.

Cada una procedió a abrir sus respectivos sobres, dentro del cual venían folletos, y formularios además de una carta. Leí rápidamente el encabezado y pasé a lo más importante en estos momentos:

_**Estimada Señorita Swan nos complace informarle que ha sido ACEPTADA en nuestra institución para que curse su carrera profesional en la rama de COMUNICACIÓN MULTIMEDIA, además le informamos que usted salió favorecida para ser beneficiaria de una beca completa en esta universidad gracias a sus elevadas notas académicas obtenidas hasta la actualidad, misma que cubrirá valores de estudios, hospedaje, pasajes y transporte.**_

_**Como requisito indispensable para completar su matrícula deberá enviarnos en el plazo más breve posible el formulario que adjuntamos a la presente carta…**_

No lo podía creer, aceptada, había sido aceptada, una sensación de alegría y realización invadía mi cuerpo, giré mi rostro hacia mis amigas y sus caras eran de satisfacción total, y como si hubiéramos estado sincronizadas nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a brincar y gritar de felicidad olvidándonos dónde nos encontrábamos.

-ME ACEPTARON – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, nos miramos las tres y soltamos otra carcajada y volvimos a abrazarnos, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad desbordaban nuestros rostro, estábamos fundidas en nuestro mundo cuando un carraspeo nos hizo volver a la realidad, miramos al director quien nos devolvía una sonrisa mucho más grande que la anterior.

-Muchas felicidad chicas, realmente se merecen esta oportunidad – dijo levantándose de su silla, se acercó a nosotras y a cada una nos dio un abrazo de felicitación.

Bien – dijo volviéndose a sentar en su silla – deberán rellenar los formularios, y a más tardar después de unos tres días deberán de entregármelos para enviarlos a la universidad ok?

Las tres estuvimos de acuerdo, prometiéndole que dentro de dos días traeríamos todo listo y salimos de la oficina con una enorme felicidad reflejada en nuestros rostros, el camino se nos hizo realmente corto, ya que ahora nuestros planes los centrábamos en lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante en nuestra vida en Londres, sin duda nos quedaba algo sumamente difícil: decírselo a Charlie, y aunque sabíamos que él estaría muy orgulloso de nosotras sin duda le entristecería saber que nos iríamos por unos años, así como a nosotras nos entristecería dejarlo aquí solo.

Así que para intentar suavizar un poco las cosas entre las tres le preparamos una cena deliciosa, arreglamos un poco la sala para comer ahí, como siempre lo hacíamos cuando había algo importante que decir o decidir, así que cuando Charlie llegó ya casi a la noche y se dio cuenta de lo pulcramente arreglada y preparada que estaba en la sala se hizo una idea de que algo sucedía, comimos entre risas y charlas triviales comentándonos lo que había sucedido en nuestro día, Charlie no aguantó la risa cuando entre Alice y Rose le comentaron el incidente con las hermanas Denali, aunque igual él también nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, hasta que el momento de la hora cero llegó.

-Charlie – dijo Rose tomando la palabra – hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte – mi papá dejó de lado su lata de cerveza y centró toda su atención en nosotras, mucha más atención de la que ya nos estaba prestando hasta hace unos minutos.

-Bueno de eso me pude dar cuenta con todo este arreglo – dijo mi papá sonriéndonos – qué me tienen que contar chicas – las tres suspiramos al mismo tiempo y automáticamente y bien sincronizadas, le entregamos nuestras respectivas cartas.

Mi papá nos miró extrañado, y tomó las tres cartas, dirigió su vista hacia los documentos que tenía en sus manos y cuando apenas vio el encabezado volvió su vista a nosotras, una sonrisa empezaba a salir en su rostro, volvió a leer las hojas, se tomó su tiempo en cada una, nosotras nos mirábamos un poco nerviosas, sabíamos que él estaría feliz por nosotras pero aun así el nerviosismo podía más.

Al poco rato se levantó y se dirigió un poco lejos de nosotras dándonos la espalda, yo ya me estaba comiendo las uñas de las manos ante aquel mutismo pero al poco rato se volvió hacia nosotras abriendo los brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mis niñas muchas felicitaciones – dijo, y ante tal acción nosotras nos levantamos y corrimos hacia él para darnos nuestro abrazo grupal – estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, realmente esto sí que es una excelente noticia, para celebrar.

-¿Realmente te alegra la noticia? – inquirí aun envuelta en tan afectuoso abrazo.

-Por supuesto que sí mi pequeña, estoy realmente emocionado y orgulloso de ustedes – dijo apretándonos más con sus brazos. - ¿Por qué no me alegraría?

-Ya sabes Charlie – dijo Alice, separándonos un poco de sus brazos pero sin alejarnos mucho – tendríamos que irnos por unos años y tú te quedarías aquí solo – mi padre negó inmediatamente.

-No piensen en eso mis niñas, yo soy feliz muy feliz al ver que ustedes podrán cumplir sus sueños, estudiarán lo que tanto quieren y en una excelente universidad, además el tiempo se pasa muy rápido y de igual manera las fechas más importantes las pasaremos juntos.

-Eso tenlo por seguro Charlie, de esas fecha si no te nos escapas – dijo Rose intentando hacer bromas, los cuatro nos reímos al recordar lo quisquilloso que se pone papá ante la idea de vestir formal, todo cosa de Alice, lo juro.

-Bueno mis niñas, celebremos como se merece, así que vamos alegren a este viejo padre orgulloso con una de sus melodías si – nos dijo poniendo su carita de cachorrito triste, definitivamente a todos se nos pegaban ciertas manías de Alice.

Pero como era una excelente noticia no pusimos peros, nos dirigimos al equipo de sonido y nos pusimos a seleccionar qué podíamos cantar.

Después de unos minutos nos decidimos por un par que sí que nos gustaban.

**LA FAMILIA**

(Bella) Hoy estamos festejando  
Entra ya no tengas miedo,  
No te asustes que no muerden  
Somos pocos pero buenos.

(Rose) Pasa y tómate una copa,  
que hay lugar para otra silla,  
déjame que te presente,  
a mi gente, mi familia.

(Bella, Rose y Alice)

Ya lo ves,  
Hablan todos a la vez,  
Y después,  
se pelean por un mes,  
pero cuando las cosas van mal,  
a tu lado siempre están.

**Coro**  
(Alice)

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
por el amor brindo por la familia

(Bella) Si te tiran con un corcho,  
o al pasar te pisa un niño,  
en el fondo es tan solo,  
una muestra de cariño.

(Rose) Ya te irás acostumbrando,  
solo es gente extrovertida,  
cuando griten no te asustes es que viene,  
la comida

(Bella, Rose y Alice)

Ya lo ves,  
comen todo y después,  
a sufrir por la dieta otra vez  
pero nunca te dicen que no si les vuelves a ofrecer.

**Coro**  
(Alice)  
Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
por el amor brindo por la familia

(Bella) Ya va a comenzar el baile,  
quiten todo y a la pista,  
que otra vez dirá la tía,  
que la nena es una artista.

(Rose) Ves que yo te lo decía,  
al final se puso bueno,  
como dice el abuelo,  
en el fondo nos queremos.

(Bella, Rose y Alice)

Ya lo ves esto sigue y son las tres,  
y mañana a comer lo que quede otra vez,  
para todos con el corazón yo les canto esta canción.

**Coro**

(Bella, Rose y Alice)

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
por el amor brindo por la familia.  
Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
de corazón brindo por la familia.

Terminamos la canción abrazadas entre las tres y viendo a mi papá quien sonreía ante la elección de nuestra canción, luego en tono bajo para que él no escuchara, les dije a las chicas que me permitieran cantar para él la siguiente melodía que habíamos escogido a lo que ellas asintieron contentas y se fueron a sentar a lado de él mientras se empezaba a escuchar la siguiente elección de melodía.

**Papá, quiero decirte**

Todo me lo has dado  
Todo a manos llenas, con amor  
Siempre has trabajado  
Luchando para darnos lo mejor  
Quiero ser reflejo de tu valor y tu cariño  
Pido a Dios por tu ser  
Que te guarde para siempre.

Papá quiero decirte hoy  
Te quiero con el corazón  
Igual que tú no hay en todo el mundo  
Tu niña yo siempre seré  
El tiempo pasa yo lo sé  
Mas nunca dejaras de ser mi héroe

Tu ejemplo seguiré,  
Tus consejos yo recordare  
Pido a Dios por tu ser  
Que te guarde para siempre

/Papá quiero decirte hoy  
Te quiero con el corazón  
Igual que tú no hay en todo el mundo  
Tu niña yo siempre seré  
El tiempo vuela yo lo sé  
Mas nunca dejaras de ser mi héroe/

Cuando la canción terminó, mi papá se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de mucho amor, las palabras salían sobrando cuando el amor se podía respirar en al ambiente, un amor fraternal que siempre nos iba a unir, luego volvió a abrir sus brazos para que mis amigas se unieran a nosotros nuevamente.

A partir de ahora nuestros sueños empezarían a hacerse realidad y la vida solo nos brindaría felicidad… o no?

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJÉ DOS CAPITULOS DE GOLPE… JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA, COMO SE LOS PROMETÍ LAS CANCIONES SON**

**-LA FAMILIA DE PIMPINELA, Y **

**-PAPÁ, QUIERO DECIRTE DE LALI TORRES**

**ESPERO QUE ESTAS ELECCIONES LES HAYAN GUSTADO Y OJALA SE ANIMEN A ESCUCHARLAS PORQUE SON MUY BONITAS… NOS VEREMOS DENTRO DE UNOS DÍAS CHICAS…**


	5. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS**

-Bueno señores estudiantes – dijo el profesor Fred, nuestro maestro de física – por hoy será todo.

Al decir esto un suspiro de alivio recorrió por todo el salón, lo cual hizo que el maestro se riera, ya estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas para salir cuando…

-Pero en ningún momento he dicho que puedan salir – dijo nuevamente el profesor con una sonrisa más amplia al ver nuestras expresiones, hizo señas con sus manos para que todos nos sentáramos nuevamente – bueno, no se exasperen tanto que no será por mucho tiempo, he acortado la clase para hacerles un comunicado.

El Director ha hablado con todos los profesores para manifestar que para obtener su nota de graduación, será así como un tipo feria de ciencias solo que internamente, en vez de los exámenes deberán realizar un proyecto grupal que será presentado dos semanas antes de la fecha escogida para la incorporación y será evaluado por varios de los docentes, así que de los tres paralelos que conforman el último año se me designó la distribución de los temas en este paralelo. Los proyectos serán sencillos, pero tendrán que realizarlos perfectamente para obtener una excelente calificación, así que tendrán que esmerarse en lo que sea que les toque.

Dicho esto sacó la lista que tenía con nuestros nombres y empezó a pronunciar los nombres que conformarían cada uno de los grupos, yo miré a mis amigas y por la expresión que tenían supe que también se sentían como yo, nerviosas y preocupadas porque nos fuera a tocar separadas y peor aún con gente desagradable, nosotras siempre estábamos acostumbradas a trabajar juntas y era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que los profesores eran quienes escogían los integrantes para cada grupo de trabajo. Y nos preocupaba aún más el hecho de que fuera el trabajo más importante.

Estábamos atentas a cada nombre pronunciado por el profesor Fred, algunos de los chicos que ya habían sido nombrados no estaban de acuerdo con sus compañeros, intentaban hacerle cambiar de opinión al profesor pero él solo los silenciaba levantando su mano en dirección a ellos y continuaba leyendo.

-Bien ya nos quedan solo dos grupos y solo nos quedan 10 estudiantes así que los formaremos de 5 personas que serán el primer grupo: las Srtas. Tanya y Kate Denali – las mencionadas enseguida sonrieron divertidas porque les tocara juntas y se abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas seguras de que les tocaban juntos – Francis Richards, Ámber Wesley y Jessica Stanley.

Al terminar de mencionarlas las peli teñidas se quedaron estupefactas miraron al profesor como si quisieran asesinarlo con la mirada solamente.

-El último grupo será conformado por: Alice Brando, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan y los señores Edward y Emmett Cullen – finalizó el profesor poniendo la hoja de la lista a un lado – luego sacó una pequeña funda que tenía en el escritorio y se levantó – ahora pasará un representante por grupo y tomará un papelito de esta funda para que seleccionen su tema, eso sí lo dejaremos a la suerte de cada grupo.

Tanya inmediatamente se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el profesor con una actitud muy hostil debo señalar.

-Profesor Freud mi hermana y yo no estamos de acuerdo con los integrantes de nuestro grupo, cambie ya a dos de las integrantes del mi grupo por los hermanos Cullen – dijo imponiendo su proposición por decirlo así. El profesor la miró enarcando una de sus cejas y con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba estarse debatiendo entre la risa y el enojo.

-Señorita Denali, me puede decir quién es usted para venir a imponerme las cosas de esa manera – dijo con tono firme. Tanya cambió un poco la expresión dándose cuenta de que no había dado un buen paso para conseguir lo que quería.

Yo miré nuevamente a las chicas, sin duda nunca llegué a imaginarme que justo para esta ocasión nos tocara trabajar con los Cullen, mis amigas estaban cada una sumida en sus pensamientos pero aun así al notar que las miraba me miraron y sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre, sin duda la realización de este trabajo estaría rodeado por una tensión muy palpable, de soslayo miré hacia donde estaban nuestro "compañero de trabajo" y al hacerlo mi mirada se conectó con la de Edward quién me estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos, me quedé por unos segundos presa de esa mirada que me daba hasta que reaccioné y volteé mi rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Profesor, disculpe si mi tono no fue el mejor es solo que nosotros siempre hemos trabajado juntos – más bien debería corregirse, ya que era de conocimiento público que eran ellos quienes realmente hacían todo el trabajo, serán los tirados a muy populares, pero he de reconocer que eran inteligentes y responsables en sus estudios. – haga una excepción con nosotros por favor, estoy segura que no les molestará para nada a Alice, Rosalie e Isabella hacer tal intercambio. – dijo mirándonos despectivamente.

El profesor suspiró y se frotó la sien, Tanya ya sonreía oliendo su victoria pero las cosas no siempre son como parecen.

-Ya le dije mi respuesta Srta. Denali, los grupos ya están formados y así se quedarán, ahora vaya a su asiento por favor que aún no he terminado con las indicaciones – dijo señalando el lugar donde se sentaba la muy muy, y no le quedó más remedio que acatar las órdenes del profesor no muy contenta. – Bien, ya que la cuestión de los grupos está solucionada, les indico que tendrán tres semanas para desarrollar el proyecto que les toque, los tres últimos días yo inspeccionaré a cada grupo por caso haya que hacer alguna modificación o arreglo y para el día seleccionado de la presentación deberán decorar un stand, la presentación será solo entre ustedes los alumnos de último año, profesores y autoridades, igual cualquier duda podrán consultarme en el trascurso de los días sea que estemos en hora de clase o no.

Y dicho esto cada miembro de grupo se levantó a tomar un papel, Rosalie se levantó en representación del nuestro, luego que le dieron chance de coger el papel a ella, se volvió a nosotros sin leerlo y se sentó en su lugar. Desdobló el papel y tanto Alice como yo nos acercamos para ver que nos tocaba, el papel rezaba: **VOLCÁN ARTIFICIAL.**

-Vaya eso es re fácil – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, centradas en nuestro trabajo cuando fuimos interrumpidas…

-Y bien que nos tocó hacer – dijo una voz aterciopelada que conocíamos bastante, sobre todo yo, era Edward, levantamos nuestros rostros y ahí se encontraban los hermanitos Cullen, con una media sonrisa en sus rostros aunque sus rostros denotaban expresiones raras.

-Tenemos que hacer un volcán artificial – dijo Alice después de unos segundos.

-Vaya, eso nunca lo hemos hecho – dijo Emmett a su hermano.

-Es relativamente fácil hacerlo así que supongo que no habrá mayores inconvenientes – dije yo sin mirar a ninguno en particular, ya suficiente era con lo nerviosa que estaba como para ponerme más.

-Bien cuando empezamos – dijo Edward, podía sentir su mirada en mí persona pero aun así no lo miré – y sobre todo donde.

-En nuestra casa tenemos todo lo necesario para hacerlo si a ustedes no les incomoda ir – dijo Rose monótonamente, así se expresaba cada que tenía que dirigirse a alguno de ellos.

-Está bien – dijeron ambos a la vez – en el transcurso de estos días nos pondremos de acuerdo para empezar – remató Edward.

Nosotras asentimos – no nos llevará mucho hacerlo así que por el tiempo no hay que preocuparse – dije yo, a lo que ellos asintieron a su vez y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus parejas con la mirada de pocos amigos viendo en nuestra dirección.

-No serán unos días tranquilos definitivamente – dije yo masajeando mi cabeza – solo espero que no se les ocurra llevar a sus amiguitas porque si no nunca terminaremos esto o de plano no lo terminaremos bien – susurré.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado con ese par, sin duda la decisión del profesor no fue de su agrado, así que no quisiera creer que se queden tan tranquilas – dijo Rose.

-Y sinceramente no creo que debamos confiarnos de ellos tampoco – ambas me miraban extrañadas ante mi petición, me acerqué a ellas para evitar que alguien más me escuchara si andaba cerca – no sé por qué pero tengo un presentimiento de que no deberíamos confiarnos ya que como tú misma dices Rose, seguro que las peli teñidas esas no se quedarán tranquilas.

Con esos pensamientos salimos del salón rumbo a nuestra clase de matemáticas, el resto del día pasó relativamente tranquilo, a excepción de las miradas de furia que nos daban Tanya y Kate, los hermanitos Cullen no se acercaron a nosotras en ningún momento y para nosotras a pesar de todo fue mejor así, ya suficiente teníamos con la actitud de las susodichas ahora como para agrandar más el enojo de ambas.

Al llegar al coche ya para dirigirnos a casa alguien llamó nuestra atención.

-Podemos hablar un momento – y ahí estaba nuevamente esa voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, cada que la escuchaba sentía un leve estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, las tres nos volteamos y ahí se encontraban ellos, nuestros "compañeros de trabajo".

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó nuevamente Rose de primera.

-¿Queríamos saber si tienen algún inconveniente en empezar con el proyecto este fin de semana? – Dijo Emmett, las tres los miramos interrogantes y él se apresuró a explicarse – si bien según ustedes desarrollar el proyecto el fácil, supongo que debemos prepararnos también para la exposición del mismo, y nosotros – dijo señalándose asimismo y a Edward – queremos estar bien preparados, ya que por lo visto ustedes saben cómo sobre llevar bien el tema.

-Ok – dije por las tres – nos vemos el sábado por la tarde en nuestra casa – dije y ya íbamos a darnos la vuelta cuando una mano me detuvo, la sensación de la corriente eléctrica se intensificó ante tal toque, yo miré nuevamente a quien me tenía agarrada del brazo, Edward enseguida me soltó, su ceño se frunció inmediatamente mirando su mano.

-Solo quería preguntarles si tenemos que llevar algo – dijo en tono un poco sombrío sin mirarnos a ninguna en particular.

-No – comentó Alice – a más de ganas de trabajar y ensuciarse un poco – los dos la miraron interrogantes – todos tenemos que poner manos a la obra – el resto de materiales como les dijimos los tenemos disponibles en casa.

Ellos solo afirmaron comprendiendo y se fueron inmediatamente, nosotras a su vez nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos, les comenté a las chicas lo que me había pasado ante el toque de Edward y tal como me pasó a mí se asombraron, aunque Alice afirmó que a veces le pasaba lo mismo bueno por lo menos las veces que estuvo cerca de Jasper, que sentí como una especie de magnetismo que le llevaba hacia él.

Los tres días que faltaban para el sábado pasaron relativamente rápido, a pesar de no tener que estudiar para los exámenes los profesores nos hacían trabajar más en clases para ganar más puntos.

Hasta que el tan dichoso sábado llegó. Habíamos adecuado la sala de manera que tuviéramos el espacio disponible para realizar todo el trabajo que nos fuera disponible el día de hoy. Charlie también trabajaba hoy así que llegaba a la noche.

Lo único que ellos debían de traer era la base en la que íbamos a colocar nuestro trabajo ya que era lo único de lo que no disponíamos. Estábamos concentradas en nuestra labor que nos sobresaltamos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Alice se apresuró a abrir la puerta y supongo que fue más sorpresa para ella encontrar a los tres hermanos ahí, porque sí, Jasper había venido y por suerte no venían acompañados, eso haría más fácil el trabajo.

-Buenas tardes señoritas – dijo Jasper haciendo una pequeña venia, sus hermanos solo rodaron los ojos – disculpen que me haya colado en su tarde de reunión pero estaba algo aburrido y me ofrecí a ayudarles y mis hermanos no vieron problema alguno – su vista no se despegaba de Alice.

-Ho… la no, no hay proble… ma – Vaya, vaya, Alice nerviosa, eso sí que era algo digno de ver. – pe… ro adelante… pa… pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a los tres.

-Buenas tardes – dijimos Rose y yo a la vez. Ellos contestaron con un suave _buen día_ y se sentaron en el único mueble que habíamos dejado en la sala.

-Y bien, por lo visto han adecuado ésta área para trabajar mejor – comentó Jasper, nosotras respondimos con un pequeño _sí_ – bien, saben cómo empezar – preguntó.

-Ellas dijeron que sabían cómo hacerlo hermano, ya te lo dijimos – dijo Emmett, Jasper levantó ambas manos en su dirección.

-Ok, ok, yo solo quería saber. – dijo el aludido todo sonriente.

-Bueno cómo empezamos – preguntó Edward ignorando la actitud de su hermano.

-Ok, elaborarlos es sencillo y no lleva mucho tiempo, así que podemos hacer pruebas después de terminarlo y si no nos sale bien podemos volver a intentarlo – comentó Rose, tomando la situación en las manos – iremos paso a paso y explicando cómo se va haciendo, reitero lo que les habíamos dicho, es sumamente fácil hacerlo.

-Y con qué empezamos – preguntó Emmett, acercándose junto con Edward al centro de la habitación donde habíamos puesto todos los materiales.

-Ok, empezaremos enumerándoles todos los materiales que necesitamos para su elaboración – empecé. – Como verán necesitamos – dije señalando cada uno de los ingredientes a medida que los nombraba - 6 tazas de harina, 2 tazas de sal, 4 cucharadas de aceite de cocina, 2 tazas de agua, colorante de alimentos (el color a tu elección), una caja de cartón, una botella vacía de refresco, periódicos, pegamento, agua, 1 cucharada de bicarbonato de sodio, 1 cucharada de jabón para platos, ¼ taza de vinagre blanco, igual podrán hacer el listado si desean después para que memoricen cada uno de ellos – terminé.

-Ahora, podemos dividirnos el trabajo – Emmett y Edward miraron inmediatamente a Rosalie – hay que hacer una masa para formar el volcán e idear la decoración del mismo junto con la base, así que a cual se apuntan – preguntó al final.

Emmett y Edward lo sopesaron unos instantes hasta que hablaron.

-Nos vamos con la masa – dijo Edward, Emmett asintió – para decoración no servimos mucho.

-Me consta – dijo Jasper burlándose de sus hermanos.

-Cállate que tú no tocas ningún pito aquí. – dijo Emmett un poco enojado por la burla de su hermano, Jasper solo sonrió mucho más.

-Ok, entonces yo me voy con los chicos a la cocina para preparar la masa – dijo Rosalie, nosotras solo asentimos, desde un principio habíamos acordado en que la decoración corría por nuestra cuenta ya que suponíamos que a ellos no les gustaría centrarse en eso.

Se dirigieron hacia las cocina y nos quedamos las dos junto con Jasper, Alice estaba un poco nerviosa, la presencia de Jasper la perturbaba más de lo que ella quería admitir.

Nos pusimos a hacer un bosquejo para situar los detalles que incluiríamos en la maqueta del volcán, estábamos decidiendo si hacer una pequeña laguna pintada o realmente hacerla con agua, cuando nuestro espectador se fue acercando.

-Me parece que para hacerlo más real deberían poner agua, hacer una pequeña laguna realmente, se podría hacer un pequeño recipiente en un parte de la base – dijo analizando nuestro bosquejo – podría ponerse aquí – dijo apuntando la esquina superior derecha – y poner una serie de árboles acá también, no mucho para que no de la apariencia de bosque.

Nosotras dibujamos las sugerencias que nos dio y sin duda se veía mejor de lo que pensábamos.

Me levanté para dirigirme a la cocina ya que desde hace rato se escuchaban las risas de los varones, quería ver cómo iban los avances con la masa y al llegar me encontré con una muy divertida escena, los chicos estaban todos envueltos en masas de los pies a la cabeza y Rose mirándolos entre divertida y molesta, además de la cocina estar hecha un asco completo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – inquirí divertida ante tal escena.

-Pues que ellos decidieron ponerse a jugar como niños en vez de ponerse a trabajar, llevan ya un rato así – dijo Rose ya algo exasperada – no han hecho más que retrasarnos.

-¡Hey, chicos! – les grité, se detuvieron un momento de estarse tirando residuos de masa, y después volvieron a su actividad - ¡Chicos! Ya basta – volví a insistir, hasta que a la final dejaron su momento de travesura – miren cómo han quedado ustedes y cómo han dejado mi cocina – les reproché lo último.

-Lo lamentamos pero no pudimos evitarlo – dijo Emmett alzando las manos en señal de rendición – hay algo en nosotros que quiso revivir tiempos remotos – dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Los quisiste revivir tú, yo solo te respondí – dijo Edward también sonriendo.

-Bueno ya basta de juegos tenemos que volver a hacer la masa, medio límpiense – les dije pasándoles un paño a cada uno – y empecemos.

Luego de que ellos se medio limpiaran nos dispusimos a preparar la masa nuevamente.

-Sí les indicaste como se hace Rose – le pregunté a mi amiga, ella iba a contestar pero Emmett la interrumpió.

-Nos dijo pero lo olvidamos, verdad Edward – le preguntó dándole un codazo en las costillas, uno que por lo visto fue muy fuerte ya que el aludido emitió un gemido de dolor.

-Ya, así es, pero para la otra mide tu fuerza cabr… - y no terminó la palabra ya que nuestras miradas lo detuvieron – ok, ok, disculpen, si son tan amables de repetírnoslo.

-Bueno, debemos…- y otra vez no pude continuar porque fui interrumpida.

-Mmmm no te molesta si la que nos explica es Rosalie – preguntó Emmett mirando a mi amiga, ésta me miró, y yo solo me encogí de hombros cediéndole el lugar.

-Bueno primero debemos mezclar las 2 tazas de harina, las 2 tazas de sal, con las 4 cucharadas de aceite y las 2 tazas de agua en un tazón. Revolvemos los ingredientes con las manos hasta que la combinación forme una pasta consistente.

Los chicos nuevamente se ofrecieron para hacer la masa, solo que esta vez sí lo hicieron en serio, hasta lograr el punto requerido de la masa.

-Luego – continué - ponemos unas gotas de colorante de alimentos en la mezcla, preferentemente de color marrón o rojo para lograr el color exterior de un verdadero volcán. Dejamos la masa a un lado. De momento.

-Ahora colocamos la base que tenemos sobre la mesa. – dijo mi rubia amiga dirigiéndonos hacia la sala, puso la base sobre la mesita que habíamos dejado al alcance para trabajar sobre ella – y pegamos la botella que tenemos aquí justo en el centro. Obviamente con el pico hacia arriba (parada).

A medida que Rosalie daba las indicaciones los chicos iban poniendo las cosas, ya que ellos querían armarlo.

-Ahora – siguió Alice - armamos pequeñas pelotas con papel de periódico y las colocamos alrededor de la botella, pegándolas entre sí para formar la base, y que se acumulen en la punta del volcán formando un cono.

-Emmett podrías ir por la masa – pregunté, ya que ya teníamos formado el cono alrededor de la botella. Este asintió y en un par de minutos estuvo de regreso entregándome el recipiente.

-Debemos revolverla nuevamente – les dije señalando la masa – y después procedemos a colocarla sobre las bolas de periódico y la botella para formar la parte externa del volcán.

-Ahora solo nos queda moldear la masa con cuidado y suavemente. Haciendo un agujero en el centro de la misma para exponer el pico de la botella de refresco. – dijo la pequeña duende, ayudando a los chicos para hacer lo que les había indicado.

-Y ahora sí manos a la obra, a decorar se ha dicho – los chicos la miraron enseguida extrañados ante su súbita alegría - Ahora vamos a pintar la masa del volcán para hacerlo más real. Podemos usar imágenes de volcanes para guiarnos – dijo mi amiga mostrando las imágenes que habíamos impreso de varios volcanes junto con su entorno.

Así nos pasamos unas horas más, terminando de darle forma a nuestro proyecto, y entre bromas y risas, la verdad estaba un poco sorprendida, los chicos eran agradables cuando no estaban en compañía de sus perritas falderas, y por la distensión que había en el ambiente supe que mis amigas también pensaban lo mismo.

-Y ahora sí podemos probar si funciona – preguntó Emmett emocionado.

Las tres junto con Jasper negamos.

-Hay que esperar hasta que seque por completo, eso más o menos se tardará un día – dijo al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-Vaya yo también pensaba que podíamos probarlo ahora – dijo Edward.

-¿Nunca habían hecho algo así? – les pregunté.

-No – me contestó Edward mirándome fijamente – la verdad es que nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero nos ha resultado muy entretenido.

Emmett lo apoyó.

-Bueno yo sí ya lo había hecho, pero como ustedes son tan cabezas huecas se les olvidó – dijo Jasper nuevamente burlándose de sus hermanos.

-Estúpido – dijo Emmett, dándole un golpe en el hombro – podías haber colaborado más.

-¡Oh! Por eso no te preocupes, que aquí con Alice estuvimos trabajando duro y parejo con la decoración, por qué crees que obtuvieron ese resultado. Aquí las mentes maestras que tenemos ambos, trabajaron con empeño para darle una excelente vista. – dijo Jasper muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Sip, eso es muy cierto – dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-Y después cuando ya esté totalmente seco qué hacemos – volvió a preguntar Emmett.

-Añadimos en la botella: una cucharada de jabón para platos y 1 cucharada de bicarbonato de sodio, junto con un poco de colorante vegetal rojo y una taza de agua. Y cuando estemos listos para ver la lava explotar, añadiremos el vinagre a la botella y ahí obtendremos los resultados. – dije muy segura. – la primera vez que lo hicimos nos salió muy bien así que esperamos que así nos salga ahora.

-¿Ustedes realmente ya lo habían hecho? – preguntó Edward incrédulo.

-Síp – respondió Alice – un día que no teníamos nada que hacer y las chicas no querían ir al centro comercial – dijo haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros, nosotras solo rodamos los ojos – aunque esa vez no lo decoramos solo queríamos verlo explotar – dijo sonriente.

Los chicos cogieron el trabajo y lo dejaron en una de las esquinas de la sala donde habíamos destinado dejarlo para que no obstruyera el paso. Luego volvimos a arreglar la sala, poniendo todo en su lugar y limpiando.

-Bueno realmente tenían razón no tomaba mucho tiempo – dijo Edward en la puerta. Luego llevó sus manos a su chaqueta que recientemente se había puesto, sacó su celular y vio la pantalla, su expresión se tornó entre molesta y preocupada – rayos –exclamó – tengo como 60 llamadas perdidas de Tanya, ahora sí no habrá quien le quite el mal genio va a estar insufrible.

-Rayos – dijo Emmett a su vez haciendo lo mismo que Edward – tengo casi el mismo número de llamadas pero bueno pues ni modo ahí que se aguanten – dijo él todo fresco con la situación.

Nosotras solo nos miramos, y suspiramos, seguras de que sería a nosotras a quienes les echarían las culpas porque sus hombres no les contestaran, pero igual no dijimos nada.

-Bueno señoritas, ha sido un gusto haber compartido esta tarde con ustedes – dijo Jasper despidiéndose de cada una con un beso en la mano para sorpresa nuestra y de sus hermanos demorándose un poquito más con Alice – ya nos veremos pronto. – y dicho esto salió dejando a sus anonadados hermanos en la puerta.

-Bueeennooo ya nos vemos el lunes – dijo Edward mirando hacia donde se había ido Jasper.

-El siguiente fin de semana vendremos a probar si funciona esa cosa o no – dijo Emmett – así que no se nos vayan a adelantar – nos dijo señalándonos con un dedo.

-Ok no te preocupes – contesté.

Se despidieron y se fueron, ingresamos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Bueno no ha salido tan mal – dije – no son tan estúpidos cuando andan solos.

-Eso es porque las estúpidas son las peli teñidas esas – dijo Alice como señalando lo obvio.

-Por lo menos lo terminamos todo en un solo día, porque no es por nada, pero francamente no quiero que nos tiremos más a cuestas el enojo de las brujas Denali, porque otro reclamo más y les juro que yo misma me encargaré de arrastrarla de las mechas por todo el instituto si nos vuelve a armar sus berrinches – remató Rose.

Después de una hora más llegó Charlie, por lo menos en ese tiempo nos dio chance de cocinar algo sencillo para merendar juntos, quedó encantado con el trabajo que habíamos hecho y nos felicitó, y luego nos dirigimos a descansar.

Sin duda el día de hoy marcaría un antes y un después referente a la imagen que teníamos de ellos, de eso estaba segura.

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO MÁS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO PORQUE ME ESMERÉ ALGUITO JIJIJIJI… DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES SÍ? **


	6. CAPITULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

INCIDENTE

FÍJATE EN MÍ

Cuando te conocí,  
algo extraño pasó,  
me guardé tu sonrisa  
en el corazón.

Ya no sobreviví,  
y en tu encanto caí  
sin razón  
que dulce y cruel  
es el amor.

Pero pronto aprendí  
que no vale soñar  
que yo soy para ti  
una amiga más.

Hay algo entre los dos  
que provoca este nudo  
en la voz.

Que dulce y cruel  
es el amor.

Si tan sólo cruzarás  
conmigo tu mirada  
si tan sólo creyeras  
lo que siento por ti.

Ser tu amiga  
no me hace tan feliz,  
ya no puedo callar  
fíjate en mí

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando la última palabra quedó sonando en el aire, sin duda escuchar cantar a Alice con el corazón era algo sumamente armonioso.

-Wow – dijo Rose maravillada – Alice es hermosa, ¿Cuándo la compusiste?

-Hace ya varios días, que me venían sonando unas cuantas palabras y melodías en la cabeza así que decidí escribirlas – dijo señalando la hoja en la que reposaba la letra de la canción que acabábamos de escuchar.

-La hiciste pensando en Jasper verdad – dije yo mirándola fijamente pero aun maravillada por la canción que había escuchado, no es que fuera la primera vez que alguna de nosotras escribiera un canción pero aun así siempre nos asombrábamos cuando alguna salía con esa inspiración.

-Mmmm si – dijo apenas audiblemente y bajando la cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Se la piensas enseñar – pregunté nuevamente, si bien desde que nos tocó hacer el trabajo con ellos el trato era un poco más cordial ahora, sobre todo entre Alice y Jasper, aun así no nos mostrábamos muy comunicativos en el instituto.

-No, no lo sé, no creo, Jasper solo me considera una amiga, me lo ha dejado claro cuando me dice que se siente bien con la amistad que llevamos ahora muy a pesar de las quejas de Irina, por eso no me creo capaz de enseñársela – dijo mi amiga ahora sí algo melancólica.

-Vamos duende – dijo Rosalie sentándose a lado de ella y pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros – ya llegará nuestro momento para ser felices, quien quita y estando en Londres encontremos a nuestros príncipes azules, unos perfectos caballeros.

Las dos la miramos estupefactas ante tal comentario y luego nos largamos a reír para a continuación darnos un abrazo de hermanas para darnos fortaleza, siempre unidas.

-Bueno, bueno ya terminémonos de arreglarnos o si no se nos hará tarde para ir a presentar nuestro proyecto. – le dije a las chicas ya levantándome y yendo a mi armario para buscar la ropa que Alice había destinado para este día.

Así es el tiempo había pasado volando y ya se había llegado el día de la presentación por suerte no habíamos tenido clases y la exposición se realizaría a partir de la 1 de la tarde.

Estas semanas habían sido buenas y malas, buenas porque a pesar de todo el proyecto nos había salido bien, el profesor nos felicitó y aseguró que tendríamos una excelente nota, además de comunicarnos que seriamos el segundo grupo en pasar la revisión después de el de Tanya, nuestro trato con los Cullen había mejorado, sin duda era cuestión de conocerlos un poquito más, pero claro eso solo mientras Tanya estaba ausente porque cuando ella estaba en escena no permitía que se nos acercaran ni ella ni su hermana, Jasper en cambio cada que venía a recoger a sus hermanos y se topaba con nosotros en el estacionamiento se acercaba a saludarnos a pesar de las quejas de Irina a las que poca importancia le daba.

Además el Director del instituto nos había dicho que no podríamos asistir a la ceremonia de graduación ya que exactamente después de dos días de la presentación del proyecto tendríamos que viajar a Londres para instalarnos en la universidad cosa que nos tenía triste y felices al mismo tiempo, nos daba mucha tristeza dejar a Charlie solo aunque él se hacía el fuerte en estos días lo habíamos notado melancólico.

De eso nadie lo sabía, como quiera ya nosotras nos habíamos incorporado hace tres días en una ceremonia privada, tuvimos que rendir un examen para aprobar, y la presentación del proyecto el día de hoy ya era como un adicional, no era algo que se acostumbrara hacer en el instituto pero como no debíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad que se nos había presentado el director nos había ayudado de esa manera, aunque realmente nos sorprendía que siendo un pueblo tan pequeño no se hubieran enterado pero mejor para nosotras que fuera así.

Cuando ya estuvimos listas nos dirigimos al coche llevando nuestro trabajo, los chicos habían sugerido venir a vernos pero nosotras nos negamos diciéndoles que lo mejor era llegar por separados, además de que ellos se quedaron ultimando los detalles del stand donde nos tocaba estar y el que habíamos decorado a primera hora en la mañana lo cual no nos costó mucho debo de decir porque ya teníamos pensado y detallado cómo lo decoraríamos.

Al llegar al instituto los chicos ya nos estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, para ellos llevar la maqueta que iba bien cubierta hacia el lugar donde nos tocaba.

Cuando dio inicio la revisión de los trabajos y las exposiciones nos pusimos algo nerviosas, habían seleccionado a los profesores más difíciles del todo el instituto: Mr. Anderson, Mr. Peterson, la Sra. Mackenzie, también estaba el profesor Fred y el director.

El primero en pagar piso fue el grupo de Tanya aunque debo señalar, y no es por nada, pero estuvieron fatales, el trabajo que les había tocado era realizar una maqueta que simulaba el filtro por el que tenía que pasar el agua para estar apta para el consumo, pero difícilmente supieron exponer su trabajo, mientras las escuchábamos tartamudear para responder a una pregunta que se les había formulado escuché que Edward le decía a Emmett: _eso es lo malo de mandar a hacer el trabajo, le dije a Tanya que debían haberse involucrado más pero no me hizo caso._ Y ese comentario sin duda se podía comprobar en la pésima nota que habían recibido un 5 como nota final no es nada bueno.

Cuando nos tocó a nosotros y revelamos nuestro trabajo se quedaron admirados, no solo por todos los detalles que habíamos tenido en cuenta para el entorno sino porque habíamos logrado hacer que cuando el volcán estallara lanzara pequeñas piedritas pintadas de rojo que habíamos colocado en el interior, y que salieron disparadas dentro de la maqueta lo que nos permitía simular la destrucción que provocaban las erupciones y eso sin duda les encantó, además de que supimos responder a todas y cada una de las inquietudes que nos manifestaban logrando así un 10 rotundo y felicitaciones por parte de todos los profesores.

El grupo de Tanya nos miraba con la ira reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales parecían haberse puestos rojos del coraje. Jasper quien también había venido a presenciar nuestras exposiciones se acercó a felicitarnos.

-Maravilloso chicos lo hicieron excelente – dijo alegremente dando un abrazo a sus hermanos y a nosotras un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Jasper – contestó Alice – todo es por el trabajo en equipo bien realizado.

-Así es – contestamos todos al unísono.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde conversando ya que no podíamos irnos hasta que todos los trabajos fueran revisados y calificados. El grupo de Tanya se había desaparecido, no nos habíamos fijado en qué momento se habían ido.

-Bueno chicos – dijo el director hablando por el micrófono – sin duda tengo que felicitarlos ya que la mayoría de los trabajos han estado excelentes y sus exposiciones ni se diga, nos enorgullecerá entregar esta excelente promoción de alumnos que estoy seguro nos hará quedar bien en cada una de las universidades que han escogido, ahora sí ya pueden tomar sus trabajos y retirarse.

Empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas cuando en eso.

-Edward, Jasper podrían acompañarme al salón es que hace días se me quedó mi bat de baseball y no quiero dejarlo tirado, además de que aún tengo que retirar unas cosas de mi casillero – dijo Emmett poniendo cara de cachorrito degollado para que sus hermanos no se negaran.

-Hay Emmett, no te pudiste acordar más antes – dijo Jasper – además tenemos que ayudar a las chicas llevando eso – dijo sin mirarnos y señalando la maqueta.

-No te preocupes Jasper entre las tres lo llevamos igual no está muy pesado y el coche no lo dejamos tan lejos – dijo Rose.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato – dijo Edward y los tres se adentraron al edificio.

Colocamos nuestros bolsos sobre la maqueta de modo que no aplastara las cosas y entre las tres la levantamos y comenzamos a caminar, íbamos por el pasillo que nos acortaba camino para llegar más rápido al estacionamiento y bien distraídas con nuestra conversación sobre cómo había estado todo, cuando de repente sentí que algo se enredó en mi pies y perdí el equilibrio, de soslayo aprecié que a Rose le pasó lo mismo y cuando menos acordamos ya estábamos en el suelo, habíamos caído sobre nuestro trabajo y todo se había dañado, miramos a nuestros pies automáticamente y pudimos aprecia una soga que atravesaba el pasillo, eso era lo que nos había hecho caer, pero poco nos duró el descubrimiento cuando sentimos que un líquido viscoso nos caía encima haciendo que gritáramos del susto. Era pintura, pintura roja. Y luego escuchamos como varias personas se reían sin cesar.

-No, no pued..o aguan…tarme – decía Tanya, quien se estaba agarrando el estómago de tanto reírse – esta ha sido la mejor venganza que hemos planeado.

Nosotras nos quedamos estupefactas, todo esto había sido una maldita broma de Tanya y lo peor de todo es que había un gran grupo de estudiantes presenciándolo todo y riéndose también.

Alice intentó levantarse pero resbaló y volvió a caer provocando así más risas, entre las tres intentamos ponernos de pie, con cierta dificultad debo decir y tratando de no caernos.

-QUE TE PASA BRUJA LOCA – gritó Rosalie inmediatamente súper cabreada con toda la situación, y no era para menos, yo tenía ganas de desgreñarla y dejarla sin pelo.

-Esto es para que aprendan a no meterse con quien no deben, les dije ese día en la cafetería que me las pagarían y yo no olvido mis amenazas – dijo Tanya mirándonos con altivez, luego una mirada atravesó sus ojos, que no supe identificar – además así aprenderán a no confiar mucho en quien no deben.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? – le grité yo también ya cansada de todo.

-Hay pero si a poco se creyeron que Jasper, Edward y Emmett realmente querían ser sus amigos – dijo la peli teñida esa en tono sarcástico.

Las tres nos miramos sin entender qué tenían que ver ellos en todo esto. A menos que… no, no podía ser eso, ellos no serían capaces… o sí?

-Queridas, me parece que ya es hora de que lo sepan – ahora fue Kate quien respondió – ellos tres estaban al tanto de esta "broma", si no porqué creen que las dejaron solas después que todo terminó?

Alice soltó una exclamación ante tal revelación, yo me quedé petrificada ante lo que había escuchado, y Rosalie, Rosalie estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, su expresión lo decía todo.

-Hay es que son tan tontas que pensaron que ellos realmente se habían acercado a ustedes para ser sus _amigos_, pues déjenme aclararles que no _queriditas_ porque además del hecho de aprovecharse para la realización de ese trabajo – dijo señalando los restos de nuestra maqueta – solo nos estaban preparando el terreno – dijo mirándonos desafiantes.

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – se escuchó la voz del director a lo lejos, Tanya y Kate al escucharlo desaparecieron inmediatamente, al llegar el Sr. Johnson y vernos se sorprendió mucho - ¿QUÉ, QUÉ LES SUCEDIÓ CHICAS, QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?

Nosotras no podíamos responder, poco a poco los demás estudiantes se fueron retirando disimuladamente aprovechando el momento de impresión del director, pero la disolución de los presentes solo nos dejó apreciar a tres individuos que nos miraban estupefactos, los partícipes de nuestra desgracia, esa expresión se las hubiéramos creído de no ser porque sabíamos la verdad.

-Suponemos que una mala broma de despedida – dijo Rosalie entre dientes y cogiendo nuestros bolsos.

-¿Quién les hizo esto? – volvió a preguntar el director, nosotras nos miramos.

-Déjelo así Sr. Johnson, solo ha sido una jugarreta de despedida – dije yo intentando calmarme y no soltarme a llorar, nunca pensé que ellos serían capaces de tanto.

-Pero esto no lo puedo dejar así, tienen que decirme quién les hizo esto – volvió a insistir, los tres hombres que estaban tras él solo nos miraban sin expresar nada.

-Y nosotras le estamos diciendo que no pasa nada – dijo Alice esta vez, y en su voz ya se podía percibir el llanto. El director iba a insistir pero Rosalie volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Sr. Johnson si no le importa queremos irnos a nuestra casa a lavarnos y cambiarnos, ya le dijimos, fue una simple jugarreta, ahora si nos permite – y dicho esto nos tomó a las dos de la mano y las tres nos apresuramos a nuestro coche, queríamos salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a ver a esas brujas nunca más. Ya habíamos llegado hasta el auto y nos disponíamos a entrar cuando unos gritos nos detuvieron.

-¡CHICAS, ESPEREN! – gritaron los hermanos Cullen, quienes venían a paso rápido para alcanzarnos, cuando llegaron a nosotras - chicas qué fue lo que les pasó – dijo Edward mirándonos a cada una pero centrándose en mí.

Y juro que fue instintivo y como si hubiera sido ensayado, cada una se encargó de abofetear a cada uno de los chicos.

-¿CÓMO SI NO LO SUPIERAN? – gritamos a la vez – no queremos volver a verlos, no se nos vuelvan a acercar nunca más – remató esta vez Rosalie.

-Pe… pero qué diablos les pasa, porqué reaccionan así con nosotros – dijo Emmett sobándose la mejilla donde Rose le había pegado.

-Nunca llegamos a imaginar que ustedes hubieran estado involucrados en esto, pero nos sirve de experiencia para saber que en tipos como ustedes no se puede confiar – dijo Alice totalmente herida y mirando a Jasper.

-Pero qué dicen, a qué se refieren – esta vez fue Jasper quien habló.

-Ya sabemos todo – dije, ellos me miraron extrañados – ya sabemos que ustedes junto con sus queridísimas novias planearon esta jugarreta de porquería – ellos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, definitivamente si fuera actores se ganarían el Óscar – así que no disimulen más que ya Tanya nos quitó la venda de los ojos, ya no tienen por qué seguir fingiendo que quieren ser nuestros amigos, total ya consiguieron su cometido. – finalicé.

-Pero que dicen, nosotros no… - empezó a hablar Edward y a acercarse a mí, pero Rose no lo permitió.

-Ya déjennos tranquilas, no queremos volver a hablar con ustedes. – les gritó dejándolos anonadados.

Y dicho esto nos montamos en el auto y los dejamos ahí, parados, Rosalie iba conduciendo a tal manera que hicimos de camino la mitad del tiempo que nos tomaba llegar regularmente.

Nos turnamos para bañarnos porque para mala suerte en esta ocasión en casa solo hay un baño, la ropa que habíamos utilizado ya no servía así que fue a parar a la basura. Ya íbamos bajando para preparar la cena cuando Charlie iba entrando a la casa con su muy característica media sonrisa.

-Hola mis niñas, cómo me les fue hoy, estoy seguro que sacaron una excelente calificación, aunque ya sea innecesaria – dijo mi padre. Al escucharlo nos apresuramos a llegar hasta él y abrazarlos, él inmediatamente notó nuestro estado de ánimo y se preocupó – Hey, hey, qué pasó mis niñas.

Nos dirigió hasta la sala, y ahí le contamos todo lo que había sucedido, nuestro excelente trabajo, la calificación obtenida, hasta llegar al momento del "incidente", al escuchar todo lo que esas brujas nos habían hecho se molestó mucho.

-¿PERO POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LE DIJERON AL DIRECTOR? – se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentado – debieron de haberle dicho.

-Ya qué más da papá, ya nosotras nos vamos a ir y no las vamos a volver a ver, ya dejemos las cosas así como están – dije en un susurro, este tema me tenía agotada.

-Además donde me la hubieran puesto nuevamente frente a mí no me iba a aguantar de arrastrarla por el piso, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo Rose aun ofuscada, Alice solo nos miraba entristecida, de todas tres al ser la única que había tenido más contacto con Jasper le dolía más supongo, aunque en lo personal, a pesar de todo me sentía traicionada, ¿Cómo Edward pudo participar en todo esto?

-Ok está bien las entiendo, y acepto su decisión, pero nada más vea a esos chicos ya veré la manera de muy sutilmente cobrármelas por ustedes – al ver mi expresión continuó – y nadie me detendrá de hacerlo. Pero y si intentan venir a hablar con ustedes? –preguntó

-No creo que lo hagan, pero en el remoto caso de que sea así, ninguna de las tres tienen nada que hablar con ese trio de mentirosos, así que si a ti te toca recibirlos papá no los dejes entrar – dije firmemente, no quería ver a Edward, no después de esto – aunque de igual salimos a Londres pasado mañana en la mañana.

Papá nos abrazó fuerte a las tres y de ahí pedimos pizza para cenar, después nos fuimos a acostar, sin duda éste había sido el día más agotador e inolvidable de nuestras vidas.

El día siguiente pasó volando, papá tuvo razón y los muy imbéciles tuvieron el cinismo de ir a nuestra casa para intentar hablar, pero por suerte habían ido en el día, y como papá había mandado nuestro coche para que le quitaran la pintura de los asientos, asumieron que no había nadie cuando ninguna de nosotras les abrió la puerta.

Así que aquí nos encontrábamos ahora, ya en el aeropuerto de Seattle para tomar nuestro vuelo sin escala hacia Londres, papá se había tomado el día libre para venir a acompañarnos.

-Te vamos a llamar bien seguido Charlie no te preocupes – le decía Alice mientras lo abrazaba despidiéndose.

-Además de que nos reuniremos para las fechas más importantes, recuerda que prometiste reunir lo suficiente para que este año pasaras navidades allá con nosotras eh, o sino nosotras te mandamos el pasaje de avión – dijo Rosalie cuando le tocó el turno a ella para despedirse, en eso se escuchó el primer llamado para nuestro vuelo.

-Cuídate mucho papá si? – le dije abrazándolo y luego tomando su rostro entre mis manos para dejarle un beso en su frente – te llamaremos apenas estemos bien instaladas ok. – el asintió, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero aun así se hacía el fuerte, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero él enseguida la retiró.

-Las quiero mucho mis niñas, se me cuidan mucho sí – dijo apenas audiblemente.

Tomamos nuestras maletas de mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de abordaje, volví a mirar a mi papá y le mandé un beso de despedida. Entregamos nuestros boletos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros asientos.

A los pocos minutos el avión empezó a despegar, y nosotras tomamos nuestras manos, no por miedo ni nada, sino apoyándonos mutuamente en este momento difícil al dejar a mi padre y a la vez dándonos fuerza para esta nueva etapa que empezábamos a vivir.

La vida nos tiene deparadas grandes sorpresas a lo largo del camino.

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS QUE TAL, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ? ¿LES GUSTÓ O NO? DEFINITIVAMENTE TANYA Y KATE SON UNAS COMPLETAS BRUJAS VERDAD…**

**BUENO LA CANCIÓN COMO YA SABEN SE LLAMA ****FIJATE EN MÍ**** Y ES DE OV7, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA ESCUCHEN ES MUY LINDA…**

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SÍ… LAS QUIERO MUCHO…**


	7. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**REALIDAD**

**EDWARD POV**

Me llamo Edward Cullen, vivo en un pueblo llamado Forks tengo 17 años y estoy cursando mi último año en el instituto, mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mi padre es el Director del Hospital de Forks y un reconocido cirujano a nivel nacional, aun así él es una persona sencilla, no por ser reconocido se jacta de su renombre, al contrario, a pesar de haber recibido un sinnúmero de ofertas laborales para Hospitales renombrados del país, él prefiere permanecer aquí porque dice que siempre tiene mucho más que hacer por este pueblo, a pesar de no ser muy grande y ha logrado que el Hospital de Forks sea uno de los mejores y más equipados, mi madre se dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo la dedica a su hogar, a su familia, pero cuando se le presenta la oportunidad realiza trabajos de reconstrucción, remodelación y decoración de interiores y exteriores.

Tengo dos hermanos: Jasper y Emmett, Jasper es nuestro hermano mayor, pero solo por un año más o menos, su cabello es rubio, ojos color miel, piel blanca igual a la de nosotros, él ya salió del instituto pero decidió tomarse un año sabático para así ir los tres juntos a la universidad, sin duda él es quien más se parece a mi padre; mi otro hermano, Emmett, es mi mellizo, aunque nuestros rasgos físicos no son muy similares, yo soy un chico de contextura un poco delgada pero con unos cuantos músculos, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes mientras que mi mellizo es un poco más fortachón por decirlo así, su cabello es negro, rizado pero aun así sus ojos son verdes como los míos, muchos dicen que ambos nos parecemos mucho a nuestra madre y no puedo estar más que de acuerdo con ellos, puesto que nos parecemos mucho a ella.

En el instituto nos tienen como los _populares_ los típicos playboys del lugar, la verdad es que están algo equivocados, de playboys no tenemos nada, solo somos _adolescentes_ con ganas de disfrutar la vida, y no es nuestra culpa que las mujeres babeen por nosotros, aunque el que más se aprovecha de todo esto es Emmett sin duda ya que no desaprovecha cada que tienen una oportunidad con alguna chica, aunque algo sí debo reconocerle a mi hermano, él siempre se encarga de dejarle bien en claro a la chica en turno que él no quiere nada serio de momento ya es decisión de ellas si quieren continuar, esa es siempre su respuesta.

Jasper se podría decir que es el más tranquilo de los tres, siempre lo ha sido y cuando le preguntamos porque no aprovecha los momentos de _diversión_ pues él siempre nos responde que él se divierte a su manera y que no necesita complicarse tanto la vida para hacerlo que ya en su momento llegará la persona indicada con la cual disfrutar al máximo, siempre lo jodemos por eso, nos burlamos, pero él sabe que es solo por molestarlo así que tampoco se enoja, pero sí debo de reconocerle es que tienen razón en todo aquello ya que en el fondo yo también espero lo mismo.

Emmett y yo tratamos de disfrutar la vida pero sin descuidar de nuestros estudios y a pesar de la fama que tenemos en el instituto nadie puede llegar a decir que descuidamos nuestros estudios porque no es así, los tres tenemos fuertes aspiraciones a futuro a pesar de que ninguno tiene el deseo de realizarlos fuera del país, para nada; Jasper va a estudiar medicina, quiere seguir los pasos de nuestro padre, Emmett y yo queremos estudiar leyes, lo sé, es algo extraña la idea de mi hermano con terno y actitud seria, el muy cabrón es todo un payaso pero tiene madera de abogado los tres vamos a la universidad de Columbia, habíamos mandado solicitudes a diferentes universidades pero ya lo habíamos hablado entre los tres y ya lo habíamos decidido; la suerte que tenemos es que nuestros padres nos apoyan incondicionalmente.

Ya quedaba bien poco para que nos graduáramos del instituto, cuando empezamos este último año pensamos que nada extrañaríamos de aquí, pero nos equivocábamos, ya que en estos días nos habían puesto a realizar un proyecto en grupos como nota final ya que no iban a tomarnos ningún tipo de exámenes, al principio nos emocionó un poco la idea a mi hermano y a mí, ya que nos tocaría más fácil, aunque sin duda ambos pensábamos en que al hacerlo con Tanya y su hermana todo la responsabilidad de ejecutar el proyecto caería en nuestros hombros, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando el profesor Fred, maestro de música, nos puso en el grupo con Isabella, Rosalie y Alice, nunca habíamos trabajado juntos pero era de nuestro conocimiento que eran las mejores estudiantes del instituto y aunque Tanya y Kate protestaron por esa decisión a nosotros nos vino bien, siempre los cambios eran bien recibidos por nosotros y más al saber que el trabajo no lo tendríamos que realizar nosotros solos.

**Un volcán artificial** fue lo que nos tocó hacer, Emmett y yo no teníamos ni idea, pero cuando lo hablamos con las chicas ellas dijeron que era fácil hacerlo, así que simplemente confiamos en su palabra.

Cuando llegó el momento de reunirnos en casa de ellas mi hermano Jasper quiso acompañarnos según él por si necesitábamos su ayuda, pero tanto Emm como yo sabíamos que en el fondo era por ver a Alice Brandon, sí, increíble, Jazz desde que le ayudó con un trabajo se quedó alucinado con la chica, y no había que negarlo, ninguna de las tres eran feas, la rubia que se llama Rosalie es la obsesión de Emm pero no le daba chance para nada cosa que llegaba a frustrar bastante a mi hermano y la otra era Isabella o Bella como siempre le decían sus amigas, sin duda era la que más llamaba mi atención, era bajita más o menos le pongo de estatura 1,60, delgada, pero con unas preciosas curvas, no era muy voluptuosa pero aun así era muy linda, su piel blanca, con un hermoso cabello color chocolate que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos color café ni muy claros ni muy oscuros. Pero a pesar de llamar un poco nuestra atención nunca habíamos intentado acercarnos a ellas, en mi caso siempre que Bella aparecía en escena mi cuerpo era invadido por una electricidad.

Las tres siempre estaban juntas, eran inseparables, y eran blanco fácil para Tanya y su hermana, porque sí, ni ellas se habían escapado de las bromas de esas arpías, uff Tanya, sin duda era hermosa, no lo podía negar, pero era una belleza artificial, mucho cuerpo perfecto y nada de cerebro y sus hermanas no se quedaban muy atrás, todas tres unas tremendas regaladas y fastidiosas que con solo un par de noches con cada uno y ya se creían que éramos de su propiedad, aunque eso ya poco nos importaba en estos momentos ya que en poco tiempo nos íbamos a alejar de ellas ya que por mucho que quisieron no pudieron ingresar a la universidad a la que nosotros iríamos y gracias al cielo no las íbamos a ver ya.

Pero bueno como iba diciendo, cuando nos tocó ir a la casa de Bella se podía sentir el nerviosismo entre nosotros, así es, los Cullen nerviosos, por tres chicas normales, y ahí estaba el detalle, que ellas nunca habían demostrado interés por nosotros y eso a veces nos hacía pensar que no éramos de su completo agrado y más por los recientes percances que habían tenido contra nuestras _supuestas novias_ como el que sucedió hace poco en la cafetería, que sin duda fue algo muy gracioso, pero nos equivocamos, al principio si hubo un poco como de tensión entre nosotros pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la conversación fue fluyendo y los tres nos pudimos dar cuenta que ellas eran chicas especiales que no se desvivían por aparentar lo que no eran sino que eran originales, tal cual eran se presentaban ante los demás, así que no tuvimos ningún problema con ellas todo lo contrario hasta podríamos decir que empezábamos a formar un lazo de amistad con el trascurso de los días.

Un día que estábamos en el receso y Jasper había venido a traernos unos papeles que necesitábamos firmar, nos fuimos a una de las partes un poco más alejadas del edificio, por suerte en estos día y con el proyecto encima nos habíamos podido sacar a las hermanas Denali de encima. Estábamos en medio de una conversación sobre qué nos hacía falta para adecuar el departamento en el que viviríamos una vez fuéramos a la universidad cuando escuchamos unas voces angelicales a lo lejos que llamaron nuestra atención. Los tres nos miramos y fuimos a curiosear hasta el lugar de donde provenían las voces llevándonos una gran sorpresa.

(Bella)

Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reír a vez más  
confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás.

(Alice)  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar.

(Rosalie)  
Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo.

(Bella, Alice, Rosalie)  
Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame.

(Bella)  
Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
serán de verdad.

(Alice)  
Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento  
y te enseña a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos q de...

(Rosalie)  
Le pido a Dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tú esperas oír de mí…

(Bella, Alice, Rosalie)  
Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidaré  
solo acéptame.

(Rosalie)  
Dame tus alas las voy a curar…

(Bella)  
Y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

Ohhh… ohhhh… iehhhh….

(Bella, Alice, Rosalie)  
Aquí estoy yo /Bella: y aquí estoy yo/  
abriéndote mi corazón /Alice: mi corazón/  
llenando tu falta de amor /Rosalie: falta de amor/  
cerrándole el paso al dolor /Bella: cerrándole el paso al dolor/  
no temas yo te cuidaré /Alice: te cuidaré/  
Siempre te amaré...

Nosotros nos habíamos quedado sin habla, ellas no habían notado nuestra presencia y por eso mientras cantaban nos escondimos en un lugar del cual podíamos verlas perfectamente, la canción la conocía, hasta donde mis conocimientos me daban y si no estaba equivocado esa canción se llamaba **Aquí estoy yo** y la canta Luis Fonsi con otros tres cantantes más, pero sin duda me había quedado impactado, esas tres chicas cantaban como los ángeles, sus voces eran perfectas y dado la expresión que cada una tenía en sus rostros cantaban con gran pasión y les gustaba hacerlo, al poco rato sonó la sirena lo que indicaba que el receso largo había terminado y que empezaban las clases de la tarde así que las tres tomaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a irse.

-Wow – dijo Emmett – eso ha sido, uff… créanme cuando les digo que me han impactado - y su expresión no admitía dudas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanito – dijo Jasper aun mirando por donde se habían ido.

-Tienen voces de ángeles – susurré yo más para mí que para ellos pero aun así me escucharon y asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo conmigo – nunca llegué a imaginar que cantarían de esa manera, y vaya que lo hacen extremadamente bien.

-Bueno tampoco es que nos hayamos tomado la molestia de frecuentarlas mucho – dijo Emmett – y ahora que nos ha tocado pues tampoco es que nos hemos inmiscuido mucho en averiguar tanto de ellas.

-Además – Jasper estaba analizando la situación – por lo apartadas que estaban se podría deducir que no son muy amantes de tener público.

-Ojalá algún día tengamos la oportunidad de escucharlas otra vez, pero ya no escondidos – rematé yo.

Y luego nos fuimos también antes de que se nos hiciera más tarde, cuando entramos a clases el profesor ya estaba ahí y por suerte nos dejó entrar.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos hoy era el día de nuestra presentación, por suerte era en la tarde así que la mañana la tuvimos libre, nuestro proyecto había quedado perfecto y sin duda obtendríamos una excelente nota de eso no lo dudaba.

Estaba conversando con mi madre y con Emm cuando tocaron el timbre así que fui a abrir, lamentándolo después.

-Hola Eddie mi amor no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – y dicho esto Tanya se me fue encima colgándose de mi cuello y plantándome un repugnante beso en los labios, lo admito últimamente no soportaba la presencia de Tanya, así que inmediatamente y empleando un poco más de fuerza la aparté frunciendo el ceño.

-Tanya sabes perfectamente que odio que me llames de esa manera mi nombre es EDWARD así que apréndetelo de una buena vez – le dije lo suficientemente claro, aunque con lo tonta que era difícilmente entendía la cosas, pero quién me mandó a mí a meterme con esta chica era lo que últimamente me preguntaba y mucho.

-Hay Eddie como que estas de mal humor, pero tranquilo mi vida que yo puedo hacerte alegrar muy rápido si tú quieres – dijo esto de manera seductora y pasando su mano deliberadamente lenta por mí pecho.

-Tanya por favor quieres calmarte, sí, estamos en mí casa – dije ya harto de esta situación y apartando su mano de mí.

-Oye Edward porque te demoraste tanto quien toca… - y ese era mi hermano que hacía acto de aparición y al ver a nuestras invitadas hizo una mueca de desagrado porque sí, yo no era al único al que ya estas chicas habían hostigado, mis hermanos también.

-Emmy, Emmy – gritó Kate lanzándose a los brazos de mi hermano al igual que lo había hecho Tanya, pero Emmett fue más rápido y justo cuando la tipa se le había aventado se apartó de su camino y ella fue a parar al sofá de la sala y luego al piso – Ayyyyy – gritó inmediatamente que su trasero hizo contacto con el piso. Y luego nuestras risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Emmett eres un estúpido – dijo Tanya yendo hacia donde su hermana estaba y ayudándola a levantar.

-Emmy porqué hiciste eso – preguntó Kate haciendo un puchero, definitivamente estas chicas no son más tontas porque no son más grandes pensé. Emmett rodó lo ojos ante tal pregunta.

-Pues porque no te quería encima de mí como garrapata – dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Emmett que poco caballero eres – volvió a hablar la muchacha pero sin notar el real significado de las palabras de mi hermano. – pero aun así te perdono porque sé que te gusta hacer broma pesadas – y dicho esto corrió a abrazarlo.

Mi madre salió a ver qué pasaba y al encontrarse con nuestras visitantes solo saludó cortésmente, nos recordó no llegar tarde al instituto y se fue puesto que tenía que terminar un trabajo en el que había estado centrada desde hace un par de meses.

-Eddie mi amor, venimos para que nos vayamos por ahí a pasear y aprovechar el tiempo. – dijo Tanya acercándose a mí contorneando su cuerpo para aparentar sensualidad.

-Te recuerdo que hoy tenemos que presentar el proyecto final – dijo en tono aburrido ya faltaba poco tiempo y a duras penas nos alcanzaba para arreglarnos e irnos.

-Hay Eddie deja a las muchachitas esas que hagan todo, total no les cuesta nada a esas ratitas de laboratorio – dijo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello – hace varios días que no salimos a disfrutar – dijo restregando sus caderas contra mi miembro, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, ya esta chica no me inspiraba nada, últimamente era una castaña la que rondaba mis pensamientos y porque no decirlo mis sueños también.

-Si chicos vámonos a perdernos por ahí por unas horas – dijo Kate siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana, qué estas chicas no podían pensar por sí solas que tenían que imitarse las unas a las otras o qué, porque sin duda Irina no se quedaba atrás.

-Ya escuchaste a mi hermano, hoy tenemos la presentación del proyecto y no nos vamos a arriesgarnos a llegar tarde – dijo Emmett en tono normal – ni mucho menos vamos a dejarles todo el trabajo a las chicas – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, ya que supuse que así como a mí, no le gustó como Tanya se había referido a ellas.

-Ashh últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo con ellas, nos han dejado bien desatendidas – susurró Tanya sobre mi cuello, besándolo, yo la aparté de inmediato.

-Será quizá porque ya nos aburrieron – dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Qué dices Eddie, no estarás hablando en serio cariño? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Creo que nunca habló tan en serio y yo opino lo mismo – dijo Emm secundándome.

-Pero cómo van a decirnos eso si ustedes son nuestros novios – dijo Kate con los ojos abiertos. Emm y yo nos miramos y no pudimos aguantarnos una risita burlona.

-Que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros les pidió que fueran nuestras novias, o me equivoco – dije lo más irónico posible, ellas me miraron entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijeron nada – ahí lo tienen, ustedes perfectamente sabían que no era nada serio.

-No es cierto lo que dices Edward – dijo Tanya con la voz contenida.

-¡Vaya! Por fin dices bien mi nombre – dije – pero ya escuchaste bien Tanya, ninguno de nosotros les prometimos nada así que no fue culpa de nosotros que se creyeran cosas que no son.

-Así es, nosotros siempre les dijimos cómo eran las cosas así que no es culpa nuestra que supusieran algo que no va a suceder – dijo Emmett.

-¡SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS UNOS MISERABLES! – gritó Tanya toda histérica.

-Baja el tonito de tu voz que no estás en tu casa – le dijo Emmett ya serio, ya que ninguno de nosotros admitía que nadie viniera a gritonear a la casa.

-¿Cómo pudieron habernos hecho esto? – dijo Kate ya con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

-Ya les dijimos no fue culpa de nosotros ya que siempre les dejamos las cartas bien claras sobre la mesa – dije nuevamente ya hostigado de todo esto y caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada – ahora si nos disculpan tenemos prisa – dicho esto la abrí dándoles a entender que se fueran.

-ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ EDWARD CULLEN ESTA NOS LA VAN A PAGAR COMO QUE ME LLAMO TANYA DENALI – gritó Tanya cogiendo la mano de su hermana y saliendo de la casa inmediatamente.

-Uff hasta que nos deshicimos de ellas – dijo Emm pasándose una mano por la frente simulando secarse un sudor inexistente.

-La verdad es que sí, por fin podemos respirar tranquilos, lamento que hayamos tenido que hablarles de esa manera – y al decir esto mi hermano me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo – vamos – intenté explicarme – sabes que si Esme nos hubiera escuchado, por mucho que nos les cayeran bien esas chicas, nos estaría dando el sermón de siglo por nuestra forma de tratarlas solo por ser mujeres, ya sabes cómo es mamá.

-Sí, sí, ante todo la caballerosidad y bla, bla, bla – dijo Emm dándole poca importancia a eso – pero bien me darás la razón cuando digo que era la única forma de que entendieran y de sacárnoslas por fin de encima.

Luego de nuestro corto diálogo nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa para ir al instituto, Jasper llegó en unos pocos minutos y rápidamente se cambió para acompañarnos, sin duda los tres estábamos ansiosos y nos solo por ver cómo nos iba con nuestra exposición sino también por ver a las chicas, nos gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas.

Cuando ellas llegaron ya nosotros las estábamos esperando así que cargamos la maqueta hasta nuestro stand. Poco después empezaron las exposiciones, el grupo de Tanya era el primero, y salieron fatal, ella me había dicho que habían mandado a hacer el trabajo pero nunca se involucraron en él, en determinado momento le susurré a mi hermano: _eso es lo malo de mandar a hacer el trabajo, le dije a Tanya que debían haberse involucrado más pero no me hizo caso._ Emmett me dio la razón pues él también sabía que el trabajo no lo habían hecho ellas.

Cuando tocó nuestro turno intentamos hacerlo lo mejor que pudimos y tuvimos éxito porque todo nos salió bien y obtuvimos una excelente nota. Todos estábamos muy orgullosos y felices, Jasper se acercó a felicitarnos y nos sumimos en una plática muy amena, pude darme cuenta que tanto Tanya como Kate echaban dagas por los ojos hacia donde nos encontrábamos pero no le di importancia, hasta que se resignaron y salieron de nuestra vista. El tiempo transcurrió rápido y cuando ya nos dimos cuenta ya habían terminado todas las exposiciones.

Emmett nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a recoger unas cosas que había dejado olvidadas, nos pareció extraño que no fuera solo pero aun así decidimos acompañarlo, les dijimos a las chicas y ellas decidieron por ir avanzando con la maqueta. Ya habíamos entrado al edificio nos dirigimos hasta el casillero de Emm y el sacó su bat de baseball y una mochila donde tenía unos libros aun, ya íbamos de salida al edificio conversando acerca de la posibilidad de invitar a las chicas para celebrar que todo había salido de maravillas cuando escuchamos unos murmullos.

-Es que no entiendo cómo pudieron haberles hecho semejante barbaridad – decía Ángela Weber, una de nuestras compañeras de salón con la que muy poco habíamos cruzado palabras. – son unas malditas zorras.

-Lo sé cariño, todos lo sabemos pero aun así hay estúpidos que gozan festejando ese tipo de cosas – decía Ben Cheney, su novio.

-Ellas no tenían por qué ser tratadas así – volvía a chillarle Ángela nuevamente al chico. Nosotros nos miramos extrañados ya que no teníamos ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero la curiosidad pudo más con Emmett así que se acercó a ellos.

-Hey chicos que ha pasado porque están así – dijo de manera normal y con una sonrisa, al percatarse los chicos de que estábamos ahí nos dirigieron unas miradas que de haber podido ya nos habrían matado.

-¡Y ES QUE TIENEN QUE PREGUNTARLO MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS! – Nos gritó Ángela, nosotros nos quedamos en shock ante tal reacción, Ben intentaba calmarla pero también se le veía molesto – YA ESTARÁN CONTENTOS SUPONGO.

-No sé de qué estás hablando muchacha explícate – dijo Jasper intentando sonar calmado poniéndole una mano en el hombro la cual Ben apartó rápidamente.

-NO LE VUELVAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI NOVIA – le gritó ahora él y poniendo a Ángela tras su cuerpo.

-Haber, qué les pasa a ustedes porque se portan así con nosotros – dije yo ahora ya cansado de esta situación.

-Es que tienen que preguntarlo – dijo Ben un poco más bajo pero aun tenso ante la situación – no tenían por qué portarse así con ellas – al ver nuestros rostros de desconcierto al no saber de qué nos hablaba volvió a hablar – de pronto no sepan que ya pusieron en marcha su plan así que porque no mejor van a comprobar su obra maestra que se llevó a cabo en los pasillos del edificio 3 – y dicho esto cogió a Ángela de la cintura y se fue.

Nosotros nos miramos extrañados así que nos apresuramos a caminar hacia donde nos había indicado, al acercarnos al edificio el director del instituto nos tomó ventaja y cuando llegamos casi al final del pasillo nos quedamos paralizados ante la escena que teníamos en frente.

Bella, Alice y Rosalie estaban de pie, pero eso no era lo impactante, sino que estaban totalmente cubiertas por pintura roja, y la maqueta de nuestro proyecto estaba en el piso y totalmente arruinada, yo no daba crédito a lo que veía aunque mi vista periféricamente captó a dos personas muy bien conocidas saliendo del lugar: Tanya y Kate.

El director les exigía decirle quién les había hecho eso pero ella sencillamente se negaron, y luego optaron por irse alegando que debían de limpiarse y cambiarse y Rosalie cogió a Alice y Bella y se las llevó de ahí.

-Mierda quién les habrá hecho esto – dijo Emmett aun impresionado.

-No sé, pero eso no fue una simple broma – dijo Jasper.

-Tanya y Kate – susurré, mis hermanos voltearon a verme – las vi salir huyendo.

Al comprender esto y habiendo caído en cuenta que las chicas se habían ido corrimos hasta el estacionamiento para alcanzarlas y ofrecerles nuestra ayuda además de querer confirmar mis sospechas, lo cual de ser así realmente ese par lo pagarían caro. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento ellas ya estaban llegando a su auto así que apresuramos nuestra carrera.

-¡CHICAS, ESPEREN! – Gritamos los tres a coro, hasta que llegamos hasta donde estaban - chicas qué fue lo que les pasó – dije mirándolas a cada una pero centrándose en Bella

Y como si hubiera sido ensayado, cada una se encargó de abofetearnos a cada uno de nosotros.

-¿CÓMO SI NO LO SUPIERAN? – Gritaron a la vez – no queremos volver a verlos, no se nos vuelvan a acercar nunca más – remató esta vez Rosalie.

-Pe… pero qué diablos les pasa, porqué reaccionan así con nosotros – dijo Emmett sobándose la mejilla del lado donde Rose le había pegado.

-Nunca llegamos a imaginar que ustedes hubieran estado involucrados en esto, pero nos sirve de experiencia para saber que en tipos como ustedes no se puede confiar – dijo Alice totalmente herida y mirando específicamente a Jasper que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Pero qué dicen, a qué se refieren – esta vez fue Jasper quien habló.

-Ya sabemos todo – dijo Bella, nosotros las miramos extrañados – ya sabemos que ustedes junto con sus queridísimas novias planearon esta jugarreta de porquería – abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal confesión de Bella mientras ella continuaba – así que no disimulen más que ya Tanya nos quitó la venda de los ojos, ya no tienen por qué seguir fingiendo que quieren ser nuestros amigos, total ya consiguieron su cometido. – finalizó

-Pero que dicen, nosotros no… - empecé a hablar y a acercarme a Bella, pero Rose no me lo permitió.

-Ya déjennos tranquilas, no queremos volver a hablar con ustedes. – nos gritó dejándonos anonadados.

Y dicho esto se montaron en el auto dejándonos ahí parados sin saber qué decir o hacer. Iba a hablar cuando una voz chillona me interrumpió.

-Les advertí que me las cobraría – dijo Tanya saliendo de detrás de un auto donde seguro había estado viendo todo – y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo.

-MIERDA, MALDITA ESTÚPIDA QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE – le gritó Emmett ya totalmente fuera de sí, tanto que Jasper y yo tuvimos que sujetarle un brazo de cada lado.

-Matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – y esa era Kate que hacía acto de aparición detrás de Tanya y con una limándose las uñas totalmente relajada. Nosotros las miramos fúricos.

-Así es _queridos_ – dijo Tanya sonriéndose – de ellas nos la cobramos por lo de esa vez en la cafetería, de mi nadie se burla y de ustedes pues por habernos tratado como basuras – dijo mirándonos ahora ya fijamente.

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Jasper, a lo cual yo le respondí con un _luego te explico_.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijeron a ellas, malditas brujas? – pregunté entre dientes, ya totalmente cabreado.

-Realmente quieren saberlo – nos preguntó, los tres asentimos – Ok, les dijimos que ustedes estaban al tanto de lo que les íbamos a hacer a ellas, que nos habían _preparado_ el terreno y que sencillamente se habían aprovechado de ellas por el trabajo y para ayudarnos a lograr nuestro cometido. – dijo sonriendo orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-ERES UNA MALDITA ZOR… - pero Jasper no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido.

-Hay algún problema por aquí – murmuró el Director, al que no habíamos visto acercarse. Nos miraba a todos como intentando adivinar qué sucedía.

-Nop, ninguno señor director – dijo Tanya inocentemente – ya mi hermana y yo ya nos íbamos.

Y cuando dijo esto el Ferrari de Irina apareció y las dos hermanas se dirigieron al coche para irse del lugar, a los pocos segundos el director también se marchó luego de verificar que todo estuviera bien con nosotros.

-Malditas zorras en qué lio nos han metido. – dije enojado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ellas? – preguntó Jasper, procedimos a contarle lo que había pasado con ellas en casa.

-Malditas – fue lo único que dijo.

Nos fuimos a casa sabiendo que ir en estos momentos a casa de las chicas seria esfuerzo en vano, porque estarían tan enojadas que no nos recibirían, mañana iríamos a hablar con ellas y aclarar las cosas.

Y así lo hicimos pero lastimosamente no tuvimos suerte, ya que cuando llegamos a la casa de ellas nadie nos abrió la puerta y al no ver el coche de las chicas supusimos que no estarían en casa, así que no nos quedó más remedio que volver a casa sin poder hablar con ellas y realmente molestos por no poder arreglar la situación cuanto antes.

Nuestros padres notaron nuestros estados de ánimos y nos preguntaron varias veces qué nos pasaba pero ninguno de los tres quería hablar del tema así que solo nos limitábamos a decir que no pasaba nada.

Al día siguiente ya casi contra la noche decidimos volver a intentarlo y nos dirigimos a la casa de Bella. Al llegar la casa se veía a oscuras, pero aun así nos acercamos a la puerta para ver si teníamos suerte esta vez, tocamos varias veces pero aun así obtuvimos el mismo resultado que el día de ayer.

Ya íbamos rumbo a mi volvo cuando el coche patrulla se estacionaba detrás de mi auto y el jefe Swan salía de él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? – nos preguntó él sin intentar ocultar la molestia de su voz y supuse que él sabría lo que había sucedido.

-Buenas noches jefe Swan – dijo Jasper intentando ser amable, no recibió respuesta así que continuó – veníamos a ver a las chicas, queremos hablar con ellas sobre lo que pasó antes de ayer.

-Será mejor que se vayan antes de que acaben con mi paciencia – dijo el jefe caminando en dirección a la puerta, nos dio la espalda unos segundos y luego volvió a voltearse – y en cuanto a lo de hablar con mis niñas pues lo veo difícil, uno porque YO no se los permitiría y otro porque ellas no están en casa y no regresarán por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo que no regresarán, dónde se fueron? – preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-ES0 NO LES IMPORTA – nos gritó, suspiró un poco y volvió a hablar – así que ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, les ruego que por favor se vayan y no regresen – y dicho esto caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta y entró

-No puede ser, ellas no pudieron haberse ido tan rápido – susurré yo ante la información que nos habían dado.

-De seguro lo que él está haciendo – decía Emmett señalando hacia la casa – es querer protegerlas, no nos dejó hablar con ellas pero no creo que se hayan ido, no hubieran comentado algo ¿Cierto? Además todavía nos queda la graduación.

-No lo sé chicos, no lo sé. – dijo Jasper con la mirada triste.

Nos fuimos a casa después de unos minutos, podía sentir una sensación de vacío en mi pecho, no sabía por qué era pero quería creer yo de que era solamente por lo que estábamos pasando, los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones una vez llegamos y después de habernos puesto de acuerdo en vigilar la casa de las chicas hasta poder hablar con ellas…..

Pero desgraciadamente la suerte no estuvo a nuestro favor, todo lo que nos había dicho el padre de Bella era verdad y lo comprobamos el día de la graduación, donde ellas no estuvieron presentes y el Director le entregó al padre de Bella unas menciones de honor para las chicas por sus excelentes calificaciones además de que en su discurso mencionó el hecho de sentir feliz ya que ellas habían sido aceptadas en una de las mejores universidades de Londres.

Cuando dijo eso mataron nuestras esperanzas de hablar con ellas y arreglar las cosas, ellas se habían ido y quien sabe cuándo volveríamos a verlas nuevamente… y lo peor de todo, es que se fueron dejándonos con el gran vacío que supone su ausencia…

**HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO ESTUVE CON UN POCO DE BLOQUEO MENTAL QUE YA ESTOY SUPERANDO, ESPERO ME SEPAN DISCULPAR, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULITO, JIJIJIJI, COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA ESTA NARRADO POR EDWARD, PARA DARLE UN POQUITO MÁS DE SENTIDO A LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS MÁS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO PUES ESPERO ME DISCULPEN, YA LO HARÉ MEJOR, CUALQUIE COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA NO MÁS ME AVISAN, CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LAMENTO NO HABERLES PODIDO RESPONDER PERO LO HARÉ NO SE PREOCUPEN… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO **

**AHHHHHH POR CIERTO… LA CANCIÓN COMO SEÑALÉ SE LLAMA ****AQUÍ ESTOY YO**** ES DE LUIS FONSI, LA CANTA CON DAVID BISBAL, NOEL SCHAJRIS Y ALEX SINTEK PARA QUIENES NO LA HAN ESCUCHADO SE LAS RECOMIENDO ES MUY HERMOSA…**


	8. CAPITULO 6

**HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL, ME SIENTO MUY EMOCIONADA POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO, ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO MÁS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO ANTES QUE TODO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TOME SU CAUSE TUVIERON QUE PASAR VARIOS AÑOS EN LA VIDA DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE ASÍ TOMARAN EL MANDO EN SUS VIDAS, ES TODO LO QUE DE MOMENTO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ESE PEQUEÑO DETALLE NO LES MOLESTE… NOS VEREMOS PRONTIS… JIJIJIJI…**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**RETORNO**

_**5 años después….**_

-Y recibamos con un fuerte abrazo al grupo musical que está causando gran furor en toda Europa y gran parte de América – decía Eve, la presentadora de televisión – los "Ángels Rebels"

Y cuando ella pronunció el nombre de nuestra banda todo el set se volvió un griterío total, mientras nosotros íbamos ingresando al mismo y aparecíamos a la vista de todos los presentes, las chicas literalmente se volvieron eufóricas, los gritos aumentaron mientras nosotros saludábamos al público presente y a Eve con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

-Bienvenidos chicos, es un placer tenerlos aquí en el set de "Farandula Live" – dijo Eve, y luego otra oleada de gritos se escuchó haciéndonos sonreír aún más, a pesar de que siempre pasaba lo mismo aun no nos acostumbrábamos del todo – ustedes sí que saben cómo armar jaleo eh – dijo la presentadora con una evidente emoción.

-Jajaja pues la verdad aunque no nos lo vayas a creer aún nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a todo esto – dijo Jake señalando a todo el público – muy a pesar de que ya llevemos dos años dentro de este mundo.

-Sin duda alguna fue un enorme cambio para todos ustedes, digo saltaron a la fama casi de la noche a la mañana y de una manera realmente impresionante – dijo Eve – pero aun así es bueno saber el hecho de que la fama no los ha hecho cambiar o por lo menos eso es lo que han logrado averiguar nuestras fuentes. Además de que son ustedes – dijo señalándonos a nosotras tres – quienes diseñan sus propias prendas de vestir y la publicidad a través de la red.

-La verdad es que eso nos resulta fácil – contestó Alice – ya que como es de conocimiento público tanto Rose como estudiamos diseño de modas y Bells comunicación multimedia lo que facilita nuestro trabajo además de que lo hacemos porque adoramos nuestras profesiones, además de ésta claro está – terminó de decir mi amiga. Era de sorprenderse lo que sucedía cuando empezaba el diálogo con los entrevistadores, el público se quedaba en silencio escuchando todo lo que se decía y de un momento a otro simplemente se ponían demasiado eufóricos.

Así es, Alice, Rose y yo formábamos parte del grupo "Ángels Rebels"… cuando llegamos a Londres nos costó un par de meses habituarnos a esta nueva ciudad que sería nuestro hogar, y sobre todo superar la decepción que llevábamos encima de aquellos a los que en algún momento pensábamos que realmente querían ser nuestros amigos, llegamos hasta el departamento que ocuparíamos de ahora en adelante y que a través de internet habíamos conseguido en una zona segura y sobre todo cercana a la universidad, era un sitio acogedor situado en el tercer piso del edificio, con cuatro dormitorios, cada uno con su propio baño, sala – comedor y una cocina no muy grande pero lo suficiente para nosotras.

Al inicio de clases nos sentíamos un poco fuera de lugar y sobre todo yo que sería la única que de momento estaría sola, ya que Alice y Rosalie estudiarían lo mismo, pero aun así nos encontrábamos a la hora del almuerzo y así como llegábamos nos íbamos juntas luego de haber terminado la jornada de clases.

A los dos meses de haber llegado decidimos buscar trabajo de medio tiempo y fue así como las tres llegamos al Laura's Coffee Bar y empezamos a trabajar de meseras, lo sé, quizá no fuera el mejor trabajo pero el lugar era realmente acogedor y nuestra jefa era una excelente persona, Laura Bennett, desde que llegamos a trabajar ahí nos tomó cariño y nosotras a ella, era una señora de unos 40 años, su piel un poco morena, ojos como la miel y una sonrisa amable, siempre que necesitabas de su ayuda estaba presta para brindártela.

El bar era muy frecuentado por todo tipo de personas al principio nos costó acostumbrarnos a estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo pero después fue pan comido, no descuidábamos nuestros estudios ni el trabajo, mucho menos nuestra vida y siempre había ratos para divertirnos ya que lo que menos queríamos era que nuestro padre se sintiera decepcionado cuando regresáramos a casa.

Con el paso de los meses se tomó una rutina muy agradable para todos los empleados y la dueña de la cafetería, cuando todo quedaba arreglado y limpio para el día siguiente nos tomábamos minutos de nuestro tiempo para cantar aunque los protagonistas siempre éramos los hermanos Black y nosotras, porque sí, Laura un día nos escuchó y desde ese momento ese fue el toque de relajación para todos, porque sí trabajando ahí con ella fue que conocimos a nuestros compañeros de banda y grandes amigos Jacob, Félix y Dimitri Black, los tres estudiaban Administración de empresas, también era de EE. UU. y en cuanto terminaran sus carreras volverían a su hogar para hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar uno de los principales y más grandes consorcios del país y con quienes compartíamos nuestro gran hobbie por la música, bueno esos eran sus planes, pero ninguno tenía pensado lo que el destino nos deparaba.

Estuvimos con ella tres años, hasta que un día un productor nos escuchó cantar y tocar desde afuera del local y a partir de ahí comenzó toda esta locura, James Bryans fue quien nos escuchó y después de tantas insistencias por su parte nos convenció de empezar a tocar en un local de su propiedad para ver qué tan aceptados podíamos llegar a ser…

Dos años después de aquello nos encontrábamos aquí siendo uno de los grupos juveniles más aclamados por el público y a punto de empezar una gira corta en América, uff después de cinco años volvíamos a nuestro país, pero no se alarmen, porque efectivamente a pesar de todo los seis terminamos nuestros estudios satisfactoriamente, Charlie estaba muy orgulloso de nosotras, cada vez que podía y que el trabajo se lo permitía venía a visitarnos, lo cual por lo general era para las fechas más principales, aunque todavía no se hacía a la idea de tanta fama a nuestro alrededor pero entendía que esto lo hacíamos no por el dinero que se podría ganar sino porque realmente nos gustaba, ya que podíamos mezclar nuestras profesiones con nuestra afición a la música.

Como había señalado Eve, Alice y Rose eran las encargadas de diseñar los vestuarios para las diferentes presentaciones que realizábamos, yo era la responsable de la publicidad a través de la red, redes sociales y la encargada de manejar la página oficial de la banda, mientras que los chicos junto con James manejaban nuestras finanzas. Éramos una gran familia de eso no podíamos dudarlo, nos llevábamos excelentemente bien.

-Y ahora empiezan su gira por América – escuché que decía la presentadora, sacándome de mis pensamientos – que nos pueden decir de aquello, ¡por fin vuelven a casa! – exclamó

-La verdad es que sí – dije animadamente – desde hace cinco años que no hemos regresado a nuestro país, estamos muy alegres por eso.

-Pero tendrán el tiempo bastante justo que nos pueden decir de la gira que van a comenzar, hasta donde tengo entendido su primera presentación será a favor de una de las fundaciones más grandes para personas discapacitadas de Seattle – volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno – dijo Félix – no será una gira muy larga, y solo será en USA ya que en sí nos tomaremos unos meses de relajación antes de empezar otra que se extenderá por todo el continente, pero sí, efectivamente ahí será nuestra primera presentación en esta ocasión estaremos dando nuestra colaboración a la Fundación Esperanza y Vida – nuestro amigo como siempre todo fresco. Y efectivamente así era, aunque las chicas y yo nos sorprendimos cuando James nos contó que dicha fundación estaba dirigida por Esme Cullen y que sus principales benefactores no eran otros que los Cullen, pero aun así no habíamos rechazado la oportunidad de brindar nuestro aporte.

-Eso es excelente, además de que son chicos que no se han permitido que la fama se les suba a la cabeza prestan su ayuda a instituciones de ese tipo, ahora díganme algo… ¿Y a dónde pasarán en su tiempo de _relajación_? – inquirió la presentadora de manera un poco sugerente, eso era un cuento de casi nunca acabar, nuestros amigos eran todos unos rompecorazones, sus cuerpos musculosos y su gran atractivo siempre llamaba la atención de las mujeres que rondaban a su alrededor, aunque no por eso ellos se aprovechaban de eso ni de su fama, a pesar de ser muy simpáticos y bromistas ellos eran muy centrados y siempre decían que no les gustaba jugar con las mujeres.

-Eso mi querida Eve – dijo Dimitri a acercándose un poco más a ella quien lo esperaba expectante ante su respuesta – es un secreto – y dicho esto empezamos a reírnos junto con todos los presentes incluyendo a la presentadora.

-Bueno y pasando a un plano mucho más personal – dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia nosotras, ya sabíamos por dónde iría la cosa – nuestro _informantes _nos han hecho llegar información valiosa.

-Mmmm ¿y qué será? – dijo Rose colocando un dedo en su barbilla y fingiendo que pensaba.

-Es cierto que entre ustedes hay una relación más que de amistad es decir, por ahí nuestros informantes nos han dicho que son parejas tú, Rose con Félix, la pequeña Alice con Dimitri y Bella con Jake, díganme queridas qué hay de cierto en eso – inquirió y eso era un cuento de nunca acabar, hace un año se había esparcido el rumor de que estábamos emparejados.

Y aunque al principio lo habíamos negado ahora ya ni nos molestábamos ya que los medios nunca nos escuchaban realmente, siempre sacaban alguna información así fuera falsa, de una salida de amigos armaban toda una historia de amor, ahora solo nos limitábamos a salirnos por los costados ya que en parte los chicos nos habían pedido nuestra ayuda para mantener sus relaciones en secreto, Jacob había conocido a la que fuera la nueva asistente de james desde hace un año, Leah, y mantenían una relación, Félix estaba saliendo con Heidi y Dimitri con Jane, las chicas que nos ayudaban al momento de arreglarnos para nuestras presentaciones. Y no es que les diera vergüenza que los vieran con ellas, todo lo contrario si fuera por ellos las llevarían con orgullo de la mano frente a todos, pero ellos eran lo suficientemente conscientes como para suponer que tener a los medios encima de ellos era malo para sembrar buenos cimientos en sus relaciones, así que por decirlo así nosotros éramos sus "tapaderas" y como a los seis los queríamos mucho pues les ayudábamos lo más que podíamos y hasta ahora nos había servido.

-Nah, nah, nah, querida Eve eso es un secreto también – contestó Rose riendo ante el puchero de la presentadora – pero sean felices de vernos juntos – y soltó una carcajada, casi siempre nuestras respuestas eran similares a esa.

-Bueno chicos, estamos aquí para escuchar sus hermosas canciones, según mi director me comenta – dijo tocándose el oído donde tenía un pequeño auricular – nuestro programa es el escogido para que ustedes presenten su nueva canción – nosotros volvimos a sonreír mientras junto con la presentadora nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos y la seguíamos para tomar nuestros lugares en el pequeño escenario.

Jake tocaba la guitarra, Félix la batería y Dimitri el órgano, cada uno con su respectivo micrófono al igual que nosotras. Mientras el público empezaba a gritar nuestros nombres.

-Con ustedes Ángels Rebels y esto es **SER O PARECER** – y empezamos a tocar.

(Rosalie)

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida  
Si no me miras, baby.

(Alice)  
Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz  
Por despertar el interés vacío  
Que te haga mío, baby.

(Rosalie)  
Y sé que tal vez ese día  
Nunca me sucedaaaa…

(Todos)  
Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar  
Yo  
Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

(Bella)  
Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti  
Me congelé, los nervios me mataban  
No dije nada, baby

(Rosalie)  
Otro día que me convencí de hablar  
Te ví pasar con otra muy contento  
No era el momento, baby

(Alice)  
Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamorada

(Todos)  
Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar  
Yo  
Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

(Rosalie)  
Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sufrimiento

(Alice)  
Que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso

(Rosalie)  
Volando a mi lado, colgado hacia un sentimiento

(Alice)  
Y no importan los días que pase o muera en el intento

(Bella)  
Volverlo a Intentar aaaaaah

(Todos)  
Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar  
Yo  
Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

(Hombres)  
Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de  
Como una luz que me ilumina estar  
(Rosalie: volverlo a intentar arr…)  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar  
Yo

(Todos)  
Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas

Y ahí estábamos nuevamente cantando con el corazón y olvidándonos del público, mucho le debíamos a ellos pero siempre que cantábamos lográbamos compenetrarnos tanto en la canción que nos olvidábamos de todos, según James eso era lo que nos hacía especiales, y salíamos de la burbuja cuando el griterío y los aplausos de la gente nos recordaba donde estábamos y entonces solo sonreíamos verdaderamente.

-Sinceramente maravilloso – decía la presentadora – un excelente tema que sin duda será uno de los mejores éxitos eso ténganlo por seguro. Lastimosamente nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fin pero estoy segura que ustedes nos regalarán otro momento de euforia más verdad chicos – nos preguntó.

-Claro que sí Eve, este es uno de nuestros temas recientes, esperamos que los disfruten – dije yo y a continuación volvimos a lo nuestro.

(Rosalie)

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,  
Descifrando, tú silencio...  
(Félix)

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,  
Pero pierdo, en el intento

(Bella y Jake)  
Y por más que busco darte amor,  
Nunca te fijas en mí,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti

(Todos)  
Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...

(Alice)  
Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,  
Cuando alguien, te lástima.

(Dimitri)  
Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame, sin medida,

(Bella y Jake)

Como duele verte suspirar,  
Porque no te hace feliz,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti

(Todos)  
Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...  
Inalcanzable...  
Inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable….

Luego de que terminaran las grabaciones firmamos unos cuantos autógrafos, nos tomamos fotos con nuestras fans y después de un rato fuimos transportados hasta el hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando todos, ya que habíamos quedado de permanecer allí todos hasta que fuese momento de ir al aeropuerto, porque sí, hoy viajábamos de regreso.

Por suerte el ingreso al hotel fue fácil, sorteando a uno que otro paparazzi intentando captar algún _momento romántico_ entre alguno de nosotros. Nos dirigimos hasta la habitación que compartía con las chicas.

-Uff estuvo un poco pesadita la salida del programa – dije yo tirándome en mi cama, totalmente cansada.

-Bueno pues mis niños cada momento su popularidad se acrecienta – dijo James un poco a modo de disculpa, sabía que nos costaba algo acostumbrarnos a eso, sobre todo a mí.

-Bueno pero ya que se le puede hacer – dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros, y sentándose también en mi cama. Los demás siguieron nuestro ejemplo donde pudieron. Excepto James.

-Bueno, tienen media hora para descansar y de ahí rumbo al aeropuerto – dijo a manera de despedida y saliendo de la habitación.

Las tres nos miramos y soltamos un suspiro, volver, era algo que nos emocionaba, regresar a casa siempre estuvo entre nuestros planes, pero ese retorno traía a nuestras mentes recuerdos non gratos y peor aun sabiendo que era más probable que los volviéramos a ver muy pero muy pronto. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de nuestros estados de ánimo, ellos sabían perfectamente nuestra historia.

-Tranquilas chicas – dijo Dimitri pasando su brazo por los hombros de Rose, ya que ambos estaban en el mismo sofá.

-Así es, no se estresen antes de tiempo – acotó Félix con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Además ustedes bien saben que cuentan con nosotros y poco nos importará romperles las caras a esos _caribonitos_ si se atreven a molestarlas – esta vez fue Jake, nosotras lo miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

-Muchas gracias chicos, no saben cuánto valoramos su apoyo – dijo Rose, nosotras asentimos en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Nada, nada, no tienen por qué agradecer, además ustedes bien saben que las queremos como a unas hermanitas – Dimitri como siempre tan tierno – y no solo nosotros, nuestros padres las quieren como si fueran sus hijas ya hasta nos sentimos celosos de eso.

Todos volvimos a reír ante tal comentario, sin embargo Dimitri llevaba razón, los señores Black eran personas muy simpáticas y queridas por nosotras, desde que nos hicimos amigas de sus hijos y ellos nos conocieron demostraron un afecto fraternal para con nosotras y en más de una ocasión habían dicho que nosotras éramos como las hijas que no pudieron tener, lo mismo sucedía con Charlie, estaba encantado con los chicos alegando que de haber tenido hijos varones hubiera deseado que fueran como ellos. Siempre para las fechas de mayor importancia ambas familias nos reuníamos para celebrar juntos.

La conversación se fue distendiendo hacia aspectos más irrelevantes, estar con nuestros amigos siempre daba como resultado ratos divertidos y aunque los chicos extrañaban a sus chicas, ya que estas habían viajado antes para solucionar lo su hospedaje, aun así el ánimo de los varones intentaba ser de lo más relajado y deduje que era para alivianar el nuestro.

James pasó justo a la hora que nos había indicado y juntos abandonamos el hotel.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo y nos apresuramos a abordar al área de primera clase, las tres íbamos juntas en la misma fila y los chicos en la fila delante de nosotras, una vez el avión despegó, cada uno se puso a realizar diversas actividades, yo saqué uno de mis libros para ver si me despejaba: La Huesped, de Stephenie Meyer, me habían recomendado ese libro y la verdad es que me estaba pareciendo interesante, aunque en estos momentos mi mente realmente estaba en otro lado.

Este viaje incluiría cambios de eso estaba segura, Jake, Dimitri y Félix se quedarían con sus familias, mientras nosotras nos quedaríamos en un departamento que había sido alquilado para nosotras en Seattle, aunque Charlie quiso que fuéramos a quedarnos en Forks, de momento no podíamos y por eso terminó aceptando.

Los hermanos Black debían decidir si iban a formar parte de la mesa directiva de la empresa de su familia, cosa que aún no habían decidido y que no pensaban decidir hasta terminada la corta gira que teníamos de momento.

Nosotras aun no decidíamos si nos quedaríamos solo con la música o trabajaríamos en lo que nos habíamos preparado aunque fuera por cortos períodos de tiempo era algo de lo cual no queríamos preocuparnos aun.

Y lo que más nos tenía tensas era… volver a verlos… nos preguntábamos que llegaría a pasar… ya no estábamos enojadas por lo sucedido, bueno, sí, aun lo estábamos para qué negarlos, pero a pesar de que ninguna se había atrevido a volver a hablar de los sentimientos hacia los hermanos Cullen, estaba segura que ellas estaban en igual condición que yo, deseando lo que no se puede tener…

En algún momento me quedé dormida, sin duda los asientos de primera clase eran muy cómodos, no fue hasta después de mucho tiempo que sentí que alguien me removía, era James, para decirnos que ya íbamos a aterrizar, miré por la ventanilla y efectivamente así era, nos pusimos los cinturones y esperamos tranquilamente el descenso.

Bajamos del avión a paso seguro con nuestros bolsos de mano y caminamos rumbo hacia la entrada, el resto de nuestras pertenencias habían sido enviadas hace un par de días, por suerte.

Cuando ya íbamos rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto fuimos interceptados.

-James qué gusto verte – dijo una hermosa mujer, blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, su rostro se me hacía muy familiar, yo la conocía.

-Esme querida, el gusto es mío – contestó nuestro representante. Y ahí caí en cuenta, frente a nosotros estaba ni más ni menos que Esme Cullen, disimuladamente miré a mis amigas y ellas tenían la misma expresión sorprendida que supuse tendría yo también – no debiste molestarte en venir a recogernos.

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, al contrario es todo un placer y es lo que menos puedo hacer después del apoyo que nos han brindado – dijo aquella mujer, para luego posar su mirada en nosotros – un gusto tenerlo aquí, será todo un placer trabajar con ustedes – dijo de manera general y después su mirada sí que se posó en nosotras, aunque sus ojos tenían cierto matiz de tristeza – que bueno volver a verlas chicas.

-De igual manera – contestamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, sin duda deben estar cansados por tan largo viaje – dijo Esme, nosotros asentimos – ok entonces vamos, hay una band esperando por ustedes afuera.

Y para eso sí que no estaba preparada, afuera, en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Seattle, estaba el dichoso carro esperándonos, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo tensarme, sino el hecho de que fuera Edward quien estuviera recostado sobre el auto, tenía la mirada en el piso, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y al sentirnos llegar levantó la vista, conectando su mirada directamente con la mía.

Sentí que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y juro que si Jake no hubiera pasado su brazo deliberadamente por mis hombros me hubiera venido abajo, separé mi mirada de la de Edward para ver a mi amigo y sonreírle por el gesto que había tenido conmigo, podía sentir la mirada de mis amigos sobre mí, pero aun así intenté disimular cómo me sentía.

-Chicos – dijo Esme llamando nuestra atención – les presento a mi hijo, Edward.

Al escuchar su nombre Jake afianzó su brazo alrededor mío, dándome más firmeza.

-Mucho gusto – respondieron los varones, mientras nosotras permanecíamos calladas, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Esme volvió a mirarnos, no, corrijo, a mirarme con un rasgo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-El gusto es mío – dijo Edward con aquella hermosa voz aterciopelada y sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Por qué me veía de esa manera, qué diablos le pasa? Me pregunté.

-Bueno, bueno – volvió a intervenir Esme – vamos suban, para llevarlos a su destino para que descanse.

Y dicho esto Edward se subió en el lado del conductor y nosotros ingresamos en la band, suspiré audiblemente antes de subir, sin duda este viaje estaría demasiado tenso por lo menos para mí.

BUENO QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ? LES GUSTÓ O NO LES GUSTÓ? MEREZCO SUS COMENTARIOS O NO? QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE ESTÉ PENSANDO EDWARD? QUÉ SUCEDERÁ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE? VARIAS SORPRESITAS NOS QUEDAN POR DEVELAR… BYE CHICAS NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DÍAS MÁS, ASPIRO PODER ACTUALIZAR EN UN PAR DE DÍAS… AH POR CIERTO LAS CANCIONES SON **SER O PARECER**E **INALCANSABLE**DELQUE ANTERIORMENTE ERA EL **GRUPO RBD…** AHORA SIP… BYE… SE LES QUIERE…


	9. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

-Bueno mis niñas – decía Jake con una enorme sonrisa – quedan sanas y salvas en este lujoso y muy seguro apartamento, no trasnocharán porque mañana las recogeremos temprano para ir a la fundación por lo de la conferencia de prensa y luego iremos a la gran y gigantesca empresa inmobiliaria Black – dijo esto último con fingidos aires de grandeza.

Todos nos soltamos a reír, sin dudas nuestros amigos eran excelentes para aliviar los ánimos cuando el ambiente se tornaba tenso, y sí, la verdad era que el viaje del aeropuerto para acá no había sido nada fácil, el ambiente en esa band fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tenso que estaba y sobre todo del silencio que mayormente reinó en el transcurso del viaje, lo único que no nos gustó mucho es que _ellos_ supieran donde viviríamos aunque igual supongo que en algún momento se tendrían que enterar.

-No se preocupe mi general – dije yo haciendo un gesto de saludo militar – no nos desvelaremos para no amanecer con unas enormes ojeras – terminé con un gesto de niña inocente y moviendo mis pestañas coquetamente. Cosa que dejó estupefacto a mi amigo mientras el resto continuaba con sus carcajadas ante su reacción. Luego hasta yo me reí.

-Sí, búrlate no más, que ya me cobraré está tomada de pelo pequeña bandida. – dijo intentando aparecer amenazador pero para nada cumplió su objetivo.

-Bueno, bueno ya chicos, será mejor que bajen porque aun los están esperando para llevarlos a su casa – dijo Rosalie aun con una sonrisa en sus labios – y ustedes también descansen porque mañana nos espera un largo día.

-¡Así es! – Dijo Alice haciéndose notar – no puedo creer que vayamos a trabajar en una campaña publicitaria en la empresa de sus padres chicos, sin duda será una buena experiencia y lo bueno es que nos permitirán desarrollar nuestra imaginación – mi amiga como siempre con energías inagotables, dando brinquitos alrededor nuestro.

-Sí, a nuestro padre y a demás directivos les gustaron mucho sus ideas y no lo dudaron mucho así que chicas, tendremos un par de semanas bastante más moviditas después de nuestra primera presentación y antes de continuar con el resto de las fechas programadas así que a guardar energías. – señaló Dimitri.

Acto seguido los tres se apresuraron a despedirse y se fueron pues sus padres los estaban esperando. Cuando los chicos se salieron las tres nos sentamos de golpe en el sofá de la sala.

-Uff estuvo pesadito el viaje no – dijo Alice viéndome fijamente.

-No tienes ni la menor idea – dije cogiendo mi rostro entre mis manos y suspirando fuertemente.

-Te pego fuerte haberlo visto ¿no? – Inquirió Rosalie – no esperabas que fuera tan pronto ¿verdad? – yo negué inmediatamente – sip, lo imaginé, se te notó en la cara apenas lo viste.

Al escuchar eso dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi amiga con los ojos abiertos ante tal comentario.

-No me digas – me quejé – lo que menos quería era que algo así sucediera además no estaba preparada para verlo tan pronto, nunca imagine que Esme nos iría a esperar ni mucho menos que él se atrevería a acompañarla a recogernos.

-Definitivamente es un cara dura – dijo Alice con una mueca en su rostro.

-Cara dura, no que va, ese es un completo imbécil Ali – dijo Rosalie levantándose de golpe – y si ese está así no quiero ni pensar cómo se podrían portar los otros dos – Alice y yo nos miramos y admitiendo que algo así podría pasar con el resto – pero bueno – continuó Rose – no vale la pena perder el tiempo pensando en ellos, desempaquemos y descansemos porque mañana nos espera un día largo.

Y dicho esto entre las tres nos ayudamos a deshacer las maletas de cada una colocar la ropa en su lugar en cada una de las habitaciones, luego preparamos algo de comer, revisamos un poco más la propuesta de publicidad que le habíamos presentado a Billy Black por caso surgiera alguna pregunta el día de mañana y después nos fuimos a dormir.

La noche pasó rápidamente, sentí como si recién hubiera cerrado mis ojos cuando Rosalie ya me estaba llamando para levantarme, definitivamente estaba muy cansada, nos vestimos casual y cómodamente para el día que se nos avecinaba pero aun así elegantemente (según el criterio de Alice claro está) y a las ocho en punto llegaron los chicos por nosotras ya que la rueda de prensa en la fundación estaba programada para las 10 de la mañana. Por suerte en la Hummer de Félix íbamos bien cómodas, los chicos iban contándonos lo bien que los habían recibidos sus papás, aunque estaban un poco tristes porque pensaban que nosotros iríamos con ellos, pero según nos dijeron, Beth, la madre de ellos nos esperaba en la noche para cenar juntos y no quería que la desairáramos así que no nos quedó más remedio que aceptar a pesar de que por lo menos yo quería llegar temprano a descansar y recuperarme ya que aún me sentía cansada, íbamos tan entretenidos conversando hasta que Félix anunció que había llegado. Y todos seis suspiramos nada más ver todos los reporteros que nos esperaban afuera, pusimos nuestras mejores sonrisas y nos destinamos a bajar.

-Buenos días – dije nada menos llegar a la recepción, la chica que estaba ahí nos quedó viendo estupefacta – tenemos una… cita… con la Sra. Cullen.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, ustedes son "Ángels Rebels" - contestó muy emocionada – yo soy Sophie la recepcionista, la Sra. Cullen me encargó de dirigirlos hasta la sala destinada para ustedes, síganme.

Nosotros nos limitamos a sonreír, sin duda esta chica nos había simpatizado un poco, ya que era de las pocas que no se nos tiraban encima nada más vernos, y no es que no apreciáramos el cariño de nuestros fans, sino que a veces esa situación llegaba a desesperar un poco, pero bueno ésta era la vida que de momento habíamos decidido llevar. Al llegar al salón en cuestión la chica nos abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y nos invitó a pasar para, murmuramos un _gracias_ e ingresamos cerrando la puerta después, saludamos a las chicas que por lo visto habían madrugado.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegan – dijo una Leah haciéndose la melodramática levantando las manos al cielo – pensé que tendría que irlos a sacar de las camas. – a medida que hablaba de acercaba a nosotros – Buenos días con todos, hola amor como dormiste – dijo saludando a su amado con un beso para nada casto déjenme decir.

-Buenos días cariño - contestó Jake rodeando la cintura de su novia, nosotros solo nos limitamos a sonreír.

-Buenos días chicas – Rosalie saludando a Heidi y jane, éstas contestaron de igual manera y saludando a sus respectivos chicos casi de la misma forma que Jake y Leah.

-Y bueno qué tenemos que hacer de momento – inquirió Alice sentándose en el sofá que había ahí.

-Bueno – contestó Leah ya con aire profesional – de acuerdo a lo que me dijo James tienen que preparase para la rueda de prensa que comenzará exactamente en una hora – dijo mirando su reloj – luego iremos al lugar destinado a donde se llevará a cabo el evento para ver si ustedes necesitan adecuar algo para el concierto, ya los artistas invitados lo han visto y de momento está todo bien solo faltan ustedes, pero no se pueden tomar mucho tiempo ya que de ahí pasaremos a la rueda de prensa ok.

Los seis estuvimos de acuerdo, así que las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra, no es que esta vez tuvieran que hacer mucho, pero igual ellas se tomaban muy profesionalmente su trabajo en ese aspecto y siempre querían hacer las cosas bien, cuando hubieron terminados nos despedimos de ellas hasta la noche ya que ellas también irían a la cena en casa de los chicos.

Como señaló Leah, fuimos hasta una explanada (espacio abierto, campo, cancha, como deseen llamarle o como lo conozcan) donde se realizaría el concierto y que conectaba con la fundación para revisar el escenario, nos gustó ya que era grande el sitio y el escenario bastante amplio, no es que nuestros bailes requieran de pasos complicados pero sin duda sí nos gustaba que fuera amplio.

Estábamos indicando dónde queríamos que se posicionaran las luces para nuestra presentación a uno de los chicos encargados cuando llamaron nuestra atención.

-Hola chicos que tal, qué bueno encontrarlos aquí – saludaba una muy sonriente Esme – qué tal les pareció el escenario, se acopla a vuestros requerimientos – preguntó.

Pero ninguno respondió enseguida y no por ser descorteses ni nada, supongo que la presencia de aquellos tres chicos detrás de Esme tenían mucho que ver, instintivamente sentí a alguien posicionarse a mi lado y al mirar de reojo supe que era Jake, así como también me di cuenta que tanto Dimitri como Félix hicieron lo mismo con Alice y Rosalie, Leah solo nos miraba expectante, ella sabía muy bien la historia, así que por su expresión supuse que ella estaba atando cabos.

-Sí, - se apresuró a responder al ver que ninguno de los seis decía nada – James me dejó indicado todo lo que había que hacer y estábamos dejando señalado el tema de las luces Sra. Cullen.

-Por favor Leah dime Esme – le dijo a mi amiga con una sonrisa cálida, luego posó sus ojos en nosotros y pude apreciar la incertidumbre en ellos, así que o una de dos o no estaba enterada de lo que años atrás había pasado con sus hijos y percibía la tensión en el ambiente o estaba muy al tanto y se apenaba por ponernos en esta situación. – ¿y ya dejaron todo solucionado?

-Sí – contestó Félix con voz grave pero sin dejar de ser amable con Esme y mucho menos sin dejar de ver a los chicos fijamente – ya está todo claro.

-Bueno en todo caso es mejor apurarnos, ya casi estamos por empezar, me acompañas Leah me gustaría arreglar unos detalles para la presentación. – pidió Esme, Leah nos miró de soslayo y la siguió.

Ultimamos detalles con los técnicos en cuanto a lo relacionado con las luces y nos aprestábamos a ir al salón donde nos había señalado Leah que se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa cuando…

-No nos van a saludar – preguntó Emmett. Los seis nos dimos la vuelta al escucharlo.

-Hola – dijimos las tres al unísono de manera indiferente.

-Vaya, aspirábamos algo más caluroso que eso – esta vez fue Jasper quien miraba fijamente a Alice.

-_Quizá es que se creen ya muy importantes_ – susurró Edward aunque igual lo escuchamos.

-No supongan cosas que no son – dijo inmediatamente Rosalie cuyo tono dejaba en claro que no le gustó para nada el último comentario – además no veo en qué les afecte si los saludamos o no.

Alice y yo asentimos en señal de estar de acuerdo con ellos, Jake, Dimitri y Félix se mantenía a nuestro lado pero sin intervenir.

-Nos molesta porque ni siquiera se han dignado a dirigirnos la palabra – volvió a intervenir Emmett un tanto serio.

-Simplemente no tenemos nada que decir – dijo yo a la vez, mirándolos fijamente – y mucho menos a ustedes, con ustedes no tenemos nada de qué hablar ok.

Estaba molesta, ¿Quiénes se creían estos para venirnos a tratar así? Se hizo un espacio de silencio y al ver que nadie decía nada nos aprestamos nuevamente a irnos.

-Aún no hemos terminado – dijo Jasper algo molesto y cogiendo a Alice del brazo para detenerla. Mi amiga se iba a quejar pero en eso.

-Le vuelves a poner una mano encima y te parto la cara – salió en defensa Dimitri separando el brazo de Ali de la mano de Jasper, sin duda algo que había que señalar de nuestros amigos es que los tres eran muy sobreprotectores con nosotras, incluyendo a sus novias.

-Vaya pero hasta guaruras tienen – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Si cuidar a quien se quiere de las personas que las lastimaron o las pueden lastimar nos convierte en "guaruras" pues bienvenido sea – dijo Félix haciéndole frente a Emmett. Edward iba a replicar también pero tuve que intervenir para que las cosas no se salieran más de control.

-¡Ya paren chicos! – Dije levantando un poco la voz – tranquilos – expresé mirando a mis amigos, luego pasé mi vista a los _Cullen_ – y ustedes, por favor, llevemos la fiesta en paz, déjennos tranquilos, si no lo hacen por ustedes háganlo por Esme – rematé.

Los tres me miraron un poco afligidos pero no replicaron nada más, cada una tomó el brazo de uno de los chicos y salimos de ahí aunque algo ofuscados por el cruce de palabras que habíamos tenido.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya nos estaban esperando así que con un gran suspiro ingresamos a la sala prestos para responder las preguntas de los periodistas ahí presentes para dar a conocer información sobre el evento, los demás grupos invitados e hicimos mención de dos artistas más que serían la sorpresa del evento que sin duda estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores del año.

Aunque no nos pudimos librar de las típicas preguntas personales que nos hacían acerca de nuestras posibles relaciones de pareja, pero como siempre no dimos mayores detalles en ese aspecto, cosa que las chicas siempre nos agradecían, ya que ellas aun no querían salir a la luz pública por lo menos de momento. Una vez terminada la rueda de prensa, Esme nos llevó hacia un área destinada para el comedor donde nos tenían preparado un buffet, comimos en calma, literalmente hablando ya que no nos podíamos quitar la mirada de los hermanitos Cullen de encima y aunque los chicos intentaban hacer el ambiente más llevadero con sus bromas, igual estábamos algo tensas, tanto que fue un alivio cuando salido del lugar, a pesar de que afuera todavía nos esperaban algunos periodistas y paparazzis. Esta vez nos dirigíamos hacia la empresa de los Black.

Una vez ingresamos, nos dirigimos hacia el piso 13 que era donde se encontraba la oficina de presidencia.

-Hola Margaret – saludaron los chicos al unísono a la que supuse sería la secretaria de Billy, una mujer de unos 40 años, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, quien nos dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Hola chicos que gusto volver a verles – dijo levantándose de su silla y abrazando a cada uno – y supongo que ustedes deben ser Alice, Rosalie y Bella o me equivoco – preguntó mirándonos.

-No, no te equivocas – dijo Dimitri – son las mismas.

-Que gusto conocerlas finalmente en personas – dijo emocionada dándonos un abrazo a cada una también – definitivamente son más lindas en personas.

-El gusto el nuestro – dijimos las tres a la vez.

-Marggi papá está en su oficina – preguntó Jake.

-Sí, de hecho los está esperando, así que pasen – caminó hasta la puerta de la que supuse sería la oficina principal, tocó un par de veces y al escuchar la voz de permiso anunció nuestra llegada.

-¡MIS NIÑAS! – Nos saludó calurosamente Billy envolviéndonos en un fuerte abrazo – No saben cuánto las hemos extrañado.

-Si papá nosotros también te queremos – dijo Dimitri haciéndose el ofendido llevándose una mano al corazón.

-No molestes Dim que a ustedes los vi ayer pero a mis chicas favoritas no las había visto – dijo el papá de mi amigo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Y nosotros a ustedes Billy, pero ya estamos aquí y nos vamos a ver más seguido por unos días – contesté, siempre nos alegraba volver a ver a la familia y ellos eran parte de la nuestra.

-Y ya se encontraron con Charlie – nos preguntó, nosotras negamos.

-No, lo veremos el día del evento y se quedará con nosotros un día más, no puede quedarse por más tiempo ya que el trabajo no se lo permite, así que en cuanto podamos nosotras iremos a Forks – explicó Rosalie.

-Bueno, bueno ya mucha palabrería – dijo Alice, como siempre hecha la impaciente – disculpen si les corto el rollo sentimental pero muero por tener detalles de lo que vamos a realizar aquí.

-Ay mi pequeña Ali como siempre impaciente – Billy negaba sonriendo – Bueno tomen asiento para explicarles – hicimos lo que él nos dijo – bueno básicamente es una campaña para promover aún más los servicios que presta la empresa, además de una remodelación de imagen, como expresaron en el proyecto que mandaron, ustedes – dijo señalando a Alice y Rosalie – se encargarán de diseñar los nuevos modelos de uniformes para las vendedoras que será uno y el otro para el personal de administración, obviando a los ejecutivos por supuesto, Bella y los chicos se encargarían de la publicidad a través de los diferentes medios, pero aun así los seis trabajarán en conjunto.

-Eso significa que estaremos en la misma oficina – afirmó Jake.

-No – intervino nuevamente Billy – tendrán dos oficinas en el piso de abajo destinadas a su trabajo, además que dispondrán de tres asistentes que laboran aquí en la empresa a su total y completa disposición.

-Pero si nosotros mismos vamos a realizar los trabajos no será necesario que nos designen asistentes – señalé yo, ya que estábamos acostumbradas a hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero aun así la empresa se las designará por cualquier cosa, ustedes verán en qué les serán de ayuda – aseveró, nosotros nos limitamos a aceptar lo que nos decía, solo esperábamos trabajar bien y tener todo el trabajo listo. – bueno una vez de acuerdo, le diré a Margaret que envíe por ellas para que las conozcan.

Billy mandó llamar a las asistentes en cuestión mientras nos poníamos al tanto en asuntos personales, ya que lo del trabajo lo teníamos claro puesto que hace tiempo veníamos tratando el tema. Estábamos de espaldas a la puerta y escuchando uno de los típicos comentarios de Jake cuando tocaron la puerta, Billy dio la orden para que pasaran…

-Señor Black nos mandó llamar… - _esa voz_ se me hacía muy familiar, la había escuchado anteriormente, miré a las chicas y estaban igual que yo.

-Sí, adelante, pasen – dijo Billy. – chicos ellas serán sus asistentes que estarán bajo las órdenes de ustedes durante el tiempo que lleve la ejecución de su propuesta. Les presento a Tanya, Irina y Kate Denali.

Me quedé en shock al escuchar semejante cosa, no podían existir tales coincidencias en este mundo, miré a mis amigas y estaban en el mismo estado que yo aunque podría decir que Rosalie tenía una sonrisa malévola apareciendo en su rostro, los chicos tenían el entrecejo fruncido. Los seis nos levantamos y dimos la vuelta y definitivamente la cara de las tres mujeres que teníamos frente a nosotros no tenía precio. Sus rostros denotaban sorpresa, incredulidad, furia y ¿_pánico_?

-Un gusto _señoritas,_ será un placer trabajar juntas – dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y tuvimos el placer de verlas tragar saliva ruidosamente.

-Lo mismo digo – siguió Alice – tenerlas con nosotros será de gran ayuda – estas mujeres se la estaban pasando en grande al tenerlas así a las hermanitas Denali y ya poco me faltaba para soltarme a reír los chicos estaban igual que yo.

-Bueno – interrumpió Billy, ajeno a la tensión entre nosotras. – ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, ahora mis niñas – dijo mirándonos dulcemente – es hora de ir a casa, Beth las espera ansiosamente, se muere de ganas por verlas así que vámonos todos y ustedes – dijo mirando a las Denali – en cuanto ellos ingresen a trabajar aquí como ya se les informó estarán bajo sus órdenes, así que espero que demuestren eficiencia – sin duda el tono de jefe autoritario las hacía temblar más.

Y dicho esto las susodichas asintieron y se retiraron, nosotros no podíamos quitar la sonrisa de nuestros labios ante la situación, íbamos llegando al ascensor cuando…

-Chicos olvidé mi billetera, espérenme aquí un momento – dijo Billy dirigiéndose nuevamente a la oficina.

-Vaya pero sí que tenemos suerte – dijo Rosalie ya sin aguantarse la risa y nosotras siguiéndole el ejemplo.

-Pues la verdad que sí amiguis, aún no se me olvida la cara de terror que pusieron al vernos ahí dentro. – dije yo intentando recomponerme de tanto reír.

-Sin duda estaban impactadas- dijo la duende también divertida con la situación.

-¿Son ellas verdad? Las chicas de quienes nos hablaron – preguntó Jake con una sonrisa en los labios, nosotras asentimos.

-Vaya que sí quedaron aterradas las mujercillas esas – concordó Dimitri.

-Aterradas es poco créanme – esta vez fue Félix – las pobres no sabían ni dónde meterse. Sabedoras de que ahora están en una gran posición de desventaja.

-Y que se preparen porque nos deben una y bien grande – dijo Rosalie, haciendo aparecer esa mirada malévola que podría llegar a hacer temblar a alguien.

-Rose que estás pensando… - inquirió Félix.

-Algo inocentito mi querido Félix – dijo ahora poniendo carita de niña inocente – las muy perras nos deben una y pienso cobrármelas ahora que tengo la oportunidad, yo sabía que algún día se nos presentaría la oportunidad y aquí la tenemos.

-Así es – estuvo de acuerdo Alice – estoy muy de acuerdo con Rose, ya es hora de que las muy desgraciadas paguen por lo que nos dijeron.

-Pero tendremos que ser discretas – dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos, ya que de todo el grupo yo era la más tranquila, pero ¿Qué? Ellas se merecen un pequeño ajuste de cuentas – no podemos meter en problemas a Billy, digo solo por si las moscas.

-Ángels Rebels – dijo Jake estirando la mano en medio, cada uno puso una mano encima de la de él exclamando "_Ángels Rebels_" también. Ese era nuestro lema de unión.

-Y eso a qué se debe – expresó Billy haciéndonos sobresaltar.

-No, a nada – dijimos inocentemente los seis. Él nos quedó viendo unos instantes pero no siguió insistiendo.

Sin duda estos días serán unos días bastante interesantes…

HOLA, HOLAS CHICAS QUE TAL CÓMO LES VA, AQUÍ ESTOY CONN UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO… SIN DUDA MUCHAS NOVEDADES, CIERTO… QUÉ CREEN QUE HARÁN LAS CHICAS EN SU MINI "VENGANZA" JAJAJAJA LA QUE SE LES VIENE A LAS HERMANITAS DENALI NO? Y QUÉ PASARA CON LOS HERMANOS CULLEN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE…

BUENO ESO LO SABRÁN EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO… JIJIJIJI

NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN PAR DE DÍAS NUEVAMENTE… BYE SE CUIDAN…


	10. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**MÚSICA AL CORAZÓN**

-Siendo sinceros – me expresé ante todo el corre corre que había – este acelere es lo único que no me gusta porque me da dolor de cabeza – los chicos me miraron sonrientes – pero de igual amo cantar

-Lo sé – dijo Alice – quien diría que ya se llegó el momento de cantar en nuestra tierra – todos estábamos emocionados por eso – estuve ojeando la situación allá afuera y tenemos sitio lleno

Así es… se nos había llegado el día del concierto para ayudar a la fundación y aunque este tipo de presentaciones ya lo habíamos realizado aun así no podíamos evitar sentir un poquito de nervios.

-Pero todo saldrá bien así que no hay de qué preocuparse, lo único que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar nosotros también y todo nos saldrá como la seda – y ese era Félix, tan confiado como siempre y el encargado de relajarnos, siempre con sus palabras lo lograba.

-Chicas se pasaron con el atuendo, me encanta – dijo Leah entrando a la habitación que en estos momentos nos servía de camerino – me parece espectacular.

Y yo concordaba con ella, cuando Rose y Alice ponían a volar su imaginación, lo cual era todo el tiempo, sus creaciones eran espectaculares.

Alice usaba una blusa top color negra con estampado rojo de una carita feliz, una minifalda jeans y unas botas blancas con taco de 12 cm.; Rosalie llevaba una blusa strapless roja bien ceñida al cuerpo un collar largo con pedrería negra, minifalda tableada a cuadros blanca y verde y botas color beige también de taco de 10 cm. Y yo un top corto blanco que dejaba ver mi abdomen, una minifalda con vuelo color gris y mis infaltables botas negras que al igual que las de Alice eran de 12 cm. Además de una serie de brazaletes en ambas muñecas como accesorios. A las tres nos habían dejado el cabello suelto, nos habían maquillado sutilmente a excepción de los labios que nos habían puesto tonos un poco subidos.

Los chicos por su parte llevaban jeans desgastados y agujereados en zonas estratégicas, como diría Alice, Jake llevaba una remera negra que tenía un mensaje con letras blancas que decía: HOMBRE DE BUENAS COSTUMBRE BUSCA MUJER QUE SE LAS QUITE; Dimitri por su parte llevaba una en azul eléctrico con el mensaje: 9 DE CADA 10 MUJERES ME RECOMIENDAN; y Félix usaba una blanca con letras negras que expresaba: SOY UN CHICO MODERNO, IGUAL FRÍO UNA CAMISETA QUE PLANCHO UN HUEVO.

-Bueno apúrense que ya les toca abrir el show – dijo Leah saliendo de la habitación, Heidi y Jane nos terminaron de retocar el maquillaje y salimos.

Íbamos caminando muy emocionados y repasando el orden de las canciones que íbamos a cantar cuando antes del de llegar al escenario nos topamos con Edward, Emmett y Jasper, los tres nos quedaron viendo a nosotras con los ojos bien abiertos, aquello me sorprendió un poco ya que no era la primera vez que vestíamos así para una presentación y eso era algo de dominio en la red así que no les di mayor importancia, subimos al escenario que estaba iluminado solo en el lugar donde estaba el presentador que habían contratado mientras éste le hablaba al público para dar inicio al concierto, nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares correspondientes y empezamos.

(Bella)

Te soñé... estaba despierta y te miré... pensé soñar...  
pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar  
y mirarte descansar seguro junto a miii...

(Jake)  
Te soñé... y estabas tan bella tan mujer pensé soñar  
pues no podía imaginar que sería de mi vida sin tu amor… sin tu calor...

(Todos)  
Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no no creo y junto a ti  
me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día  
llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé...

(Alice)  
Te soñé... estaba despierto y te miré... pensé soñar...  
pues no creé que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirar  
descansar seguro junto a miii...

(Todos)  
Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no no creo y junto a ti  
me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día  
llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé...

(Dimitri)  
Estaba despierto y te soñé...

-BUENAS NOCHES SEATTLE – gritamos los seis al unísono. Y a continuación se escuchó el griterío de todo el público, definitivamente todo el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, yo creo que ya ni un alfiler entraba.

-Buenas noches querido público – dije – estamos muy contentos de estar aquí con ustedes.

-Así es Bells – continuó Rosalie – nos emociona mucho retornar a nuestra tierra.

-Y mucho más emocionados nos encontramos en estos momentos ofreciendo este espectáculo para todos ustedes – esa era Alice.

-Que servirá para el beneficio de muchas personas de escasos recursos y discapacitados – Dimitri.

-Así que nos queda mucho por agradecerles, su presencia y su apoyo para esta Fundación – Félix.

-Y disfruten del show que ha sido preparado para todos ustedes y dentro de poco sabrán quienes son nuestros artistas invitados – remató Jake – así que a disfrutar de esta noche se ha dicho.

(Alice)

Atada a este sentimiento con tristeza voy  
tratando de hacerte comprender por qué  
tu ausencia es cruel y yo…

(Alice, Rosalie y Bella)  
Aquí estoy rendida a tus pies  
y sé que no hay nada que perder  
Pensando en ti,  
hasta que no me dejes ir

(Todos)  
Quiero tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar a mas sin parar  
Quererte, tenerte,  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás...  
pues nada es tan fuerte,  
como tenerte, amarte y ya nunca más perderte

(Rosalie)  
Atada a este sentimiento con tristeza voy  
tratando de hacerte comprender por qué tu ausencia es cruel y yo…

(Alice, Rosalie y Bella)  
Aquí estoy rendida a tus pies  
y sé que no hay nada que perder  
Pensando en ti, hasta que no me dejes ir

(Todos)  
Quiero tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar a mas sin parar  
Quererte, tenerte,  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás…  
pues nada es tan fuerte,  
como tenerte, amarte y ya nunca más perderte... perderte

(Bella y Jake)  
Respirar y sentir cada vez que pienso en ti  
El amor y el dolor que creció en mi corazón  
Te perdí y comprendí que difícil es vivir  
sin tu amor, ese amor que me llena de ilusión

(Alice, Rosalie y Bella)  
Aquí estoy rendida a tus pies  
y sé que no hay nada que perder  
Pensando en ti, hasta que no me dejes ir

(Todos)

Quiero tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar a mas sin parar  
Quererte, tenerte,  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás…  
tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar a mas sin parar  
Quererte, tenerte,  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás…  
pues nada es tan fuerte,  
como tenerte, amarte y ya nunca más perderte

Siempre nos emocionaba escuchar como el público coreaba nuestras canciones, los aplausos y gritos de júbilo que recibíamos cada que terminábamos de cantar nuestras canciones, era una euforia total que te invadía hasta el último rincón del cuerpo.

-Bueno es un placer para mí anunciarles que después de la siguiente canción recibiremos a nuestro primer invitado estrella, así que disfrutemos juntos… - dijo Alice mucho más eufórica que el resto ya que con la energía que siempre tenía y adicionándole lo que nos invadía ahora ya podrán imaginarse.

(Félix)  
Esto llego a su final  
Cuanto te voy a extrañar  
Hoy que debemos partir,  
dejarlo todo hasta aquí

(Dimitri)  
Y aunque debo continuar  
Como poderte olvidar  
El recuerdo de ti,  
está muy dentro de mi

(Rosalie)  
Jamás podré remplazar tu amor  
Ni repetir lo que logramos en ti  
Siempre estaré agradecido amor  
Tú me has dado lo que siempre soñé

(Bella)  
Y hoy te digo...

(Todos)

CORO  
...adiós, te recordaré cuando salga el sol  
Cuando escuche nuestra canciooón,  
que hoy que me alejaré  
necesitas saber,  
que estarás en mi corazón…

(Jake)  
Esto llegó a su final  
Y aunque me hace llorar  
Hoy me siento feliz,  
por formar parte de ti

(Alice y Rosalie)  
Sé que debemos volar  
Por el momento acabar, terminar

(Félix)  
Te quisiera pedir, que no te olvides de mí

(Rosalie)  
Jamás podré remplazar tu amor  
Ni repetir lo que logramos en ti  
Siempre estaré agradecido amor  
Tú me has dado lo que siempre soñé

(Bella)  
Y hoy te digo...

(Todos)

CORO  
...adiós, te recordaré cuando salga el sol  
Cuando escuche nuestra canción,  
que hoy que me alejaré  
necesitas saber,  
que estarás en mi corazón

(Bella)  
Cuantas tristezas compartí  
Mis alegrías te las di  
Y hoy te veo partir

(Alice)  
Adiós, te recordaré cuando salga el sol  
Cuando escuché nuestra canción...

(Todos)

CORO  
...y que hoy que me alejaré  
necesitas saber, que estarás en mi corazón

(Dimitri)  
Esto llego a su final...

(Bella)  
Estarás en mi corazón

(Rosalie)  
Siempre en mi corazón

(Jake)  
Esto llego a su final

(Bella)  
Estarás en mi corazón

-Gracias querido público, ahora los dejamos en compañía de…. – dijo Rosalie dejando un momento de suspenso – KATTY PERRY – y salimos del escenario.

-Excelente chicos, que buen inicio – nos felicitaba Esme quien se encontraba detrás del escenario junto a sus hijos quienes nos miraban extasiados o por lo menos eso interpreté ante las miradas que tenían.

-Sí, la verdad es que no estuvimos tan mal – decía Jake – empezamos bien.

-Así es, la coreografía que habíamos preparado nos salió de lujo – comentó Alice dando saltitos.

-Muchísimo mejor que en los ensayos – concordé – ahora si nos disculpas Esme.

-Sí, claro chicos vayan a descansar hasta que sea nuevamente su turno de presentarse – y acto seguido nos dirigimos hasta nuestro camerino provisional.

-Excelente chicos, estuvieron espectaculares – nos recibieron Heidi y Jane muy emocionadas, como siempre sucedía cada que teníamos que presentarnos.

-A pesar de que solo fueron tres canciones la bailadita me agotó – dije sentándome en el sillón que había en la habitación, los chicos repitieron mi acción donde pudieron.

-Ajáp, pero aun así estoy muy emocionada – Alice definitivamente era de energía inagotable.

-Eso no es de sorprenderse, es muy normal en ti – señaló Dimitri, ganándose que mí amiga le sacara la lengua.

-Concuerdo contigo hermanito – dijo Jake con su habitual sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes.

Pasamos el resto de las dos horas y medias ahí, solo hicimos una presentación como intervalo entre Katty Perry, Luis Fonsi y One Direction momento en los cuales cantamos: ES MEJOR ASÍ Y ALÉRGICO. Nos dábamos cuenta que el público estaba contento con nuestros artistas invitados.

Y así estuvimos hasta que nos tocó cerrar el concierto.

-Chicos ya es hora – nos dijo Leah asomándose por la puerta. Las cicas nos volvieron a retocar el maquillaje y nos volvimos a posicionar en el escenario que permanecía a oscuras para volver a empezar con nuestra última parte del show. Me adelanté un poco en el escenario y una de las luces enfocó mi posición.

-Seattle, les queremos agradecer nuevamente a cada uno de ustedes por su presencia este día, significó mucho para todos nosotros como artistas, para los miembros, funcionarios y beneficiaros de la fundación el apoyo que nos han brindado, y recuerden esto siempre: nunca se rindan, con perseverancia todo se puede lograr… - y dicho esto tocamos nuestra última canción de la noche.

(Alice)

Nadie puede pisotear tu libertad  
Grita fuerte por si te quieren callar  
Nada puede, detenerte, si tú tienes fe  
No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared  
En la pared

(Bella)  
Si censuran tus ideas ten valor  
No te rindas nunca siempre alza la voz  
Lucha fuerte, sin medida, no dejes de creer  
No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared  
En la pared

(Todos)  
No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No tengas miedo a volar  
Vive tu vida

(Alice)  
No construyas muros en tu corazón  
Lo que hagas siempre hazlo por amor  
Pon las alas, contra el viento  
No hay nada que perder  
No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared  
No

(Todos)  
No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No tengas miedo a volar  
Vive tu vida

(Jake)

Si censuran tus ideas ten valor

No te rindas nunca siempre alza la voz…

(Todos)  
No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares, no pares no  
Vive tu vida

No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares, no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No tengas miedo a volar  
Vive tu vida…

No pares nunca de soñar…

Vive tu vida…

-GRACIAS – dijimos a coro, hicimos una venia al público que seguía gritando nuestros nombres y salimos del escenario muy alegres por nuestro triunfo.

-MARAVILLOSO - esos eran Carlisle y Esme que nos esperaban nuevamente tras el escenario – sin duda fue realmente una excelente decisión pedir la colaboración de ustedes, les estaremos muy agradecidos por todo lo que nos han ayudado el día de hoy.

-No tienen nada que agradecernos como anteriormente les dijo James, para nosotros es un placer prestar nuestra ayuda – les respondió Dimitri por nosotros.

-Solo esperamos haber sido realmente de utilidad y que lo recaudado el día de hoy sirva de gran ayuda – señalé.

-No tenga duda que así será – afirmó Esme Cullen.

-Bueno, ha sido una noche larga para todos, mis felicitaciones para todos nosotros – Apareció James en ese momento – ahora nos queda irnos a descansar, ya las chicas recogieron sus instrumentos, chicos – dijo mirándonos a nosotros – el auto ya nos está esperando por la puerta trasera de la fundación para llevarnos a nuestros aposentos – remató. Nosotros sonreímos, nos despedimos de los esposos Cullen y nos dirigimos hacia la salida por donde nos indicaba James, cuando en eso recordé…

-Chicos – los llamé, ellos se voltearon a verme – tengo que regresar, dejé mi celular en la habitación que nos destinaron.

-Las chicas lo han de haber recogido – dijo Rosalie.

-No creo, lo dejé sobre uno de los libreros cargando la batería, igual voy a revisar orita que estoy cerca me esperan sí - pedí. Y me dirigí hacia dicha habitación. Al entrar a la misma me dirigí hacia el librero donde había puesto mi teléfono y efectivamente ahí estaba.

-Hola – susurró una voz a mi espalda, me volteé y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté enseguida – pensé que ya te había ido.

-Aún nos quedan cosas por dejar arreglado aquí – respondió sin dejar de mirarme – andaba cerca y escuché ruidos por aquí y como mamá me dijo que ya se habían ido vine a ver qué era.

-Vine a ver mi teléfono – le dije enseñándoselo – se me había quedado.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, silencio bastante incómodo por cierto. Y eso me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Mmmm bueno – lo mejor era salir de aquí rápido – entonces nos vemos. – y me apresuré a salir, ya estaba por traspasar el umbral de la puerta cuando el brazo de Edward me retuvo.

-Por favor Bella, dame una oportunidad de hablar, dennos una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ustedes – suplicó – mira lo que sucedió esa vez no…

-Mira no quiero hablar de eso ok – lo interrumpí, no quería escucharlo – dejemos el pasado tal cual como está. – rematé, y aparté su brazo de mí.

-Por favor solo una oportunidad, nada más es lo que les pedimos, lo que te pido – y ahí cometí el error de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mismos que me retuvieron inmediatamente, ojos que expresaban súplica, tristeza y a la vez esperanza.

Analicé las cosas por unos minutos, aun sin desviar mi mirada de la suya, no quería remover el pasado, estábamos intentando olvidar, pero esos ojos de alguna manera siempre lograron cautivarme y hacerme repensar mi decisión. Cerré los ojos y suspiré rendida.

-Está bien Edward, hablaremos, pero no ahora – le dije aun con mis ojos cerrados. Sentí que el botó el aire que había contenido de golpe.

-Dime cuando pueden y ahí estaremos – su voz denotaba… ¿emoción?

-Mira – continué mirándolo a los ojos – primero déjame hablar con mis amigas, no voy a decidir por ellas, si ellas acceden a hablar con ustedes te avisaremos el lugar, fecha y hora.

-Y si no quieren, Bella por favor yo necesito hablar contigo, aclararlo todo – volvió a decirme con voz suplicante.

-Si ellas no desean, hablaremos tú y yo ¿ok? – lo miré esperando la aceptación por su parte así que se limitó a asentir – bueno entonces igual sea como sea espera mi aviso.

-Gracias Bella, en serio, muchas gracias – dijo ahora más emocionado.

-Ahora si me permites, me están esperando – señalé, ya que me impedía un poco la salida.

-Oh, disculpa – dijo apartándose – nos vemos Bella.

-Nos vemos – dije de manera neutra.

Caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos iba analizando mi decisión, no estaba segura si me había equivocado o no, pero sin duda no pude negar, solo espero que las chicas no se vayan a molestar por esto pero igual tendría que decirles, algo en el fondo de mí me decía que las cosas podrían cambiar en un futuro próximo. _Cielos ya se me está pegando lo de Alice _pensé irónicamente teniendo presente que TODO EMPIEZA O CAMBIA CON SOLO UNA DECISIÓN…

**HOLA NENAS COMO LES VA, ESPERO QUE BIEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES ALGO CORTO, PERO LO BUENO VIENE EN EL SIGUIENTE ASÍ QUE NO COMAN ANSIAS…**

**LOS NOMBRES DE LAS CANCIONES SON LOS SIGUIENTES:**

**-TE SOÑÉ DE ALEX SINTEK**

**-TENERTE Y QUERERTE DE RBD**

**-ADIÓS DE RBD**

**-NO PARES DE RBD**

**-ES MEJOR ASÍ DE RBD**

**-ALÉRGICO DE ANAHÍ**

**LO SÉ, QUIZÁ PIENSEN QUE TENGO OBSECIÓN CON ESE GRUPO PERO REALMENTE ME ENCANTA, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE MÁS ADELANTE APARECERÁN OTRAS CANCIONES DE OTROS AUTORES, ESPERO QUE LAS ELECCIONES PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYAN GUSTADO…**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO, SUS COMENTARIOS, NO ME CANSARÉ DE AGRADECERLES: tany cullen, beakis, lizi rodriguez, Lupin410, Laubellacullen94, diianiita de cullen, y Melissa94 Cullen Black; gracias por leer mi historia…**

**AHORA SIP, NO COMAN ANSIAS QUE EN POCAS HORAS SE VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO… ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ? ¿HABLARÁN LAS CHICAS CON LOS HERMANITOS CULLEN O NO? ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LES DEPARE LA SUERTE A LAS HERMANITAS DENALI? DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES SI…**


	11. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**VERDADES A FLOTE**

Lunes por la mañana… uff… tengo que ser sincera y los detesto, bueno solo durante me cuesta levantarme, ji ji ji, es que soy un poquito floja, a partir de hoy y durante dos semanas estaríamos trabajando en la empresa familiar de los chicos y de ahí empezaríamos la gira.

-Estas serán nuestras oficinas – dijo Jake señalando las dos puertas – está de aquí nos corresponde a nosotros y en aquella podrán instaurar su taller provisional – les dijo a Rose y a Alice señalando al puerta en cuestión.

-Entre las dos estuvimos pensando y no creo que necesitemos la otra oficina, en la misma que les fue destinada a ustedes nos bastará y sobrará – señaló la duende – ya se lo hicimos saber a Billy pero aun así la dejó disponible por si acaso.

Los chicos asintieron y entramos a la oficina que ocuparíamos, la organizamos un poco para hacer espacio para lo que las chicas necesitarían.

-Recuerden que hoy empieza nuestra venganza – mencionó Alice, los chicos nos quedaron viendo con una ceja levantada – pensaron que nos íbamos a olvidar – les preguntó, a lo que ellos negaron inmediatamente sin poder evitar el sonreír – están con nosotras en esto – volvió a interrogarlos.

Los chicos se lo pensaron un rato.

-No estamos ni en contra ni a favor – dijo Dimitri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero supongo que si necesitan de nuestra ayuda en algún momento estaremos prestos a ofrecer nuestra mano amiga – respondió Félix poniéndose una mano en el corazón haciéndose el dramático.

-Y todo quedará entre nosotros, así que eviten ser muy obvias – mencionó Jake.

-No se preocupen, lo tenemos todo bajo control – contesté, ellos me miraron con sus ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido - ¡Qué! Sé que suelos ser la más tranquila de todos pero aun así ellas nos la deben – me defendí.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, la verdad aun no les había dicho a las chicas sobre mi plática con Edward, no sabía cómo abordarla, pero había decidido que hoy en la tarde les diría. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entraron tres figuras muy conocidas.

-Comienza nuestra _dulce venganza_ – me susurró Rosalie al oído de manera disimulada.

-Llegan tarde – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas – deberían de haber estado aquí a las 8 y son las 8h30.

-Llegamos a las ocho para tu información – contestó Tanya de manera altiva, yo negué _malo, malo, malo_ – estábamos en el piso de arriba terminando de dejar todo arreglado.

Alice, que había estado sentada cerca de la ventana y con una revista de diseño en mano la cerró de golpe y se levantó.

-Ustedes sabían que a partir de hoy empezarían a TRABAJAR PARA NOSOTRAS – remarcó las últimas tres palabras – así que de haber sido más eficientes habrían dejado todo arreglado desde el viernes. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo que perder como para esperarlas hasta que ustedes se dignen a aparecer.

-Y es que no pueden hacer nada sin nosotras – espetó Irina de manera burlona, ya me cansé de esto así que yo también me levanté.

-Claro que podemos hacerlo _Irina _pero no creo que a Billy le guste saber que las _asistentes_ que puso a nuestra disposición no sepan hacer bien su trabajo – y pude llevarme el placer de ver en sus caras cruzar un momento de horror – o prefieren que vayamos a molestarlo para decirle que ustedes no sirven ni para asistentes.

-No serían capaz de hacer algo así – aseguró Kate – además están los chicos de testigos que… - pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que Félix la interrumpió.

-A nosotros ni nos vean porque estamos de acuerdo con ellas, deberían haber dejado todo solucionado la semana pasada para estar puntuales hoy – afirmó.

Escuché que Tanya murmuró un: _idiotas,_ pero no objetaron más.

-Bien, empecemos – dije dirigiéndome hace el computador, pero esa me las pagaba – Tanya quiero un café cargado y con dos de azúcar – ella me miró incrédula ante mis palabras y no se movió ni un milímetro – qué esperas ¿invitación? Es para hoy que lo quiero.

Fúrica como estaba salió de la oficina en dirección a la máquina expendedora de café que había en el piso. Yo la seguí minutos después mientras las chicas les ponían tareas a las demás ya que había dejado unas bolsas en la mesa de afuera y alcancé a ver como Tanya escupía en el café que le había pedido. _Maldita _pensé, pero ya verás, sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia tomé las bolsas y volví a entrar.

-Aquí tienes _Bella_ – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca extiendo la tasa de café, la tomé e hice amago de llevármela a la boca mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande hasta que me detuve.

-Espera – dije - ¿Sabes qué? Ya se me quitó la gana de tomar café y para limar asperezas – al decir esto todos volvieron su vista a nosotras ya que hablé un poco más alto – por qué no te lo tomas tú – acto seguido le devolví la taza la cual tomó mecánicamente aun sorprendida por mi petición – anda tómatela – insistí.

Tanya miró la taza en sus manos con cara de asco, hizo el intento de llevársela a la boca pero no pudo.

-A mí el café no me gusta así – fue su respuesta.

-Me crees estúpida – le dije levantando aún más la voz. Las chicas se acercaron a donde estaba y preguntando con la mirada qué sucedía – sabes que por algo así te pueden despedir.

-¿Qué dices? – la voz de Tanya fue apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Pasa que la señorita aquí presente, al preparar el café que le había pedido hizo algo que no debía – la cara de Tanya era todo un poema cuando dije eso – crees que no te vi – pregunté sarcásticamente – da la casualidad de que mientras preparabas el café tuve que salir a ver unas bolsas que había dejado afuera – ahora su expresión era de terror – y entonces te vi cuando escupías en el contenido de la taza – señalé la tasa en cuestión.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? – gritó Alice cuando terminé de hablar. Los chicos se acercaron sorprendidos. Y Kate e Irina no salían de su shock.

-Bells sabes que esto hay que informarlo – dijo Jake con evidente enojo mirando a Tanya – esta clase de cosas no se pueden dejar pasar.

-No por favor este es el mejor trabajo que hemos conseguido – suplicó Tanya ya desesperada – Bella perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer te lo juro, solo estaba molesta, pero no hagas que me despidan por favor – yo solo me limité a mirarla fijamente analizando la situación.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer semejante cosa – espetó Félix. Dimitri iba a decir algo pero lo detuve. Increíblemente las chicas se habían quedado calladas aunque sus miradas si hubieran sido dagas ya estuvieran clavadas en el cuerpo de Tanya.

-Será la primera y última que te deje pasar Tanya así que sé consciente de ello y no vuelvas a hacer alguna otra estupidez porque de hacerlo me aseguraría de que nadie más te volviera a contratar – amenacé.

Luego de ese pequeño altercado y aunque los chicos no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi decisión igual lo aceptaron, Rosalie y Alice me preguntaron por qué no había hecho lo que los chicos recomendaban pero bastó con que les dijera que así continuaríamos con nuestra pequeña venganza para quedarse más tranquilas, total esto también se lo pensaba cobrar a Tanya.

Ya casi a la hora del almuerzo decidimos que para adelantar más trabajo no saldríamos a comer, estábamos decidiendo qué comeríamos cuando vi que el rostro de Alice se iluminaba, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las hermanas Denali que estaban organizando unas muestras que habían traído las chicas.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo – les dijo, ellas sin chistar asintieron y se levantaron – nosotros decimos no salir a comer así que ustedes tendrán que traernos algo para que nosotros almorcemos.

Al decir esto ellas hicieron una mueca de fastidio pero no hicieron más que asentir, empezamos a decir lo que queríamos y ellas anotaron todo.

-Y por último y lo más importante unos cappuccinos – Kate asintió tomando nota, Alice sonrió malvadamente – y una tarta Braswale – y Rose y yo sonreímos y negamos, esta Alice es tremenda.

-¿Tarta Braswale? Y eso donde lo vamos a conseguir – preguntó Kate.

-_Querida_ pues pregunten en las pastelerías – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – y sobre todo que no les falte la tarta que les he pedido ok, la quiero sin falta.

Ellas cogieron sus bolsos y salieron. Cuando la puerta se cerró y después de pasados unos minutos, cuando escuchamos el ding del ascensor al cerrarse, soltamos la carcajada que estábamos conteniendo.

-¿A qué se debe la risa? – nos preguntó Jake.

-Ay, es… que no… me lo pue…do creer – apenas alcancé a decir entre risas y agarrándome el estómago que ya me empezaba a doler.

-Ally eres increíble – dijo Rose también muerta de risa.

-Eh… de qué nos perdimos – preguntó Félix visiblemente intrigado por nuestro actuar.

-¿Por qué es el motivo de sus risas? – continuó Dimitri, Jake asintió en señal de querer saber también.

-Alice coronó excelentemente nuestro pedido – comenté, los chicos se quedaron con caras de ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? Rose se apresuró a explicarles.

-Recuerdan que Ally les encargó una tarta Braswale – preguntó, nuestros amigos asintieron – esa tarta no la van a encontrar nunca en ninguna pastelería.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron los chicos a la vez.

-Pues por la simple razón de que literalmente no existe – respondió la duende con una amplia sonrisa, los chicos seguían con caras de no entender – la tarta Braswale no es más que una tarta de chocolate y manjar decorada a nuestro propio gusto, nosotras la inventamos un día y por eso la bautizamos así, con una mezcla de nuestros apellidos.

Y dicho esto todos nos soltamos a reír, pensando en todo lo que caminarían las tres con tal de conseguir dicha tarta. Después de calmarnos pedimos comida italiana y entre risas almorzamos, los chicos salieron por un rato para ir a comprar unos materiales que las chicas necesitaban y nos quedamos las tres solas, supe que era el momento.

-Chicas quiero hablar con ustedes seriamente – dije cerrando la puerta de la oficina con llave para que nadie nos molestara, por si acaso, ellas me miraron intrigadas, suspiré y continué – el sábado después de terminar el concierto en la fundación y cuando fui a ver mi móvil me encontré con Edward – al decir esto las chicas se tensaron.

-¿Te trató mal ese desgraciado? – Saltó Rosalie inmediatamente, yo negué – entonces qué pasó, por qué no nos habías dicho nada.

-No sabías como abordar el tema cierto – respondió Alice por mí, yo asentí, me senté en el sofá y ellas me imitaron.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Rose.

-Me pidió una oportunidad para hablar y explicar lo sucedido – susurré, pero las chicas me escucharon.

-Le habrás dicho que no queremos saber nada ni hablar con ellos – espetó Rosalie molesta, yo la quedé mirando y ellas me devolvió una mirada incrédula - ¿Qué le dijiste Bells?

-No le respondí nada exactamente – comenté – le dije que lo hablaría con ustedes y que con ustedes decidiríamos.

-Bella – se quejó Rosalie – no hay nada que hablar con ellos.

-Rosalie, lo sé, nos dolió mucho esa traición, pero si queremos dejar el pasado atrás y vivir un presente y un tener un futuro tranquilos no perdemos nada con escucharlos – tercié, eso era lo que pensaba – no todo el tiempo estaremos guardando rencor, a nadie le hace bien eso – Alice se había mantenido en silencio.

-Dile algo Alice – gritó Rose, estaba molesta lo sabía – de seguro algún interés han de tener y por eso quieren forzar un nuevo acercamiento con nosotras – inquirió.

-Sin duda sería un poco tarde para hablar del tema – dijo Alice, analizando sus palabras, Rose respiró más tranquila – pero en algo sí que tiene razón Bells y es que no podemos guardar rencor por tanto tiempo, no es bueno para nosotras Rosalie.

Rosalie empezó a caminar de un lado para otro en la oficina supongo que tratando de tranquilizarse. Así que opté por levantarme y llegar hasta donde estaba, ella se detuvo, tomé sus manos y la miré fijamente, si algo nos destacaba era que siempre podíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Solo escucharlos Rose, no nos piden más – le dije tratando de razonar con ella, Alice se puso a mi lado en señal de apoyo, Rose cerró los ojos y suspiró tres veces, se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Está bien – susurró – hablaremos con ellos.

-Gracias Rose – dije abrazándola, si bien no esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran rápido pero debo reconocer que en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que la situación con ellos fuera para mejor.

Después de media hora de nuestra charla llegaron los chicos y continuamos trabajando, Jake y Félix trabajaban conmigo en lo que era la publicidad vía online mientras que Dimitri ayudaba a las chicas con el diseño de los nuevos uniformes, no es de sorprenderse, a pesar de que Dimitri es un hombre muy bien plantado, tiene un excelente gusto por la ropa.

Alrededor de dos horas después, cuando evidentemente ya nos habíamos olvidado de nuestras _asistentes_, ellas hicieron acto de presencia y con caras de absoluto cansancio, nosotros intentamos camuflar nuestras sonrisas, aunque para Félix estaba siendo una ardua tarea.

-Estas son horas de llegar – inquirió Rose, modulando la voz para que sonara molesta, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la gracia que le hacía la escena. – si fuera por ustedes ya hubiéramos muerto de hambre.

-Fueron a fabricar la comida acaso – continuó Alice. Las Denali nos miraron con expresión de molestia.

-No encontramos su dichosa tarta, visitamos casi todas las pastelerías y en ninguna habían siquiera escuchado de la mal…. Torta esa – se autocorrigió al final.

-No puedo creer que ni eso hayan hecho bien, además de llegar tarde, hemos tenido que avanzar el trabajo que les correspondía hacer a ustedes – dije – aunque la verdad sería arreglar el trabajo que ustedes deberían haber hecho bien – Tanya me miró – estoy diciendo la realidad, todo el trabajo lo habían hecho mal.

-Si siguen así, tendremos que hablar con Billy porque lo único que hacen es retrasarnos el trabajo – terció Rosalie.

-Pero si hicimos las cosas tal cual nos indicaron ustedes – chilló Kate.

-Lo que hicieron fue mezclar todo – objetó Alice, y eso era verdad, habían revuelto todas las mezclas. – así que pónganse las pilas porque de seguir así vamos muy mal.

Las tres nos miraron con odio profundo reflejado en sus ojos pero no dijeron nada, nosotras sonreímos triunfantes. El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, decidimos dejar de fastidiarlas por el día de hoy, una vez se marcharon hablé con mis amigas y nos pusimos de acuerdo así que me comuniqué con Edward y le dije que nos veríamos a las nueve de la noche en La Bella Italia, él dijo que se encargaría de hacer la reservación.

Estábamos por irnos cuando Jake, que había salido un momento a la oficina de Billy entró, su rostro reflejaba confusión y nos miraba fijamente a las tres, para ninguno pasó desapercibido su actitud.

-¿Qué sucede Jake, pasó algo? – pregunté, la verdad no me gustaba la forma que nos miraba.

-La verdad es que sí – respondió – pero no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar.

-Ya habla que me pones nerviosa – dijo Rosalie, Alice y yo asentimos, Félix y Dimitri nos miraban a intervalos de tiempo sin comprender tampoco la actitud de su hermano.

-Estaba esperando el ascensor para bajar acá, pero en vista de que demoraba bastante decidí bajar por las escaleras – pausó un momento y nosotros con la mirada le urgimos a seguir – al llegar aquí, estaban Tanya, Irina y Kate esperando el ascensor, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pero lo que escuché me dejó… - y ahí dejó su narración.

-¿Qué escuchaste Jake? Ya dinos – le obligó Alice sumamente impaciente al igual que nosotras.

-Estaban furicas por todo lo sucedido hoy, las estaban poniendo por el piso, aunque sintieron satisfacción cuando recordaron algo – dijo mirándonos a nosotras, las tres dijimos _¿Qué?_ Al mismo tiempo para que continuara – dijeron que por lo menos se habían dado el gusto de separarlas de los Cullen cuando inventaron que ellos habían tomado parte de la broma que les hicieron cuando iban a terminar el instituto.

Nosotras nos quedamos en shock, osea que todo había sido idea de ellas solamente, los Cullen no habían tomado parte de nada y en ningún momento les habíamos dado tiempo a explicarse.

Miré a mis amigas al mismo tiempo que ellas me miraron a mí, la incertidumbre se reflejó en nosotros.

-No puede ser – susurró Alice, luego miró a Jake – estás seguro que ellas dijeron eso – nuestro amigo asintió.

-Totalmente seguro, eso fue lo que dijeron – respondió.

-Ok – dijo Rose recuperando el control de la situación. – Esto lo solucionaremos esta misma noche – y dicho esto recogió sus cosas y salió, nosotros la imitamos, aunque el silencio se había hecho nuestro principal acompañante.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que iba pasar más tarde, pero sin duda esta nueva revelación influiría mucho, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

**HOLA CHICAS YA ESTOY DE REGRESO, LAMENTO EL RETRASO, SÉ QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE PUBLICARÍA CASI INMEDIATAMENTE PERO NO TENÍA INTERNET, PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAP… ASPIRO ESTA VEZ SI SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE EN UNA HORAS, YA LE ESTOY DANDO LOS ÚLTIMOS RETOQUES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ÉSTE…**

**SE SALIÓ EL GATO DE LA BOLSA COMO DICEN POR AHÍ, EL PEZ MUERE POR SU PROPIA BOCA Y LA VERDAD YA SALIÓ A LA LUZ, QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE PASARÁ EN ESA CENA? MMMMMMMMMMMMMM YA LO SABRÁN PRONTO… JIJIJIJIJI**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS, SON USTEDES QUIENES ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR, ME ANIMA MUCHO QUE MI HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO… **


	12. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**TODO EN SU LUGAR**

-Bien chicas, entramos, escuchamos lo que tienen que decirnos y ahí vemos qué decidimos – decía Rose, repitiendo una vez más lo que habíamos decidido hacer antes de salir del departamento.

Acabábamos de aparcar en el estacionamiento del restaurante donde habíamos acordado reunirnos con los Cullen, por suerte James había puesto a nuestra disposición un BMW x6 negro para que podamos movilizarnos solas cuando quisiéramos, el nerviosismo flotaba en el ambiente.

-Supongo que a pesar de todo tendremos que dar una disculpa? – más que afirmar estaba preguntando.

-Supongo que sí, después de todo ellos no tuvieron nada que ver y nosotros no los dejamos ni hablar – dijo Alice.

-Ok vamos, porque si demoramos más me puedo arrepentir – continuó Rose – sé que nosotras tampoco tuvimos culpa de nada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal – nosotras la miramos, eso era de sorprenderse - ¿Qué? Me siento culpable por no haberles permitido ni una mísera explicación.

Bajos del coche y nos encaminamos a la entrada, íbamos vestidas de manera casual. Rosalie con un leggins negro y zapatos aguja de 12 cm. Con una blusa roja bien ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero, Alice había optado por un vestido strapless corto en negro y una chaqueta roja con sus infaltables zapatos similares a los de Rose, yo por mi parte había optado por un jeans ceñido, botas negras de 10 cm. (lo bueno es que ahora no me complicaba nada andar con calzado de tacón alto), una camiseta con escote de un solo hombro caído, manga kimono y silueta ajustada en la cadera.

Al bajar del coche caminamos rápido para evitar cualquier obstrucción en el caso de que hubiera algún paparazzi en el área, al ingresar al local nos recibió el maître quien al dar información sobre la reservación que teníamos nos condujo hacia uno de los reservados del local donde ya nos estaban esperando, suspiramos e ingresamos.

-Buenas noches – dijimos las tres a coro. Los chicos se levantaron inmediatamente al notar nuestra presencia. También estaban vestidos casualmente.

-Hola – respondieron al mismo tiempo ellos también. Acto seguido cada uno se colocó detrás de una silla y nosotras procedimos a sentarnos.

-¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó Edward después de unos minutos de silencio, supongo que el nerviosismo nos había cohibido un poco a todos.

-Bien, empezando una semana ardua de trabajo – contestó Alice de manera tímida sin mirar a ninguno en particular.

-¿Están ensayando para sus próximos conciertos? – preguntó Jasper esta vez y posando su mirada en la duende.

-No, solo ensayamos cuando armamos nuevas coreografías, lo cual es muy pocas veces – contestó mi amiga esta vez sí mirándolo.

-Entonces en qué están trabajando orita – dijo Edward esta vez mirándome fijamente a mí, a los pocos segundos de haber hablado como que lo repensó – si se puede saber claro está.

-No hay problema – suspiré – durante dos semanas estaremos trabajando en una campaña publicitaria en la empresa familiar de los chicos.

-Vaya ustedes han resultado ser muy versátiles – comentó Emmett.

-No todo puede ser música – esta vez fue la rubia quién habló, un poco ruda debido a los nervios que la invadían, luego de haberse dado cuenta de su tono de voz lo moduló un poco – a pesar de adorar la música también queremos desarrollarnos en las carreras que hemos escogido.

Edward iba a decir algo pero en eso entró el mesero, al vernos su cara mostró sorpresa y después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Eric y seré su mesero durante la velada – dijo amablemente al entregarnos los menús, cuando su vista se posó en mí su sonrisa se amplió y demostró algo así como… ¿intentaba coquetearme acaso? Escuché algo así como un gruñido y algo así como un _se quedó sin _propina, inmediatamente posé mi vista en Edward y creo que si las miradas matasen el mesero ya estaría muerto… y esa reacción en él me parecía sumamente extraña.

-Nosotros lo llamaremos cuando hayamos decidido – espetó Edward de manera cortante. El chico que no pasaba los 25 años asintió extrañado con la reacción de él y se retiró.

Los seis nos dedicamos a leer el menú y escoger lo que íbamos a servirnos, como entrada todos optamos por la ensalada de naranjas, como plato fuerte Edward y yo pedimos arroz a la parmesana, Rosalie: pasta y garbanzos, Alice: macarrones con queso y pimienta, Emmett: fetuccini y Spaghetti, y Jasper: Spaghetti a la Carbonara; y de postre los seis optamos por el mousse de chocolate.

Una vez hecho el pedido y el mesero se fue volvimos a retomar la conversación.

-Y qué nos pueden decir de ustedes, además de ayudar en la fundación a qué más se dedican – moría de ganas por saber… bueno sí tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno – dijo Edward – Jasper se graduó de médico, actualmente está haciendo la especialización en pediatría, trabaja con papá en el hospital de aquí y en sus ratos libres ayuda en la fundación.

-No trabajaba en el hospital de Forks – preguntó Rosalie al escucharlo.

-Trabajaba, bien lo dijiste – le contestó Emmett – pero una vez que nosotros ingresamos a la universidad y mamá empezó con la fundación aquí pues pidió la transferencia, actualmente es el director del hospital.

-Wow, Carlisle siempre sobresale – susurró la duende.

-Así es, estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros padres – comentó Jasper.

-Y no es para menos – dije.

-En cambio Emmett y yo estudiamos leyes, actualmente trabajamos en una de las firmas más importantes de la ciudad aunque nuestro sueño es montar nuestra propia firma – continuó Edward. Al escuchar esto las tres miramos incrédulas a Emmett, osea, de Edward no es de extrañarse pero ¿Emmett?

-Lo sé, lo sé, es difícil de creer – comentó el aludido – pero siempre me ha gustado.

-Y no es porque sean mis hermanos pero son uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, hasta ahora todos los casos que han tenido en sus manos los han ganado – decía un Jasper orgulloso.

-Pues bien por ustedes, aunque es algo raro pensar en Emmett en su faceta de persona seria – Alice aún seguía incrédula, bueno creo que las tres lo estábamos.

Nos trajeron la comida y la charla continuó en asuntos superficiales, anécdotas, la banda, nuestros padres, los chicos nos dijeron que a pesar de que sus padres vivían aquí en la ciudad ellos optaron por vivir cada quien en su espacio y por ende cada uno tenía su propio departamento aunque en el mismo edificio; supongo que ninguno quería empezar con el tema que nos había llevado a reunirnos esta noche. Pero tampoco podíamos retrasar más el momento así que cuando ya estábamos en el postre...

-Bueno, supongo que no deberíamos retrasar más el momento – susurró Rosalie, los chicos asintieron comprendiendo.

-Primero que nada creo que les debemos una disculpa – dijo Jasper, nosotras lo miramos interrogantes – por no haber estado con ustedes aquel día y por no haber hecho mayor esfuerzo por intentar contactarnos con ustedes y hablar de lo sucedido…

-Pero lo que deben saber es que nosotros en ningún momento estábamos enterados de lo que esas mujeres estaban planeando contra ustedes – continuó Emmett.

-Ellas mintieron para alejarlas de nosotros, realmente ese día acompañamos a Emm a retirar unas cosas que se le habían quedado, pero de haber sabido lo que iba a suceder no lo hubiéramos permitido de eso deben estar completamente seguras – intervino Edward – nosotros nunca seríamos capaces de hacer algo así, ni antes ni ahora, por favor créannos, nos sentimos muy mal cuando ustedes nos acusaron de algo que no habíamos cometido, éramos ignorantes de todo, no fue hasta que ellas se acercaron a nosotros después de que ustedes se fueron y nos dijeron lo que realmente sucedía.

Al día siguiente estuvimos en su casa pero nadie nos contestó y después nos encontramos con Charlie – hizo una pausa y una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro – supongo que también le contaron su versión de los hechos ya que no nos trató muy amablemente que se diga. Luego intentamos comunicarnos a sus celulares pero nos salían fuera del área de cobertura, después de dos meses fue que nos enteramos que ustedes habían obtenido una beca y se habían ido a estudiar a Londres, y fue ahí donde dejamos las cosas en manos del destino pensando que el tiempo nos daría la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes y aclarar las cosas definitivamente – concluyó.

Las tres nos miramos entre nosotras, si bien es cierto ya sabíamos la verdad hablar con ellos sin duda hacía la diferencia.

-Igual les queremos dar unas sinceras disculpas por no haber… - continuó Jasper pero no lo dejamos terminar.

-No – dijimos fuerte y claro las tres al mismo tiempo, los chicos nos quedaron viendo sorprendidos por nuestra reacción. Alice y yo miramos a Rosalie para que ella tomara la palabra. Tal como lo habíamos decidido antes.

-No tienen porqué disculparse – dijo la rubia – antes que nada queremos que sepan que justamente el día de hoy nos enteramos de la verdad y no me refiero a este momento, sino a la tarde.

Al decir esto los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Cómo? Digo si los únicos que sabíamos la verdad de la situación éramos nosotros – dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a sus hermanos – y ellas.

-Creo que vale aclarar el cómo – declaró Rose, yo suspiré.

-Recuerdan que les comentamos que estamos trabajando para la empresa de los Black – inquirí, ellos asintieron – pues resulta que justamente ahí se encuentran trabajando Tanya, Irina y Kate, como asistentes, de momento como nuestras asistentes – señalé, ellos se sorprendieron ante tal información – resulta que Billy, el papá de los chicos, las designó a nosotras durante estas dos semanas que trabajaremos ahí.

-Y hoy precisamente a la hora de la salida, Jake las escuchó hablando sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de su presencia y ahí dijeron cómo habían sucedido las cosas, el engaño que nos habían montado a parte de la broma de mal gusto como venganza que nos habían tendido ese día. – concluyó Alice.

-Lamentamos nuestra actitud y el no haberles permitido que se explicaran en su momento, pero a nuestro favor podemos decir que la ira y la decepción nublaron nuestro pensamiento y en esos momentos lo que menos queríamos era saber o hablar con ustedes – rematé.

-Wow eso sí que no lo esperábamos – susurró Edward.

-De verdad nosotras también estamos arrepentidas por nuestro actuar – dijo Alice con la mirada baja.

-Supongo que todos fuimos juguetes o instrumentos de esas tipejas – decía Rose – y objetos del destino también que siempre juega malas pasadas.

El silencio invadió el ambiente nuevamente cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y analizando la situación, me entristecía pensar que una relación de amigos que recién estaba empezando se haya ido al traste por culpa de personas insensibles y malvadas que se creían el centro del universo, pero supongo que algo hay de cierto cuando se dice que el mal nunca triunfa y que las mentiras tienen patas cortas, en algún momento la verdad siempre sale a relucir.

-¿Y cómo nos deja esto? – dijeron Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo echándose a reír inmediatamente.

-Supongo que podríamos volver a retomar la relación donde nos quedamos, volver a tratarnos, volver a ser amigos – dijo Jasper – bueno es mi opinión, es lo que me gustaría y estoy seguro de que mis hermanos piensan igual – ellos murmuraron un _así es_ afirmando lo que su hermano decía.

-Claro si a pesar de todo no nos odian todavía – añadió Edward.

-Creo que nunca los odiamos – respondí ante el comentario de Edward, los tres chicos me miraron, las chicas afirmaron ante lo que decía – supongo que estábamos dolidas ante su supuesto engaño, ya que nosotras estábamos empezando a creer que realmente ustedes eran de aquellos chicos que valía la pena conocer y tratar.

-Entonces no habría ningún problema ahora? – preguntó Emmett.

-Nada perdemos con volver a intentarlo supongo, no haría daño a nadie – contestó Rose.

-Estoy segura que nos esperan grandes cosas por vivir juntos y ahora nos volveremos más unidos que nunca – dijo la duende con una enorme sonrisa después de unos instantes de silencio, los Cullen la miraron extrañados, nosotros hicimos señas con nuestras manos dándole poca importancia.

-A veces Alice se las quiere dar de pitonisa – señaló Rose ante la evidente cara de incredulidad de ellos.

-Ya saben que no deben apostar contra mí cuando digo algo – dijo mi amiga muy segura como siempre que sucedía algo así.

-Si claro enana claro – dije condescendiente.

-¿Qué tal si salimos uno de estos días para celebrar nuestra reciente reconciliación? – preguntó Emmett una vez pagaron la cuenta y nos acercábamos a los coches, que coincidentemente estaban uno al lado de otro, ellos andaban en una Hummer que según Edward pertenecía a Emmett.

-Pues durante el día estamos ocupadas, como ya les dijimos, pero en la noche podríamos planificar algo o dejarlo para el fin de semana – dijo Alice mucho más animada.

-Ustedes nos avisarían mejor, nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente.

-Bueno yo sí un poco por mi horario en el hospital pero ahí veríamos como arreglárnoslas – corrigió Jasper a Edward.

-Entonces nosotras les avisamos, aunque mejor sería dejarlo para el fin de semana cosa que tendríamos más tiempo – dije yo algo emocionada, reconozco que la sola idea de pasar tiempo con Edward me fascinaba.

-Gracias por todo chicas – dijeron los tres.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, ya lo hablamos, ahora solo hagamos de cuenta que nada ha pasado – dijo Rose.

-Bueno, entonces estaremos en contacto – dijo Edward a manera de despedida.

Nos despedimos con beso en la mejilla con cada uno y cada quien subió a su respectivo auto. Sin duda esta noche trajo nuevas expectativas para cada uno de nosotros.

-Y bien qué piensan de lo sucedido – preguntó Rosalie una vez salimos del estacionamiento.

-La verdad me siento mucho mejor ahora, es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima – contesté.

-Supongo que el rencor hace su trabajo en nosotros mismo y no nos permite vivir tranquilos, y cuando éste desaparece nos sentimos liberadas, porque yo me siento igual que tu Bells – Rosalie sin duda tenía una perspectiva clara de lo que quería decirle.

-Saben qué es lo que más me alegra – susurró Alice, nosotras la miramos para que continuara – que podré volver a pasar más tiempo con Jazzy – terminó muy emocionada. Nosotros rodamos los ojos ante su comentario pero…

-Igual yo… - dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, ambas sonreímos. Alice nos miró con horror.

-¡USTEDES TAMBIEN QUIEREN PASAR TIEMPO CON JASPER! – gritó la duende haciéndonos brincar.

-¿QUÉEEE? NOOOO – gritamos nosotras a su vez ante semejante suposición.

-Eres loca Alice – dije indignada – sabes bien que nosotras lo decimos por Emmett y Edward.

-Así es, porque siendo sinceras creo que ninguna de nosotras los hemos podido olvidar verdad – Alice y yo asentimos ante la afirmación de Rosalie, sin duda ellos habían calado hondo en nuestros corazones.

-Solo espero que las cosas resulten mejores esta vez, aunque ahora será un poco más difícil – dije pensando en nuestra carrera artística.

-Ya verás que sí Bells, ya verás que todo saldrá de maravillas – sí, acertaron esa era Alice afirmando nuevamente.

Solo quería no perder las esperanzas de que fuéramos más felices de lo que éramos ahora y que las tres encontráramos la dicha completa y que nada se interponga en nuestro camino.

**HOLA NENAS LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ LES DEJÉ EL CAPITULO QUE LES HABÍA PROMETIDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…**

**CHICAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO… ME EMOCIONAN SUS COMENTARIOS, EN SERIO… LAS QUIERO… **

**NOS VEREMOS DENTRO DE UN PAR DE DÍAS MÁS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO… CUIDENSE Y NO HAGAN LOCURAS… JEJEJEJE… BUENO POR LO MENOS NO MUCHAS… JIJIJIJI**


	13. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**SORPRESAS**

Ya habíamos tenido nuestra primera semana de trabajo en la empresa Black, y vaya semanita que habíamos tenido, bastante ocupada en lo relacionado a la campaña publicitaria, habíamos presentado varias propuestas para que los directivos eligieran las que les pareciera mejor, habían escogido dos de las que no podían decidirse así que el lunes a primera hora prometieron darnos una respuesta concreta para lanzar la publicidad escogida.

En cuanto a los diseños que las chicas propusieron habían sido aceptados rápidamente y por ende habíamos trabajado en eso también consiguiendo la tela "adecuada" según decían las chicas y se habían centrado en ejecutar cada uno de los diseños con la ayuda de un taller costura y diseño ya que por lo que no hace mucho habíamos llegado a la ciudad las chicas aún no habían podido equipar el taller propio que pensaban montar y con nuestra inminente gira eso tendría que esperar un tiempo.

Durante el trascurso de los días los chicos se habían mantenido en contacto con nosotros ya que tanto ellos como nosotras habíamos tenido una semana difícil y desde esa noche que cenamos juntos no habíamos podido salir más como pensábamos, claro eso iba a cambiar en estos dos días, ya que el fin de semana definitivamente sí lo habíamos dejado separado para relajarnos un poco y salir con ellos.

Aunque debo aclarar que no todo fue trabajo, tuvimos nuestros ratos de diversión y eso fue por cortesía de las _hermanitas Denali_ ja, ja, ja, creo que nunca me había reído tanto como lo había hecho en esta semana, si bien nos habíamos apurado presentando las propuestas, nos dimos el lujo para continuar con nuestro _pequeño ajuste de cuentas_ como habíamos decidido llamarlo ahora.

Las habíamos cargado calle arriba y calle abajo por casi todas los centros y tiendas comerciales "buscando la tela apropiada para utilizar", o por lo menos ésa era la excusa que se les daba, lo que no "olvidábamos de decirles" era que fueran a la oficina con calzado cómodo para caminar, y obviamente las pobres con sus zapatos de tacón de 15 cm terminaban exhaustas al final del día y ni me imagino como terminaban sus pies, bueno eso no lo hacíamos todos los días para que no se confiaran, ya que un día vinieron con calzado cómodo y ahí optamos por mandarlas al archivo a buscar la "carpeta de uniformes de la empresa" donde supuestamente estaba detallado todo el historial de los uniformes empleados en la empresa claro con el pequeño detalle que olvidamos decirles que dicha carpeta _se esfumó de la faz de la tierra_, las pobres llegaron envueltas en una capa de polvo con sus trajes Armani hechos un asco y con las manos vacías lo cual hizo que las reprendiéramos por no encontrar una simple carpeta.

Empecé a reírme recordando ahora la _pequeña maldad _que les hicimos ayer, habíamos salido a almorzar cuando se le ocurrió la idea a Alice, inmediatamente compramos lo que necesitábamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Como les habíamos designado un escritorio para ellas dentro de la misma oficina rociamos cuidadosamente el escritorio y las sillas con el polvo picapica que habíamos comprado.

Cuando ellas llegaron no se sentaron inmediatamente esperando nuestras indicaciones pero como ya estábamos preparadas les entregamos las carpetas que teníamos listas para que las ordenaran, nuestros rostros eran neutrales, intentando disimular nuestras risitas y disimuladamente las seguimos con la mirada cuando ellas se fueron a sentar, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando las tres se levantaron de golpe rascándose todo el cuerpo y quejándose luego salieron corriendo en dirección al baño, nosotras nos soltamos a reír enseguida pero sin perder el tiempo nos pusimos los guantes en las manos y con los paños húmedos que teníamos listos limpiamos a conciencia las sillas y el escritorio para eliminar la _evidencia_ pero sin dejar de reírnos_._

Cuando los chicos llegaron y nos vieron riéndonos nos preguntaron qué les habíamos hecho ahora y en cuanto les contamos empezaron a reírse también, la suerte que tuvimos fue que limpiamos todo rápido y nos dispusimos a trabajar ya que después de casi dos horas apareció Billy con ellas detrás, nos habían ido a acusar, nosotras nos hicimos las sorprendidas inclusive nos sentamos en las silla que ellas ocupaban y como fue obvio ellas fueron quienes quedaron en ridículo ante Billy y con la seria advertencia que si seguían _inventando cosas_ se despidieran del trabajo.

Me solté a reír recordando la cara de las tres, era todo un poema, no dijeron ni mu…

-¿Bells, de qué te ríes? – preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos y mirando todo el espacio de la sala como buscando el motivo de mi risa.

Estaba esperando a las chicas para ir a encontrarnos con los Cullen, y como siempre Alice era la última en estar lista, le sonreí a mi amiga.

-Estaba acordándome del día de ayer – le respondí, mi amiga soltó una carcajada.

-Definitivamente la mejor idea que se nos ha ocurrido hasta ahora – dijo Alice apareciendo a la vista.

-Concuerdo contigo enana, todavía no me quito la cara que tenían cuando salieron corriendo rumbo al baño – dijo la rubia, nos soltamos a reír las tres.

Cogimos nuestras bolsos, la llave del departamento y del coche y salimos rumbo al parque de diversiones donde nos habíamos quedado de ver, lo sé, vaya idea, ¿pero qué? Teníamos ganas de disfrutar de un buen rato y eso no pareció la mejor idea. Durante todo el trayecto nos la pasamos comentando.

Cuando llegamos los chicos ya nos estaban esperando en la entrada, dejamos el auto estacionado en un espacio libre que ellos nos tenían apartado no saludamos con beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno chicas ¿por dónde quieren empezar? – preguntó Jasper.

-CASA EMBRUJADA – gritó Emmett muy animado, yo lo miré con horror.

-Siiiiiiii – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo que yo decía…

-Nooo – si no soporto ver ni las pelis de terror peor sería meterme a la casa embrujada.

-¿Por qué no Belly Bells? – me preguntó Emmett "inocentemente". Edward solo me miraba con una sonrisa al igual que Jasper.

-Lo que sucede Emmett es que a Bells no le gusta nada que tenga relación con las cosas de terror – dijo Alice moviendo sus manos macabramente y dándole a su voz un toque tenebroso.

-Sabes que es porque no lo tolero Alice – me quejé cual niña pequeña.

-Por qué no hacemos algo, dejamos la casa del terror para lo último y de momento escogemos otro juego – dijo Jasper con su muy habitual tono tranquilizador.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron estando de acuerdo y así empezamos nuestro momento de diversión, nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa (aunque para subirme aquí tuvieron que obligarme lo reconozco), los autos chocones, practicamos tiro al blanco (donde un muy tierno Edward ganó un conejito rosa para mí y he de señal que solamente él, Jasper y Alice tuvieron buenas puntería porque el resto nada de nada), comimos manzanas caramelizadas, palomitas, algodón de azúcar, entramos a un mini laberinto donde tuvieron que ayudarnos a salir porque _gracias a Emmett _(y nótese el sarcasmo) nos perdimos, también nos subimos a un par de juegos mecánicos: el martillo, la barca pirata; lo estábamos pasando tan bien hasta que…

-Ahora siiiii – gritó Emmett cuando ya todos habíamos bajado del martillo, todos lo quedamos viendo intrigados, me dio una mirada maquiavélica que me hizo estremecer – vamos a…. LA CASA EMBRUJADA

-Nooo – gemí frustrada – chicos yo ahí si no me animo, si entro es para no dormir en una semana como mínimo, así que yo paso – dije muy segura de mí misma.

-Vamos Bells, solo es una casa embrujada – insistió Emmett – no es nada del otro mundo.

-No, Emmett en serio no – dije rotundamente.

-Pero sí nosotros entramos te quedarías sola – me señaló Jasper yo me encogí de hombros, prefería eso a tener pesadillas varios días seguidos.

-Vayan ustedes y yo me quedo con ella – escuché la aterciopelada voz de Edward decir.

-No Edward no es necesario ve tu tranquilo, yo me quedo sola – intenté negociar con él – total no es que van a demorar mucho, yo los puedo esperar en uno de los puestos de comida que hay por aquí.

-No te voy a dejar sola Bella – dijo él también, y por su mirada supe que no daría su brazo a torcer, luego dirigió la mirada a los chicos que nos veían divertidos ante nuestro pequeño debate – vayan ustedes y nosotros lo esperaremos en el KFC que está allá.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron casi enseguida. Yo crucé mis brazos…

-Eres tan terco – señalé. Él me miro, me sonrió de esa manera que me hacía volar, descruzó mis brazos se acercó a mí poco a poco, mi pulso se disparó, su mirada me deslumbró y dijo…

-Puedo ser el doble de terco que tú si me lo propongo – susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer… esperen ¿en qué momento había desviado su rostro hasta mi oído? Cuando reaccioné sacudí un poco mi cabeza en un pobre intento de borrar las imágenes que se habían colado por mi mente, imágenes poco apta para menores debo reconocer - ¿vamos?

-Ehhh… sí… vamos – tartamudeé. Nuevamente volvió a sonreírme y me agarró por el brazo para guiarme, ahí donde su mano entró en contacto con mi piel sentí un suave y a la vez potente cosquilleo.

Al llegar inspeccionamos el lugar hasta dar con una mesa libre, caminamos hasta ella, Edward como todo caballero me apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarme…

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo? – me preguntó.

-Mmmm – me llevé un dedo a la barbilla – solo tengo un poco de sed así que una soda no me vendría mal – contesté, él se fue a hacer el pedido y regresó con dos coca colas – gracias.

-De nada.

-Y qué tal les fue en el juicio – pregunté para entablar el diálogo.

-Pues como siempre muy bien, Emm y yo hacemos muy buen equipo cuando trabajamos juntos, lo ganamos – contestó con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Vaya pues felicitaciones. Ya sabré a quien buscar cuando tenga algún asunto legal que solucionar.

-Estaré siempre presto para ayudarte de eso no lo dudes – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Siempre que no tengas otro caso más importante entre manos – rebatí. El negó.

-Para ti siempre tendría tiempo – aseguró, y sus palabras me emocionaron tanto, no sé porque – y qué nueva travesura hicieron ustedes.

Así es, les habíamos comentado cómo nos las estábamos cobrando lo que nos hicieron las Denali en el pasado. Yo nuevamente me reí.

-A Alice se le ocurrió ponerles picapica en las sillas y escritorio que ellas ocupaban – al decirle esto me miró sorprendido y luego se soltó a reír, también lo acompañé – si vieras la cara que llevaban cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo después de haberse sentado – continué explicando cuando me controlé un poco.

-No te lo puedo creer – dijo aun entre risas – ustedes son de temer, pero y ellas no las acusaron.

-Lo hicieron, pero nosotras fuimos más listas y apenas salieron limpiamos todo la evidencia dejándolas en ridículo – le aclaré petulante.

-Definitivamente no las quiero tener de enemigas.

-Es la primera vez que hacemos algo así, pero has de reconocer que se lo merecen – señalé lo obvio. Él concordó conmigo.

-Todavía les queda una semana ahí cierto – preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, de ahí la siguiente semana saldremos de gira por todo el país alrededor de dos meses – le dije mirando hacia otro lado, serían dos meses fuera donde difícilmente podríamos vernos.

-Osea que no nos veríamos durante dos meses más o menos – susurró más como para sí mismo. Pero igual lo escuché y afirmé – y en qué ciudades se presentarán.

-Hola – dijeron tres chicas de no más de 17 años que traían cámaras y libretas en mano – eres Bella de Ángels Rebels cierto – preguntó muy emocionada una de ellas, yo sonreí.

-Así es soy yo – le contesté.

-Te molestaría darnos tu autógrafo y tomarte unas fotos con nosotras – me preguntó otra de ellas.

-Claro que no – contesté, a lo cual ellas empezaron a brincar de felicidad, me extendieron sus libretas y luego pidieron de favor a Edward que tomara las fotos a lo que él accedió. Después de agradecerme se fueron muy emocionadas.

-Eso es raro – comentó Edward mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Terminas acostumbrándote – expresé con una mueca de disculpa – ante me sorprende que no se haya dado algo parecido más antes. En qué estábamos.

-Ahhh… me ibas a decir por donde estarían estos dos meses.

-Ehh… sí según nos dijo James sería Oregón, New York, California, Virginia, California, Oklahoma, Tennessee, Colorado y otras más que no recuerdo…

-Vaya – exclamó – les espera un arduo viaje.

-Sí – concordé – más que todo lo más cansado son los viajes, ya nos tocó cuando vivíamos en Londres, pero es el precio de la fama.

Empezamos una charla trivial nuevamente, nuestros gustos personales, hobbies donde nos dimos cuenta que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido mucho no habíamos cambiado, solo en pequeños detalles, en determinado momento se puso un poco tenso evitando mi mirada, me di cuenta pero no dije nada.

-Y bueno, como se llevan entre ustedes – preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Entre ustedes ¿con quiénes exactamente?

-Bueno, este, con los chicos de la banda – dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado – no es que sea muy fanático de las revistas y programas de farándula pero es de conocimiento mundial la relación de pareja que mantienen, cómo te va con Jake – al decir esto su cara se tornó un poco colorada al igual que yo sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, pero en ningún momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Yo desvié mí vista hacia todos los lados posibles, no sabiendo qué responder, si decir cómo era la realidad o no, las mesas a nuestro alrededor estaban vacías, y las personas se divertían en el exterior, así que me decidí.

-Entre nosotros no hay ningún otro tipo de relación que no sea la de amigos o hermanos Edward – dije tímidamente y mirando fijamente la mesa, sentí que sus ojos inmediatamente me miraron.

-Pe… pero si en to… dos… - tartamudeó.

-Somos conscientes de lo que dicen Edward y al principio lo negamos pero nadie nos hacía caso o no nos creían – le expliqué esta vez sí viendo sus ojos fijamente para que se diera cuenta que no le mentía – así que nos rendimos y no seguimos insistiendo en lo mismo aparte de que ahora eso les beneficia un poco a ellos – su ceño se frunció al no entender por qué decía eso y por eso le aclaré la duda – ellos sí tienen novias Edward, pero aún no quieren que ese hecho salga a la luz hasta que las cosas con sus respectivas parejas tengan una base más sólida.

-Supongo que no ha de ser fácil mantener una relación de pareja en un mundo en el que ustedes se desenvuelven debe ser complicado – comentó al entender.

-Así es, a lo menos si no aprendes a manejar la situación lo es.

Iba a decir algo pero en eso su móvil sonó.

-¿Emmett qué pasa? – preguntó. Escuchó lo que su hermano le decía - espérame deja preguntarle ¿ok? - me miró – Emmett dice que si queremos ir a un pub, que las chicas se animaron y quieren ir a bailar un rato.

Me lo pensé un rato, me sentía un poco cansada y no quería cortarles la salida tan temprano.

-Mmmm la verdad es que me siento un poco cansada y cuando las chicas se animan a bailar no hay quien las saque tan temprano así que yo mejor paso, pero si tú quieres ir pues vamos para que te vayas con ellos – dije de plano, levantándome de la mesa.

-Emmett nos vemos afuera ahí donde están los coches – dijo y acto seguido cortó la llamada y se levantó también.

Caminamos directo a la salida del parque, la verdad es que me entristecía bastante el hecho de tenerme que separar de Edward pero tampoco me creía capaz de soportar una noche de farra. Llegamos al estacionamiento y ya los chicos nos estaban esperando.

-Bueno qué dicen se animaron o no – preguntó Jasper. Alice y Rose se veían bastante animadas.

-Yo la verdad paso – al decir esto las chicas hicieron pucheros – ando algo cansada y ustedes ya me conocen – le dije mirándolas a ellas – saben que cuando ando así no resisto mucho y tampoco quiero acortarles la noche – ya que las conocía perfectamente y estaba segura que si yo me quería ir ellas se irían conmigo. – puedo tomar un taxi desde aquí para que ustedes se lleven el coche.

-No yo te llevo – dijo Edward, yo lo miré sorprendida – la verdad es que tampoco tengo muchas ganas así que yo paso también.

-No, Edward no te preocupes por mí ve no más con ellos – insistí, no quería que por intentar cuidarme él se perdiera una noche de diversión y quizá hasta algún ligue… argggg de solo pensarlo la idea me molestaba.

-Ya te dije Bella que yo tampoco estoy con muchas ganas de ir así que no se diga más – objetó.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Bells – dijo Alice despidiéndose con un beso, Rosalie la imitó – nos vemos mañana ok – los chicos también se despidieron y se fueron en nuestro coche. Edward caminó hasta el suyo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-En serio Edward no tenías por qué haberte quedado, no quiero darte tantas molestias – indiqué.

-Ya te lo dije, además estar en tu compañía no me ocasiona ninguna molestia. – dicho esto me subí al auto y él hizo lo mismo.

El viaje lo hicimos en completo silencio, pero uno muy cómodo con él no sentía la necesidad de rellenar el espacio cuando cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos, me alegraba saber que le agradaba estar conmigo, eso me provocaba una sensación muy especial. Cuando menos lo imaginé ya estábamos frente a mi edificio, el viaje se me había hecho extremadamente corto y aun no me quería separar de él.

-Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo – dije sin pensar, mis labios solamente se movieron pronunciando las palabras, inmediatamente me sonrojé. – Es…te no sé…. De pron...to un café… - él me sonrió.

-Un café estaría bien – y dicho esto estacionó el auto en el espacio que corresponde al nuestro y nos bajamos, iba muy nerviosa, no sé qué espíritu me poseyó para hacerle esa invitación pero ya qué.

-Toma asiento – dije una vez entramos al departamento – voy a preparar el café.

-Te acompaño – me dijo – Vaya tienen un excelente apartamento.

-Sí la verdad es que estamos muy a gusto aquí – respondí.

-Y no han ido a visitar a Charlie –preguntó.

-Teníamos pensado hacerlo antes de salir de gira pero se nos va a hacer imposible, pero cada que pueda él prometió venirnos a visitar, de hecho quedó de venir en esta semana ya que de ahí no podríamos vernos en dos meses como te había dicho – relaté mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera. Intenté sacar unas galletas que Rosalie había dejado en la alacena pero no alcanzaba.

-Permíteme – susurró Edward, sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío, su brazo rozó el mío al bajar el paquete de galletas – aquí tienes.

-Gra…Gracias – perfecto últimamente tartamudeaba más seguido. Me aclaré un poco la garganta serví dos tazas de café y las galletas en un plato – vamos a la sala – dije sin mirarlo.

Estuvimos conversando alrededor de dos horas más, me preguntaba acerca de cómo sobrellevábamos el mundo artístico, cómo evitábamos que esto influyera en nuestro mundo personal, mis aspiraciones, le comenté que aún no tenía claro que quería todavía, aparte de lo de la música.

-Bueno – dijo mirando su reloj – creo que es hora de irme, tienes que descansar – acto seguido nos levantamos – gracias por el café y las galletas.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, gracias a ti por permitirme pasar más tiempo contigo espero poder repetir esto en poco tiempo y también que podamos vernos antes de que se salgan de gira – dijo esto acercándose a mí y acariciando mi mejilla con su mano – gracias Bella – susurró acercándose.

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos y sus labios se dirigiéndose hacia mi mejilla se fue acercando más y más pero en el último momento su boca cambió de dirección y se posó sobre la mía, este acto me sorprendió en un primer momento pero después me sorprendió más verme a mí misma correspondiendo tal acción.

Mis manos se dirigiendo a su nuca y empecé a acariciar su suave cabello cobrizo, nuestros labios danzaban como si encajaran a la perfección, el beso comenzó suave pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad tornándose más fuerte y pasional, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura acercándome más a él si eso fuera posible, sus dedos acariciando mi espalda, poco a poco nos fuimos separando para obtener un poco de oxígeno, pegó su frente con la mía, no quería abrir los ojos pero lo hice, los suyos estaban abiertos mirándome, posó suavemente una vez más sus labios sobre los míos sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas y suspiró.

-Buenas noches Bella – volvió a besarme y luego se separó de mí y salió del departamento con paso firme.

Yo me quedé ahí en estado de shock, mi mente no pensaba, no analizaba, lo único que hacía era repasar una y otra vez el momento de aquel maravilloso beso, inconscientemente lleve mis dedos hacia mi boca, recordando lo que había sucedido, ése sin duda había sido el mejor beso que pudieron haberme dado, porque aunque nunca tuve un novio sí me había besado con un par de chicos una que otra vez allá en Londres.

Sería un beso del que no me arrepentiría nunca y que atesoraría por siempre… solo esperaba que él no se arrepintiera tampoco…

**BUENO MIS NIÑAS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO… JE JE JE ANDO INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE POR ESO PUBLIQUÉ PRONTO…**

**¿QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE PASE CON EDWARD Y BELLA? **

**LES DIGO QUE AHORA LA HISTORIA EMPEZARÁ A TOMAR MUCHA MÁS FORMA ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MÁS, MUCHAS COSAS EMPEZARÁN A PASAR… ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDOME…**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO EN SERIO… **


	14. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**TIEMPO**

La gente dice que el tiempo lo cura todo, la verdad es que el tiempo no cura nada por sí solo, lo que cura es la actitud que nosotros tenemos con respecto al problema…

Había transcurrido dos meses desde la última vez que habíamos visto a nuestro seres queridos, aunque permanecíamos en constante comunicación la gira que teníamos programada tenía que llevarse a cabo y qué les puedo decir, fue un total y rotundo éxito: localidades agotadas, estadios y coliseos a reventar, gente haciendo fila afuera, personas coreando a todo pulmón nuestras canciones, fans a las afueras de los diferentes hoteles donde nos hospedábamos saludándonos y esperando la oportunidad tan solo para vernos… en fin nos sentíamos sumamente extasiados por la aceptación que tuvimos en nuestro país, James nos había tranquilizado diciéndonos que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos y realmente nos había dicho la verdad, la aceptación fue total.

Pero como iba diciendo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver a nuestra familias en todo este tiempo pero las llamadas eran constantes, habíamos visto a Charlie en la semana antes de salir de gira, nos había ido a visitar a Seattle en su día libre ese día no fuimos a la empresa ya que los chicos nos dijeron que aprovecháramos la oportunidad de pasarlo con Charlie, fuimos al cine, comimos fuera, caminamos por el parque, nos pusimos al día en todo, mi padre se sorprendió cuando le contamos lo que realmente había pasado con los Cullen años atrás y se mostró sorprendido y a la vez molesto por la actitud de esas _mujeres_ incluso murmuró algo así como _cuando me las encuentre me las pagarán_ y luego se hizo el desentendido, estuvo de acuerdo ante el hecho de volver a retomar la amistad con ellos y se carcajeó cuando le contamos sobre nuestro pequeño ajuste de cuentas y las _actividades_ que aquello implicaba apoyando nuestro modus operandi.

Tanya, Kate e Irina gracias a nuestra última travesura en la oficina terminaron siendo transferidas al departamento de archivo, habíamos logrado _indirectamente _hacerles creer que los chicos estaban interesados en ellas y el último día que habíamos estado ahí para entregar nuestro trabajo finalizado al entrar a la oficina se les lanzaron encima a los chavos, sin darse cuenta que tanto Billy como nosotras íbamos tras de ellos, Billy las sermoneó como nunca y nosotras en un muy _piadoso sentido de bondad_ impedimos que las despidiera _sugiriéndole _a Billy que las promoviera de área, las _pobres _ahora se pasaban los días entre montones de carpeta organizando el archivo y bajo la atenta mirada de la única encargada oficial de esa área quien sin llegar a mentir era un completo ogro.

Alice y Rose habían pasado más contentas de lo usual en toda la semana y según me dijeron fue porque la habían pasado espectacular cuando se fueron a bailar con Emmett y Jasper, ellas llegaron casi al amanecer y por lo tanto se pasaron durmiendo casi todo el resto del día, según me contaron después de ir al pub se fueron a un mirador y estuvieron conversando por largo rato y habían _confraternizado_ bastante, yo en ningún momento les mencioné lo que había sucedido con Edward aún no me sentía preparada ni yo misma para asimilarlo completamente así que por eso no pude escaparme de la salida que habían planificado en grupo para el viernes de esa misma semana a bailar nuevamente por más que lo intenté no hubo manera, aunque no puedo quejarme de la noche, sin duda lo pasamos bien, riendo y bailando en grupo, aunque hubo un momento en que…

**FLASHBACK…**

Habíamos estado bailando los seis, Edward se había ido a buscar más bebidas y yo literalmente estaba cansada así que les dije a los chicos que iría a sentarme un rato a la mesa que teníamos.

No tenía ni cinco minutos de haberme sentado cuando una copa con piña colada se deslizó en la mesa frente a mí, levanté mi vista y ahí estaba Edward con sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Para que te refresques – me dijo y acto seguido se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi derecha.

-Gracias – susurré llevándome la bebida a la boca.

-No contiene mucho alcohol así que no te preocupes – yo asentí sin decir nada a manera de respuesta, la verdad tenerlo cerca me estaba poniendo nerviosa y el recuerdo de nuestro beso se hacía presente en mi cabeza. Él suspiró y miró su vaso de whisky que yacía en sus manos.

-Bella – dijo, esperó alguna respuesta de mi parte pero la verdad no sabía qué decirle así que prosiguió – Bella no quiero que lo que pasó esa noche repercuta en la relación que estamos comenzando nuevamente – sentía su mirada en mí pero aun así no conseguía mover mis ojos de la copa que había traído para mí – a pesar de que has estado animada esta noche me has estado rehuyendo, lo sé lo siento y no me siento cómodo estando así contigo, lamento si lo que sucedió entre nosotros ese día te incomodó – al escucharlo decir esto mis ojos se dirigieron a su rostro ¿se estaba arrepintiendo del beso? – No es lo que estás pensando – dijo al comprender lo que mi mirada expresaba – no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, es solo que no quiero que las cosas estén así entre nosotros. – al decir esto volvió su vista a su vaso

-Lo lamento, es solo que no sé qué pensar ante aquello – susurré, pero él me escuchó.

-Comprendo que te sientas confundida con ese beso, te juro que no fue nada planeado fue algo que sencillamente surgió – me explicó – pero de algo sí tienes que estar segura – lo animé a continuar con la mirada, él miró hacia la pista un momento y luego me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta una parte un tanto apartada de aquel local en una de las puertas se apreciaba el letrero que decía _bodega_ pero no entramos, la música se escuchaba levemente y no había nadie a la vista. – Aquí podemos hablar mejor sin tener que gritarnos – Me puso frente a él y la expresión de su rostro me decía que estaba pensando cómo decir lo que tenía que decir. Tomó un respiro profundo y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

-Quiero que sepas que lo que pasó no fue premeditado – volvió a repetir – pero desde que te volví a ver lo he deseado tanto – mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante tal declaración – sí Bella, es así como te digo, cuando nos empezamos a tratar en el último año de instituto llegué a apreciarte bastante, un cariño que no supe identificar, en aquel tiempo pensé que era algo así como aquellos sentimientos que se dan entre amigos y el tiempo que estuvimos separados la verdad es que me hiciste mucha falta, pero cuando te volví a ver una atracción que nunca antes había sentido por nadie me dio de golpe y después de aquel besó un sentimiento muy especial emergió en mí, un sentimiento puro, lindo, inmenso…

Quizá no me creas pero te estoy diciendo la verdad – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de manera suave, aquel gesto aceleró mi pulso, él sonrió – quizá sea algo engreído de mi parte pensar que tú sientes lo mismo o algo parecido a lo que yo siento, pero tus reacciones del pasado y las de ahora cada que estoy cerca de ti me hacen pensar así… - dijo de manera suave.

-Ed…ward

-No, déjame terminar – me pidió – Bella quizá en el pasado he cometido muchos errores y de pronto por eso pienses que te puedo estar mintiendo ahora – sin duda me leía un poco el pensamiento ya que esos temores estaban ahí – pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que son mis padres, que lo que te digo es la pura verdad Bella, tú me gustas – susurró acercándose poco a poco a mí, esa declaración de su parte me estaba calando hondo y a la vez confundiendo mis pensamientos, no podia pensar con claridad – te quiero Bella, como un hombre puede querer realmente a una mujer.

Y al terminar de decir esto sus labios sellaron cualquier protesta de los míos, fue un beso suave, lleno de ternura pero no por eso menos apasionado al cual mi cuerpo correspondió gustoso, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando cuando el oxígeno empezó a hacernos falta pero no aflojó su agarre cuando intenté alejarme.

-Edward por favor – dijo poniendo mis manos en sus brazos en un pobre intento de separarme de él. Pegó su frente a la mía

-Bella, qué sientes por mí – me preguntó, cerré mis ojos intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, la reacción de mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos, pero la verdad todo lo sentía hecho un solo relajo.

-No sé – respondí con total sinceridad, sus brazos aflojaron un poco su agarre pero aun así dejó sus manos en mi cintura – no sabría decirte Edward, todo esto me parece tan irreal, no tengo nada claro – sin duda el sentimiento que tenía por él cuando estábamos en el instituto seguía ahí, es más podría decir que se había incrementado pero era algo que no quería admitir en voz alta y ante él ya que el miedo a ser lastimada estaba ahí, latente – dame tiempo por favor – pedí.

Él tomo mi rostro nuevamente entre sus manos – Bella abre los ojos y mírame por favor – suplicó, después de unos segundos mis ojos se encontraron nuevamente con aquellas preciosas esmeraldas me miraban con una mezcla de ternura y un poco de tristeza – quiero que me respondas algo, pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo – asentí dándole a entender que continuara - ¿Cuándo estábamos en el instituto, sentías algo por mí? Y con eso no me refiero a un cariño de amigos, sino de algo más – me preguntó, yo miré a sus ojos debatiéndome en si responder o no con la verdad – por favor – suplicó, sus hermosos ojos me rogaban porque le diera una respuesta sincera y ante eso no pude negarme.

-Sí – respondí – en aquel tiempo hubo un sentimiento muy fuerte de mi parte hacia ti – contesté. Sus ojos reflejaron aún más tristeza.

-_Hubo_ – susurró bajito – ¿y ahora?

-Edward, dame tiempo para aclararme por favor, no puedo responderte algo así de un momento a otro y después de tanto tiempo – le pedí, no sabía que responderle tenía que esclarecer bien lo que yo misma sentía realmente por él. El analizó mis palabras y aunque no le decían mucho asintió.

-Te parece suficiente tiempo después que terminen su gira – me preguntó. Yo lo pensé, no tendría mucho tiempo libre como para pensar pero sin duda ayudaría. Asentí y él sonrió – Gracias Bella – rozó mi mejilla con su mano – Pero puedo llamarte mientras estés fuera – lo analicé un poco.

-Mmmm será un poco complicado, pero puedes – acepté – pero si no te contesto pues yo te devuelvo la llamada en cuando pueda ¿te parece? – sugerí

-No hay problema Bella – volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos, dejando un casto beso en ellos – te parece si vamos a bailar – preguntó tomándome la mano y llevándome a la pista.

Bailamos el resto de noche que nos quedaba y sin duda estuve mucho más animada con la compañía de Edward, además pude apreciar que el trato entre los chicos y mis amigas también había cambiado para mejor sin duda las risas y bromas iban en aumento.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Y aquí nos encontrábamos, de regreso a Seattle, cansados pero contentos. Saludamos a los fans que nos esperaban en las afueras del aeropuerto, nos tomamos fotos con unos cuantos y firmamos autógrafos para luego subirnos en la furgoneta que nos estaba esperando.

Hablamos un poco sobre los planes que teníamos para este tiempo que íbamos a pasar libres, ya que le pedimos a James que mínimo por los siguientes seis meses no ocupara nuestra _agenda artística_ ya que queríamos asentarnos y llevar a cabo nuestras metas personales, después de todo no solo de la música íbamos a vivir.

Alice y Rose me habían pedido que me asociara con ellas para montar el taller y la boutique que tenían en mente y como aún no me había decidido en nada pues sencillamente acepté, además estaba claro que las tres formábamos un gran equipo así que en los próximos días después de tomarnos una semana de relax empezaríamos a buscar el lugar para montar nuestro negocio. Jake, Dimitri y Félix se meterían de lleno en la empresa familiar para ayudar a su padre ya que de cierto modo él estaba solo al frente de la empresa.

Al llegar a nuestro edificio nos despedimos de los chicos quedando en llamarnos para salir a pasear, cenar y a bailar. Llegamos a nuestro apartamento completamente agotadas así que cada una se fue a su habitación, me di una ducha y me acosté quedándome profundamente dormida casi en el acto.

La insistente vibración de algo cerca de mí me despertó, sentía que había dormido por horas pero aun así me sentía un poco agotada, cuando me di cuenta que era mi móvil maldije entre dientes a quien quiera que estuviera llamando, no me fijé en la pantalla sencillamente contesté.

-Aló – dije con la voz algo pastosa, entre adormilada y molesta.

-¿Bella? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada y hermosa, una voz que reconocía siempre que la escuchaba así sea que no viera a su dueño.

-Edward – susurré, mi pulso se elevó hasta las nubes.

-Hola, lamento haberte despertado pero pensé que ya estarías levantada por eso llamé, de haber sabido hubiera esperado hasta mañana – se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, la verdad es que llegamos muy cansadas – miré el reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche, eran las once de la noche, había dormido muchas horas puesto que habíamos llegado casi al medio día – ya sabes para recuperar energías.

-Entiendo, qué tal estuvo el vuelo… - y así empezamos a charlar, en estos dos meses nos habíamos mantenido en contacto tal como habíamos quedado nunca había pasado más de dos días en que no pudiéramos hablar y siempre me recordaba lo mucho que me quería y que según él sus sentimientos día a día crecían más y más, yo en ningún momento di respuesta ante tales afirmaciones, pero sin duda este tiempo me había servido bastante, a pesar de no haber tenido mucho tiempo libre y ya logrado identificar lo que yo sentía por él.

-Bella, quería invitarte a cenar mañana por la noche qué dices – me preguntó, aquella invitación me hizo sonreír, sin duda la obtención de una respuesta iba camuflada en aquella invitación. En eso recordé que las chicas me habían comentado que habían quedado en salir con los chicos.

-Alice y Rose saldrán con tus hermanos – por suerte en esta ocasión cuando les di una respuesta negativa cuando me dijeron que fuera con ellas no insistieron mucho, para ellas unas cuantas horas de sueño eran suficientes para recuperar energías, para mí también pero aun así no quería salir tan rápido a gastar las energías recuperadas.

-Sí algo me comentaron – respondió.

-Mmmm la verdad es que no me apetece salir aun – le dije, escuché un suspiro que me sonó un poco triste así que me apresuré a continuar – porque no mejor cenamos en mi departamento, así estaremos más cómodos y sin todos aquellos paparazzis revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. – le sugerí sin ninguna doble intención.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero eso sí, yo llevo la cena ok.

-Ok, está bien – dije resignada no tenía ánimos de ponerme a contradecirlo tampoco – te espero a eso de las nueve, te parece.

-A esa hora estaré ahí – confirmó – y ¿Bella?

-Dime…

-Gracias y nuevamente discúlpame por haberte despertado, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Suspiré una vez se cortó la llamada, me acomodé nuevamente sobre mi almohada, sin duda mañana sería un día decisivo ya había tomado mi decisión por decirlo así, solo espero que sea la correcta. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Y con Edward en mis pensamientos mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco nuevamente sumergiéndome en un plácido sueño.

**HOLA CHICAS, DISCULPEN MI DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HE TENIDO UNOS DÍAS UN TANTO DIFICILES, MI ABUELO HA ESTADO DELICADO DE SALUD Y LA INSPIRACION SE ME HABÍA DE PASEO DE LO ESTRESADA POR ESO…**

**LAMENTO EL CAPÍTULO CORTO PERO HICE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA NO DEFRAUDARLAS CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO SIEMPRE Y A PESAR DE TODO ME HACER ALEGRAR Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y PROMETO ESMERARME EN SERIO…**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS, A TODAS…**


	15. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**DESTINO**

Me había despertado temprano, había dormido toda la noche y me encontraba más que recuperada, me dirigí al baño me duché, me aseé y salí, revisé el cuarto de las chicas y ellas aún se encontraban profundamente dormidas así que no quise molestarlas, me dispuse a preparar café y preparar unas tostadas para comer con mermelada. Cuando todo estuvo preparado lo dejé listo en la mesa y bajé hasta la portería para revisar el buzón ya que en estos dos meses nadie lo había hecho ya que tanto James como Leah obviamente andaban con nosotros y cuando nosotros no lo hacíamos eran ellos quienes chequeaban nuestra correspondencia.

Estaba ojeando lo que habíamos recibido cuando un ruido llamó mi atención me pareció a algo así como el quejido de un animal, me quedé quieta por un momento pero no escuché nada así que volví a mi actividad, estaba revisando una solicitud de una revista para hacer un artículo sobre nosotras cuando volví a escuchar el sonido que había llamado mi atención pero esta vez no se dejó de escuchar así que agudicé más mi oído y me percaté de que venía de afuera, me acerqué a la puerta y un movimiento captó mi atención, me apresuré a abrir de inmediato.

-Pero qué cosita tan bonita – dije acercándome al cachorrito que estaba en una caja de cartón a lado del último escalón de la entrada, era una bolita de pelos blancos, un perrito muy hermoso aunque por lo pequeño que era no debería de tener mucho tiempo de haber nacido, a lo sumo unas tres semanas calculé, aunque no estaba del todo segura, dentro de la caja había una nota que decía: cuídelo por favor. El animalito me pareció una monada, así que no me lo pensé más, en el edificio no había ningún problema con la admisión de mascotas, eso fue lo que nos dijo el encargado cuando llegamos y a las chicas y a mí nos gustaban los animalitos a pesar de que nunca nos habíamos decidido por uno. Cogí al perrito entre mis manos, dejé la caja a lado del basurero y me dirigí al departamento.

Al ingresar me di cuenta de que mis amigas ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando, además de que habían hecho huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja. Cuando me escucharon entrar se volvieron hacia mí y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al ver lo que llevaba entre mis manos.

-Pe… ro…. Bella – gritó Alice - ¿Dónde sacaste esa bolita de pelos tan linda?

Se apresuró a llegar a mí y empezó a acariciar al perrito.

-Bajé a revisar el buzón y escuché cuando esta preciosidad estaba gimiendo, al darme cuenta de lo que era lo vi metido en una caja de cartón y con una nota que decía que lo cuidaran – contesté.

-Es tan lindo – se acercó Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía que a mis hermanas les iba a gustar – pero ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? Porque supongo que sí lo has subido es porque es lo que desean que hagamos ¿no? – asentí.

-Cuando llegamos, el encargado nos dijo que las mascotas no eran problema siempre y cuando no molestaran a los vecinos, y como todo este piso lo tenemos para nosotras pues no será problema – mientras hablaba acariciaba al animalito quien parecía encontrarse muy a gusto y sus preciosos ojitos mirándonos, no es porque alucine ni nada, pero sus ojitos como que transmitían alegría.

-Ok, pero está muy chiquito, no debe tener mucho tiempo de haber nacido – observó Alice – supongo que lo más recomendable sería buscar un veterinario para que lo revise y nos diga cómo cuidarlo y… - dijo después mirándonos a Rose y a mí con una enorme sonrisa – hay que irle a comprar todo lo que necesite – cada palabra que salía de su boca representaba un brinquito dado de felicidad – además debemos de buscarle un nombre – pensó, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

-Déjame cogerlo Bells, nosotras ya terminamos de desayunar así que anda a comer mientras Ally y yo buscamos una veterinaria para llevarlo – asentí, dejé al cachorrito con ellas, que estaban muy contentas, iban a llamar a James para que les ayudara con lo de la veterinaria, me lavé bien las manos, porque ante todo la higiene y después devoré la comida, la verdad tenía bastante hambre.

Una vez listas procedimos a coger nuestros bolsos y salimos con el cachorrito en compañía nuestra, James les había comentado de un buen veterinario así que hacia allá nos dirigíamos ya las chicas se habían encargado de concertar una cita para no perder tiempo. No nos llevó más de 15 minutos llegar a la clínica veterinaria DOGS & CATS, que por suerte estaba relativamente cerca de nuestro departamento.

-Buenos días señorita – saludó Alice a la recepcionista. Ella nos miró con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Elizabeth Tanner en qué puedo ayudarles – respondió atenta.

-Tenemos una cita con el Dr. Ian Salvatore – contestó Rosalie.

-A nombre de quien – preguntó la chica revisando su computador.

-Alice Brandon – contestó la duende.

Elizabeth anotó el dato y continuó revisando en el ordenador.

-Sí, efectivamente, bueno tienen suerte en este momento el Dr. esta libre así que pueden ingresar, tercera puerta a la izquierda – nos señaló un pasillo por el que teníamos que ir.

Le agradecimos a la chica y nos dirigimos a la puerta en cuestión, golpeé suavemente tres veces hasta que escuchamos un _adelante_ del otro lado de la puerta así que procedimos a entrar, ante nosotros encontramos a un señor no menor de unos 40 años que nos sonreía amablemente.

-Buenos días – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días cómo les va – nos contestó, acto seguido nos enfrascamos en una conversación cordial con el Dr. quien nos dijo que para él era algo fundamental para determinar si los dueños estaban preparados para hacerse cargo de la mascota, lo cual nos pareció algo importante a considerar.

-Y supongo que lo que traes entre esas cobijas es la mascota de ustedes – le preguntó a Alice, quien era la que tenía al cachorrito, mi amiga asintió y procedió a descubrir totalmente al animalito – oh pero si es un hermoso maltés – admiró el doctor – por favor ponlo ahí para examinarlo – dijo señalando una mesa que estaba contigua a su escritorio. Mi amiga hizo lo que le pidió y acto seguido el hombre procedió a revisar a nuestro perrito.

Por varios minutos lo vimos interactuar con el cachorrito y anotando cosas en lo que supuse era una ficha. Revisó sus reflejos sus patitas, su pelaje, su hocico y dientes y continuó anotando, le suministro unas gotas que de acuerdo a lo que nos dijo eran unas vitaminas, luego nos lo entregó nuevamente.

-Bueno la perrita está en buen estado a pesar del poco tiempo de nacida que tiene – nos mencionó, las tres nos miramos y sonreímos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta para nada que era una hembrita – tres semanas de nacida a lo sumo si mis cálculos no me fallan, le acabo de suministrar vitaminas como les dije, tendrán que traérmela cada mes para vacunarla durante los siguientes tres meses, además de que deberán de darle leche a través de un biberón ya que no tiene a la madre para que la alimente – le habíamos contado al doctor en qué circunstancias la habíamos encontrado – debo decirles que esta clase de razas son muy activas a pesar de ser pequeños y de acostumbrarse a espacios pequeños – y así nos fue explicando poco a poco cada uno de los cuidados que debemos tener con la cachorrita, el alimento, las necesidades, el tiempo que debíamos de dedicarle además nos aconsejó que por ser aún pequeña debería dormir cerca de alguna de nosotras y como las tres nos pusimos a debatir sobre con quien debería dormir el doc. nos aconsejó turnarnos por semana para que así se acostumbrara a las tres pero que cuando ya estuviera más grande si destinarle un espacio solo para la perrita.

Salimos del consultorio contentas y con el recetario de las vitaminas y cuidados que nos había escrito a pesar de no ser necesario con la explicación que nos dio, luego nadie pudo impedir que Alice nos arrastrara a una tienda de mascotas, bueno tampoco es que esta vez tuviese que insistir mucho ya que las tres estábamos muy animadas por comprarle los accesorios a nuestra bebé.

Al entrar nos volvimos literalmente madres primerizas si cabe la comparación.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó la rubia.

-Vamos primero por la camita – sugerí, mis amigas aceptaron.

El encargado de la tienda nos recibió muy a gusto al reconocernos y nos atendió de mil maravillas, estuvimos en el local por casi tres horas comprando: la cama, juguetes masticables y con sabor, una caja de transporte para cuando tengamos que viajar y llevarla con nosotras, cepillos para el pelaje, platos para el agua y la comida, croquetas, comida para perros, dos biberones para alimentarla de momento, compramos leche para la cachorrita, collares de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas cada uno con una pequeña plaquita donde de acuerdo a Fred el encargado podían poner nuestra dirección así que mientras comprábamos el resto de cosas las placas eran escritas con nuestra dirección además del nombres el cual después de un largo debate y una sola conclusión, nuestra perrita parecía todo un dulce así que le pusimos _bombón_, también añadimos correas para sacarla a pasear cuando ya pudiéramos hacerlo.

Cuando Alice descubrió la sección de ropita para perros se volvió loca, completamente loca, y empezó a comprar ropitas, lacitos, abriguitos, botitas y gorritos de todos los colores, nunca en mi vida pensé que podría haber ropita tan bonita para los perritos pero quedé maravillada y nuestra perrita iba a ser _la más fashion_ y son palabras textuales de mi amiga la duende.

Cuando terminamos de comprar y nos dirigíamos al auto había uno que otro paparazzi para captar a nuestra nueva mascota, lo ignoramos y fuimos a nuestro departamento. Al llegar el portero nos ayudó a subir todas las cosas que habíamos comprado y las pusimos en el cuarto de lavado, solo la camita, el alimento y los biberones lo dejamos en la sala, nos sorteamos el orden para dormir con bombón y para mi suerte a mí me tocaba la primera semana luego seguiría Alice y por último Rose.

Estábamos encantadas dándole de comer a bombón cuando el teléfono que conectaba con la portería sonó, Alice fue a contestar y resultó que era Jake así que unos minutos después estaba entrando por nuestra puerta e inmediatamente se percató de nuestra nueva compañera.

-No me digan que ahora les dará por criar perros – dijo riéndose a la vez. Las tres le sacamos la lengua.

-No tonto – dijo Rose – saluda a nuestra bebé – continuó, levantando a la perrita – se llama bombón.

-Vaya, qué originales – contestó nuestro amigo – más le quedaba peluda.

-Jake! – Reclamamos las tres – no le digas así, más respeto con nuestra bombón o cuando sea más grande veras que te muerde – rematé.

-Eso, morderme a mí – señaló incrédulo a nuestra perrita – no me hagan reír.

-Ya verás que así será – dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma, mi amigo la miró con una ceja levantada – y sabes que nunca debes apostar contra mí.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo restándole importancia – no vine a eso pero me alegra que tengan con qué entretenerse ahora, aunque no sé cómo harán cuando les toque levantar el negocio.

-Por supuesto que la llevaremos donde estemos siempre que podamos, igual para qué están los tíos – respondió Rosalie mirando sonriente a Jake.

-Ya veremos – dijo no tan seguro, sacudió la cabeza y luego me miró – te tengo una gran noticia. – yo lo miré interrogante – te acuerdas la letra de la canción que me diste mientras estábamos en la gira – yo asentí – y recuerdas que te faltaba la música, que no sabías como congeniar letra y música a la vez – volví a asentir – pues bien mi querida Bells, anoche Leah y yo, bueno más Leah, encontró la música perfecta, ya sabes que no se le dan muy bien los instrumentos en vivo y en directos pero sin embargo las mezclas en el computador las hace excelentes – dijo levantando un pendrive (memory, flash, como sea que la conozcan) – y quería que la escucharas.

Mi sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y corrí a abrazar a mi amigo diciéndole gracias repetidamente, luego los cuatro junto con la perrita nos dirigimos a la sala y Jake puso el pendrive en el equipo y antes de darle play me extendió una hoja con la letra.

-Lo cantaremos los dos para que ustedes lo escuchen y nos den su punto de vista – dijo mirándome a mí y después a mis amigas.

-No sabíamos que habías compuesto una nueva canción – me dijo Rosalie, me encogí de hombros.

-No tenía la música, además es una canción un poco diferente a las que he compuesto anteriormente – respondí, luego miré a Jake y asentí dándole a entender que pusiera en marcha la canción.

Quiero sentir tu cuerpo

Juntito al mío

Porque mi alma

Ya tiene tiempo

Sintiendo frío

Si tú lo tienes vente acercando

Junto conmigo poquito a poco

Muy despacito que

Estoy sintiendo más que bonito  
Vete orillando por un rinconcito

Te iré queriendo poco a poquito

Inténtalo

Si así lo quieres tú ¡inténtalo!

Vete de norte a sur ¡Inténtalo!

Que solo soy de ti… no me dejes sin tu amor…

Inténtalo  
Si así lo quieres tú ¡inténtalo!

Vete de norte a sur ¡Inténtalo!

Que solo soy de ti… no me dejes sin tu amoooooor…

Me gusta

Me asusta sentir tu cuerpo

Ardiendo sobre mi piel eeeeeee eeeeeeee!

Me prende

Me enciende sentir tu aliento

Quemando todo mí ser eeeeee eeeeeeeee!

Quiero sentir tu cuerpo

Juntito al mío

Porque mi alma

Ya tiene tiempo

Sintiendo frío

Si tú lo tienes vente acercando

Junto conmigo poquito a poco…..  
Muy despacito que

Estoy sintiendo más que bonito  
Vete orillando por un rinconcito

Te iré queriendo poco a poquito

Inténtalo

Si así lo quieres tú ¡inténtalo!

Vete de norte a sur ¡Inténtalo!

Que solo soy de ti… no me dejes sin tu amor…

Inténtalo  
Si así lo quieres tú ¡inténtalo!

Vete de norte a sur ¡Inténtalo!

Que solo soy de ti… no me dejes sin tu amoooooor…

Me gusta

Me asusta sentir tu cuerpo

Ardiendo sobre mi piel eeeeeee eeeeeeee!

Me prende

Me enciende sentir tu aliento

Quemando todo mí ser eeeeee eeeeeeeee!

Me prende  
Me prende  
Me prende  
Me enciende  
Me prende  
Me prende  
Me prende  
Me prende

Wow, estaba anonadada, la pista para la letra estaba espectacular, precisa para la canción y como siempre nos sucedía, cuando Jake y yo cantábamos algo pues no necesitábamos coreografía establecida con anterioridad puesto que nos compenetrábamos bastante bien y nuestros cuerpos sencillamente fluían por sí solos al momento de cantar moviéndonos y creando una excelente conexión. Miré a mi amigo quien tenía una sonrisa igual de enorme que la mía, luego miré a mis amigas y ambas tenían una expresión de asombro y gusto al mismo tiempo, incluso bombón parecía vernos fijamente.

Además de que esa canción era especial para mí ya que de cierto modo el encuentro con Edward aquella noche contribuyó e incrementó mi inspiración para crear la letra, cosa que no admitiría a nadie, ese sería un secreto solo para mí, bueno quizá a mis amigas se lo diga algún día, pero nada más.

-Wow, me han dejado sin palabras - susurró la rubia, acariciando inconscientemente a bombón.

-Esplendida, me encanta – empezó a decir Alice y luego a dar brinquitos hasta llegar a nosotros y abrazarnos – me parece perfecta y sin duda pega bastante. – afirmó.

Estaba dichosa, definitivamente la música era perfecta.

-Así es, excelente elección Jake, tendré que llamar a Leah para felicitarla aunque… - dije frunciendo el ceño y mirando a mi amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, él me miró intrigado – no quiero ni imaginar qué estarían haciendo para que se hayan inspirado luego en la pista de la canción.

Acto seguido todos nos echamos a reír, platicamos un rato más, Jake empezó a hacerle mimos a bombón quien al principio se mostró un poco inquieta cuando la cogió pero luego se acostumbró. Rose y Alice también manifestaron estar empezando a escribir nuevas canciones, pero como era nuestra costumbre no revelarían nada hasta no tener por lo menos la letra completa.

Jake se fue poco después de que quedáramos para hablar con James y presentarle la nueva canción para que la registrara, ya que sería muy conveniente que después de nuestras "vacaciones" volviéramos con material nuevo.

Llevé la camita de bombón a mi cuarto y después nos pusimos a ver películas, me estaba poniendo nerviosa a medida que pasaban las horas, pensando más y más en la hora en que Edward llegaría, ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando las chicas se empezaban a levantar para ir a ver qué se pondrían hoy.

-Chicas – las llamé cuando ya estaban por salir del home theater (o sala de cine en casa, como quieran decirle) las chicas voltearon a verme interrogantes – me regalarían unos minutos, quiero hablar de algo con ustedes.

Ellas aceptaron y volvieron a sentarse, empecé a relatarles todo lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo durante estos meses, me escucharon atentamente sin interrumpirme como siempre hacíamos cuando una de nosotros quería hablar o contar algo importante, le dije cómo me sentí cuando nos besamos, cuando me dijo lo que él sentía, los miedo que tenía, todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo la decisión que había tomado ante tal situación.

Cuando terminé mi relato las chicas me miraban con expresiones indescifrables. Los dos minutos que pasaron en absoluto silencio me estaban volviendo literalmente loca, hasta que Rose suspiró.

-Estás segura de que es realmente lo que quieres – me preguntó, yo moví mi cabeza afirmando – si estas realmente segura de tu decisión pues llévala a cabo, sabes que sea como sea siempre estaremos apoyándote – dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre las mías, acto que repitió Alice.

-Somos hermanas de corazón y siempre nos apoyaremos mutuamente amiga, así que como dijo Rose si estas realmente segura pues no lo dudes.

Luego nos abrazamos, sabía que siempre que necesitaba apoyo ellas estaban para mí, al igual que yo estaría para ellas.

-Bueno pues suerte esta noche – expresó Rose tomando mi rostro – valor para expresar lo que tienes que decir y verás que todo pasa por alguna razón.

-Nosotros estaremos en el departamento de Jasper – continuó Alice – por si necesitas algo o surge algo ok – yo asentí enarcando una ceja, ambas sonrieron cómplices.

-Es que acaso ya pasó lo que me estoy imaginando – más que preguntar afirmé.

-Esta es tú noche – dijo Rosalie saliéndose por la tangente, hice un puchero que sabía la derretiría, mi rubia amiga suspiró y negó – ok, ok, mañana tendremos NOCHE DE CHICAS y nos ponemos al día, je, je, je, bueno aunque no habrá muchas novedades que contar, solo una que otrita.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándolas las muy bandidas salieron huyendo hacia sus habitaciones yo solo sonreí, sin duda el cariño que nos unía era demasiado fuerte, las amaba como se puede amar a unas verdaderas hermanas, como se ama a la familia.

Alrededor de las ocho, las chicas se fueron hacia el departamento de los hermanos Cullen, no sé cómo así Edward se había logrado escapar de dicha reunión pero lo había logrado, llevé a bombón a mi cuarto y empecé a darle el biberón nuevamente ya que el doctor nos había recomendado los horarios para alimentarla. Cuando terminé la dejé en su camita y la medio tapé con una de las cobijitas que le habíamos comprado.

Después me fui a dar una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa, unos jeans negros y una blusa de tiras roja, mis infaltables converses, sequé mi cabello y lo recogí en una cola de caballo, revisé a bombón que estaba dormitando, ojalá que no le diera por ponerse a llorar de noche, ojalá que se acostumbre pronto a nosotras para que su mamá no le haga falta, me preguntaba quién habría sido capaz de dejar a un animalito tan indefenso tirado como si fuera basura, lastimosamente esa es nuestra realidad y por mucho que queramos es bien complicado hacer que cambie, pero por lo menos nuestra cachorrita ya tenía un hogar y tres mamás que la querrán y cuidarán mucho. Salí a la sala y coloqué un poco de música ya que el departamento estaba muy silencioso, estaba seleccionando varias canciones cuando el timbre sonó, me fijé en el reloj que había ahí y eran exactamente las nueve, por seguridad tomé el interphone para comprobar y efectivamente era Edward así que abría la puerta para que subiera.

Puse play al equipo y luego escuché que tocaron a la puerta. Me apresuré a abrir.

-Hola – saludó sonriente.

-Hola, pasa – contesté. Mientras entraba me fijé como iba vestido, casual, jeans, una polo negra que se ceñía a su bien formado y proporcionado torso y unos deportivos, sin duda era uno de esos hombres bastante apetecibles…. Espera… yo dije ¿apetecible? Dios Bella en qué andas pensando. Volví mi vista a sus ojos y me percaté que él me estaba viendo con su muy característica sonrisa torcida, ¡rayos! Me había descubierto mirándolo fijamente, sentí mi rostro ponerse totalmente colorado de la vergüenza.

-¿Dónde dejo esto? – preguntó, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – contesté sin saber a qué se refería. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-¿Qué dónde dejo esto? – y ahí recién me percaté de las bolsas que llevaba, la comida, supuse, y lo único que pensaba era: tierra trágame.

-Eh… sí, disculpa, por aquí, sígueme – y nos dirigí hasta la cocina, sacamos todo de las dos bolsas que había traído, los postres los puse en la nevera, la comida en el microondas para ya mismo calentarlo y la botella de vino que había traído lo puse en el refri después de habernos servido dos copas.

-Y qué tal las cosas en el despacho, cómo les ha ido – pregunté para entablar conversación ya que nos habíamos quedado callados y no es que fuera incomodo, no, para nada, sencillamente quería escuchar su voz, lo sé, patético a pesar de la decisión que había tomado pero aun así quería escucharlo.

-Pues todo bien, tenemos un caso algo difícil entre manos de momento pero nada que no se pueda resolver – respondió restándole importancia – y ustedes que tal, descansaron lo suficiente.

-Pues sí, nos la pasamos solamente descansando ayer.

-Lamento haberte despertado, no pensé que estuvieras durmiendo aún. – se excusó nuevamente.

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes por eso, pero es normal, esa es nuestra rutina cuando tenemos alguna gira, para recuperar energías – contesté – vamos a la sala – ofrecí mientras llevaba un plato con unas botanas que habíamos preparado con las chicas para comer, nos habían quedado algunas y tampoco valía desperdiciarlas.

-Y hoy que hicieron – inquirió – digo si es que se puede saber.

-No vives pegado al internet verdad – pregunté sonriente, él negó – pues fuimos de compras – él me miró como si aquello fuera extraño, y entendía el por qué – fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario para nuestra bebé – completé.

Me miró extrañado.

-¿Vuestra bebé? – Preguntó – es que le ha dado por adoptar bebés, vaya no me lo esperaba.

-Bebés humanos no – le aclaré, él me volvió a mirar esta vez más confundido así que en un acto reflejo me levanté, tomé su mano y lo jalé para guiarlo hasta mi habitación – solo no hagas ruido ¿ok? – le dije, él asintió.

Abrí la puerta y luego señalé la camita de bombón, seguía dormitando, pero se le veía su cabecita. Edward la miró sonriente sin duda le había gustado. Luego su mirada se dirigió por toda mi habitación y se centró en el buró donde tenía varias fotografías: una de Charlie conmigo, otra de los cuatro juntos y también con la familia Black.

-¿Tu habitación? – Preguntó, yo afirmé – es muy bonita – señaló, yo me puse un poco nerviosa, sentí que estábamos en terreno peligroso así que decidí que mejor salíamos de ahí.

-Vamos para no despertar a bombón – señalé a la perrita como excusa para salir de aquella situación, ya que empezaba a sentir un ambiente algo tenso pero no en el sentido negativo.

-¿Quién eligió el nombre de la perrita?

-Entre las tres, le queda perfecto ¿verdad?

-Así es

El silencio volvió a aparecer, así que opté por…

-Te parece si cenamos ya – pregunté.

-Sí, me parece una idea estupenda.

Volvimos a la cocina, calentamos un poco la comida ya que no necesitaba mucho, comida italiana mi favorita, hablamos un poco de trivialidades, me preguntó sobre la gira, la aceptación y éxito que habíamos tenido, me habló sobre el caso de fraude que estaban llevando en el momento con una de las empresas más renombradas del país. Los postres estaban riquísimos eran cheesecake de chocolate sin duda una delicia para el paladar. Luego de haber terminado procedimos a dejar todo limpio, a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario él se ofreció a ayudarme a dejar todo limpio. Un lindo gesto de su parte.

-Vamos – esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta la sala donde seguía la música sonando. Nos sentamos en el sofá más grande.

No sabía qué decir y sin duda él tampoco sabía cómo volver a empezar a hablar del tema. De pronto el piso me pareció muy interesante. Seguro que nunca había notado aquella manchita roja que estaba ahí… qué raro… nótese la ironía.

-Bella – dijo Edward afianzando su agarre en mi mano, que aún no había soltado por cierto. Levanté mi mirada y sus ojos denotaban varias cosas al mismo tiempo: temor, esperanza, afecto, tristeza…

-Dime – mí voz fue un susurro apenas audible.

-Me la he pasado muy bien esta noche – empezó – estar en tu compañía es sin duda un enorme y grato privilegio, el tiempo contigo parece pasar muy rápido para mi mala suerte – cuando dijo esto mi mirada se posó en el reloj de la pared y pude apreciar que eran alrededor de las once ¿Cuándo habían pasado las dos horas? Me pregunté. Él notó mi sorpresa y sonrió – y tal parece que para ti también – asentí, aun no sabía qué decir.

-Bella, soy completamente sincero cuando te digo todo esto, no quiero que temas a que te vaya a lastimar – yo lo miré nuevamente, él asintió – supuse que sería una de tus preocupaciones, y quisiera que confiaras en mí, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte porque al hacerlo me estaría lastimando a mí también, soy consciente de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos volvimos encontrar pero soy de los que piensan que si la vida te presenta oportunidades no hay que dejarlas escapar.

Sus palabras estaban calando hondo en mí, llevaban mucha razón, mi mentalidad era muy similar a la suya, la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla, es lo que siempre le repito a mis amigos.

-Sientes lo mismo por mí – sus ojos, esas esmeraldas que me capturaban inmediatamente cada vez que me encontraba con ellas.

-Creo que estás seguro de que cuando estábamos en el instituto tenía sentimientos por ti – dije desconectando mi mirada de sus ojos y dirigiéndola hacia mis manos.

-Y ahora – insistió poniendo una mano bajo mi mentón y obligándome a mirarlo nuevamente. Me quedé en silencio por unos instantes, observando su rostro, sus expresiones que pasaban desde la esperanza hasta la tristeza viendo que no respondía.

-No quiero presionarte – continuó con tristeza – si ya no sientes nada por mí lo entenderé, créeme, no insistiré y a pesar de todo prometo que nuestra amistad no terminará pues como entenderás no nos veremos tan a menudo, alguien dice por ahí que la distancia es el olvido…

Y así continuaba hablando sin intención de detenerse hasta que me vi en la necesidad de poner un dedo en sus labios para callarlo y lo conseguí.

-Para, sí – le pedí. Él aceptó, lo que tenía que decirle no lo podia hacer así, tan cerca de él así que opté por levantarme y acercarme a la ventana, la noche estaba tan hermosa, el cielo despejado como pocas veces dejando ver un sinnúmero de estrellas.

-Sabes que de ser el caso sería algo complicado – empecé a hablar – no es fácil cuando incursionas por primera vez en un mundo en el que nos manejamos, los medio amarillistas siempre tratando de sacar noticias, a veces incluso desde donde no las hay, es algo difícil manejar ese tipo de situaciones hasta que al final terminas por acostumbrarte un poco, pero no del todo.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia, deduje que estaba asimilando mis palabras.

-Eso qué quiere decir – preguntó, no respondí inmediatamente – acaso estas diciendo que más por eso es que se te hace difícil empezar una relación conmigo, te avergonzaría acas…- no lo dejé continuar.

-CLARO QUE NO – me di la vuelta para verlo, se había levantado y se había acercado un poco a mí – no estoy diciendo nada de eso Edward – suspiré, era ahora o nunca – los sentimientos que tengo por ti no han cambiado – una luz de alegría se posó en sus ojos – si acaso han incrementado eso sí – continué – lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que si llegásemos a ser pareja por lo menos unos meses deberemos reservárnoslo para nosotros y no porque me avergüence sino porque es lo mejor para sentar buenas bases en la relación.

Al terminar de decir eso sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo, una sensación de amor y protección me invadió en ese momento, como si sus brazos transmitieran ese sentimiento y al ver sus ojos nuevamente estuve segura, con él siempre tendría protección, tendría amor.

-Estoy consciente de que no será algo fácil hermosa, pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, te quiero a mi lado, te quiero conmigo, te quiero mía hasta donde puedas serlo, ser parte importante de tu vida, compartir tus éxitos, que compartas los míos, cuidarte y protegerte cuando deba hacerlo, amarte en todo momento y demostrártelo siempre, hacer que confíes plenamente en mí – se detuvo un momento y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fija y decididamente – Bella – hizo una pausa - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó.

En aquel momento dejé de respirar, una emoción enorme me invadió, era como regresar al pasado y sentir que uno de mis sueños se hacía realidad, no podia desconectar su mirada de la mía, todo a mi alrededor desapareció y a la vez sentía como que todo me daba vueltas.

-Bella, cariño, respira – me dijo suavemente y acariciando mi mejilla.

Solté todo el aire de golpe. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

-Sí – susurré – sí quiero ser tu novia.

-Gracias amor.

Acto seguido nuestros labios se unieron en un tan ansiado y esperado beso por parte de ambos, era como si formáramos parte de un rompecabezas y las piezas encajaran a la perfección, fue un beso tierno y cariñoso al principio que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, su brazo derecho rodeó mi cintura acercándome mucho más a él si eso es posible mientras que su otro brazo se posó en mi nuca, mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, aprisionándome más y más a él, su cabello era tan suave que no podia dejar de tocarlo, nos habíamos tele trasportado a una dimensión donde solo existíamos él y yo, poco a poco nos fue haciendo falta el oxígeno y cuando nuestros labios se separaron los suyos no dejaron de tocar mi cuerpo, dirigiéndose a mi cuello.

Estábamos tan concentrados sintiéndonos el uno al otro hasta que un aullido nos hizo volver a la realidad, jadeantes pegamos nuestras frentes y ahí fue cuando pude sentir lo que aquellos besos habían hecho con Edward, quien obviamente se encontraba bastante "despierto".

-Lo siento si me pasé, no quiero que pienses que… - y volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo – le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que era sincera – y no estoy pensando nada malo de ti, después de todo ambos disfrutamos no – terminé con una expresión un tanto coqueta.

-Eres tan hermosa – dijo volviéndome a besar pero esta vez más calmadamente de manera amorosa.

-Tú no te quedas tan atrás.

-¿Te parezco hermoso? – dijo poniendo una expresión de disgusto fingido.

-Mmmm – me hice la que pensaba en ello – hermoso no – hice una pausa – apuesto, guapo, perfecto…

-Nadie es perfecto en este mundo amor – me interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar – lo regañé – eres perfecto… para mí.

Y esta vez fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, un beso más apasionado pero sin llegar a los límites, aún no era el momento, lo sabía, estábamos en ellos cuando volvimos a escuchar los pequeños aullidos y ahí fue que caí en la cuenta.

-Parece que bombón se despertó – ya regreso.

Fui hasta mi habitación y efectivamente mi cachorrita estaba despierta, le di un poco más de leche y volví a dejarla arropada, esperé unos minutos y al ver que no se quejaba volví con mi novio… mi novio… que bien sonaba eso. Edward estaba frente al equipo de música. Seleccionando una canción por lo que pude adivinar. Al sentirme llegar se volteó con aquella sonrisa que me cortaba el aire estampada en su rostro.

-¿Bailamos? – preguntó y extendió la mano hacia mí, y yo gustosa acepté, me envolvió en sus brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y nos movimos al son de: A THOUSAND YEARS (lo siento pero no pude evitarlo )

Y así pasamos unas horas más, bailando, besándonos, hablando en el sofá, yo recostada sobre él y él dándome suaves caricias en mi cabello, rostro, brazos.

Lo último que recuerdo es a Edward recostándome en mi cama y con una mirada llena de amor diciéndome TE AMO… aunque no sé si esto último realmente sucedió o solo lo soñé.

Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es de que había tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida.

**HOLA NENAS CÓMO LES VA, AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS, LA SALUD DE MI ABUE AUN NO HA MEJORADO PERO MI FAMILIA Y YO ASPIRAMOS QUE PRONTO LO HAGA, Y DE QUE LAS COSAS VAYAN PARA MEJOR, PERO COMO DICEN ALGUNOS DE MIS CONOCIDOS HAY QUE DARLE PA LANTE…**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, A PESAR DE TODO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ…**

**POR SUERTE COMO LES DIJE, LAS COSAS ESTÁN UN POCO MÁS CALMADAS, Y COMO MI INSPIRACIÓN HABÍA REGRESADO PUES APROVECHÉ Y NO LA DEJÉ ESCAPAR PARA TRAERLES ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO SEA DEL AGRADO DE USTEDES.**

**LA CANCION QUE PUSE EN ESTE CAP. SE LLAMA: ****INTÉNTALO**** DE ****3BALL MTY****, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SI NO LA HAN ESCUCHADO Y SI YA LA ESCUCHARON IGUAL, YA QUE ESTA VEZ QUISE PONER ALGO DIFERENTE. Y SI NO LES GUSTA PUES DE ANTE MANO LO LAMENTO… YA VENDRÁN MÁS CANCIONES, PUEDEN SUGERIR ALGUNA SI DESEAN, SERÁN TOMADAS EN CUENTA.**

**EN CUANTO PUEDA ACTUALIZARÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE YA LO TENGO ALGO ARMADO EN MI CABECITA LOCA… JE JE JE…. YA SOLO ME QUEDA EXPRESARLO EN ESTAS LETRAS… NOS VEREMOS PRONTO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS LEYENDONOS… **

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR APOYARME CON SUS PALABRAS, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ Y LOS VALORO MUCHO DE ESO NO TENGAN LA MENOR DUDA… IGUAL, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA YA SABEN… SOLO DIGANLA.**


	16. CAPITULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**AMOR**

¿Por qué será que cuando eres feliz los días pasan como si fueran segundos? Era la sensación que tenía desde que todo se había vuelto color de rosa en mi vida, literalmente hablando claro está, sin duda creo que últimamente he sonreído más que cuando estaba en Londres y no es que no hubiese sido feliz anteriormente pero sin duda el tener a Edward a mi lado hacía que todo se tornara maravilloso a mi alrededor.

Desde aquella noche en que acepté ser su novia difícilmente podíamos estar separados, aunque había momentos en los que discrepábamos, como toda pareja, siempre intentábamos exponer nuestras razones y terminábamos entendiéndonos, Edward era el hombre ideal, corrección, es mí hombre ideal: atento, caballeroso, un romántico empedernido, alegre… en fin creo que hay muchas palabras que califican las cualidades que tiene mi Edward y aun así me quedaría corta. Era sencillamente perfecto para mí.

Pero no solo mi vida había cambiado, no, Alice y Rose también tenían pareja ahora, éramos un grupo mucho más unido. Días después de haber aceptado a Edward, Ally aceptó ser novia de Jasper y sin duda también eran la pareja perfecta, como dicen por ahí, los polos opuestos se atraen y claramente éste era el caso de ellos, Alice era demasiado hiperactiva pero Jasper lograba compensar eso con su natural tranquilidad. Rose fue un caso aparte por decirlo así; Edward, Jasper, Ally y yo habíamos notado que tanto ella como Emmett se gustaban mutuamente, era algo que se veía claramente, aunque de Rose ya nosotras sabíamos que era así, pero Emmett no se había atrevido a decirle nada y eso la molestaba pero todo cambió cuando la visita de…

**FLASHBACK…**

Estábamos muy emocionadas porque habíamos recibido la visita de Kellan Lutz (:-D lo siento no pude evitarlo jejejeje) uno de los actores popularmente reconocidos actualmente y un gran amigo de nosotras, un hombre que está bien bueno… ¡qué soy mujer y no soy ciega! adoro a mi novio pero no por eso puedo evitar reconocer la realidad… un grandulón en todo el sentido de la palabra, súper extrovertido y un muy gran amigo, había venido a la ciudad de paseo y como sabía que estábamos viviendo aquí actualmente quiso visitarnos.

Había salido con Rose a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, Ally y yo estábamos preparando un cake de chocolate para comer de postre cuando tocaron la puerta y como no había sonado el interphone significaba que eran o los Black o los Cullen, ya que habíamos hablado con el portero para que los dejara subir a cualquiera de ellos sin necesidad de que se anuncien, Alice fue a abrir y yo continué con mi actividad, cuando sentí unos fuertes pero cariñosos brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-Hola cariño – susurró Edward en mi oído depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Hola amor – susurré en respuesta – cómo así no nos avisaron que venían.

-Quisimos darles una sorpresa – dijo Jasper, quien también tenía a Ally rodeada con sus brazos.

-Bueno entiendo – dije y luego me acordé – Ally llama a rose y dile que aumente las raciones.

-¿Y dónde está ella? – preguntó un sonriente Emmett.

-Salió con Kellan – contestó la duende, Emmett se puso serio inmediatamente.

-Y quién es Kellan – cuestionó Jasper al ver la cara de su hermano.

-Oh! Es un muy buen amigo de nosotras, en especial de Rose, se llevan tan bien – dijo Alice poniendo su habitual tono soñador y evitando mirar a Emmett, deduje que a propósito. Escuchamos algo así como un gruñido desde el lugar donde estaba el grandulón pero intentamos pasarlo por alto aunque pude ver que Alice escondía una diminuta sonrisa.

Terminamos el cake y nos dirigimos a la sala, Alice había llamado a Rose pero no le explicó por qué le pedíamos incrementar las raciones, los chicos se estaban decidiendo qué películas ver luego de la cena cuando escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unas fuertes risa provenientes de los recién llegados, pasaron de largo hasta la cocina sin advertir la presencia de nuestros invitados y cuando regresaron Edward y Jasper tuvieron que, disimuladamente, presionar a Emmett para que no se le fuera encima a nuestro amigo pues traía rodeada a Rosalie por los hombros. Mi amiga se plantó sorprendida al ver a los chicos ahí.

-Eh… hola que tal no esperaba verlos aquí – dijo cuando ya se le pasó el asombro.

-Sí claro y así aprovechar – replicó Emmett casi imperceptiblemente, bueno solo para Rose y Kellan ya que los que estábamos sentados cerca de él sí que lo escuchamos.

-Bueno – intervine – chicos les presento a nuestro gran amigo Kellan Lutz – me acerqué a mi amigo, lo jalé un poco para que soltara a Rose, no quería ninguna pelea aquí y lo dirigí hasta los chicos – Kellan ellos son, Jasper, Edward y Emmett Cullen – se saludaron aunque cuando llegó hasta éste último al chocar sus manos hubo algo así como un _haber quién es más fuerte_ porque Emmett parecía quererle triturar la mano y nuestro Kellan no se quedó atrás respondiéndole a la provocación.

-Bueno qué tal si vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe lo que trajeron los chicos – y con esto me llevé a Kellan lejos de Emmett, la cena no fue mucho mejor tampoco, hubo algo así como un aire tenso que se podía hasta respirar, Emm estaba serio mientras por lo visto Kellan disfrutaba de la circunstancia que estaba pasando, tirándose indirectas a diestra y siniestra, los chicos por su parte estaban abiertamente divertidos ante la actitud de su hermano. Cuando acabamos el postre decidimos ir a ver la película que habíamos seleccionado. Alice y yo acomodamos varios cojines en el suelo y nos acotejamos con nuestras parejas mientras que Rose se sentó en el sofá más grande entre Emm y Kellan.

Los chicos habían escogido actividad paranormal, muy a mi pesar, pero ni modo, la mayoría gana fue lo que me dijeron. Aunque tenía que admitir que estar en los brazos de mi novio era mucho mejor que ver la película y he de aclarar que ninguno de los dos estaba prestando mayor atención a la película.

-Rossie por qué no te recuestas sobre mí, así como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Kellan en determinado momento, volteé a ver dónde estaban ellos y vi que mi amiga asintió con una sonrisa y se recostó sobre él quien no tardó en rodearla, esta me era una escena muy familiar, siempre que nos reuníamos y decidíamos ver pelis se acomodaban así, muchas veces Ally y yo pensamos que podrían llegar a convertirse en pareja pero eso nunca sucedió y cuando le preguntamos a la rubia el motivo nos explicó que ambos se veían solamente como amigos casi hermanos. Pero eso no lo sabía Emmett, quién al ver tal escena, se levantó de inmediato, totalmente fúrico y salió del departamento dando un sonoro portazo. Ally le puso pause a la película.

-¿Y eso qué fue? – preguntó Rose totalmente atónita ante la escena.

-Eso querida Rose se llaman celos – contestó Kellan alargando un poco la última palabra y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Emmett celoso, por qué? – mi amiga aun dudaba.

-Por cómo se llevan ustedes – contestó Jasper señalándolos a ellos – supongo que piensa que te ha perdido.

-Pero si él no siente nada por mí – objetó.

-Tiene sentimientos por ti – aseguró mi novio – pero supongo que le aterra la idea del compromiso y pensar que puede llegar a defraudarte pues él nunca ha tenido ninguna relación seria – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me reí al recordar aquello, fue santo remedio para Emmett pues después de los dos días que duró la visita de Kellan, él invitó a salir a Rose y cuando regresaron nos dieron la noticia de que eran pareja. Y Emmett reconoció sus temores pero no quería que su más grande miedo: perder a Rose, se hiciera realidad.

Después de aquellos habíamos hablado con nuestros amigos de la banda acerca de nuestras relaciones y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en permitir que los demás nos vieran juntos a todos con sus propias parejas y James estuvo de acuerdo también. Organizábamos salidas en grupos a todas partes lo que logró que nos uniéramos más, éramos un gran grupo de amigos. Al principio fuimos el foco de la prensa y los paparazzis casi como en el principio, las redes sociales eran bombardeadas con fotos cada que poníamos un pie fuera de nuestra casa, cada que teníamos demostraciones afectivas con nuestras respectivas parejas; James tuvo que organizar una entrevista con varias revistas en las cuales aclaramos todo, ya que las especulaciones estaban siendo demasiado "imaginativas" por decirlo de algún modo.

El negocio que habíamos planeado con las chicas también iba viento en popa, nos había costado un poco de tiempo encontrar el lugar adecuado pero lo conseguimos, la campaña publicitaria fue todo un éxito y actualmente teníamos varios pedidos importantes inclusive Esme se unió a nosotras para agrandar el negocio y ofrecer el servicio de decoración para diferentes eventos sociales, ambas actividades nos daban generosas ganancias tanto que si decidíamos dejar el espectáculo podríamos mantenernos con eso.

Y nuestra querida bombón estaba más hermosa que nunca, Alice la había inscrito en un spa para perros y la llevábamos dos veces al mes para que la mimaran un poco más, sí así es un poco más, porque nosotras parecíamos unas madres consentidoras que le comprábamos de todo, se había acoplado bastante a nosotras aunque en las noches prefería dormir conmigo, igual las tres teníamos una camita para ella en cada habitación pero lo bueno era que a pesar de todo no era traviesa, solo muy cariñosa, nunca nos dañaba nada y como diariamente la sacábamos hasta tres veces a pasear pues tampoco teníamos problemas con sus necesidades fisiológicas. Además, impresionantemente Alice le había contagiado su manía por la ropa, aunque no puede creerse, la enana le tenía un armario un tanto más pequeño con todas sus ropas y accesorios y cada que bombón veía a la duende abrir su armario empezaba a corretear y ladrar alrededor de ella y tranquilamente se dejaba cambiar de ropa y accesorios sin moverse siquiera, era una escena entre extraña, divertida y linda.

Charlie nos visitaba periódicamente aunque algunas veces también fuimos a pasar un par de días con él en Forks pero últimamente con nuestro negocio no podíamos separarnos por muchos días de la ciudad. Mientras que a Carlisle y Esme los veíamos más seguido al igual que a los Black lo cual hacía que mi padre se pusiera un poco celoso a veces aunque intentara ocultarlo pero nosotras nos dábamos cuenta por eso habíamos implantado la costumbre de llamarlo casi todos los días para saber cómo estaba y que no se sintiera celoso por nada.

Estacioné mi coche, sí mi coche, habíamos decidido tener un auto cada una para cuando tuviéramos que salir solas, Rose había optado por un BMW convertible m6 negro, Alice tenía un Ferrari convertible rojo del año y yo había optado por un Kia Sportage 2012 negro; apagué el auto, saqué mis cosas junto con el pay de fresas que había preparado y me dirigí hacia el ascensor para llegar al departamento de Edward pues habíamos quedado en cenar solo los dos hoy ya que celebrábamos nuestro quinto mes de novios, vuelvo y repito el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando se es feliz. Por suerte los chicos también habían hablado con su portero y nosotras también teníamos vía libre para ingresar al edificio.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento toqué la puerta y esperé unos minutos, cuando esta se abrió encontré tras ella a mi milagro personal con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, tomó lo que traía entre las manos y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para dejar el postre en la nevera. Varias veces ya había estado aquí pero siempre me quedaba viendo el lugar: las paredes pintadas de diversos colores pero logrando una excelente combinación predominando el color azul y verde más que todo, los sofás en tonos beige, la cocina completamente equipada y muy moderna, según me dijo Edward poco la ocupaba pero de vez en cuando sí se entretenía preparando unas cuantas cosas en ella. El home theater que tenía era espectacular bastante cómodo, en definitiva me agradaba bastante este apartamento. Tan sumergida estaba en mi apreciación que pegué un bote cuando sentí los brazos de mi novio en mi cintura.

-¿En qué piensas amor? – me preguntó

-Nada, solo estoy admirando tu apartamento, nada más – conteste recostando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro – te extrañé.

-También te extrañé corazón – contestó a su vez – estos dos días fuera de la ciudad se me hicieron eternos sin verte.

-Por lo menos pudiste llegar hoy y así poder celebrar nuestro cumple mes – le dije dándome la vuelta aun rodeada de sus brazos para quedar frente a él y darle un piquito.

-Hice todo lo posible y lo logré no quería estar ni un minuto más lejos de ti – al decir esto acercó sus labios a los míos capturándolos así en un tierno beso que me transportó a otro nivel, lo cual me sucedía cada que nuestros labios se encontraban, sus brazos me apegaron más a su cuerpo, su lengua rozó mis labios y de esta manera profundizamos más el beso, sentía que cada que pasaban los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, el deseo que sentía por él iba en aumento y ya no podia soportarlo más, por eso había decidido que hoy sería el día y la sorpresa que le tenía lo dejaría boquiabierto.

Nos separamos porque el oxígeno empezó a hacernos falta pero nuestras respiraciones estaban un poquito alteradas.

-Creo… que es hora d…de cena…r – dijo intentando recomponer su respiración.

-Sí -afirmé, ya que aún no me sentía capaz de hilvanar una contestación más larga.

Nos separamos y empezamos a preparar la mesa. Hoy cenaríamos pollo a la napolitana, ensalada verde con camarones y para brindar tenía refrigerando una botella de champagne. Comimos entre risas, bromas y contándonos lo que habíamos hecho estos dos días que no nos habíamos visto, si bien nos hablábamos diariamente no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente.

-Bien – dijo sirviendo el champagne en las copas, me extendió una a mí y la otra la tomó él – por estos cinco maravillosos meses a lado de la mujer más hermosa, amorosa y especial del mundo que gracias a Dios aceptó ser mi novia.

-Por nosotros, por todos estos días felices que hemos tenido juntos, por nuestro amor y por permanecer juntos muchos meses y años más – chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos su contenido. Ambos muy sonrientes.

-Me concederías el grato honor de convertirte en mi pareja de baile – dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Será un placer – contesté, fuimos hasta la sala, la cual por lo que pude ver había acomodado anteriormente para poder bailar, se dirigió hasta el equipo de música y le dio play, las suaves melodías de FLIGHT BIRD AMERICAN MOUTH empezaron a sonar, Edward volvió a rodearme la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me acercó a él, llevé los míos hasta su cuello y de esa manera empezamos a deslizarnos lentamente acorde a las tonadas de la canción.

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys

Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth

Big pill looming

Llevé una de mis manos hasta su pecho y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, nos envolvimos en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad y paz, estar así con él me hacía sentir amada y protegida.

Now I'm a fat house cat

Nursing my sore blunt tongue

Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks

Pissing on magazine photos

Those fishing lures thrown in the cold

And clean blood of Christ mountain stream

Sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente y podía decir que el mío estaba en iguales condiciones, me sentía volar entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos tocó mi mentón e hizo que levantara mi rostro, acercó sus labios a los míos y ahí empezamos una danza de besos suavemente demostrándonos así lo que sentíamos en estos momentos.

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth

Big pill stuck going down

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, nos fundimos en un abrazo para acercarnos más aunque eso fuera imposible porque a pesar de todo lo sentía en cada rincón de mi ser…

-¿Bella?- habló él, la tenue luz que había en la sala hacía que se viera misterioso y sensual- eres hermosa- dijo con voz ronca.

-Gra… gracias...- respondí, mientras sentía el muy característico sonrojo en mis mejillas. Me volvió a besar con tal necesidad, apretándome más contra su cuerpo. Me vi perdida en el beso de aquel hombre que tanto amaba y supe que era el momento para ambos.

Sentía que el calor de mi cuerpo, comenzaba a intensificarse, mientras la boca de Edward se imponía sobre la mía, besándola de forma apasionada, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Acariciaba la cabellera cobriza de mi novio de manera desesperada y me dejé ir entre sus manos y sus besos, pero antes él debía saber…

-Edward... yo no...-

-Ya no soporto más pequeña...- dijo él con dificultad, para volver a envestir mi boca. Intenté apartarme un poco, tenía que hablar…

-Edward... yo nunca...- tenía que decirle que nunca había estado con ningún hombre, él debía saberlo...

-Shhh... Bella, mi pequeña... –dijo él, acariciándome en las mejillas, y mirándome con intensidad – aquí no pasará nada que tú no quieras...-

-Yo sí quiero- dije. Cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, el calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse de forma tal que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tal y como me sentía ahora, en un punto de ebullición más allá de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

-No te haré daño – dijo rozando mis labios dulcemente – Bella, te juro que será sublime- susurró Edward, haciéndome estremecer.

-Hazme el amor Edward- le pedí con tanta seguridad que enseguida Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de la sala para llevarme a su dormitorio.

Me dejó caer con suavidad en la cama para luego posarse sobre mí y continuar con la danza sensual de nuestras lenguas que había comenzado hace algún rato. Llevé mis manos hasta su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla mientras recorría el varonil pecho de quien sería "mi hombre". Edward dejó correr su boca hasta mi cuello y sus manos bajaron poco a poco y empezaron a acariciar mis muslos, dirigió su mirada para enlazarla con la mía mientras sus manos llegaban hasta el botón de mis jeans, con su mirada me pidió permiso y yo asentí, lentamente desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre para que luego sus manos se colaran hacia mi intimidad y empezó a acariciarla dándose cuenta que ya estaba húmeda y lista. Por él, y para él.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- me removí bajo su cuerpo, absolutamente excitada, mientras él seguía hurgando y jugueteando con mi botón de placer –Edward... tus labios...- dijo reclamando el sabor de sus besos que tanto amaba. Edward entendió perfectamente, y llevó sus labios sobre los míos para conjugarnos en un beso profundo, lleno de pasión, anhelo, deseo y amor.

-Pequeña. Te deseo tanto mi amor...- Edward quitó mis zapatos y lentamente bajó mis jeans junto con mis braguitas luego fue el turno de mi blusa y el brassier con ella, acarició mi cuerpo desnudo y contempló por unos minutos mi desnudez.

-Quítalo Edward, toda la ropa, quiero sentir tu piel- y rápidamente Edward se levantó y se deshizo de sus zapatos, pantalones y boxers quedando así en igualdad de condiciones. Estaba completamente excitada al ver el cuerpo desnudo y majestuoso de Edward. "Es tan hermoso..." pensé.

Edward empezó a repartir besos desde mis piernas hasta que llegó a mi intimidad y llevó su boca hasta mi centro, dejando que su lengua succionara la humedad que emanaba de ella, ante mi evidente sorpresa.

-¿Edward?... ¡Oh Dios!- grité excitada por los juegos de Edward en mi vagina. Me movía inquieta sobre la cama, mientras él seguía dándole atención a mi centro de placer, por su expresión podía decir que estaba totalmente extasiado, mientras yo iba de camino al planeta del placer. Me aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras Edward seguía jugando.

-¿Edward?...aquí... ven...- extrañaba su cuerpo sobre el mío. Enseguida, lentamente, mientras iba dejando un camino de besos sobre todo mi cuerpo llegó hasta mi rostro y supe que vio y entendió lo que quería decirle con mi mirada.

-Eres hermosa y eres toda mía...-

-Sí... Edward...-

-Lo haré lento mi amor, no te haré daño-

-No tengo miedo-

-No tienes que temer, yo estoy contigo y te amo...-

-También te amo...- dije cerrando mis ojos mientras la erección de Edward me penetraba con lentitud, con movimientos suaves, mientras sentía que iba perdiendo la cordura y todo pensamiento.

-Mía, Bella, eres mía- susurraba Edward en mi oído mientras la penetración iba siendo más profunda, haciendo que pasara de la excitación al dolor y viceversa hasta que por fin la más profunda de las excitaciones que jamás pensé sentir me invadió. Sentía en mi cuerpo una quemazón irresistible que me hizo gritar mientras me aferraba del cabello de Edward. De un momento a otro todo estalló, en millones de partículas, dentro de mi cuerpo y del de Edward. Nuestras respiraciones eran jadeantes.

Luego de que nuestros orgasmos nos golpearan él recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y nos abrazamos por un rato, se salió de mí y me recostó sobre su pecho algo agitado aun, mientras ambos caíamos en la nube de placer posterior al acto del amor.

-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó Edward cuando nuestras respiraciones se fueron calmando poco a poco y mientras besaba mi cabello.

-No, pero he de decirte que tenías razón…

-Sobre qué... – preguntó.

-Fue sublime, especial, fue perfecto... por lo menos para mí... – dije con duda ya que él tenía más experiencia que yo en estos temas.

-Para ambos pequeña, créeme cuando te digo que hoy, contigo, es mi primera vez también – yo lo miré enarcando una ceja, él sonrió dulcemente mientras besaba mi frente – es la primera vez que hago el amor, antes solo fue sexo, pero hoy, mi amor, hoy fue nuestra primera vez, por primera vez hicimos el amor. A partir de ahora eres mía y de nadie más mi amor – con otra persona me hubiera asustado aquel sentimiento de posesión pero con Edward era distinto, me gustaba.

-Tú también eres mío, a partir de ahora – le aseguré viéndole a los ojos.

-A partir de ahora y para siempre – confirmó.

Y yo no pude ser más feliz ante lo que él me decía… la noche nos esperaba y sin duda la aprovechamos para amarnos como solo podia ser entre nosotros. Cerca del amanecer nos quedamos dormidos cómodamente abrazados, no queriéndonos separar jamás. Sin duda dormir entre sus brazos era lo mejor que me podía pasar, una sensación de indescriptible felicidad llenaba mi corazón.

Me encontraba en el más placentero de los sueños cuando empecé a escuchar el molesto sonido de un teléfono, abrí los ojos poco a poco y enfoqué mi vista, Edward aun dormía plácidamente y con uno de sus brazos me rodeaba la cintura, el sonido se volvió a escuchar y me di cuenta que era de mi móvil, vi el reloj que Edward tenía sobre la mesita de noche y me di cuenta que eran las ocho de la mañana, me deslicé despacio del brazo y la cama de Edward para evitar que se despertara, se removió un poco y se viró de lado abrazando la almohada sobre la que yo había dormido, sonreí ante tal escena.

Me apresuré a buscar mi celular, el bolso había quedado en la sala, no sé cómo así alcancé a escuchar el timbre, al llegar me fijé que tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas de Rosalie y Alice, me extrañó aquello y antes de empezar a marcarles entró otra llamada de Alice nuevamente.

-Alice qué pasa – me apresuré a preguntar, ya que aquello no era normal.

-Bella – dijo Alice, y estaba… ¿llorando?

-Alice – le urgí – dime qué pasa porqué lloras – sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura, volteé mi rostro Edward me miraba intrigado y preocupado. Por unos minutos la línea se quedó en silencio - ¡ALICE! Estás ahí

-Bella, nos acaban de llamar – esta vez fue Rosalie quien habló.

-¿Les acaban de llamar? ¿Quién las llamó? ¿Rose qué pasa? Habla ya, me están preocupando – les grité, Edward afianzó más su agarre.

-Bella – dijo empezando a sollozar – a… acaban de llamar – respiró audiblemente – llamaron de Forks… Bells es Charlie, tenemos que irnos ya

-¿Charlie? – susurré… ¡Dios que mi padre esté bien! Fue lo último que pensé…

**HOLA NENAS DISCULPENME SI NO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO LA VERDAD HE TENIDO UNOS DÍAS ALGO OCUPADOS Y RECIÉN HOY PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO… QUE ESPERO SEA DEL AGRADO DE USTEDES… MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… SABEN QUE AUNQUE NO SE LOS RESPONDA IGUAL LOS LEO DETENIDAMENTE Y LOS APRECIO…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS… POR CIERTO HACE VARIOS DÍAS ATRÁS PUBLIQUÉ OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENÍA GUARDADA POR AHÍ ES UN SHORT FIC SE LLAMA: TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD, POR SI DESEAN Y SE ANIMAN A LEERLO ES MUY CORTO… BUENO CHICAS, ASPIRO EL FIN DE SEMANA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… Y NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN LA DEMORA… SE LES QUIERE…**


	17. CAPITULO 15

**HOLA NENAS COMO LES VA, COMO LES PROMETÍ AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO QUERÍA ACLARARLES QUE ALGUNOS PÁRRAFOS ESTARÁN ESCRITOS CON LETRA CURSIVA, ESO SOLO SIGNIFICARÁ QUE SON RECUERDOS DE BELLA QUE LE LLEGAN A LA MENTE MIENTAS ESTÁ SUMERGIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, BUENO SOLO QUERÍA ACLARARLES ESO… **

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**AMOR FRATERNAL**

Estábamos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital de Forks, ninguna de las tres habíamos accedido a ir a la casa a descansar a pesar de las insistencias de los chicos.

A penas se me dio la noticia Edward y yo habíamos salido de inmediato a mi departamento para, junto con las chicas, viajar inmediatamente para acá, a pesar de que las tres les habíamos dicho que no era necesario los tres hermanos habían decidido a acompañarnos, para suerte quizá, los tres estaban en días libres, Edward y Emmett por lo que recién habían salido airosos de un caso importante y Jasper porque había solicitado hace unos días las vacaciones que tenía pendientes, Carlisle y Esme también se habían organizado para viajar con nosotras, lo cual al llegar había sido de gran ayuda, ya que Carlisle inmediatamente se puso al tanto de la situación de mi padre.

Suspiré al volver aquel pensamiento nuevamente a mi cabeza, lo cual hizo que Edward me abrazara más fuerte al sentir nuevamente mi tensión, sentí su mirada en mí pero no me volteé a verlo, ya que al recordar nuevamente las palabras del doctor casi a penas llegamos hacían que una fuerte sensación de dolor se clavara en mi pecho.

_Estábamos ingresando al hospital, bueno corriendo sería mejor decir, las tres íbamos con la preocupación y el dolor reflejado en nuestro rostro, al entrar vimos la figura de Mark Shephard en la sala de espera, cuando este nos vio se apresuró hacia nosotras._

_-Chicas que bueno que llegaron – nos dijo, pero su tono de voz era de temer, lo cual hizo acrecentar más mi ansiedad._

_-Mark, qué pasó, cómo está papá – le pregunté inmediatamente._

_-Habíamos sido alertados por la policía de Port Ángeles acerca de una banda que había asaltado el banco de allá y que había huido con dirección a Forks así que nos apresuramos a las patrullas para interceptarlos, Charlie en su afán no dio tiempo a que nadie más se montara en la patrulla que él escogió – se apresuró a explicarnos – cuando les dimos alcance y estábamos por acorralarlos pues los ladrones hicieron una maniobra demasiado peligrosa con el coche que usaban – me miró a los ojos y tuve la sensación de no querer escuchar lo siguiente – aquello les hizo perder el control del auto, provocando que se impactaran con una de las patrullas – su vista se clavó en el suelo – justamente en la que Charlie iba – solté un jadeo, sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura – ambos autos después de colisionar de alguna manera quedaron unidos y empezaron a dar vueltas en campana, llevándose otra patrulla en su camino en la que iban los oficiales Sam Uley y Quil Ateara, para luego impactarse contra unos árboles._

_-Oh por Dios! – escuché que Rosalie exclamaba en alguna parte pero realmente no podía ver a nadie más que a Mark frente a mí._

_-Los asaltantes murieron de contado al igual que el oficial Ateara, mientras que Uley para su suerte quizá presenta fractura en su pierna derecha y raspones, nada de gravedad – explicó._

_-Cómo… - suspiré, apoyándome en Edward para preguntar – Cómo está mi padre – sentía que mi vista se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas._

_-Buenas tardes – escuché que dijeron a mi lado, volteé mi rostro y había un hombre de unos 40 años, supuse que era médico por la bata blanca que llevaba puesta – soy Derek O'malley y soy el médico que tengo a cargo el caso de su padre – dijo de manera seria. Pude ver que Carlisle avanzaba en su dirección._

_-Me llamo Carlisle Cullen soy amigo de la familia y médico también, nos gustaría saber el estado Charlie Swan._

_El doctor suspiró, luego nos hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiéramos, nos guió hasta lo que parecía era su consultorio. Una vez dentro empezó a hablar._

_-Bien, el caso del Jefe Swan es sumamente delicado, quién de ustedes es su hija – yo levanté la mano, así que se dirigió a mí._

_-Bien, Srta. Swan he de decirle primero que es un milagro que su padre continúe con vida, el accidente fue realmente de gravedad además de que realmente fue complicado el sacarlo, he de explicarle el estado de su padre – asentí – bien, presenta fracturas en ambas piernas y el brazo derecho, tiene seis costillas rotas y una de ellas perforó su pulmón, llegó aquí con hemorragia interna pero pudimos controlarla, además de una fractura en el cráneo, además de que presenta quemaduras de tercer grado en una parte de su cuerpo ya que al colisionar contra los árboles el depósito de gasolina de la patrulla en la que iba su padre explotó, pero por suerte los demás oficiales actuaron rápido y el fuego no se propagó demasiado._

_Cada cosa que el médico relataba hacía que la ansiedad y la desesperación se acrecentaran más dentro de mí._

_-Va a estar bien verdad – necesitaba que me lo asegurara, necesitaba saber que mi padre saldría de ésta – él se va a recuperar verdad? – el médico me miró a mí y luego a cada uno de nosotros, luego suspiró._

_-Ha presentado varios episodios de infarto que hemos podido controlar – posó su vista en el lugar donde Carlisle estaba – si llega a salir de ésta sería un milagro._

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, cuando recordé esas últimas palabras, aún no se nos había permitido verlos a pesar de lo mucho que le insistí, quería estar con él, que él supiera que estábamos aquí, que yo estaba aquí, a pesar de que mi padre no era de aquellos que demostraban sus sentimientos continuamente era mi padre y lo quería conmigo.

-¿Bella? – escuché la voz de Alice llamarme, estos eran de aquellos escasas situaciones en que su voz no denotaba su habitual alegría, mi amiga me hizo señas y pude ver que ahí estaba nuevamente el doctor de mi padre.

-Ha despertado – cuando dijo esto me levanté inmediatamente, eso eran buenas noticias ¿no? – a pesar de que aún no es recomendable ha pedido o mejor dicho, insiste en verlas a las tres, así que si me acompañan – señaló el pasillo. Miré a las chicas y luego a Edward. Mi novio me dio una pequeña sonrisa dándome ánimos. Seguimos al galeno hasta llegar a una puerta en cuyo rótulo expresaba: Paciente: Charlie Swan – Responsable: Dr. O'malley.

Antes de entrar pregunté.

-¿Ha mejorado verdad? Porque el que haya despertado significa eso ¿no? – las chicas me miraron y luego al médico. Sus ojos no me expresaban nada.

-No quiero afirmar ni negar nada señoritas, aun su estado es crítico, las heridas que tiene realmente son de gravedad y si logra superar esto sin duda le quedaría alguna secuela, estamos haciéndole estudios aun, por eso lo manteníamos sedado pero a pesar de todo ha despertado exigiendo verlas cuando preguntó si estaban aquí, así que por eso fui a buscarlas, las siguientes horas son cruciales – contestó. Luego y evitando que le siguiera preguntando se apresuró a abrir la puerta he indicándonos entrar después de susurrarnos un _traten de mantenerlo tranquilo y que no se altere_. Luego cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

-Mis niñas – susurró mi padre, con voz apenas audible, la escena que tenía ante mí realmente daba escalofrío, verlo ahí conectado ante tantos aparatos y con su aspecto que distaba mucho de aquel hombre que siempre aparentaba fortaleza lograba destrozarte el corazón, pero aun así intentamos sonreírle aunque más nos salió una mueca que sonrisa.

-Hola papá – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, mi padre sonrió, a pesar de que nunca lo dijo, sabía que le alegraba el hecho de que mis amigas lo vieran también como un padre.

-Charlie – dijo Rose intentando sonar enojada – vaya que nos has dado un susto enorme eh, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer – lo reprendió para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Sí, Charlie, con una vez nos basta y sobra – apoyó Alice repitiendo la acción de Rosalie. Luego me acerqué yo y tomé su mano, mi padre me sonrió.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso sí, eres policía no superman – intenté bromear con él – así que para la próxima vez ten más cuidado papá, aun te queremos con nosotras por mucho, mucho tiempo. Para que nos sigas cuidando.

-Mis niñas – su voz y su expresión denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía por poder hablar.

-Descansa papá, para que te recuperes pronto, no te esfuerces que eso te cansa – le dije apretando su mano. Él negó.

**Yo te extrañaré **

**Tenlo por seguro **

**Fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos **

**Que vivimos juntos.**

-Debo hacerlo, no hay mucho tiempo – dijo un poco más fuerte y con voz firme, lo cual hizo que nos miráramos las tres y luego a él con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas eso – le repliqué.

-Aun tienes mucha vida por delante así que no quiero escucharte volver a decir eso – le reprendió la rubia, Alice solo lo miraba con tristeza y dolor reflejado en sus ojos, mi padre solo sonrió.

**L****os detalles las pequeñas cosas **

**Lo que parecía no importante **

**Son las que más invaden mi mente **

**Al recordarte.**

-Mis niñas, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, mis niñas hechas mujeres, le agradezco enormemente a Dios por haberlas traído a mi vida, realmente son lo mejor que pude tener, la mayor riqueza que siempre cuidé y que seguiré cuidando cuando ya no esté visible para ustedes, eso ténganlo por seguro, nunca las abandonaré, siempre cuidaré de ustedes como estoy seguro que sus padres han y seguirán haciendo desde donde sea que estén – tomó una respiración lo más profunda que pudo, lo cual hizo que una mueca de dolor asomara en su rostro, para este momento nuestras lagrimas ya eran imposibles de contener.

**Uhhhh! Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo **

**Para verte de nuevo **

**Para darte un abrazo **

**Y nunca soltarte **

**Más comprendo que llegó tu tiempo **

**Que Dios te ha llamado **

**Para estar a su lado **

**Así él lo quisooo **

**Pero yo nunca penseee **

**Que doliera tantoooo**

-No sigas papá por favor – le supliqué no quería escucharlo hablar así.

**Ya no llores por mí **

**Yo estoy en un lugar**

**Lleno de luz**

**Donde existe paz **

**Donde no hay maldad **

**Donde puedo descansar.**

-Es tiempo, llegó mi momento y me alegro de que sea ahora y no antes – nosotras a pesar de todo lo miramos extrañadas cuando dijo esto, él soltó una pequeña risa – al fin tienen a su lado a las personas que podrán continuar con mi trabajo, chicos que realmente las van a cuidar y proteger, de eso estoy completamente seguro, pude verlos en sus ojos cuando las iba a visitar y compartíamos momentos juntos y me parece bien – asintió – puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que las dejo protegidas aquí.

Intentando no lastimarlo me incliné hacia él y dejé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mis amigas repitieron mi acción.

**No llores por mí  
Es tan bello aquí **

**Nunca imaginé **

**Quiero que seas feliz **

**Que te valla bien **

**Y cuando **

**Te toque partir **

**Espero verte aquí**

-Solo quiero que me prometan algo – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, nosotras levantamos nuestros rostros y asentimos, él frunció su ceño y negó – no, quiero que lo prometan primero.

Alice medio sonrió – eso es jugar sucio Charlie primero tienes que decirnos que es para luego ver si prometemos o no.

**Yo te extrañaré**

**Tenlo por seguro **

**Como pensar que la vida **

**Puede terminar **

**En un segundo**

-Vamos nenas, prométanlo – dijo sonriendo, diablos Charlie porqué nos haces esto pensé.

-Lo prometemos – contestando las tres al unísono.

**L****a vida es polvo **

**Puede esparcirse **

**En un momento**

**Nada trajiste **

**Nada te llevarás **

**Solo lo que había dentro**

-Lo prometieron, verán! – reafirmó – quiero que no permitan que la pena les invada su vida, lloren cuanto tengan que llorar ahora, porque llorar no las hace débiles, al contrario, les libera el alma, pero después quiero que se levanten y continúen con sus vidas como normalmente lo han estado haciendo hasta antes de este _incidente_, sean felices, no dejen escapar la verdadera felicidad por ningún motivo, luchen – su voz con cada palabra se iba haciendo más firme pero poco a poco se iba volviendo un susurro, tomaba aire cada que empezaba a faltarle con mayor dificultad – persigan sus sueños hasta que los cumplan, pero sobre todo, no se den por vencidas nunca ok!.

**Uhhhh! Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo **

**Para verte de nuevo **

**Para darte un abrazo **

**Y nunca soltarte **

-Y no olviden que las quiero mucho, a las tres: Rosalie mi pequeña mamá gallina, cuida de tus hermanas tan bien como las has venido haciendo todo este tiempo pero también permite que ellas sean tu fortaleza cuando sientas la debilidad y la tristeza invadirte; mi pequeña Ally se la alegría de las tres, regálales un poquito de tu hiperactividad y tu alegría para que sus días también brillen y tú mi princesita – dijo mirándome a mí – quiero que tengas en claro que a pesar de que tu mamá y yo nos separamos siempre fuiste lo más importante para nosotros, siempre fuiste el amor de nuestras vidas y que realmente estamos orgullosos de ti, eres el ángel que vino a alegrar nuestras vidas mientras duraron, te queríamos y queremos mucho, nunca lo dudes ok? – asentí en respuesta.

-Papá – susurramos las tres, y volvimos a posar nuestras cabezas sobre él en los lugares que podíamos. – Lo prometemos, pero no digas eso como si te estuvieras despidiendo, por favor – le supliqué – aun no es tiempo que nos dejes.

**Más comprendo que llegó tu tiempo **

**Que Dios te ha llamado **

**Para estar a su lado **

**Así él lo quisooo **

**Pero yo nunca penseee **

**Que doliera tantoooo**

-Acérquense cada una – y dicho esto nos fue dando un beso en la frente a cada una – las quiero mis niñas, las quiero mucho – luego a pesar de su brazo lastimado nos recibió en sus brazos y nos mantuvimos así por un tiempo inmersos en nuestra burbuja familiar, hasta que el sonido de unas máquinas nos hicieron levantarnos. El pánico invadió nuestros rostros al igual que las lágrimas, vi que Alice corría a presionar un interruptor y luego como en cámara lenta la habitación empezó a llenarse de enfermeras y médicos, no sé quién nos sacó solo fue consciente de unos brazos que me aferraron y me acercaron a su cuerpo, era Edward, la desesperación me invadió y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, mi papá no podía irse, no podía dejarme, no podía dejarnos.

**Ya no llores por mí **

**Yo estoy en un lugar**

**Lleno de luz**

**Donde existe paz **

**Donde no hay maldad **

**Donde puedo descansar.**

Fui poco consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor en aquel momento, apenas me di cuenta cuando Edward me llevó hasta una silla y me sentó en su regazo para volver a abrazarme fuerte, luego Carlisle ingresó a la habitación de mi padre con una bata de doctor puesta, Esme se repartía entre cada una de nosotras dándonos palabras de aliento mientras nosotras llorábamos en los brazos de nuestros novios.

**No llores por mí  
Es tan bello aquí **

**Nunca imaginé **

**Quiero que seas feliz **

**Que te valla bien **

**Y cuando **

**Te toque partir **

**Espero verte aquí**

El dolor que sentía era demasiado, recordé cuando perdí a mi madre, cuando Charlie fue a buscarme para llevarme a vivir con él, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos…

_Me dolía mucho mi rodillita y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojitos._

_-Vamos pequeña mía no llores mi princesa – decía mi papá levantándome del suelo._

_-Duele – sollocé y señalé mi rodilla lastimada. Él con gran cariño limpió mi raspón y dejó un beso. – Ya no quiero subirme a la bici – le dije enfurruñada. Él me miró con una cálida sonrisa._

_-Pequeña, sabes que es lo importante en la vida de todos – me dijo después de un momento, yo lo miré confusa y negué – que después de las caídas que uno tenga pueda levantarse y volver a intentarlo, así te harás más fuerte y no volverás a lastimarte._

_Yo lo miré y luego a la bicicleta que estaba a unos pasos de mí, analicé lo que mi papá me dijo y luego lo volví a mirar sonriendo y asentí._

Aquel recuerdo fue aún más doloroso, el día en que mi papá me enseñó a andar en bici, siempre tenía mucha paciencia para mí y sabía perfectamente cuando demostrarme su afecto y darme fuerzas para hacer las cosas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando a que salieran Carlisle y el Dr. O'malley, el paso del tiempo me desesperaba, no sé si habían pasado minutos u horas pero quería tener noticias YA… y como si me estuvieran escuchando las puertas de la habitación de mi padre se abrieron y nos levantamos enseguida, salieron las enfermeras y por último el Dr. O'malley y Carlisle y la expresión de sus rostros sin duda era la confirmación del hecho.

**Yo te extrañaré…**

**Tenlo por seguro.**

-No, no, no – empecé a decir, Edward me abrazó más fuerte.

-Lo siento – escuché decir a Carlisle, mirándonos a las tres con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero el infarto que sufrió fue fulminante, no pudimos hacer nada – dijo el Dr. O'malley.

-NO! – sentí que dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo y nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a invadirme.

-No, Charlie no – intenté deshacerme del abrazo de Edward pero él no lo permitió, lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro se consternó ante mi expresión – mi padre Edward, mi padre no puede estar muerto – lo abracé fuertemente y mi cara la oculté en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente – nos dejó solas, estamos solas.

-Claro que no amor – me dijo él, sentí sus manos dejando suaves caricias en mi espalda intentando calmarme – nosotros estamos con ustedes, nunca las vamos a dejar.

-Así es – escuché decir a Emmett – nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes.

-No están solas, no lo piensen, siempre contarán con nosotros – dijo Jasper.

Carlisle se encargó de realizar todos los arreglos en el hospital y Esme se encargó del asunto del funeral. Los Black llegaron horas después al igual que las chicas y James, la prensa tampoco había tardado en enterarse y James dio varias declaraciones para evitar que los periodistas se convirtieran en una molestia para nosotras, en este momento ninguna de las tres quería ni teníamos cabeza como para afrontar aquello.

Tal parecía que todo el pueblo se había volcado en el cementerio a la hora del funeral realmente mi padre se había ganado el respeto y cariño de todos aquí y de los habitantes de la reserva, fueron unas horas extremadamente dolorosas, hacerse a la idea de que nunca más lo íbamos a volver a ver es realmente difícil. Al momento de bajar el ataúd no hubo manera de controlarnos, nos abrazamos las tres y lloramos nuestra pena, dejando salir todo el dolor que sentíamos, tal como él nos lo había pedido, los chicos no intentaron impedírnoslo después de que tanto Esme como Carlisle les dijeran que era mejor que lo hiciéramos ahora.

Poco a poco las personas fueron abandonando el lugar, después de honrar la memoria del hombre que había muerto cumpliendo con su deber y expresar sus condolencias a nosotras, SUS HIJAS. Una vez solos nos dedicamos a contemplar la lápida que reposaba frente a nosotras: **NO TE HEMOS PERDIDO, SIEMPRE VIVIRÁS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES, TUS IDEALES SERÁN LOS NUESTROS, GRACIAS POR SER COMO FUISTE. TE QUEREMOS MUCHO. TUS HIJAS: BELLA, ROSE Y ALLIE.**

Los chicos se acercaron a nosotras y nos abrazaron, Carlisle y Esme también.

-Charlie siempre cuidará de vosotras desde donde esté – dijo Esme mirándonos con una sonrisa triste – pero queremos que tengan siempre presente que…

-Nosotros estamos con ustedes – continuó Carlisle – y a pesar de todo, ustedes ahora son parte de nuestra familia ahora y los Cullen siempre velan por el bienestar de la familia.

-Gracias – dijimos las tres mirándolos con la gratitud reflejada en nuestro rostro.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Edward, nosotras asentimos, miramos una vez más el lugar donde a partir de hoy descansará mi padre. Al ir caminando sentí que todo me daba vueltas y tuve que aferrarme a Edward.

-Estas bien, Bella, estás pálida – dijo con expresión preocupada, los demás enseguida me miraron mientras Carlisle se acercaba a mí.

-Sí, creo – susurré restregándome los ojos, tenía la visión algo nublada y el mareo aún no se me pasaba.

-Llevémosla al coche, ahí tengo mi equipo – dijo Carlisle inmediatamente, Edward me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta llegar al auto, me puso en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Bella? – empezó a preguntar Carlisle.

-Aún no se me quita el mareo Carlisle y me está empezando a doler la cabeza – él asintió y empezó a revisar mis pupilas, luego me revisó con el estetoscopio y por último empezó a tomar mi presión. Su ceño se frunció.

-Tienes la presión elevada Bella – me dijo. Yo suspiré lo había olvidado por completo.

-No has tomado tu medicina Bella – preguntó Edward inmediatamente después de escuchar a Carlisle.

-Lo siento, con todo esto lo olvidé – le respondí, le había comentado que sufría de la presión y que diariamente tenía que tomar una pastilla para estar controlada.

-Toma – dijo Alice extendiéndome una botella de agua y mi medicina, yo le sonreí tomando lo que me ofrecía, Dios que haría sin ellas – sabes que tanto Rose como yo siempre andamos preparadas con relación a eso – mis amigas eran inigualables, a pesar de toda la pena que sentía en estos momentos daba gracias por tenerlas conmigo.

Nos subimos a los coches y nos dirigimos hacia la casa Cullen para pasar la noche ahí, como ninguna de las tres tenía ganas de comer nada nos fuimos directamente hacia las habitaciones, Edward me guió hasta su cuarto, abrió mi maleta y me pasó mi pijama, luego de cambiarnos, nos acostamos y rodeada de los brazos de mi novio intenté dormir.

A pesar de estar rodeada de sus brazos no pude evitar que las pesadillas llegaran a mí esa noche, a veces soñaba con que yo iba en la patrulla con mi padre cuando ocurría el accidente y otras veces yo era fiel espectador de todo y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo, me disculpaba con Edward por despertarlo pero él simplemente me sonreía y me daba un beso para calmarme nuevamente…

Y aquí nos encontrábamos ahora, frente a la casa que por tantos años nos cobijó y nos dio el hogar que tanto amamos.

-¿Realmente están seguras de querer hacer esto hoy? – preguntó Jasper tomando la mano de Alice.

-Si – dijo Rose, nosotras asentimos también – es lo mejor, aunque no es mucho realmente lo que hay que recoger.

-Igual, en la mañana decidimos que buscaremos a alguien para que venga a hacer la limpieza una vez al mes – explicó Alice. Entramos e inmediatamente el olor de nuestro hogar me invadió por completo, apreté la mano de Edward, que no había soltado la mía desde que salimos de su casa y procedimos a recorrer todo, James se había encargado de todo aspecto legal que hiciera falta, la casa estaría a mi nombre dentro de poco, todos los beneficios que debían recibirse tras la muerte de mi padre también estaban en trámite, realmente no necesitaba nada pero era algo que debía de hacerse, Jake, Dimitri y Félix llegaron casi a la media hora para ayudarnos como habíamos prometido.

Había dejado a los chicos en la planta baja y había decidido empezar a empacar las cosas de papá yo sola. Entré al que había sido su cuarto desde que compró esta casa, ni siquiera cuando mamá lo dejó cambió de habitación. Me acerqué hasta el armario y empecé a doblar su ropa, con cada prenda no pude evitar que pequeñas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

-No deberías hacer esto sola – escuché que decía Jake, volteé hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi amigo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Supongo que sola o acompañada sería igual – contesté doblé la prenda que tenía entre mis manos.

-Va a ser difícil pero ustedes son fuertes, tú eres muy fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero aún es muy pronto.

-El dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido es como una herida recién abierta y lo sabes verdad – dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas mirándome fijamente – solo el tiempo se encarga de que cicatrice, pero siempre quedará la marca, lo que permitirá que no se nos olvide – empezó a acariciar mi mejilla – con el tiempo aprenderás a recordar a Charlie sin que el dolor aparezca.

Lo miré con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro, Jake siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien al igual que mis hermanas. Así que sin pensarlo lo abracé y él me devolvió el abrazo, me sentía como si fuera mi hermano mayor protegiéndome de todo el exterior.

-Bella estás aq… - escuché la voz de Edward a nuestras espaldas, ambos nos separamos y volteamos a verlos, tenía una expresión seria e inescrutable en su rostro.

-Estaba doblando la ropa de papá – le expliqué.

-Pero la princesita no debe hacer esto sola o terminará totalmente deprimida – comentó mi amigo dejando un beso en mi frente y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Edward y salió.

-Me ayudas – le pregunté señalando la ropa de Charlie, él asintió. Recogimos todo en absoluto silencio, al principio pensé que era para darme mi espacio pero ya casi cuando estábamos terminando me di cuenta que estaba muy tenso.

-Sucede algo Edward – le pregunté

-No, porqué lo preguntas.

-No sé, te noto tenso y estas muy callado – contesté, él me miró y sonrió de lado, se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No me pasa nada, no te preocupes, yo solo quiero que tú estés bien ok – dijo con una sonrisa en mis labios, pero no sé por qué razón pude apreciar en sus ojos una sombra de ¿preocupación? Quizá me estoy imaginando cosas ya… - te tomaste tu medicamento – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema… ¡raro!

-Sí, ya no la voy a olvidar no te preocupes.

-Bueno eso espero.

Los chicos subieron al cabo de un rato trayendo unas cajas para guardar las pertenencias de mi padre, ya habíamos separado lo que íbamos a conservar y lo que sería donado a alguna fundación.

Luego de dejar todo arreglado, dimos un último vistazo a todo para asegurarnos que todo quedaba listo y nos dirigimos a los auto, mañana regresaríamos a Seattle, la seguridad que había contratado James para mantener alejado a los periodistas de nosotros pero no por eso podíamos escaparnos de los fotógrafos quienes a pesar de las circunstancias no perdían tiempo de tomarnos fotos a todos.

-Bueno chicas nosotros tenemos que viajamos orita a Seattle, avísennos cuando ustedes lleguen para ir a dejar a su bebé a casa – dijo Dimitri cuando ya se despedían de nosotros una vez llegamos a la casa Cullen.

-Oh, por Dios la había olvidado – dije yo, realmente con todo esto ni me había acordado de nuestra mascota.

-No pasa nada, es entendible – dijo Jake abrazándome – las chicas nos dijeron que la recogiéramos y mañana la tendrán de vuelta no te preocupes, mamá la ha estado cuidando bien, bueno debería decir malcriándola bien – tomó mi rostro entre sus mano – cuídate sí y cuida de ellas.

-Ok, gracias Jake, gracias a todos – dije mirando a mis amigos, ellos solo se encogieron de hombros, definitivamente eran irreemplazables e incomparables. Se fueron ya que habían quedado de pasar a visitar a las chicas en su departamento pues: cada pareja tenía una celebración pendiente, palabras textuales de Félix.

Nosotros mientras tanto fuimos a la sala y junto con Carlisle y Esme nos pusimos a conversar un rato hasta que fue hora de cenar, rememoramos recuerdos hermosos de todos, lo cual a veces nos hacían poner algo alegres o más bien tristes.

Sin duda solo el tiempo lograría que todo volviera a la normalidad. Cuando ya se hizo algo tarde cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Ya en la cama y en los brazos de Edward pude darme cuenta que mi novio tenía su pensamiento en otro lado y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Hace rato que te noto tenso – volví a insistir. El agitó un poco la cabeza como si estuviera desechando algún pensamiento y luego me sonrió.

-No pasa nada – lo miré fijamente, él suspiró – solo estaba pensando en un caso que tengo que resolver. Cosas de trabajo solamente.

-¿Estás seguro? – no sé por qué pero algo me decía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

-Seguro, no te preocupes – respondió, bueno quizá fueran ideas mías. – te amo mi gatita hermosa.

-¿Gatito? – Pregunté, él sonrió – ¿por qué me comparas con un gato?

-Porque eso es lo que pareces cuando estamos así – contestó – pareces un gatito indefenso pero hermoso buscando de mis caricias y protección y eso me gusta – con cada palabra que decía se acercaba hasta que rozó sus labios con los míos dejando un suave y tierno beso – es hora de dormir gatito, buenas noches, te amo.

-Buenas noches amor, gracias por estar conmigo en este y todos los momentos.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, siempre que me quieras tener a tu lado ahí estaré, para ti y por ti.

Y así en sus brazos poco a poco me fui entregando a los brazos de Morfeo, en espera de que el tiempo empezara a sanar y borrar el dolor en mí…

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ?**

**UFFF… LA VERDAD ES QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR UN POCO ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO ME GUSTAN MUCHO PERO REALMENTE ESTO DEBIA DE SUCEDER MÁS DESPUÉS SABRÁN POR QUÉ…**

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LE PASE A EDWARD? ¿REALMENTE SERÁ TRABAJO O NO? ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASARÁ AHORA? DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES**

**AH ME OLVIDABA PARA QUIENES NO LA HAN ESCUCHADO, LA CANCIÓN QUE EMPLEÉ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LLAMA: ****YO TE EXTRAÑARÉ**** Y LA CANTA ****TERCER CIELO****, REALMENTE ES UNA CANCIÓN HERMOSA AUNQUE TRISTE Y NO, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO LA CANTA NADIE SOLO LA PUSE COMO REFERENCIA A LO QUE PASABA EN ESE MOMENTO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y POR LEER MI HISTORIA… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO…**


	18. CAPITULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**RESURGIENDO**

**EDWARD POV**

La vida te da de todo, momentos alegres, momentos tristes, momentos inolvidables junto a las personas que verdaderamente se ama, no siempre todo puede ser color de rosa y no todo puede ser oscuro, todo tiene su balance.

Los obstáculos que se presentan ante cada uno de nosotros no son más que pruebas que cada que las superamos nos hacemos más fuertes y a su vez nos dan valiosas lecciones de los errores que hemos cometido y podemos aprender de las consecuencias de las acciones que tomamos.

Años atrás la vida nos puso un zancadilla a mis hermanos y a mí y las tres personas que en estos momentos son las razones de nuestra existencia fueron arrebatadas de nuestro camino, pero como bien dicen por ahí, lo que es tuyo si se va regresará, y fue lo que sucedió, tiempo después ellas regresaron y de una u otra manera terminamos juntando nuestros caminos.

Ahora creo que ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo podemos siquiera pensar en un futuro sin ellas a nuestro lado. Claro que nos costó algo aclarar el daño surgido en el pasado pero supongo que toda verdad siempre sale a la luz y con ello se logra enderezar el camino torcido, Tanya y sus hermanas nos la jugaron bien feo en su momento pero eso ya es agua pasada.

Cada pareja tomó su camino y juntos logramos convertirnos en una gran, valiosa, fuerte y hermosa familia, junto con la pequeña bombón obviamente que no se podía quedar atrás, bueno más claro que no deja que ninguna de sus "mamás" la deje atrás. La muerte de Charlie fue un golpe doloroso para todos, sobre todo para las chicas y mucho más para mi Bells, verla sufrir de esa manera me desgarraba el corazón, si de mí dependiera nunca volvería a pasar por algo así, pero esta vida es una completa incógnita y no podemos estar seguros qué será lo que pase a la mañana siguiente. Después de haber pasado una noche entera llena de amor y pasión, amándonos y alegrándonos por estar juntos, amanecer con tan doloroso noticia no puedo considerar que sea el mejor despertar, por eso ahora prefiero pensar que es mejor aprovechar el día a día junto a tus seres queridos, junto a la persona que amas. Toda la transición en el hospital, el funeral y la casa de los Swan fue verdadera y dolorosamente agotador.

Además de que la prensa no ayudaba mucho, si bien es cierto que la vida que tenían las chicas en su mayor parte es de dominio público, cada que veía a un paparazzi o reportero intentando abordar a cualquiera de ellas o sacándoles fotos, me molestaba enormemente ¿Por qué no pueden respetar el dolor y la tristeza ajena? Les gritaba mentalmente, y mis hermanos parecían estar igual que yo, pero nuestras chicas sencillamente nos tomaban de la mano intentando apaciguar nuestro malestar y los ignoraban olímpicamente tanto como podían, James fue el encargado de dar un único comunicado de prensa y respondió todas las preguntas que consideró convenientes y después entre él, los Black y nosotros sencillamente intentábamos mantenerlas lejos de ellos.

Pero las chicas en vista de que nuevamente estaban bajo el ojo del huracán, en este caso el ojo de la cámara, optaron por decidir pasar una temporada fuera y aceptaron la invitación de ir a una casa en la Isla de Creta en Grecia, aunque al principio no nos hizo mucha gracia la idea a mis hermanos y a mí, después en conjunto lo pensamos y nos dimos cuenta que era lo mejor, las chicas necesitaban un tiempo de descanso para empezar a superar su dolor, y aquel viaje les vendría bien por lo menos hasta que las cosas se fueran calmando.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses de la muerte de Charlie, las chicas ya tenían un mes allá y estaban gozando de la última semana allá, por suerte antes de que todo esto del asunto de Charlie pasara habían contratado Ángela Weber, una excompañera de instituto, y era ella quien actualmente estaba al frente de la boutique que las chicas habían emprendido, junto con la ayuda de mi madre y de los padres de Jacob.

Todos los días y varias veces al día hablaba con mi novia, cada día que pasaba la notaba más relajada, más resignada, sin duda la herida por la muerte de su padre ya empezaba a sanar, la extrañaba horrores, había ido a visitarla uno que otro fin de semana, pero no es lo mismo que tenerla junto a mí, por eso mis hermanos y yo habíamos logrado tener esta semana libre para pasarla con ellas allá y regresarnos juntos, no habíamos vuelto a estar juntos en el plano físico, estaba consciente de que no era el momento, ella debía superar su dolor, yo sería su pilar y no la quería presionar a nada, todo con ella siempre fluye cuando tiene que fluir y de la mejor manera.

Estábamos estacionando el auto que cada que veníamos para acá alquilábamos una Hummer h3 Luxury, bueno ese era puro gusto de Emmett y quién con él cuando se pone en plan de niño para conseguir lo que desea. Por fin habíamos llegado a la casa donde estaban nuestras amadas, ya moría de ganas por abrazar y besar a mi Bells, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que la vi y eso era una eternidad para mí. Sacamos nuestras maletas y nos aprestamos a llegar a la puerta, dimos tres golpes y esperamos.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes – nos saludó Irma en un perfecto inglés al abrir la puerta y permitiéndonos la entrada.

-Hola Irma – contestamos a la vez.

-¿Qué tal cómo han estado? – preguntó mi hermano Jasper.

-Todo por aquí bien, joven – contestó aquella señora que no debe de superar los sesenta años, de miel trigueña y cabello oscuro como la noche, siempre tan amable – las señoritas se encuentran en la playa – nos comentó, lo bueno de éste lugar es que tenía terreno de playa privada, por lo menos ya nos habíamos acoplado al clima un poco – junto con los señoritos, si gustan dejen las maletas aquí que yo busco a John para que las suba en un momento.

-¿Los señoritos? – pregunté, no sabía que estuvieran aquí. (N/a para las que se extrañan ante aquel apelativo, en este caso Irma es una empleada que tiene bastante tiempo al servicio de la familia Black y ha visto crecer a los tres hermanos, pero no por eso deja de lado el respeto que le tiene hacia ellos y John es su esposo)

-Oh!, sí, los jóvenes Dimitri, Félix y Jake llegaron en la madrugada en compañía de sus respectivas novias – me contestó, bueno ahí estaba el motivo de que mi novia no me dijera nada.

-No te molestes Irma, nosotros subiremos nuestras maletas, aprovechamos de cambiarnos de ropa y bajamos ok – dijo mi hermano Emmett, y luego hizo un puchero – en lo que sí te quiero molestar en es… - y no terminó su petición ya que una Irma sonriente lo interrumpió

-Un sándwich completo y una botella de cerveza bien fría, lo sé – sí así como lo oyen, Irma era de aquellas que gozaba consintiendo al grandulón en lo que a comida se refiere.

-Gracias Irma por eso es que te quiero – contestó el oso, dándole un fuerte abrazo que la señora en cuestión correspondió gustosa.

Luego subimos a las habitaciones de las chicas, ya que siempre que veníamos compartíamos cuarto con ellas, por suerte la casa era grande y había suficientes habitaciones ahora que también estaban los hermanitos Black y sus parejas respectivas.

En vista de que hacía un día algo soleado y caluroso opté por solo utilizar una bermuda color café claro y una hawaiana que dejé sin abrochar, me calcé mis zapatillas y salí, en la sala me estaban esperando ya mis hermanos vestidos casi igual que mí a excepción de Emm que simplemente iba con del torso descubierto y tenía una pelota playera entre sus brazos, nos dirigíamos hacia la salida para ir a la playa cuando Leah, Heidi y Jane iban entrando.

-Hola chicos – nos saludaron alegres a los tres.

-Qué chévere que ya hayan llegado – nos dijo Leah.

-Sí, no hace mucho, íbamos a buscaros ahora – le respondí.

-Bueno nosotras vinimos por unos bocadillos que Irma quedó de tenernos, pero vayan que enseguida nosotras vamos también – dijo Heidi.

-Ok, allá nos vemos entonces – esta vez fue el turno de Jasper.

Jane nos indicó por dónde estaban y avanzamos en la dirección señalada, íbamos emocionados imaginando la reacción que tendrían nuestras chicas. Más al llegar la escena nos dejó ahí parados algo sorprendidos.

Nuestras chicas estaban entre recostadas en la arena, pero eso no fue lo que nos descolocó un poco sino que las tres estaban recostadas sobre el torso desnudo de los chicos y éstos a su vez las tenían agarradas bien por la cintura o por los hombros, aun sin notar nuestra presencia y hablando animadamente. Rosalie estaba recostada contra el cuerpo de Félix, Alice a su vez y en la misma posición con Dimitri y mi Bells, mi Bells con Jacob.

Quien de afuera viera esta escena pensaría que…

**BELLA POV**

(FÉLIX)

Eres el motivo de mi canción,

La melodía me la tu voz

Eres lo que quiero ser

Mi sombra en el amanecer

(ROSALIE)

Cómo le dibujas a mi razón cada exigencia de este corazón

Y es que cuando estás aquí

Quiero respirar de ti

(FÉLIX)

Yo vivo ilusionado

(ROSALIE)

Porque tú eres la ilusión

(AMBOS)

Mi amooooor

(AMBOS)

Hoy contigo soy todo

Y vivo por ti

Me encantas y adoro

Lo que haces en mí

Contigo decoro

(FÉLIX)

Mi piel de tus besos

(ROSALIE)

Me alimento de ti

Y empiezo a rendirme en tu amor

(FÉLIX)

A rendirme en tu amor

(AMBOS)

Eres la cordura de mi obsesión

El buen remedio de esta condición

Eres lo que quiero ser

Mi sol en el atardecer

(FÉLIX)

Yo vivo ilusionado

(ROSALIE)

Porque tú eres la ilusión

(AMBOS)

Mi amoooor

Hoy contigo soy todo

Y vivo por ti

Me encantas y adoro

Lo que haces en mí

Contigo decoro

(FÉLIX)

Mi piel de tus besos

(ROSALIE)

Me alimento de ti

Y empiezo a rendirme en tu amor

(FÉLIX)

Hoy he vuelto a sentir

(ROSALIE)

Siento que quiero vivir

(FÉLIX)

Mi regalo de Diooooos

(AMBOS)

Hoy contigo soy todo

Y vivo por ti

Me encantas y adoro

Lo que haces en mí

Contigo decoro

(FÉLIX)

Mi piel de tus besos

(ROSALIE)

Me alimento de ti

Y empiezo a rendirme en tu amor

(FÉLIX)

A rendirme en tu amor

(FÉLIX)

A rendirme en tu amor

Nos quedamos mirándolos, los seis, alucinados ante la letra de la canción que Félix había compuesto para su aniversario con Heidi que había sido hace un par de semanas.

-Wow hermanito me has dejado sin palabras – dijo Jake un poco después de unos minutos, Leah se dio un golpe y Félix como pocas veces sucedía se sonrojó. Si bien no era la primera vez que alguno de los chicos componía algo, pero sin duda Félix no entraba entre los acostumbrados, pero siempre que lo hacía nos dejaba asombrados, el susodicho soltó la cintura de su muy sonriente y orgullosa novia y se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad es que la letra me surgió de golpe, pero qué puedo decir – se encogió de hombros y abrazó nuevamente a su novia – Heidi lo hace posible. Es mi musa.

Todas las chicas los miramos sonrientes, aunque Dimitri y Jake empezaron a molestarlos no sin escaparse de las reprimendas de sus respectivas novias.

Ya esta era nuestra última semana en este hermoso lugar, que sin duda nos había servido bastante para aliviar un poco nuestro dolor, gracias a los señores Black pudimos venir a gozar de unos días para despejar la mente y desconectarnos un poco. Nuestros novios había venido unos cuantos fines de semana y al igual que nuestros amigos, así como hoy que habían llegado en la madrugada junto con las chicas, también esperábamos para más tarde la llegada de nuestras parejas los que se quedarían para regresar juntos después de unos días más.

Miré a mis amigos, Rosalie y Heidi se encontraban recostadas sobre Félix, Jane y Alice en la misma situación con Dimitri al igual que Leah y yo con Jake, yo tenía a nuestra bombón entre mis piernas y estaba acariciándola, parecía disfrutar del clima y del sol, sin duda éramos un gran grupo, las chicas no se sentían para nada celosas estando en esta situación, al contrario todos lo disfrutábamos, somos una gran familia, los que considerábamos nuestros hermanos junto con las que serían nuestra cuñadas.

-Hace tiempo que no estábamos así – señaló Jane.

-Es verdad últimamente con todo lo del viaje de regreso, las giras, los trabajos, sus tontos enamorados pululando a sus alrededores… - continuó Félix.

-Oye quienes son los tontos – me quejé lanzándole una concha que tenía a mano y que supo esquivar.

-¡Qué! Es verdad – dijo riéndose – luego lo demás, en fin, vaya que nos merecemos este descanso.

-Concuerdo contigo hermano – aseveró Dimitri. Leah se levantó.

-¿Quién me acompaña? – Preguntó, el resto la miró, suspiró exageradamente – se olvidan que Irma quedó de prepararnos algo para comer, yo estoy muriendo de hambre – señaló sobándose su estómago. Heidi y Jane se levantaron.

-Vamos te acompañamos – dijo Jane.

-Chicas traigan unas sodas por faaaaaaa – supliqué haciendo un puchero – y vean si los chicos no han llegado aún.

-Ya jefa – dijo Heidi haciendo amago de un saludo militar. El resto rió.

-Bueno y ya están preparadas para regresar – preguntó Dimitri después de unos minutos. Suspiramos.

-Sin duda uno no sabe cuándo está totalmente preparada para decir ya el dolor está superado, ya recordar no duele porque solo el tiempo es el que se encarga de aquello, pero sin duda ya es el momento, las cosas ahora son más soportables – contesté sinceramente, consideraba que poco a poco los recuerdos ya no eran invadidos en mi mente tan dolorosamente, ahora solo me invadía una inmensa nostalgia ante los recuerdos.

-¿James lo sabe? – preguntó Jake acariciando mi cabello.

-Sí, hablamos con él anoche, ya lo está arreglando todo, no realizaremos ninguna presentación de momento por unos cuantos meses más si no les molesta – continuó Rosalie.

-Chicas, eso ni se contempla, a pesar de que de momento sea nuestra carrera, primero está el bienestar de ustedes – expresó Félix.

-Gracias – comentamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-No tienen de qué agradecer, nosotros solo queremos que nuestras hermanitas estén bien – dijo Jake afianzando un poco más su agarre en mi cintura.

-OSITOOOOOOO – gritó Rosalie de un momento a otro sobresaltándonos, inmediatamente la vimos levantarse y empezar a correr en dirección a la casa, nos volteamos y ahí estaba la razón de mi existencia, nuestros ojos conectaron inmediatamente y sentí una enorme y sincera sonrisa de felicidad aparecer en mi rostro cogí a bombón y la aparté para levantarme, copié la acción de Rose y corrí hacia mi amado tanto como pude, cuando ya estuve cerca salté y él me recibió gustoso.

-AMOOOOOR – grité una vez en sus brazos y empecé a llenarlo de besos en todo el rostro.

-Gatito yo también te extrañé mucho – dijo mi adorado novio – pero casi me dejas sordo con tu grito amor – y luego esto soltó a reírse, yo enseguida me sonrojé y no por obra del sol. Me calmé un poco

-Te he extrañado mucho – contesté capturando sus labios después, nos envolvimos en nuestra burbuja hasta que escuché un aclarar de gargantas, aún seguía enganchada a mi novio como un koala, así que me apresuré a bajarme pero sin sepárame de él, los chicos nos miraban divertidos ante nuestra demostración de afecto por la llegada de nuestros novios. Las chicas ya habían regresado.

-Desde qué hora llegaron – preguntó Alice a Jasper. Nos encaminamos hasta donde estábamos sentadas antes, solo que ahora lo hicimos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

-Pues no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo dejamos las maletas, nos cambiamos y bajamos – contestó mi amor abrazándome fuerte y besando mis cabellos.

-Nos hubieran avisado en qué vuelo venían y los hubiésemos ido a recoger – manifestó Alice, yo asentí en concordancia con ella.

-Duende, si lo hubieran hecho no hubiera podido conducir esa preciosidad de auto – le replicó el oso con una enorme sonrisa – definitivamente voy a comprarme uno cuando llegue a Seattle.

-Pero osito, si ya tienes una Hummer allá – le recordó la rubia.

-Sí amor yo sé, pero realmente me adoro esa preciosidad – su expresión era la de un soñador.

-¿más que a mí? – dijo la rubia haciéndose la indignada, falsamente claro.

-Claro que no osita, sobre ti nadie – le contestó, el resto nos reímos ante sus ocurrencias.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, entre bromas, juegos tanto en el mar como en la arena, con la pelota que Emmett había llevado o con lo que se nos ocurría, terminamos el ocaso con una fogata, cantando y riendo, Alice se atrevió a cantar una melodía desconocida para todos menos para nosotras, de todas nuestras composiciones era la única que no había visto la luz, ni siquiera para los chicos, todos la escucharon atentos y Rose y yo sonrientes de que se hubiera animado por fin a cantársela.

-Allie cariño qué hermosa canción, es la primera vez que la escuchamos – dijo Félix – dónde la tenías guardada o dónde la escuchaste – nosotras sonreímos aún más. Jazz, Emm y Ed permanecían atentos al intercambio de diálogos.

-Esa letra aún no ha visto la luz, a decir verdad sólo Bells y Rose conocían de su existencia – contestó la aludida.

-Y por qué nunca la habíamos escuchado nosotros – continuó Dimitri intrigado.

-Bueno – suspiró mi amiga, nos miró a Rose y a mí y nosotras asentimos, ya era hora – esa canción la compuse hace años atrás, cuando creía que mi amor hacia alguien sería imposible – esto último lo dijo volviendo su mirada a Jazz.

-Allie… amor – Jazz por su expresión no sabía ni qué decir, tomó el rostro de mi amiga entre sus manos – esa canción… - tragó en seco – la… la compusiste ¿para mí?

-Sí tontito, fue para ti que la compuse – Jasper no se contuvo más y empezó a besarla fervientemente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello – te amo pequeña, gracias, aunque ahora ya no sea tan cierta esa letra, me emociona enormemente saber que la compusiste para mí. Te amo tanto.

-También te amo mi Jazzy – le contestó la enana y volvieron a besarse con igual intensidad que antes, y eso fue la alarma que se prendió ante nosotros, ya que el resto nos levantamos y empezamos a alejarnos dándoles mayor privacidad. Cada pareja tomó rumbos distintos. Cogí a bombón entre mis brazos y le pedí a Edward ir a la casa ya que tenía algo de sed y como siempre me complació.

-¿Estás cansada? – preguntó una vez había sacado la botella de agua y me la ofrecía. Deje a mi bebé cerca de la camita que le teníamos en la parte de debajo de la casa, tomé la botella que me ofrecía y bebí un gran trago. No contesté enseguida, ante su mirada atenta, puse agua y comida para bombón en sus respectivos platos y luego me volví hacia él.

-No, no estoy cansada – contesté y enganché mis brazos en su cuello – me alegra que estés aquí y que te quedes por más días.

-Y yo me alegro de pasar estos días contigo y sobre todo saber que esta vez ya no regresaré solo – pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más a él.

-Ya moría de ganas porque llegaras – dije mirando a sus ojos, cuando dije eso pude percibir el rastro de una mueca de disgusto, lo miré extrañada – ¿qué sucede?

-Nada amor – dijo después de un suspiro – solo que ya moría de ganas por tenerte así – su abrazo se hizo más fuerte pero sin llegar a ser tosco. – por cierto, ¿si has tomado tu medicamento? No me gusta saber cuándo se te olvida – me reprochó.

-Lo siento amor – dije haciendo un puchero para que no me regañara – tu sabes que a veces se me olvida, pero no lo hago intencionalmente te lo juro.

-Y te creo gatito precioso, pero sabes que debes tomar la pastilla diariamente para mantener controlada tu presión.

-Ashh cómo me gustaría que se mantuviera controlada sin necesidad de tomar pastillas – le dije, la verdad es que odiaba tomar medicinas.

-Vamos amor, es por tu bien – contestó dándome un beso tierno en los labios, delineé sus labios y profundizamos el beso.

Si bien, solo habíamos estado una vez, con todo lo que había pasado la verdad este asunto era en lo que menos pensaba y sabía que él me estaba dando mi espacio, pero sentía que ahora era diferente y lo deseaba tanto.

Me apegué más a él y como pude dirigí mis manos de su cuello a su pecho desnudo ya que todo el tiempo que habíamos estado en la playa había dejado desabrochada su hawaiana.

-Cie…lo – intentó refrenarme – cariño…

-Shhh – le puse un dedo en sus labios – vamos a la habitación.

No lo dejé que replicara, estaba lista nuevamente y si bien nuestra relación no se fundamentaba tanto en lo físico eso no quería decir que no lo deseáramos. Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación que compartiríamos por estos días. Cerró la puerta con el seguro como siempre hacía.

-Cariño, si aún no estás lista puedo esperar en serio, no me molesta hacerlo – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo imité su acción.

-Te amo tanto – contesté viéndolo directamente – pero quiero esto tanto como tú amor, no te preocupes, ¿sí?

Y como si eso fuera lo que necesitara saber, me envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos y nuestros labios se encontraron en un ferviente y apasionado beso, me volteó de tal forma que quedé contra la pared y aprisionada contra su cuerpo, poco a poco nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos acariciándolos, reconociéndolos, amándolos, como solo podía ser entre nosotros.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi muslo descubierto pues solo estaba usando un short jeans muy pequeño junto con mi bikini de dos piezas en tono azul oscuro. Saqué su camisa y salió volando a algún lado de la habitación, acariciaba su torso mientras él lo hacía en mi muslo con una mano y mi vientre con la otra.

-Eres hermosa – susurró con la voz ronca, yo sonreí, dirigió sus manos hacia el botón de mi short y con la destreza que lo caracterizaba en cuestión de segundos ya había desaparecido, me evaluó con la mirada y una sexy sonrisa – me encanta ese conjunto - se acercó a mis labios – pero más adoro lo que hay debajo de él.

Me tomó entre sus brazos, me llevó a la cama y me recostó en ella delicadamente como si de una flor delicada se tratara y luego se posó sobre mí, todo sin dejar que sus labios se separaran por mucho tiempo de mi piel. La intensidad de las caricias fue aumentando, los besos se tornaron más apasionados, llegó el momento en que la ropa empezó a quemar nuestras pieles por lo que las hicimos desaparecer en cuanto pudimos, quedándonos totalmente desnudos, pero eso no me avergonzaba, él ya me conocía, lo amaba, nos amábamos.

Acariciaba el nacimiento de mis senos mientras su boca hacia maravillas con mis pezones intercaladamente, luego sus manos poco a poco se dirigieron hasta mi intimidad, masajeándola suavemente pero a la vez demasiado pasional. Con él me sentía completa.

-Edw…ard – gemí su nombre, lo que pareció incentivarlo más.

-Sí amor, q…ue dese…as – su voz era aún más ronca.

-A ti de…entr…o de mí – como pude intenté hablar.

-So…lo un poc…o más gatit…o – me dijo, y poco después con sus manos logró hacerme llegar al clímax. Me sentía tan excepcionalmente bien, a lo lejos escuchaba el rasgar de algo, fijé mi vista en él y me di cuenta que había sacado un preservativo.

-Yo lo hago – le dije y como pude se lo quité, él me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, nunca había hecho algo así, pero con Edward lo quería experimentar todo. Lentamente fui deslizando el condón sobre su miembro, que cabe recalcar estaba bien proporcionado, me mordí el labio inferior, cuando terminé de ponérselo sentí su boca sobre la mía.

-Me enloqueces cuando te muerdes el labio – dijo y besándome volvió a recostarme en la cama. Las caricias y el deseo de tenerlo dentro volvieron a nosotros sentí como lentamente se deslizaba dentro de mí, llenándome, amándome, torturándome.

-Cielos Bella, eres tan estrecha – dijo entre gemidos – eres perfecta, hecha toda para mí – conectó nuestras miradas – solo para mí.

-Sí, so…lo par…a ti, soy tuy…a – contesté, adoraba cuando mi Edward posesivo hacía acto de aparición, como se había quedado quieto empecé a mover mis caderas contra las de él y al recibir esa señal de mi parte empezó a embestirme, primero lentamente pero después a medida que pasaban los minutos la intensidad iba aumentando llevándonos a ambos a gritar nuestros nombres, gemir, aruñar, besar, morder…

Hasta que al mismo tiempo alcanzamos nuestros orgasmos, el clímax de nuestra pasión; Edward recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, intentando recuperar así cada uno la respiración.

-Eres maravillosa – me dijo después de unos minutos, abrazándome fuertemente y aun conectados con nuestros cuerpos.

-Tú eres maravilloso – contesté, pasando mis manos por sus cabellos.

-Me encanta estar así contigo – me miró a los ojos – eres mi complemento, mi razón para vivir.

-Y tú la mía – acerqué nuestros rostros y volví a besarle – te amo, te amo tanto que duele.

-Y yo a ti mi amor – dijo devolviéndome el beso fervientemente.

Y así empezamos lo que sería una larga noche, amándonos como sólo nosotros podíamos hacerlo…

**HOLA NENAS, AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO… DISCULPENME POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN DE HABÍA IDO A PASEAR Y NO QUERÍA REGRESAR… MIL DISCULPAS EN SU NOMBRE… **

**SÉ QUE ÉL CAP. ES ALGO PEQUEÑO PERO DE MOMENTO ES NECESARIO PARA LA CONTINUIDAD DE LA HISTORIA, NO PIENSO HACERLA MUY LARGA ESO SÍ LES DIGO…**

**POR CIERTO LAS CANCIONES QUE HICE REFERENCIA EN ESTE CAP. SON: **

**LA PRIMERA: ****RENDIRME EN TU AMOR**** DE ANAHÍ Y CARLOS PONCE, ESCUCHÉNLA REALMENTE ES HERMOSA.**

**Y LA SEGUNDA A LA QUE HAGO MENCIÓN DE ALICE, PUES ES LA QUE PUSE ENTRE LOS PRIMEROS CAP. ES ****FIJATE EN MÍ**** DE OV7, CONSIDERÉ IMPORTANTE QUE JASPER SUPIERA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LA CANCIÓN A PESAR DE QUE AHORA ESTÉN JUNTOS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, SIEMPRE TRATO DE ESFORZARME PARA NO DEFRAUDARLAS, SI NO PASA NADA PUBLICARÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ANTES DEL FIN DE SEMANA, YA LO TENGO TAMBIEN CASI LISTO SOLO FALTA EDITARLO UN POCO…**

**GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS, MIL DISCULPAS SI NO PUEDO CONTESTARLOS CADA UNO PERO REALMENTE ME TOMO EL TIEMPO DE LEERLOS, ESPERO ME SIGAN APOYANDO CON LA CONTINUIDAD DE MI HISTORIA..**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO… **** BESOS PARA TODAS…**


	19. CAPITULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**PROPOSICIÓN**

**EDWARD POV**

_Estaba esperando a Bella aquí sentado en la cafetería que siempre solemos visitar, precisamente en la mesa que desde hace algún tiempo para acá veníamos ocupando cada que ingresábamos al local, tenía el menú en mis manos pero estaba esperando a que el amor de mi vida llegara para hacer el pedido._

_Como no alcanzaba ya a ir a recogerla a la Boutique habíamos quedado en encontrarnos aquí directamente; tenía mi vista centrada en la calle, a la expectativa de su llegada, un taxi se estacionó justo al otro lado de la calle y de él se bajó la mujer más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto alguna vez en toda mi vida, definitivamente cada día que pasaba mi novia se ponía más bella y yo era el maldito jodido que la tenía a su lado que la tenía para mí, porque sí, ella era mía y no permitiría que ningún imbécil me la arrebatara._

_Como si supiera que la estaba observando dirigió su mirada y nuestros ojos conectaron inmediatamente aun a pesar de la calle y el vidrio de la ventana que nos separaban e inmediatamente y sin poder evitarlo ambos sonreímos, estaba hermosa, a pesar de su sencilla forma de vestir, de la cual nunca me quejaba porque todo lo que ella vistiera le quedaba perfecto, le lancé un beso volado el cual ella inmediatamente ella recibió para enviarme uno de su parte._

_Tan conectados estábamos que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, ella empezó a cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados y luego como si fuera en cámara lenta fue el espectador de la escena más terrorífica que algún día podría llegar a presenciar, el chirrido de unas llantas al frenar estrepitosamente retumbaron en mis oídos para luego ver cómo el cuerpo de mi Bells era impactado por un auto, levantándola en el aire debido al impacto y lanzándola varios metros más adelante._

_Mi primera reacción fue quedarme shockeado, paralizado, estupefacto en la silla donde estaba sentado, pero ese estado no me duró mucho ya que inmediatamente mi cuerpo reaccionó y me lancé a correr hasta donde estaba mi amada._

_-BELLA! – gritaba mientras corría hacia ella, pero por más rápido que corriera sentía que no era lo suficiente, hasta que por fin llegué, ya la gente había comenzado a amontonarse y ya varios se encontraban con teléfono en mano – LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR – gritaba mientras me ponía de rodillas en el asfalto cerca de ella sin saber qué hacer, su cabeza destilaba sangre, nunca había visto tanta sangre en toda mi vida._

_-Mi amor, cariño, Bella respóndeme por favor – le supliqué, intenté acomodarla pero en mi desesperación alcancé a escuchar a alguien decir que mejor no la moviera, rápidamente recorrí su cuerpo y puede deducir que tanto la pierna como el brazo derecho estaban en una posición que distaba mucho de ser la adecuada, regresé mi vista a su rostro y pude ver que la cantidad de sangra había aumentado, alguien me extendió un pañuelo e inmediatamente hice un poco de presión en la herida – amor por favor reacciona, por favor abre tus ojitos mi vida._

_Y como si hubiera estado esperando mi petición, sus hermosos ojos se fueron abriendo._

_-Edwa…rd – su voz era apenas audible._

_-Tranquila amor, no te esfuerces, mantente despierta pero no hables, no te esfuerces ya pronto vendrá la ambulancia – le dije ya que en algún lado había escuchado que a quienes reciben algún golpe en la cabeza es mejor mantenerlos despiertos y luego insistí con quienes me rodeaban en que siguieran insistiendo con la ambulancia, hasta que un hombre me dijo que ya venía en camino._

_-Am…or – volví a escuchar el susurro de mi novia, vi que intentaba moverse pero como pude coloqué una mano en su pecho sin hacer mucha presión para no lastimarla más._

_-No te muevas cariño ya viene la ayuda, pronto estarás bien – intentaba confortarla._

_-No amor, este es el final – me dijo y sentí mi pecho oprimirse, el dolor que me causaron sus palabra es difícil de describir._

_-No, no, no, este no es el final de nada mi vida te pondrás bien, ya veras, tu no me puedes dejar – dije esto poniendo mi mano en su rostro e intenté que me enfocara – tu no me vas a dejar. No sé con qué fuerza pudo pero levantó su mano izquierda y acarició mi mejilla, aquello hizo que mis lágrimas empezaran a aparecer._

_-Te amo, nunca lo olvides – dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos – se feliz amor, se feliz por ambos._

_-Yo también te amo mi vida y sí seré feliz pero contigo a mi lado, porque tú eres mi felicidad – cuando escuchó mis palabras sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer._

_-Se feliz amor, te amo – y cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras su mano calló, sus ojos continuaban abiertos pero en ellos se apreciaba que la vida se iba extinguiendo._

_-BELLA, BELLA, MIRAME, MIRAME, TÚ NO ME PUEDES DEJAR BELLA, YO TE AMO, NO ME DEJES AMOR POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES – le gritaba, removía su cuerpo pero mi Bells no reaccionaba._

_-Amor no me dejes por favor, ISABELLA – grité_

-O—

-BELLA, BELLA – grité e inmediatamente me levanté, mi respiración estaba realmente agitada.

-Amor qué pasa porqué gritas – era la voz de mi amada, dirigí mi vista hacia donde la había escuchado y venía saliendo del baño con la preocupación pintada en su hermoso rostro, llegó hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado, inmediatamente la abracé lo más fuerte que pude pero sin llegar a lastimarla hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma, Dios, aun podía sentir el dolor que aquella maldita pesadilla me había provocado – cielo me estás asustando qué pasa, ¿por qué estabas llamándome a gritos?

-Solo fue una pesadilla – susurré más para mí que para ella – solo fue una maldita pesadilla.

Sus manos inmediatamente empezaron a dejar caricias en mi cabeza y así poco a poco me fui calmando y mi respiración se fue normalizando.

-¿Quieres contarme de qué iba tu pesadilla, como para que te pusieras así? – me preguntó luego de unos minutos.

-Solo fue un mal sueño, nada más amor – le dije, la verdad es que prefería mejor no recordarlo - ¿Qué hora es?

-Apenas son las cinco de la mañana – me respondió. Yo me aparté un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Solo me levanté al baño – yo asentí.

-Ven, aún es temprano para levantarse, acostémonos otro rato para dormir un poco más – le dije, mi chica accedió y volvió a acostarse, inmediatamente la atraje hasta mí abrazándola por la cintura dejé un casto beso en sus labios y aunque pude sentir un poco su tensión poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando, clara señal de que había vuelto a dormirse, sin duda debería estar cansada después de la larga noche que tuvimos, aunque para mí estuviera un poco opacada por aquel sueño horripilante.

Ya no pude volver a dormir, me limité a observarla, a grabar cada parte de su rostro de toda ella, no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si la llegase a perder algún día, la apreté un poco más a mí. Ella emitió un suspiro y luego pronuncio mi nombre, sonreí, cuánto amaba a esta mujer, sin duda había regresado para volver mi vida mucho más alegre… rayos sonará cursi pero es la pura verdad, desde que ella regresó, desde que volvió a aparecer en mi vida la felicidad ha invadido mi cuerpo, mi ser, ella es mi felicidad, y ojala no la pierda nunca.

Habíamos llegado hace dos días de Grecia y le había pedido que se quedara conmigo en mi departamento, a pesar de que durante el día iba al suyo por ropa y un rato a la boutique y al taller la mayor parte de los dos días lo habíamos pasado juntos y por suerte hoy era domingo y podíamos seguir compartiendo, ya cuando se volviera a despertar le preguntaría qué desea hacer hoy, quería estar con ella lo más que pudiera ya que en estos días se me venía bastante trabajo.

Su piel había tomado apenas un poco más de bronceado, pero no mucho a pesar de las veces que pasó expuesta al sol, pero ese tono de piel incrementaba su belleza. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido de un celular me bajó de mi nube, fruncí el ceño, miré hacia mi mesa de noche y el despertador marcaba las siete treinta de la mañana ¿en qué momento se me fue el tiempo? Bueno ciertamente cuando estaba con mi novia el tiempo pasaba volando. El sonido del móvil volvió a insistir y mi novia empezó a removerse, ubiqué el maldito aparato y pude darme cuenta que era el de Bells, lo tomé del velador y en la pantalla decía: Jake llamando. Rayos porqué tenía que molestar tan temprano. Lo pensé unos segundos, miré a mi novia y aún seguía con sus ojitos cerrados así que me decidí.

-Aló – contesté lo más bajo para no despertarla.

-¿Edward? Oye disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero será que me puedes pasar con Bells.

-Lo siento Jake ella aún está dormida por eso te he constado yo – le contesté un poco molesto, lo admito, por llamar a estas horas a mi novia.

-Uhh, vaya, es que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella – su voz sonaba rara.

-Mira en cuanto despierte yo… - pero ahí me quedé ya que mi novia empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco – vaya mira ya se está despertando, espera ya te la paso – mi princesa me miró interrogante y yo con solo mover mis labios dije el nombre de Jake, se extrañó un poco y luego tomó el teléfono.

-Hola Jake, buenos días, qué pasa, cómo así llamas tan temprano – preguntó mi ángel, hubo un momento de silencio y luego volvió a hablar - ¿hoy, en serio? – preguntó visiblemente emocionada – sí, sí, claro que puedo, pero no importa que sea domingo? – Esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Jake – claro, pasa por mí al departamento de Edward en dos horas te parece bien – mi novia me estaba dando un poco la espalda por eso no pudo ver mi cara de desconcierto, por suerte – ok, nos vemos, me timbras cuando llegues para bajar – y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede, a dónde vas con Jake? – Le pregunté mientras acariciaba su espalda – pensé que pasaríamos todo el día juntos – ella se mordió el labio y su expresión me dijo que estaba analizando qué decirme.

-Me pidió que lo acompañara a un lado – yo enarqué una ceja – es una sorpresa, no te la puedo decir – me dio un tierno beso – además de que nos invitó esta noche a la casa de sus padre, a todos.

-¿Algún motivo en particular, para la reunión?

-Eso lo sabrán luego, es todo lo que te puedo decir, amor, disculpa ¿sí? – Me dijo poniendo ese endemoniado puchero que sabía que no podía resistir – te prometo que trataré de que no demoremos mucho.

-Está bien – acepté – pero me llamas en cuanto se desocupen para ir a recogerte ok? – le sugerí ya que su auto estaba en su departamento puesto que habíamos estado viajando en el mío. Ella aceptó – bueno ahora sí, ven a darme mis buenos días amor – dije devolviéndole el puchero que ella me había hecho o por lo menos intentándolo, ella se rió pero aun así se acercó a mí y nos fundimos en un beso que en un principio empezó como tierno, pero que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, como siempre que estábamos solos sucedía, y bueno, ya que estábamos en mi cama, por qué no aprovechar ¿verdad?

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y la coloqué sobre mí, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, separándome de sus labios un momento para sacar mi camiseta que había usado como pijama dejándola solamente con una pecaminosa braguita azul, mis manos enseguida empezaron a masajear sus senos mientras las suyas dejaban caricias en mi torso, mi ya muy despierto cuerpo clamaba por tenerla por hundirme en ella salvajemente, pero ignoré ese sensación y seguí repartiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo mientras mi boca lamía, mordisqueaba y besaba su pezones y cuanta piel encontrara en su camino.

Los gemidos por ambas partes fueron en aumento hasta que empezaron a tornarse en gritos de placer, del placer que dábamos y recibíamos.

-Edward – gemía mi chica – más… más…

-qué quieres, dímelo – mi voz salió ronca, producto del placer que estaba sintiendo.

-Te quiero a ti – dijo jadeante.

-Ya me tie…nes amor

-Te quiero dentro de mí, tómame, hazme el amor – cielos esta mujer cada momento me volvió loco pero como no podia negarle nada, la penetré, una sola estocada, haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Edward! – gritó, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

-Eso es amor, gime para mí – le decía – gime mi nombre, gatito.

-Edward, Edward! – repetía una y otra vez. Incrementé mi ritmo y llevé mi mano y empecé a acariciar su clítoris lo cual hizo que se excitara aún más – sí, así, sigue amor.

Sentí como poco a poco las paredes de su centro empezaban a cerrarse a mí alrededor y en tres estocadas más liberó su orgasmo siguiéndole inmediatamente el mío. Calló exhausta sobre mí, inmediatamente la abracé, quedándonos así, unidos aun en un solo ser, mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba.

-Wow, eso ha estado… - no la dejé terminar.

-Excelente – le dije, acerqué sus labios a los míos, los besé tiernamente – buenos días gatito – inmediatamente sonrió.

-Buenos días amor – me contestó.

-Excelentemente buenos.

-Vamos – dijo viendo el reloj – vamos, tengo que arreglarme, desayunamos y de ahí esperar a Jake para irme.

Nos levantamos, nos dimos duchamos juntos, nuevamente llena de caricias y besos aunque para mi mala suerte nada más que aquello, preparamos nuestro desayuno y entre risas y comentarios pasamos el tiempo hasta que Jake llegó, la acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Me llamas cuando te desocupes y te voy a ver ok – le recordé ya en la puerta.

-Sí, mi novio sobreprotector, yo te llamo no te preocupes – me dio un beso, que intenté profundizar, la tomé de la cintura y la apreté un poco más a mí, después de aquella pesadilla me daba un poco de miedo dejarla ir. Escuchamos un carraspeo.

-Buenos días – dijo mi hermano Jasper, frente a nosotros.

-Buenos días – contestamos mi Bells y yo – bueno cielo, ya me voy – dijo mi novia, yo hice un puchero que la hizo reír.

-Bueno pero te cuidas ok, si tienes que cruzar la calle mira a ambos lados antes de avanzar, cuídate mucho gatito si – le dije dándole otro beso.

-Ya papá no te preocupes – me contestó bromeando y luego se dirigió hacia el ascensor y se fue. Miré a mi hermano que aún seguía frente a mí, y su rostro pintaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté. El negó aun riéndose y entró a mi departamento.

-En serio que te pasas de sobreprotector hermano, poco te faltó bajar y ponerla en una sillita de seguridad para bebés – me contestó el muy tarado.

-Oye no exageres, solo cuido a mi novia nada más, además ni me critiques porque con Alice eres igualito – le repliqué.

-Me considero culpable – dijo dramatizando y poniéndose la mano derecha en el corazón – y para donde iba tan temprano, y sin ti sobre todo.

-Jacob la llamó temprano porque quería que lo acompañara no sé dónde, y que por cierto esta noche nos invitaba a su casa a todos – dije un poco entre dientes, aun no me hacía gracia la idea de haberme separado de mí novia tan temprano.

-Mmmm es mi imaginación o detecto un grado de molestia en el ambiente.

-No para nada – intenté hacerme el desentendido – no sé por qué lo dices.

-Vamos Edward, te conozco, soy tu hermano, qué sucede – suspiré, porqué siempre sabía cómo me sentía.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que quería pasar con mi Bells todo el día, y precisamente tuvo que llamarla él y cortar mis planes – le dije ya molesto.

-Vamos Edward no estarás celoso de Jacob o sí? – me preguntó, yo lo miré a los ojos pero no respondí - ¿Estas celoso de Jacob? No te gusta verlos con tú novia?

-Ash, no, no me gusta, lo admito, me provoca algo de celos verlos juntos y no es que dude de mi novia, no, sino que es algo que no puedo evitar – me sinceré con él, si había alguien con quien pudiera hablar de aquello y que se lo tomara lo suficientemente en serio a parte de mis padres, ese era Jasper.

-Edward, Bella te quiere, te lo ha demostrado y debes de tener presente eso siempre en todo momento, no te voy a negar al principio yo también tuve esa clase de sentimientos contra Dimitri pero ahora puedo entender que ellos solamente ven a nuestras chicas como sus hermanitas menores, si bien cada uno congenia mejor con alguna en especial, sus sentimientos no son diferentes a los fraternales, ellos aman a sus respectivas novias y eso todos nos hemos dado cuenta – yo asentí en completo acuerdo con lo que mi hermano decía – además tú crees que si la situación hubiera sido diferente, que si ellos tuvieran sentimientos diferentes para con ellas no hubieran aprovechado el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos viviendo en Londres?

-Lo sé hermano, soy un idiota, pero es que tengo tanto miedo de perderla que a veces me superan mis emociones – le dije, recordando el sueño que tuve, se lo conté y me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

-A pesar de que mi especialidad es la pediatría – al decir esto sonrió – tengo conocimientos en psicología, y aquel sueño es muy normal ya que a veces nuestro subconsciente a través de los sueños pone de manifiesto nuestros temores y preocupaciones, y aunque francamente es algo con lo que no quisiera soñar con ninguna de las chicas, mucho menos con Alice, entiende que eso es solo tu temor hablando, así que no le des más vueltas al asunto hermano. Disfruta de tu Bells sin que la preocupación opaque tu felicidad. Y aprende a controlar tus celos hermano.

Seguimos charlando un poco más, donde me dijo que Emmett también se había sentido igual que nosotros en cuanto a Félix pero que luego de comprender la situación ya lo había superado, así que no me quedaba más que superarlo a mí también, seguir los consejos de mi hermano. Luego de que mi hermano se fuera medio arreglé un poco las cosas, ya que con Bells aquí mi departamento se mantenía más en orden que estando yo solo, llamé a mis padres para saber cómo estaban y para mi sorpresa ellos también estaban invitados esta noche a casa de los Black, ya se conocían antes pero después de lo de Charlie se habían interactuado más y el lazo de la amistad entre ellos se iba solidificando más.

Cuatro horas después mi novia me llamó y fui a recogerla al centro comercial, saludé a Jake a quien noté visiblemente nervioso, con la mirada le pregunté a Bella, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin decir más. Luego pasamos por su apartamento, conversamos un rato con las chicas y Alice le entregó el vestido palabra de honor corto en color negro que mi gatito debería usar esta noche, aparentemente Jake solo les había dicho que fuéramos un poco formales. Jugamos un ratito con bombón y luego mi princesa cogió lo que necesitaba para cambiarse en mi casa.

Fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque que quedaba cerca de mi departamento, sin duda ir en la compañía de mi novia lo hacía aún mejor.

Al regresar pedimos una pizza y luego de comer mi Bella fue a arreglarse porque estábamos sobre la hora. Cuando salió de la ducha, porque sí, estaba vez nos duchamos por separado para poder llegar a tiempo, me tocó el turno, cuando salí mi novia estaba casi lista y decir que estaba hermosa era quedarse corto, aquel vestido corto y esos zapatos de tacón aguja… mmmmm… hacía que imágenes poco apta para menores pasaran por mi cabeza.

-Te gusta lo que vez – me dijo mi ángel cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba.

-Me encanta lo que veo – me acerqué a darle un beso en aquellos labios rojos y luego fui por mi ropa para no pensar si quiera en retrasar nuestra salida.

Una vez listos nos encaminamos a casa de los Black, nos recibió Billy y nos guió hasta el salón, era la primera vez que venía a esta casa y sin duda era hermosa, grande, casi una mansión, y la decoración era sencilla pero de muy buen gusto.

-Hola chicos – dijo mi ángel cuando ingresamos, y creo que éramos los últimos bueno aunque aún faltaban mis padres. Fuimos saludando a todos y después de unos minutos volvió a sonar el timbre, estaba vez eran mis padres.

-Disculpen la demora pero tuve una emergencia en el hospital y por eso no pudimos llegar antes – se excusó mi padre, un poco apenado ya que era una de las personas que les gustaba puntual.

Luego de un rato de plática pasamos al comedor, la cena estaba como se veía exquisita, las risas y las bromas no se hicieron esperar muy a pesar de las emociones algo negativas que me provocaba a veces Jacob sin duda nosotros formábamos un gran grupo. Una vez terminado el postre íbamos a levantarnos cuando Jacob nos detuvo.

-Esperen un momento, quisiera decir algo antes de que nos levantemos – su voz demostraba lo nervioso que estaba, todos excepto mi novia lo veían interrogantes – primero quiero agradecerles por su compañía, a pesar de todo – hablaba y esta vez me miró por unos instantes a mí y luego volvió a rotar su visión – me alegra enormemente que estén aquí conmigo esta noche que aspiro sea una muy especial para todos, en especial para una personita aquí presente en particular.

Miró a mi Bells y sus expresiones eran de complicidad, una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de ambos.

-Gracias a mi hermanita, porque tengo que darle su parte de crédito, es que pude llevar a cabo todos mis planes – luego volvió a mirarnos a todos en general, en eso sonó nuevamente el timbre de la puerta – mamá puedes ir a abrir antes de que vuelvan a interrumpir.

Inmediatamente Sue se levantó a abrir y después de unos segundos volvió con un hermoso arreglo floral de rosas blancas y un osito de peluche con una cajita sellada con un candado.

-Mmmm este arreglo lo enviaron para ti Leah – dijo Sue una vez llegó hasta la mesa y colocó el arreglo frente a ella.

-¿para mí? – preguntó sorprendida, luego miró a su novio quien tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro – lo enviaste tú? – le preguntó, él solo se limitó a mirarla aun sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Ve si trae alguna tarjeta para saber quién la envía – dijo Alice para tratar de aliviar el ambiente que se había tornado un tanto tenso, miré a Jacob y su expresión no cambiaba para nada, los demás centramos nuestra atención cuando Leah empezó a buscar la dichosa tarjeta.

-Aquí esta – dijo, su voz era apenas un susurro – dice: busca la llave para que obtengas la respuesta – volvió a releer el mensaje y su seño se frunció – qué se supone que significa eso.

-Busca dentro del ramo, quizá haya algo más – sugirió Rosalie, Leah volvió a mirar a Jake, quien se había volteado y caminaba en dirección a la ventana del comedor dándole la espalda.

-Jake yo no… - pero no la dejó terminar.

-Continúa buscado quizá sea algo importante – la voz de Jacob era completamente seria. Leah renuentemente siguió buscando hasta que en la base del ramo encontró una pequeña llave.

-Supongo que será la llave para abrir la cajita – indicó mi novia, yo la miré, y tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, enarqué una ceja.

-Sí, efectivamente – dijo Leah después de abrir la cajita, iba a tomar lo que había en su interior pero una mano se adelantó a la suya, Jake tomó el contenido de la caja, lo miró y luego miró a su novia y todos presenciamos como poco a poco iba arrodillándose frente a ella. Leah llevó sus manos a su boca para acallar su expresión.

-Leah, después de todo el tiempo que he compartido contigo, tengo la total certeza de que eres la mujer que quiero convertir en mi compañera para el resto de mi vida, te amo y no concibo mi vida sin ti – abrió la cajita de terciopelo revelando así un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco - ¿Me harías el grandioso honor de casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Leah reflejaban emoción y amor puro y verdadero, pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, miró el anillo y luego a su novio y en una reacción poco esperada se le lanzó encima logrando que ambos cayeran al piso.

-Sí, claro que acepto casarme contigo. – le respondió absolutamente eufórica. Jacob le colocó el anillo y aun en aquella posición se envolvieron en un beso que distaba de ser apasionado, de momento supongo. Más bien era una demostración de amor que se tenía.

Una vez hubo que separarlos los allí presentes nos aprestamos para felicitarlos.

-Oh por dios, para cuando fijan la fecha, hay mucho por organizar – y esa era la duende que empezaba a emocionarse y dar saltitos.

-Cálmate duende, la fecha la escogeremos después y te avisamos – contestó Leah – así que no te emociones tanto de momento.

-Es que no entienden que la organización de una boda no se puede tomar tan a la ligera – se quejó Alice.

-Duende, ya habrá tiempo ya te lo dijeron en cuanto lo decidan lo harán saber – le dijo Rosalie intentando apaciguarla. Alice se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de niña que no obtiene lo que quiere y se fue a cobijar bajo los brazos de mi hermano. Las chicas se centraron en asuntos que podrían incluir para la boda.

-Espero que ya puedas estar más tranquilo tú también después de lo que presenciaste hoy – dijo Jacob a mis espaldas. Volteé a verlo intrigado al no entenderlo.

-A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

-Vamos Edward, no era tan difícil de interpretar tu actitud cuando estaba cerca de Bells

-Jacob yo no… - intenté excusarme al saber a qué se refería.

-Tranquilo hombre, no pasa nada, supongo que es comprensible, también me han tocado mis momentos con Leah, pero quiero que tanto a ti como a tus hermanos les quede claro que a Bells, Alice y Rosalie las vemos con ojos de hermanos solamente, que nuestros sentimientos hacia ellas son sinceros pero solo como lo pueden ser entre los verdaderos amigos – intenté interrumpir pero no me lo permitió – no pasa nada ya te dije, sin rencores, eso sí, como los hermanos que nos consideramos de las chicas, nunca las dejaremos desprotegidas, y si las hacen sufrir tendrán que vérselas con nosotros, corre la vos entre tus hermanos – sonrió triunfal y ante tal.. "advertencia" se fue junto a su novia a rescatarla de Ally y Rose.

-Todo bien – me preguntó mi ángel tomándome por sorpresa y abrazándome por la espalda, me volteé y la abracé, la miré a los ojos y supe que había escuchado mi "diálogo" con Jake, le sonreí.

-Todo bien gatito – le respondí.

Pasamos un par de horas más ahí y luego nos retiramos para dejar a la feliz pareja que disfrutara de su compromiso. Llegamos al departamento y nos cambiamos de ropa para poder dormir. Una vez en la cama.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste como te sentías con respecto a Jake? – me preguntó mi ángel una vez la tuve entre mis brazos. Suspiré, sabía que no lo iba a dejar hasta que le contestara así que mejor pasar página de una vez.

-Porque era algo que tenía que resolver yo mismo amor, en cuanto a Jake, no era nada que no tuviera solución porque estaba consciente de que era una inseguridad tonta en relación a él, ya que sabía el amor que tenía por su novia, sencillamente era algo que no podía evitar sentir pero que estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán – le dije abrazándola más fuerte.

-Eso espero amor, pero te aseguro que para mí no hay ni habrá ningún hombre al que ame más que a ti eso tenlo por seguro.

Una vez dicho eso nos fundimos en un beso apasionado que llevó a disfrutar de otra de nuestras noches de amor, convirtiéndonos así en un solo ser, un solo ente, que nos llevó a disfrutar del amor que nos tenemos y del que pienso disfrutar día a día, porque el futuro es incierto y es mejor aprovechar en el presente, aunque le ruego a Dios poder disfrutar de un largo futuro junto a mi Bells, junto al amor de mi vida…

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO… QUIZÁ NO SEA MUY LARGO PERO ME GUSTÓ BASTANTE ESCRIBIRLO…**

**DE ANTEMANO LES PEDIRÉ DISCULPAS PORQUE NO SÉ SI PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EN ESTOS DÍAS ESPERO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, PIENSO ESCRIBIR VARIOS CAPITULOS ANTES DE SUBIRLOS PARA ORGANIZARLOS BIEN, YA QUE NO CREO QUE LE QUEDE MUCHO A ESTA HISTORIA, O POR LO MENOS NO PLANEO HACERLA MUY LARGA… **

**ESPERO ME SEPAN DISCULPAR POR CUALQUIER COSA, GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO, DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO ABANDONAR, SÉ QUE QUIZÁ NO SEA BUENA ESCRIBIENDO PERO CADA DÍA INTENTARÉ MEJOR… CHICAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA HAGANMELA SABER QUE CON GUSTO LA TOMARÉ EN CUENTA…**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO… BESOS… CUIDENSÉ… **


	20. CAPITULO 18

**HOLA NENAS QUE TAL… DISCULPEN MI DEMORA PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HE TENIDO UNOS DÍAS REALMENTE DIFICILES, MI TESIS ME TRAE VUELTA UN OCHO COMPLETO… PERO COMO DICEN POR AHÍ MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA VERDAD?**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LASTIMOSAMENTE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FINAL… COMO LES HABÍA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE NO PLANEABA HACERLA MUY EXTENSA, ESPERO QUE LOS CAPITULOS QUE VIENEN SEAN DE SU TOTAL AGRADO… Y SI NO PUES NO ME ECHEN TOMATES… JEJEJEJE**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

**PARTE 1**

"LAS PERSONAS FELICES NO SIEMPRE TIENEN LO MEJOR DE TODO, SOLO SACAN LO MEJOR DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN SU CAMINO DE OBSTÁCULOS. LA FELICIDAD ESPERA POR AQUELLOS QUE LLORAN, AQUELLOS QUE HAN SIDO LASTIMADOS, AQUELLOS QUE BUSCAN, AQUELLOS QUE TRATAN, PORQUE SOLO AQUELLOS PUEDEN APRECIAR LA IMPORTANCIA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN TOCADO SUS VIDAS.

EL AMOR COMIENZA CON UNA SONRISA, SE ALIMENTA CON UN BESO Y MUERE CON UNA LÁGRIMA.

CUANDO NACISTE TU LLORABAS Y TODOS A TU ALREDEDOR SONREÍAN, VIVE LA VIDA DE TAL FORMA QUE CUANDO MUERAS TÚ SONRÍAS Y TODOS A TU ALREDEDOR LLOREN."

Quien diría que la vida te puede dar todo lo que alguna vez soñaste a lo largo del camino, sin duda, yo nunca pensé que a pesar de todo, de la pérdida de mis padres, de que en el pasado tuvimos que renunciar al amor nuestras vidas, ahora podamos decir que somos extremadamente felices, Dios y la vida han sido muy generosos con nosotras y nos regalaron el milagro del amor.

Muchas cosas habían pasado a lo largo de este tiempo: después del anuncio de compromiso de Jake y Leah, se había puesto en marcha la organización de la boda y la principal encargada pues no fue ni más ni menos que nuestra duende, aunque supongo que ahí fue donde estuvo el mayor detalle, Alice se volvió una total fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de parar, tanto así que antes de concretar todo la feliz pareja optó por fugarse a Las Vegas y casarse. Cuando nos enteramos, después de haberlos intentado localizar por dos días sin obtener respuesta y de preocuparnos por ellos, llegaron como si nada y muy felices, nos contaron lo que habían decidido y ninguno se mostraba arrepentido de la decisión que habían tomado. Si bien estuvieron solos fue algo que decidieron en conjunto y de todos nosotros la única que se molestó por obvias razones fue nuestra Alice, estuvo alrededor de dos meses sin hablarles hasta que se calmó por completo y después todo se volvió relativamente tranquilo.

Desde que nuestro grupo empezó a volverse famoso habíamos adquirido la costumbre de que en el mes de noviembre realizábamos presentaciones en conjunto con fundaciones dedicadas a actividades sociales en toda Inglaterra para recaudar fondos y en ese entonces no fue la excepción aunque James nos planteó posponerlo por esa ocasión y los chicos estaban de acuerdo nosotras no desistimos, le habíamos prometido a papá ser felices y atesorar su recuerdo sin que el dolor nos invadiera y nosotras siempre cumplíamos una promesa además estoy segura que papá hubiera estado de acuerdo con nosotras así que tuvimos que viajar en septiembre para organizarnos mejor junto con los directivos de cada fundación, al principio nuestras parejas se mostraron un poco reticentes pero entendieron que ese era nuestro trabajo y nos apoyaron, la boutique y el taller quedaron a cargo de Ángela quien había demostrado ser muy eficiente en su trabajo y de nuestra total confianza.

Sonreía solo de recordar esa pequeña gira, como habíamos viajado los primeros días de septiembre, Edward, Emmett y Jasper cayeron de sorpresa en Londres con la excusa de "celebrar mi cumpleaños" y se quedaron por una semana con nosotras y así cada que tenían la oportunidad y podían dejar el bufete nos iban a visitar allá. A Edward y Emmett les iba de maravilla en su propio despacho, como se habían hecho de renombre por su trabajo limpio y siempre eficaz ya tenían sus propios clientes fijos a pesar de que en ese tiempo les llenaba de coraje no poder ausentarse por mucho tiempo para acompañarnos, siempre que podían aprovechar mayormente eran los fines de semana.

Sin duda ese viaje a Londres cambió mi vida para siempre. Una sonrisa de felicidad se posó en mi rostro como sucedía cada que recordaba…

**FLASHBACK…**

(Dimitri)

Sé muy bien que soy

Un amigo más entre el montón,

Que solo soy un fan de corazón

Que no te para de soñar cada día más.

(Rosalie)

Pero se también entre la multitud

Alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel

Para reconocer el amor más fiel

(Félix y Jacob)

Yo necesito de ti como el aire

Nadie te puede querer tanto así...

(Todos)

Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir

Un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz

Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido (2x)

(Dimitri)

Dame una señal un minuto para conversar

Dame tan solo una oportunidad

Para poderte enamorar, cada día más.

(Rosalie)

Pero se también entre la multitud

Alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel

Para reconocer el amor más fiel.

(Félix y Jacob)

Yo necesito de ti como el aire

Nadie te puede querer tanto así...

(Todos)

Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir

Un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz

Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido (4x)

-ARRIBA LONDRES – gritó Jake, recibiendo como respuesta el griterío eufórico de todos los asistentes a este nuestro último concierto.

-Vaya, tenemos un público muy animado no – expresó Dimitri.

-Nos alegra que la estén pasando bien y les agradecemos enormemente su asistencia ya que con ella están colaborando para que la fundación LUZ DE VIDA pueda seguir con su noble labor ayudando a aquellas personas con cáncer, sinceramente muchas gracias. – dijo Rosalie. Mientras la gente aplaudía.

-Esperamos que los siguientes temas sean de vuestro total agrado, ya que son de nuestros temas recientes – terminó Félix y la música empezó a sonar.

(Rosalie)

Tengo un ticket sin regreso

Y un montón de sueños dentro de un veliz

(Alice)

Un adiós para mis viejos

Mucho miedo y muchas ganas de poder vivir

(Bella, Alice, Rosalie)

Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin

Para encontrar libertad lejos de aqui, lejos de aquí

(Todos)

Una guitarra y mi niñez

La escuela y mi primera vez

Amigos que no he vuelto a ver

Se van quedando tras de mi

Un cigarrillo una canción

Las fotos de un primer amor

Recuerdos en mi habitación

Se van quedando tras de mi

Ohh! quedando tras de mi (Rosalie)

Quedando tras de mi (Rosalie)

Tras de miii ohh! (Rosalie)

(Jacob)

Tengo un nudo en la garganta

Tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país

(Dimitri y Félix)

El intento de una carta una historia

Y muchas ganas de poder vivir

(Bella, Alice, Rosalie)

Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin

Para encontrar libertad

Lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí

(Todos)

Una guitarra y mi niñez

La escuela y mi primera vez

Amigos que no he vuelto a ver

Se van quedando tras de mi

Un cigarrillo una canción

Las fotos de un primer amor

Recuerdos en mi habitación

Se van quedando tras de mi

Ohh! quedando tras de mi (Rosalie)

Quedando tras de mi (Rosalie)

Tras de miii ohh! (Rosalie)

Una guitarra y mi niñez

La escuela y mi primera vez

Amigos que no he vuelto a ver

Se van quedando tras de mi

Un cigarrillo una canción

Las fotos de un primer amor

Recuerdos en mi habitación

Se van quedando tras de mi

Una guitarra y mi niñez

La escuela y mi primera vez

Amigos que no he vuelto a ver

Se van quedando tras de mi

Un cigarrillo una canción

Las fotos de un primer amor

Recuerdos en mi habitación

Se van quedando tras de mi

Una guitarra y mi niñez

Nuestros fans sin duda estaban encantados, eso se podía apreciar por como respondían ente nuestras canciones, la emoción con la que cantaban y los gritos eufóricos que escuchábamos.

Y así continuamos a lo largo de dos horas más cantando nuestras melodías.

-Bueno Londres, muchas gracias por su presencia esta noche nos emociona mucho que nos acepten gracias, millón gracias y nos estaremos viendo muy pronto.

Y nos despedimos con la última canción de la noche. Este era uno de los pocos temas que solo lo cantábamos nosotras

(Rosalie)

Son odiosas las comparaciones pero tengo mil razones

Pa saber que fue un error.

(Bella)

Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo y yo misma me

Contengo de cantártelas mi amor.

(Alice)

Me juraste maravillas

No, no, no

Que hasta mis males curarías

Sí señor

Encomendado y confesado hasta el rosario

Le he rezado a la virgencita del amor

(Todas)

Pero yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti…

Lloraré yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro que

Que soy más fuerte sin ti…

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

ti ti ti ti tiri ri ri

(Rosalie)

Decidí limpiar hasta el armario regalar lo

Innecesario empezando por tu amor

(Alice)

Empeñe hasta el alma por quererte y resulta

Que mi suerte es que haya sido la mejor…

(Bella)

Que no se atreva a reclamarme

No, no, no

Disque ahora sí que sabe amarme

Fanfarrón

Tantas promesas a los santos que como saben

Fueron tantos pero ninguno me cumplió

(Todas)

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale

Estar sola que engañada por ti

Lloraré yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti

Lloraré yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

(Bella)

Me juraste maravillas

No, no, no

(Rosalie)

Que hasta mis males curarías

Sí señor

(Alice)

Que no se atreva a reclamarme

No, no, no

(Las tres)

Disque ahora sí que sabe amarme

Fanfarrón

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti

Lloraré yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti…

Que soy más fuerte sin ti…

Que soy más fuerte sin ti…

Una vez acabado el show regresamos a camerinos, realmente había sido una noche algo agotadora y me apetecía llegar a mi habitación y darme un baño.

-Sin duda fue todo un éxito, felicitaciones – como siempre nuestro querido James dándonos porras.

-Pues la verdad es que como cierre de gira estuvo excelente la presentación – comentó a su vez Leah. Jane y Heidi estaban guardando todo su equipo, mientras nosotras estábamos recostadas en el sillón que había ahí. En eso tocaron la puerta, Heidi fue a abrir y eran los chicos que ya venían a ver si estábamos listas.

-Sí ya está todo listo ya podemos irnos. – dijo Leah. Las tres nos levantamos de nuestro cómodo descanso pero no sé si fue que me levanté demasiado rápido porque todo me empezó a darme vueltas que tuve que agarrarme de Rosalie. Ella me miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Bells? Te has puesto pálida – al decirme esto enseguida tuve a lado mío a Edward sosteniéndome.

-Amor ¿Qué tienes? – me pregunto preocupado.

-Nada estoy bien, solo me levanté muy rápido y supongo que todo el estrés acumulado en estos días habrá ayudado un poco. Edward miró a Jasper y éste se acercó a mí, me empezó a tomar el pulso enseguida y revisarme.

-Vara tienes la presión un poco elevada Bella – me dijo después de unos minutos, Jasper como siempre andaba preparado y tenía la mano su instrumental médico, que según él como buen doctor nunca debía de faltarle.

-Te has tomado los medicamentos como corresponde – inquirió Edward inmediatamente entrecerrando sus ojos, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que sí Edward, he tomado la pastilla diariamente, y no me mires así que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le dije al ver que su expresión demostraba entre enojo y preocupación y la verdad eso me molestó. Miré a mis amigos que aún seguían en la habitación, hasta que la expresión de Rose cambió como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Mmmm me parece que ya te toca control amiga – y ahí fue donde caí en cuenta, Alice y los demás también relajaron un poco sus expresiones.

-¿Control para qué o de qué, que tiene mi hermanita? – Emmett parecía confundido.

-Bella anualmente se debe hacer un control por su problema de hipertensión, para ver si es necesario o no cambiar el medicamento – le contestó Ally – es por pura precaución pero es verdad ya te toca control amiga, así que James – dijo mirando a nuestro amigo.

-Lo tengo agendado ya – contestó el aludido – si me había acordado así que querida – dijo viéndome a mí – mañana tienes cita con el doctor Brown a las 3 de la tarde – yo hice un puchero, eso solo significaba tener que ir al hospital y eso no era muy de mi agrado, ya que no era muy fanática de las pinchadas y el doctor César Brown en cada control me hacía un examen de sangre.

-No pongas esa cara amor, yo te acompañaré mañana – dijo mi novio acariciando mi mejilla. Yo lo miré enarcando una ceja.

-Pero si ustedes viajan mañana en la mañana - le recordé.

-Sí pero podemos aplazar nuestro viaje o Edward puede viajar al día siguiente. – contestó Jasper como si nada mientras Edward y Emmett asentían en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Pero no es… - iba a replicar pero no me lo permitieron.

-Nada de nada, ya te dije que yo te acompañaba y así lo haré y no se discuta más. – terminó Edward y su expresión me decía que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer, suspiré en señal de rendición.

Nos retiramos por la puerta de salida donde nos vimos rodeados por nuestros fans, por suerte los chicos habían salido por otra puerta y nos encontraríamos en el hotel en que nos hospedábamos. Firmamos autógrafos, nos tomamos fotos y luego subimos a la furgoneta que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar pude ver a Edward ya recostado en la cama, le sonreí y pasé directamente al baño, él me miró intrigado pero no dijo nada y siguió viendo la televisión, me di una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme y como mañana mi novio se iba mientras que nosotros tardaríamos unos días más decidí darle una sorpresa. Me arreglé con el conjunto que había dejado reservado y salí del baño. Edward estaba entretenido en la película que estaba pasando que ni me sintió salir del baño.

-Está interesante la película – le pregunté el tono más seductor.

-Sí la verdad es que sí, trate de u… - y ahí se volteó a verme y sus ojos se oscurecieron casi enseguida.

-¿Te gusta? – interrogué dándome una vuelta lo más despacio que pude. La mirada de mi novio me recorrió desde arriba hasta abajo y viceversa.

-Hermosa, como siempre – dijo ya con la voz un poco ronca. Me subí a la cama y gatee lo más sensual que pude hasta llegar a él.

-Estás seguro – dije – crees que el color me queda bien – le susurré acercándome a su oído y mordiendo su oreja. Edward enseguida me tomó de la cintura y me colocó sobre el colchón quedando encima de mí.

-A ti todo te queda perfecto – me contestó para luego besar mis labios con pasión, estos dos días desde que había llegado no habíamos podido estar juntos y por eso lo recompensaría hoy. Le respondí el beso de la misma forma. En eso se detuvo separándose de mí inmediatamente y su expresión se tornó preocupada – amor, estás segura que quieres continuar, estás cansada y después de lo que pasó en el camerino an… - y no lo dejé continuar, puse un dedo en sus labios para que se callara.

-Amor estoy bien, lo que pasó en el camerino no es nada, ya verás que mañana lo mismo dice el doc., así que no te preocupes, ahora solo quiero estar contigo ok – y no lo dejé responder así que tomándolo desprevenido lo empujé y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, tomé posesión de sus labios y sin dudarlo me correspondió, llevó sus manos hasta mi camisón y me lo quitó.

-Te queda hermoso, pero más me gusta lo que hay debajo de él – y acto seguido se irguió un poco y fue dejando besos hasta que llegó hasta mis senos, empezó a masajearlos lenta y tortuosamente, sabiendo lo que me provocaba, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar y empecé a frotarme contra su miembro que por lo que podía sentir ya estaba bien despierto.

Gruñó ante mi movimiento y llevó su boca hacia mi seno izquierdo y empezó a darle la atención que requería sin descuidar el otro continuando con su masaje después de unos segundos realizó la misma acción con el otro. Lo empujé para recostarlo más en la cama, me miró intrigado y yo sonreí maliciosa, empecé a dejar besos a lo largo de su cuello donde succioné un poco lo cual de seguro le dejaría una marca, fui bajando y llegué hasta su pecho, sus gemidos me encendieron como nunca.

Continué mi recorrido hasta llegar a sus boxers, lo miré y con solo ver su expresión continué, éste siempre era el trabajo de él pero esta vez quise tomar la iniciativa, con él perdía toda timidez. Con un poco de su ayuda le quité el bóxer y su miembro quedó expuesto ante mí, siempre que lo veía en todo su esplendor me maravillaba, lo tomé entre mis manos y empecé a bombearlo, mi novio lanzó un gruñido y apretó las sábanas.

-Ohh Bella – gimió

-Te gus…ta lo que ha…go – dije entrecortadamente.

-Me fascina… ohh sí, así amor – aceleré un poco el ritmo y luego me incliné un poco, al ver el mi intención intentó detenerme pero no lo dejé – Bella cariño no es… - y ya no pudo continuar, lamí, chupé y mordí hasta que explotó en mi boca, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero eso me supo a gloria.

Me jaló del brazo y me acostó sobre la cama.

-Eres una pequeña diablilla – me dijo aun con la voz ronca – pero eso no se queda así.

Y vaya que se vengó, arrancó las bragas que llevaba pues era lo único que faltaba para quedar completamente desnuda ante él, mi novio sabía dónde tocarme para encenderme totalmente, llevó una de sus manos hacia mi centro mientras la otra masajeaba uno de mis pezones y su boca atendía el otro, empezó a masajear mi intimidad donde pudo comprobar que estaba totalmente húmeda y lista para él, me penetró primero con un dedo y luego introdujo otro, sin dejar de atender mis senos, aceleraba el ritmo y luego lo hacía lentamente, torturándome por completo, mis gemidos y mis palabras no lo convencían para que su tortura terminara.

-Amor… te necesito – jadeé. Me miró triunfal sacó su mano de mi centro y se la llevó a los labios saboreando.

-Mmmm exquisita – y luego me besó intensamente, se colocó entre mis piernas y me penetró fuerte, y duro como lo necesitaba en estos momentos. Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo.

-Ohhh… sí… más rápido – le supliqué – más duro.

Y como mi novio no me negaba nada sus embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y fuertes pero sin llegar a lastimarme y a la vez siendo tierno también. Poco después alcanzamos juntos el clímax, como siempre sucedía. Edward cayó rendido sobre mí y lo abracé.

-Wow eso estuvo realmente…

-Intenso – terminó él lo que iba a decir aun con la respiración un poco acelerada, asentí – intenso pero perfecto.

Me dio un beso pero esta vez fue tierno y delicado, se salió de mí y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Te extrañaba – me dijo después de unos minutos mientras dejaba suaves caricias en mi espalda.

-Igual yo amor y lamento que estos días no hayamos podido disfrutar mucho – contesté, mi mano dibujaba corazones sobre su pecho.

-No pasa nada amor, siempre que estemos juntos igual seré feliz – besó el tope de mi cabeza – descansa que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, o mejor dicho más tarde – se corrigió viendo el reloj.

-Buenas noches amor – le dije pues la verdad ahora sí el sueño me estaba venciendo.

-Buenas noches gatito, te amo – y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de sumergirme en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Nos levantamos algo tarde lo cual provocó la burla de los chicos cuando nos reunimos sobre todo de Emmett. A pesar de que sabía que tenía que hacerme los benditos exámenes no pude evitar comer algo ya que aún faltaba bastante para la cita y yo moría de hambre. Fuimos a pasear un poco por la ciudad hasta que la hora de mi cita médica llegó, el doctor Brown me checó, hizo las preguntas de rutina y como ya sabía me tuvieron que sacar sangre, aunque me dejó intrigada un poco la expresión de mi médico, cosa que pude notar también le pasaba a Edward, los análisis de sangre los mandó con carácter de urgente para según él no esperar mucho así que estarían en un par de horas y teníamos que volver, le pregunté al doctor a qué se debía el apuro y él me dijo que antes de hablar conmigo necesitaba ver los resultados pero que no debía de preocuparme, aunque de igual manera me quedé intranquila.

Salimos del consultorio y fuimos a una cafetería que quedaba cerca, Edward trataba de distraerme pero en su expresión se notaba que también estaba preocupado, luego fuimos a dar un paseo en un parque que quedaba cerca y cuando fue hora de regresar nuevamente al hospital así lo hicimos, cuando ingresamos al consultorio no supe definir la expresión del doc. mientras miraba los papeles que suponía yo eran los resultados de mis exámenes, era como una mezcla de varias cosas.

-Tomen asiento – nos dijo con voz neutra.

-Bueno doctor dime qué pasa, tengo algo malo acaso – pregunté ya preocupada. Él suspiró, pero luego sonrió.

-Bueno no creo que sea algo malo, pero sí algo que de ahora en adelante originará que tengas que cuidarte más Bella – como él me atendía desde hacía varios años nos teníamos un poco más de confianza. – la verdad es que no quería decir nada hasta no estar seguro, pero revisando los exámenes ya no queda duda.

-Bueno ya doc. dime me estás poniendo nerviosa. – le ordené.

-¿Le pasa algo malo a mi novia? – preguntó Edward apretándome la mano.

-No es nada malo ya les dije – volvió a repetir – lo que los exámenes me han confirmado es que… - dios cómo odiaba el suspenso, con la mirada del mal que le di se apresuró a hablar – estas embarazada Bella, de acuerdo a los resultados tienes alrededor de una semanas de gestación.

Y ahí dejé de escuchar todo… ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo embarazada? Y por acto reflejo llevé la mano que Edward no tenía agarrada hasta mi aun plano vientre donde mi bebé estaba empezando a formarse. Una sensación de infinita alegría me invadió, un bebé de Edward y mío, un pedacito de cielo que llegaría a alegrar nuestras vidas, giré mi visión hasta donde estaba mi novio, quién me miraba con una expresión que jamás le había visto, era algo entre alegría, felicidad, preocupación, ternura, sus ojos reflejaban tantas cosas, pero sin duda su amplia sonrisa me dejaba claro que estaba tan feliz por la noticia. Sin duda sus visitas a Londres habían sido muy fructíferas.

Llevó su mano hasta mi vientre y empezó a dejar tiernas caricias en él.

-Un bebé tuyo y mío – susurró, asentí y él inmediatamente tomó mi rostro y me besó de una manera que me hacía sentir cuanto me amaba, realmente las palabras salían sobrando, estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que nos habíamos olvidado de dónde estábamos hasta que un carraspeo nos llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

El doc. nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nos enfrascamos en un charla donde nos explicó que los métodos anticonceptivos no son 100% efectivos y además me dejó en claro todos los cuidados que debería tener de ahora en adelante, además del hecho que debía de buscar un ginecólogo en Seattle para empezar mis controles prenatales además de que de ahora en adelante también debía tener un control continuo en lo relacionado a mi problema de hipertensión.

Mi novio se comprometió a hacerme seguir todos y cada uno de los consejos que él me había dado y además de buscar al mejor gineco-obstetra de la ciudad para que me atendiera una vez que regresara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Y así lo había hecho…

Cuando le comunicamos a nuestra familia y amigos la feliz noticia se alegraron mucho por nosotros e inmediatamente empezaron a hacer planes sobre qué harían con el bebé según el sexo que fuera. Jake y Leah empezaron a molestarnos sobre que ni ellos que en ese entonces ya estaban casados habían encargado y ya nosotros los habíamos adelantado.

Al mes de habernos enterado Edward me pidió que me mudara con él pues quería estar presente en todas y cada una de las etapas del embarazo, al principio me negué pero al final terminé aceptando pues comprendía que él quería ser partícipe de todo.

Por suerte los malestares normales en mi estado no me afectaron mucho, según mi ginecóloga es normal que en algunas mujeres estos no se presenten y que yo era una de las suertudas, en ningún momento me tocó correr al baño a causa de las náuseas matinales y para desilusión de Edward pocos fueron los antojos que me dieron y siempre eran cosas normales y fáciles de conseguir. Pero mi novio como siempre estuvo predispuesto a complacerme EN TODO.

Nuestra intimidad no se vio afectada ni siquiera cuando mi barriguita empezó a hacer acto de presencia, al contrario mis hormonas se habían convertido en las mayores fans de mi novio y nuestras "actividades" se habían tornado un poco más intensas aunque Edward siempre tenía cuidado de no excederse para no lastimarme.

Con mis hermanas empezamos a planificar como seria la habitación del bebé, aunque no la habíamos definido hasta que no supiéramos el sexo, lo cual hasta la actualidad sabíamos aunque la mayor sorpresa nos la llevamos cuando en mi segunda cita con la Dra. María Lickwood, mi ginecóloga, nos llevó a la sala de ecografías para revisar el crecimiento del bebé, al principio su expresión se tornó seria lo cual nos preocupó pero después apareció en su rostro una sonrisa y nos soltó la bomba de que tendríamos mellizos. Al principio nos habíamos quedado en shock ante tal revelación, pero después lágrimas empezaron a recorrer nuestras mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad por supuesto.

Y esa noticia trajo nuevamente el hecho de que fuéramos el centro de las burlas, pero eso no nos importaba.

Rosalie y Alice después de un tiempo también aceptaron irse a vivir con sus parejas, más decían querer esperar un poco más para "avanzar" en la relación y con ello se referían a como en mi caso encargar familia. Pero todos estábamos dichosos con la llegada de nuestro bebé. Nuestra bombón había optado por quedarse conmigo, nunca se acostumbró en los otros dos departamentos así que yo fui la suertuda de quedarme con ella. Cada que estaba sentada o acostada ya sea en la cama o en el sillón ella se acercaba a mí y se echaba a mi lado para que yo la acariciara.

Carlisle y Esme nos visitaban diariamente, sobre todo Esme, quien se fue convirtiendo en una segunda mamá para nosotras, como vivíamos en el mismo edificio no era problema para reunirnos en alguno de los departamentos.

Por su parte Dimitri y Félix también formalizaron sus relaciones y este último se había casado hace poco con Heidi solo por lo civil, decidieron esperar un poco más para la eclesiástica. Todo esto había causado gran revuelo en el mundo de la farándula, tanto así que nos había costado bastante que los periodistas y paparazzis nos dejaran tranquilos, Edward tuvo que llegar al extremo de contratarme dos guardaespaldas, según él para estar más seguros y así evitar cualquier inconveniente que pudiera afectarme a mí y al bebé. Me había negado rotundamente, pero esta vez no tuvo apoyo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él dejándome completamente derrotada.

Y aquí me encontraba ahora en mi octavo mes de embarazo, con una enorme barriga que ya parecía que en vez de caminar me iba a ir rodando. Edward siempre me había acompañado a las citas pero en las últimas semanas estaban concentrados en un caso muy importante y en esta semana le había tocado viajar fuera de la ciudad, había renegado bastante e incluso había querido mandar a Emmett solo para no dejarme a mí, pero había logrado convencerlo, no sin antes dejarme al cuidado de todos y cuando digo de todos es de todos.

Pero hoy me había tocado venir sola, Rose y Ally habían tenido que quedarse resolviendo un problema que había surgido con un par de pedidos, los Black andaban de viaje junto con sus parejas, Esme había tenido que viajar a California a visitar a un familiar que se encontraba delicado de salud y Carlisle estaba en un congreso fuera del país aunque ya regresaba en dos días.

-Isabella Swan – dijo la enfermera, me levanté con un poco de dificultad y avancé hasta el consultorio, después de hacerle señas a Quil y Jared, mis guardaespaldas, para que supieran que ya iba a entrar.

Cada día que pasaba me cansaba más y más, debo reconocer que estar embarazada es la etapa más linda pero también la más difícil, pero ya moría de ganas por tener a mis bebés conmigo, que por cierto no sé si serían tan pudorosos porque hasta la vez se dejaban ver, lo que nos había obligado a nosotros a pintar el cuarto en tonos neutrales. Pero aun así había quedado hermosa la habitación.

-¿Qué hay doc? – le dije a María a manera de saludo.

-Hola Bella, cómo te has sentido – me contestó ella con una cálida sonrisa, María a lo largo de todo este tiempo que ha llevado tratándome ha demostrado ser muy eficiente en su trabajo pero aun así demostrando calidez siempre.

-Uff pues más y más cansada como verás – su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, sin duda aquí venía la parte que no me gustaba – ya sé, Mary y estoy tomando los medicamentos tal como me los recetaste.

Asintió y procedió a realizar la revisión de rutina: peso, medida y esas cosas pero al tomarme la presión su rostro denotó preocupación, no dijo nada y tampoco quise preguntarle en ese momento, realizó la última ecografía pero mis bebés se negaron a dejar verse, lo único que me dijo fue que de momento todo estaba bien y el crecimiento de los bebés eran normales.

-Supongo que ya poco se mueven con el poco espacio que les queda– dijo cuando volvió a sentarse y empezó a escribir en el expediente.

-No, ya no se mueven tanto, pero cuando patean créeme que me hacen ver estrellas, yo creo que serán futbolistas o bailarinas – dije para aligerar un poco el ambiente ya que había empezado a sentirlo un poco denso. María asintió y continuó escribiendo. Una vez terminado puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y me miró seria – no me gusta tu expresión – le hice saber, aunque ya sabía o suponía lo que me diría. Ella suspiró.

-Bella, no has hablado con Edward verdad? – me preguntó y nuevamente supe a qué se refería así que simplemente negué, hace nada menos unas semanas había tenido que venir porque me había sentido mal, por suerte ese día y por obra de algún milagro había podido venir sola.

-Bella sabes lo que sucede, no quiero preocuparte ni nada pero esto es algo serio, te lo expliqué cuando viniste, tu presión arterial se ha incrementado.

-Mary, ya te dije que no quiero preocuparlo, Edward está en un caso importante y lo conoces, sabes que si le digo dejará todo de lado para estar sobre mí a cada segundo.

-Y eso te molesta? Bella ese hombre te ama demasiado además de que está el hecho de que él como padre de los bebés y tu pareja debe tener conocimiento de lo que sucede – suspiré, no me gustaba hablar de esto, me ponía nerviosa, pero tampoco quería preocupar a Edward si realmente no iba a suceder nada.

-Mary dime reamente cuáles son los riesgos – le pregunté, según su respuesta decidiría si le decía a Edward o no. Mi doctora suspiró.

-Mira te lo voy a explicar pero quiero que estés completamente calmada, sabes que no debes alterarte ni preocuparte, aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido hablar contigo de este asunto cuando estuvieras acompañada – asentí pero con la mirada la animé a continuar – mira Bella, por el momento no hay ningún peligro, deberás continuar tomándote la medicina que te receté en conjunto con el cardiólogo para controlar más tu presión, no debes olvidar de tomarla, realmente podría existir algún riesgo en el momento del parto.

-Dado tu caso creo que lo más recomendable sería programar una cesárea – al decirme esto mis ojos se abrieron enseguida mucho más – es lo mejor Bella, en tu situación esperar un parto normal sería arriesgar tanto tu vida como la de tus bebés, podría surgir alguna complicación y eso es precisamente lo que debemos evitar.

Dios de tan solo pensar que algo les podría pasar a mis bebés me empecé a preocupar. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre como queriendo protegerlos de todo.

-Tranquila Bella, no debes alterarte, por eso te digo que deberías hablar con Edward. Él debe estar al tanto de todo para evitar cualquier situación – me aclaré un poco la garganta.

-Pero si se realiza la cesárea como tú dices no crees que suceda nada malo verdad – María sopesó mis palabras antes de responder.

-Prepararíamos todo lo necesario para cualquier imprevisto en caso de que surgiera así es – confirmó.

-Entonces no habría mucho de qué preocuparse, verdad? Entonces solo programa la cesárea – le dije decidida.

-Bella aun así deberías decirle a… - la interrumpí.

-Te prometo que me cuidaré, si no prevés ningún inconveniente si me haces la cesárea está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. – María negó resignada – me cuidaré, y prometo hablar con alguna de las chicas para que igual estén pendientes de mí te lo prometo, pero Edward no puede saber nada, no quiero que se preocupe más de lo necesario por mí, prométemelo.

-Sabes que por el juramento que hice no puedo revelar nada que tú no desees, pero aun así piénsalo Bella realmente pienso que es Edward quien debe estar enterado.

Dicho esto me dio un par de recomendaciones más y salí del consultorio, reconozco que me había dejado preocupada lo que me había dicho María pero tenía que controlarme, las cosas saldrían bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Me repetí una y mil veces.

Hoy opté por irme mejor al departamento, tendría que empezar a cuidarme más, aunque anteriormente mi rutina aun después del control era ir a la boutique a partir de hoy decidí de ello, estaba consciente de que me aburriría en casa pero sin duda por el bienestar de mis bebés haría cualquier cosa.

Los chicos me acompañaron hasta la puerta y me informaron que se quedarían en el pasillo, como lo hacían siempre, nos llevábamos bien pero no por eso traspasaban las barreras que les imponían en su trabajo.

Me preparé un tentempié y me fui a la habitación a ver un poco de televisión, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que las palabras empezaron a emerger en mi cabeza, tomé el blog de notas que tenía en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir.

Cuando terminé le hice unas cuantas correcciones y encendí mi laptop para ver si le encontraba la melodía adecuada a la canción. En eso me pasé un par de horas hasta que quedó hermosa, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a emerger, ash definitivamente odiaba que mis hormonas me pusieran tan sentimental. Gravé la canción en un cd y luego escribí otro documento. Cuando estuvo listo lo imprimí y junto con el cd lo guardé en el fondo de uno de mis cajones. Lo bueno que tenía nuestra relación era que a pesar de ser pareja y vivir juntos nos dábamos nuestro propio espacio y ninguno de los dos esculcaba en las cosas del otro, la confianza entre nosotros era enorme.

Continué viendo televisión, hasta que tocaron el timbre. Lentamente me fui levantando ya que con mi enorme barriga ahora me movía un poco más lento y fui a abrir.

-Dinos qué pasa – fue el saludo de Alice apenas abrí, miré el reloj y me fijé que ya era tarde. Rose entró después de ella. Los chicos estaban aún afuera en cuanto vieron entrar a las chicas me hicieron señas de que se retiraban pues ya su hora de salida se había pasado pero como siempre que estaba sola ellos se quedaban hasta que alguien venía a acompañarme. Los despedí y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Bells? – esta vez fue Rosalie quien preguntó. Las miré intrigadas.

-¿Qué pasa de qué? – pregunté sin saber a qué se referían.

-Vamos Bella no es normal que después de tu control vengas directamente a casa, y sobre todo sin avisarnos como es tu costumbre – señaló la duende y ahí caí en la cuenta de mi error. Efectivamente no les había avisado y ellas me conocían a la perfección y sabían que yo no dejaría de ir a trabajar si no sucediera algo.

-Vamos solo estaba un poco cansada eso es todo – repliqué dirigiéndome hacia la recámara. Ellas me siguieron.

-Si tú claro, y tu nieve de qué la quieres – contestó sarcásticamente Rose. Me recosté sobre el respaldar de la cama, las chicas también se sentaron a mi lado, Alice y Rose me miraban fijamente y me estaban poniendo nerviosa, sabía que terminaría contándoles así que suspiré, pero en mi cerebro algo así click.

-Rose pásame el álbum – señalé el cajón de mi escritorio donde lo tenía guardado, Alice y Rose se sorprendieron de que lo pidiera y luego me miraron con preocupación, pero aun así no preguntaron nada y Rose fue hasta donde le había indicado y regresó con el álbum lo puso entre nosotras, me ayudaron a sentarme.

-Bella… - interrumpí lo que Alice iba a decir levantando una mano.

-Saben perfectamente lo que mi acción significa verdad – les pregunté y mis amigas asintieron. El álbum representaba nuestra vida, en él habíamos hecho una recopilación de toda nuestra vida de los momentos más importantes junto a nuestros seres queridos, las tres teníamos una copia exacta de cada foto que contenía el álbum, las tres teníamos el mismo álbum y cada que alguna tenía algo importante que decir y que debía quedar solo entre nosotras, lo hablaba con el álbum de por medio, como una promesa de que lo dicho jamás saldría de ahí, esa sería mi forma de asegurarme que lo que les contaría no lo dirían, de que Edward no se enteraría.

-Está bien… Habla – dijo Rose, Alice asintió, procedí a explicarles lo que había sucedido, mi charla con María y mi situación actual. En cuanto terminé, los rostros de mis amigas eran de total preocupación.

-Bella, esto es algo que Edward debería saber por favor no seas tan cabezota – me replicó Rosalie levantándose de la cama – se trata de tu salud y la de los bebés.

-Rose no hay de qué preocuparse María me dijo que si me practican la cesárea no habrá de qué preocuparse, además que estará preparada por si surgiera cualquier eventualidad, sabes perfectamente que tanto Edward como Emmett tienen ese importante caso por resolver, no le quiero dar otra preocupación. – Rose me miró un poco molesta pero pude ver en sus ojos que entendía mis razones aunque nos las compartiera.

-Aun así sigo pensando que lo mejor es que Edward esté enterado – insistió Alice. Yo la miré.

-Pero no le vas a decir nada verdad – mi amiga me miró fijamente y después suspiró derrotada negando – además ustedes lo saben y estoy segura de que serán igual de protectoras que Edward.

-Cuenta con ello – dijeron las dos al unísono.

Esa noche se quedaron conmigo aunque Rose igual había estado durmiendo conmigo ya que al igual que yo ella también estaba sola en su departamento y ahora mucho más para cuidarme.

Los días fueron pasando, hablaba con Edward varias veces al día y me había dicho que ya casi todo estaba solucionado y que lo más probable era que en una semana más estaría de regreso. Al principio le extrañó mucho mi decisión de dejar de ir a trabajar pero para él fue mejor ya que por estar en mis últimas semanas lo mejor era quedarme descansando. Por las tardes salía en compañía de Rose o Alice a caminar un poco y volvíamos temprano.

Cuando le informé a Edward de la fecha en la que me realizarían la cesárea me aseguró que solucionaría todo cuanto antes para en pocos días estar conmigo.

Esme regresó a la siguiente semana, Carlisle se había reunido con ella en California. Ambos notaron que estaba algo pálida, pero logré convencerlos de que no pasaba nada.

Había decidido acostarme ya que me había sentido durante la mañana y parte de la tarde algo incomoda, lo cual me sucedía últimamente muy seguido en algún momento me quedé profundamente dormida.

En determinado momento sentí un calor muy conocido para mí, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con un precioso par de esmeraldas mirándome intensamente y una preciosa sonrisa torcida.

-Hola amor – me dijo Edward, luego se acercó a darme un casto beso – como te has sentido – colocó una de sus manos en mi abultado vientre y dejó tiernas caricias.

-Tus hijos son unos revoltosos, sin duda nos cargarán tras de ellos – le dije bromeando.

-Eso quiero verlo y vivirlo – acercó su rostro a mi pancita – hola preciosos papi está de regreso, espero que me hayan extrañado tanto como yo los extrañé a ustedes, los esperamos con ansias, los amamos – y besó también mi vientre. ¿Tienes todo preparado ya? – me preguntó ya que cuando él se fue aún no había preparado la maleta del bebé.

-Sí, ya está todo listo y en dos semanas por fin tendremos a nuestros angelitos con nosotros – dije anhelando ya tenerlos conmigo. Estaba concentrada pensando en cómo serían hasta que me llegó el sonido del estómago de mi novio, señal de que tenía hambre, lo miré y ambos nos soltamos a reír. Mi novio se levantó.

-Voy a ver qué hay en de comer, Rose ya se fue con su "osito" pero me dijo que había dejado la cena preparada – me comentó, me levanté poco a poco para acompañarlo - ¿Qué crees que haces cariño?

-Como que qué hago pues acompañarte, no tengo hambre pero quiero acompañarte – dije ya de pie. Mi novio entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó pasar.

Estuvimos un rato en la cocina mientras Edward comía, yo tomé un vaso de jugo ya que no tenía hambre, luego nos dirigimos nuevamente a la habitación para descansar. Fui al baño para cambiarme la ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo.

Iba saliendo cuando de pronto algo me hizo quedarme estática donde estaba, Edward estaba metido en el armario así que no se dio cuenta, dirigí mi mirada hacia mis pies y ahí lo vi.

-Edw…ard – susurré, pensé que no me había escuchado llamarle pero al instante lo tuve frente a mí

-¿Qué sucede amor? Te has puesto pálida – lo miré fijamente con el horror implantado en mi rostro suponía, Edward me miró fijamente y luego poco a poco fue bajando su mirada hasta el piso.

-OH POR DIOS HAS ROTO FUENTE! – exclamó.

Y luego de eso sentí un dolor realmente fuerte.

Oh por dios esto no debía estar pasando no ahora, no, no, no, esto no era bueno.

**QUIZÁ A ALGUNAS NO LES HAYA PARECIDO LE AVANCE QUE LE DI A LA HISTORIA PERO REALMENTE ESE ERA EL SENTIDO QUE LE QUERÍA DAR A LA MÍA, SIN EXTENDERME DEMASIADO, ESPERO QUE LO PUEDAN ENTENDER.**

**IGUAL CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SERÁ BIENVENIDO ASÍ QUE VAMOS NO SE REPRIMAN… LOS ACEPTARÉ DE BUENA GANA… **


	21. CAPITULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

**PARTE 2**

**EDWARD POV**

No puedo creer que la vida me esté sonriendo tanto. Nunca llegué a imaginar que podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora, sin duda a veces las sorpresas menos esperadas son las que resultan las más amadas de todas.

Desde que Bella estaba en mi vida todo se había tornado color de rosa para mí, por decirlo de alguna manera, ella lo era todo para mí, bueno ella y ahora también nuestros bebés, ya faltaba tan poco para tenerlos con nosotros y aunque aún no sabíamos que eran ya los amábamos incondicionalmente.

Aún recuerdo el momento en el que el doctor nos dijo que estaba embarazada, era una opción que me había planteado para un futuro no tan lejano, pero nunca me imaginé que las cosas resultarían así, pero la emoción que sentí fue totalmente indescriptible, saber que dentro de la mujer que más amo está creciendo un pedacito de mí y de ella era algo totalmente maravilloso.

No me importó aguantar burlas por parte de mis hermanos y los amigos de mi Bells, estaba tan feliz con la noticia que eso poco me importaba.

Bueno estaba y estoy, ver crecer día a día a nuestros bebés dentro del vientre de su madre es algo único, por suerte los peques no la hacían sufrir tanto en cuanto a malestares del embarazo se refiere, eso me dio un poco de alivio ya que era consciente de que las mujeres embarazadas suelen sufrir de malestares bastantes desagradables como las náuseas matinales.

Siempre la acompañaba a los controles prenatales, además de las clases de preparto, realmente no me quería perder nada, y aunque en una de esas dichosas clases quedé horrorizado cuando nos enseñaron videos de cómo eran los partos, mi gatito me logró tranquilizar un poco después, su frase era: el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena al final del día.

Había tenido que ausentarme unos días por uno de los casos más importantes que nos habían llegado al bufete, al principio había pensado en negarme y mandar a Emm solo pero con tanta insistencia de mi novia terminé aceptando. Aunque al final todo había salido bien, habíamos ganado el caso y eso significa un significativo ingreso económico para nosotros.

Le había dicho a Bells que regresaría mañana pero afortunadamente el vuelo se adelantó. Y llegué antes. Me había quedado algo preocupado con el tema de la cesárea, aunque mi ángel me aseguró que solo era por mera preocupación pero igual aunque si por mí fuera le ahorraría todo el dolor del mundo, no sé por qué tenía la sensación de que algo externo a mí se me escapaba de las manos, tenía una sensación como de vacío en el estómago y eso no me dejaba estar tranquilo por eso había quedado con Emmett de que a partir de ahora no iría al despacho solo que fuera extremadamente necesario.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, y me dirigía a buscar a mi novia cuando vi la luz de la cocina encendida. Mientras caminaba hacia ahí, pensaba en enseñarle a mi ángel las fotos de las casas que el agente de bienes raíces me había enviado, no habíamos hablado del tema, pero estaba consciente que un departamento no era lo más adecuado para criar a nuestros bebés.

-Hola Rose – la saludé, estaba sobre la isla de la cocina con la cabeza entre las manos como si estuviera pensando algo sumamente importante ya que por lo visto no me había sentido llegar porque apenas de escuchó dio un brinco.

-Eh… hola Edward, disculpa no te había escuchado – me contestó, entrecerré un poco los ojos, la notaba entre nerviosa y preocupada.

-Sucede algo Rose, Bella está bien? – le pregunté inmediatamente y empezándome a preocupar. Iba a dirigirme enseguida a la habitación cuando me detuvo.

-Ella está bien Edward está dormida – dijo después de un suspiro. Enarqué una ceja – estaba algo cansada, sabes que ahora se agota más rápido.

-Es cierto, adoro la idea de ser padre y muero de ganas por tener ya a nuestros bebés, pero la idea de verla sufrir me mata – dije más para mí. La miré y no pude descifrar lo que la mirada de Rosalie expresaba.

-Edward, sabes tú deberías… - suspiró y se levantó – deberías descansar un poco también, Emmett vino contigo?

-No, tenía que ir a dejar unos documentos a la oficina pero enseguida se regresaba – respondí.

-Ok entonces ya que estás aquí voy a esperar a mi osito en nuestro departamento, la cena quedó en la nevera, solo es que la calientes y ya – la acompañé hasta la puerta y nos despedimos, pero antes de salir – Edward – la miré animándola a continuar – cuídala ¿sí?

-Que no te quepa duda de ello.

Cerré la puerta e inmediatamente fui al dormitorio, aun no era tan tarde así que cenaría más tarde. Al entrar al cuarto la vi semi recostada sobre el respaldar de la cama, sonreí, ya le era difícil acostarse cómodamente en la cama, fui al baño, me duché y me puse ropa más cómoda, salí y me senté a lado de ella, empecé a dejarle suaves caricias en sus brazos, no quería despertarla me encantaba verla dormir, pero cielos, la había extrañado tanto.

La sentí removerse, señal de que estaba despierta, me golpeé mentalmente

-Hola amor – le dije y luego me acerqué a darle un casto beso – como te has sentido – coloqué una de mis manos en su abultado pero hermoso vientre y continué dándole caricias.

-Tus hijos son unos revoltosos, sin duda nos cargarán tras de ellos – me dijo con una sonrisa, supe que estaba bromeando.

-Eso quiero verlo y vivirlo – acerqué mi rostro a su pancita – hola preciosos papi está de regreso, espero que me hayan extrañado tanto como yo los extrañé a ustedes, los esperamos con ansias, los amamos – y procedí a besarlo también - ¿Tienes todo preparado ya? – pregunté ya que cuando me fui aún no había preparado la maleta de los bebés.

-Sí, ya está todo listo y en dos semanas por fin tendremos a nuestros angelitos con nosotros – dijo y por su expresión sabía que al igual que yo estaba anhelando tenerlos ya con nosotros. La estaba observando al ver que su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando mi estómago sonó, señal de que ya era hora de cenar, Bella me miró y ambos nos soltamos a reír. Me levanté para dirigirme a la cocina.

-Voy a ver qué hay en de comer, Rose ya se fue con su "osito" pero me dijo que había dejado la cena preparada – le comenté, cuando volteé a verla me fijé que ella también se estaba levantando - ¿Qué crees que haces cariño?

-Como que qué hago pues acompañarte, no tengo hambre pero quiero acompañarte – me dijo ya de pie. Entrecerré los ojos pero lo dejé pasar, sabía que no nada podía hacer cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo.

Estuvimos un rato en la cocina mientras comía, ella tomó un vaso de jugo alegando que no tenía hambre, luego nos dirigimos nuevamente a la habitación para descansar. Mientras ella iba al baño para ponerse algo más cómodo yo coloqué en el armario unas prendas de bebé que había comprado y que le mostraría mañana ya que quería que descansara ahora.

Estaba concentrado en mi tarea que no sentí cuando ella salió del baño hasta que la escuché.

-Edw…ard – me llamó en un susurro apenas audible, volteé a verla y estaba más pálida de lo normal y su mirada era de completa consternación casi rayando en el horror. Me acerqué a ella inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede amor? Te has puesto pálida – me miró fijamente sin cambiar de expresión y yo no sabía qué hacer, ya que no me decía nada. Pero algo hizo click en mi cabeza dirigí mi mirada hacia sus pies donde pude notar una sustancia entre líquida y gelatinosa. Al principio no comprendía hasta que la realidad me golpeó

-OH POR DIOS HAS ROTO FUENTE! – exclamé.

Por un momento me quedé estático, hasta que su exclamación de dolor me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ella me necesitaba ahora.

-Tranquila amor – le dije tomándola en mis brazos y de momento colocándola en la cama – todo estará bien, inhala y exhala, recuerda las clases de preparto amor – intenté calmarla pero sus ojos solo me expresaban lo asustada que estaba, le ayudé a respirar hasta que pasó la primera contracción – ya regreso amor, no te levantes ¿sí? – ella asintió.

Fui al baño y me cambié en tiempo record. Al salir le pregunté donde había dejado la maleta y me indicó el armario, tomé ambos bolsos y los fui a dejar a la sala, mientras marcaba mi celular, llamé a María para informarle lo que pasaba y ella me ordenó llevarla inmediatamente al hospital, su voz denotó preocupación, pero en ese momento no le presté importancia.

-Vamos amor - le dije ayudándola a levantarse para que caminara, en el transcurso hasta la salida llamé a Rose.

-Edward, qué pasa – me contestó inmediatamente.

-Bella se ha puesto de parto, estamos saliendo hacia el hospital – no dijo nada y colgó.

-¡BELLA! – gritaron Alice, Rosalie y mamá apenas abrimos la puerta. En qué momento se comunicaron todo ni idea. Iba a decir algo pero en eso mi novia apretó fuertemente mi mano y llevó una de las suyas a su vientre. Le ayudé de nuevo con la respiración.

-¿Qué tan seguidas son cariño? – preguntó mi madre

-Es la segunda y no tiene mucho de la primera – pudo decir entre jadeos –Esto no debería estar pasando no ahora, no así.

-Tranquila cariño todo estará bien ya verás – le dijo Alice.

-Tú y los bebés estarán bien – continuó Rosalie.

Como Bella se quiso separar de mí Emmett tuvo que manejar, Alice y Rose se fueron en el coche de esta última, mientras que la duende le marcaba a Jasper ya que como pediatra, le había pedido que el asistiera al parto para recibir a mis pequeños, no confiaría en nadie más que mi hermano, aunque como eran dos estaría otro pediatra más.

Mamá se encargó de llenar la ficha de ingreso mientras a mi ángel la llevaban a la habitación y para revisarla, las contracciones se habían tornado más seguidas y eso me preocupaba aún más ya que según lo que nos habían dicho en las benditas clases esas el trabajo de parto por lo general duraba varias horas. Aunque no en todos los casos fuera igual y definitivamente con mi novia nada era normal.

Estaba ayudándola a superar otra contracción más cuando María entró a la habitación, no me pasó desapercibido su gesto de preocupación.

-Bien Bella te voy a examinar para ver cuánto has dilatado ¿sí? – le dijo, mi novia asintió, María se colocó los guantes y procedió a revisarla. Su expresión no mejoraba – Bella no podemos esperar, ya has dilatado lo suficiente ni siquiera podemos pensar en epidural ahora.

-¿Qué, cómo? ¿No le van a poner anestesia? – pregunté horrorizado de que mi novia sintiera realmente dolor. Sentí la mano de Bella apretar la mía, la miré de nuevo.

-Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien, ya verás – me dijo en un susurro – ya sabes, al final del día todo habrá valido la pena – me sonrió, aunque su alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

María dio la orden de que la llevaran a quirófano, solo por si acaso algo se complicara según me dijo, en cuanto regresé de cambiarme ya para asistir al parto tuve que ponerme uno de esos trajes especiales, María y Jasper me esperaban afuera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, por qué no están adentro ya? – les pregunté.

-Edward antes que nada tenemos que decirte que para recibir al bebé habrá dos de todo: pediatras, termocunas, enfermeras, implementos; todo lo necesario. – asentí en señal de acuerdo y para apurarlos.

-No es algo seguro pero quizá puedan presentarse complicaciones – al decir eso María tuvo toda mi atención, suspiró.

-Ya lo hablarán contigo más tarde, pero por seguridad consideramos necesaria la presencia de un cardiólogo – miré a mi hermano sumamente preocupado, iba a replicar algo cuando el grito de Bella me silencio – vamos, tenemos que atender el parto.

Entramos a quirófano e inmediatamente me dirigí a tomar la mano de mi novia.

-Aquí estoy amor, vamos todo va a salir bien ya verá – intenté darle ánimos aunque los nervios amenazaban con superarme, ella asintió.

-Bien Bella en la siguiente contracción puja, Edward quizá ayude que la recuestes un poco sobre tu pecho – me indicó y así lo hice sin soltarle la mano. En la siguiente contracción mi novia pujó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras María la animaba a continuar, cuando la contracción pasaba la ayudaba a respirar y volvíamos a empezar cuando la contracción venía, el tiempo se me hizo sumamente interminable, verla gritar de dolor me hacía retorcerme y repensarme la idea de volver a ponerla en esa situación.

-Ya está coronando, puedo ver su cabecita vamos Bella un poco más – y así lo hizo, hasta que en dos contracciones más escuché el sonido más hermoso del mundo, el llanto de nuestro primer bebé – es una niña – dijo la doctora. Y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia – papá quieres venir a cortar el cordón – miré a Bella y ella asintió con una débil sonrisa, me acerqué hasta donde estaba maría extendiéndome unas tijeras y corté donde me indicó, una de las enfermeras junto con mi hermano tomaron a la bebé y se la llevaron a revisarla.

-Aquí está tu preciosa bebé, papá – me dijo mi hermano regresando con mi bebita envuelta en una mantita rosa. La tomé con cuidado como él me indicaba y ahí estaba, mi hermosa hija, con los ojos bien abiertos, pude reconocer la copia perfecta del rostro de su madre: sus ojitos café chocolate bien abiertos, su naricita respingona y esa matita de cabello castaño, era mi perfecta Bella en miniatura. Se la llevé a mi novia para que la viera.

-Mira amor, tengo a mi mini Bella – le dije poniendo a la bebé en sus brazos – es hermosa, como tú, gracias amor, gracias por este maravilloso regalo – le dije besando castamente sus labios.

-Es preciosa amor – le dijo en el tono más dulce que jamás le había escuchado – soy tu mami, te amamos bebé. – le decía mientras acariciaba su pequeño rostro y mi princesita la miraba con atención. Como si realmente entendiera lo que le decía.

-Amor no hemos decidido los nombres – le señalé, me sentí tonto pues no había pensado antes en eso, solo lo habíamos hablado unas cuantas veces pero sin llegar a decidirnos completamente.

-Maite Anahí – miró a la bebé y luego me miró a mí – Maite Anahí Cullen Swan, te parece amor – asentí.

-Me parece un nombre precioso mi vida – luego tomé a la bebé cuando vi que mi novia contrajo su rostro.

-Bella, vamos aún nos falta el otro bebé que parece ya querer salir – la enfermera tomó a mi hija y la colocó en la termocuna, volví a mi posición y mi Bells empezó nuevamente trabajo de parto, esta vez tardó aún más tiempo pero por fin el otro bebé nació, me sentí entre dos sentimientos la felicidad y la preocupación, mi otro bebé por fin había nacido pero veía a mi Bella demasiado débil y eso me preocupaba.

-Papá acércate y ven a saludar a tu otra princesa – me dijo María, nuevamente tuve la dicha de cortar el cordón umbilical y luego Marcus Newton, el otro pediatra, junto con otra enfermera se llevaron a la bebé, mi hermano se acercó también a ellos lo cual me dejó más tranquilo. Y nuevamente fue él quien trajo a mi hija para que la conociéramos.

-Feliz padre conoce a tu pequeña princesa – sin duda estaba emocionado de tener a sus sobrinitas y mi felicidad creció enormemente cuando por fin conocí a mi otra hija – me parece que ambos se dieron el trabajo para procrearlas, esta pequeñita de aquí es casi tu copia hermano felicitaciones.

Y así era, en mi hija se podia apreciar una pequeña matita de cabezo cobrizo como el mío, tenía su naricita respingona como su otra hermanita y su mamá y en cuanto abrió sus ojitos para mí pude notar que eran claros ¿se pondrían verdes? Sonreí. La llevé a su madre.

-Mira preciosa, conoce a tu mamá – le susurré y la puse en su regazo. Mi princesa grande la acogió igual que a nuestra otra hija.

-Bienvenida al mundo tú también princesita, te amamos – me miró y sus ojos expresaban felicidad a pesar de lo cansada que se veía – has los honores papá, te toca decidir el nombre. – me dijo sorprendiéndome y alegrándome a la vez.

-El que yo decida, sin replicas verdad? – Le pregunté, ella sonrió cómplice pero asintió – ok, entonces mi pequeña princesa, tú te llamarás – le decía mientras le tomaba del regazo de su madre - Annie Marie Cullen Swan – le decía mientras le daba un beso en su cabecita.

Estaba observando a mi bebé hasta que llegó la enfermera para llevársela y ponerla en su termocuna, le pregunté a Jasper porqué las ponían ahí si se veían perfectas y me dijo que ellas estaban bien pero que era por simple precaución por lo que habían nacido antes de lo previsto.

Estaban terminando con Bella cuando un sonido nos hizo paralizarnos o por lo menos a mí, la máquina que medía el ritmo cardiaco de mi novia empezó a sonar estridentemente, me acerqué inmediatamente a ver qué sucedía pero alguien me retuvo, agarrándome del brazo, miré a la persona en cuestión y era mi hermano, no sé en qué momento había regresado.

-Tranquilo hermano – me dijo mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de su agarre.

-¡TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO! TENGO QUE VER QUE PASA CON ELLA JAZZ – le grité.

-Edw…ard – escuché que mi Bella me llamaba, me deshice del agarre de mi hermano y corrí a donde estaba ella.

-Tranquila amor, estarás bien, todo estará bien – le decía una y otra vez, mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Llevó su mano a mi mejilla.

-Te amo – dijo en un susurro – los amo a los tres.

-NO, NO NO, NO LO DIGAS COMO SI TE ESTUVIERAS DESPIDIENDOTE BELLA, NO TE LO PERMITO – le dije firmemente aunque sentía pequeñas lágrimas surcar mis mejillas, apresaba su mano y luchaba contra los que me querían separar de ella.

-Cuida de nuestras bebés, serás un padre grandioso – decía mientras a mis oídos llegaban las palabras de las enfermeras diciendo cosas como:_ ritmo cardiaco descendiendo, entrando en shock, preparen las paletas de descarga – _te amo, nunca lo olvides, los amo. – Y el agarre de su mano poco a poco se fue debilitando mientras yo la apretaba con más fuerza. Y el sonido de la maldita máquina emitía el sonido que me desgarró el alma.

-BELLA! BELLA! – gritaba mientras alguien me jalaban hacia afuera del quirófano y yo era espectador de como el cuerpo de mi novia recibía descarga tras descarga de los médicos quienes intentaban traerla a la vida nuevamente. No aprecié quien me llevó hasta la sala de espera yo solo quería volver con mi amada, que me viera a los ojos, abrazarla y besarla, escucharla decir cuánto me amaba.

No fui consciente de nada, apenas y escuchaba las voces de mi familia y amigos preguntando qué había pasado, alcancé a distinguir la voz de mi hermano Jasper en lo que supuse era explicándole lo que había sucedido y luego los jadeos y llantos de dolor de las chicas.

No sé si pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, estaba sumergido en mi burbuja de dolor hasta que escuché la voz de alguien llamándome.

-Edward – volvieron a repetir pero esta vez fue mi hermano. Jasper me ayudó a levantarme ya que me sentía desfallecer. Miré hacia donde había escuchado que me llamaban y pude ver a María con expresión compungida a lado de otro médico que mantenía una expresión seria. Me acerqué a ellos inmediatamente.

-Él es el doctor Aníbal Macías, es el cardiólogo que estaba presente para atender cualquier eventualidad en el caso de Bella. – presentó María al médico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está mi mujer? Está bien verdad, ella está bien. – le urgí a que me contestaran ignorando la presentación que ella hizo.

-Edward – habló María después de un susurro – una complicación así era a la que nos referíamos cuando hablamos contigo antes de entrar a quirófano. El problema de hipertensión de Bella se había tornado algo preocupante, por eso habíamos optado por una cesárea, era la única forma de mantenerla controlada y que el esfuerzo que haría en un parto normal no la afectara.

-¿Qué, por qué no me dijo nada? – miré los rostros de los allí presentes y reparé en el de Alice y Rosalie – ustedes lo sabían – las acusé – lo sabían y no me dijeron nada.

-Bella nos hizo jurarle que no te diríamos nada – dijo Rosalie mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, Emmett enseguida la abrazó.

-Así es Edward, Bella no quería preocuparte porque sabía que el caso que estaban atendiendo era importante, además de que estaba confiada en que no sucedería nada – sollozó Alice también abrazando a Jasper.

-Dios – sollocé yo también, porqué pasaba esto ahora, es que acaso tuve suficiente felicidad como para que la balanza a hora se inclinara hacia el otro lado y me dejara con esta sensación de amargura por dentro. Volví mi rostro hacia los galenos - ¿Cómo está ella? Por favor respóndanme.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y luego volvieron su vista a mí.

-Hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo… - y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de boca del doctor todo mi mundo se me vino abajo por completo.

NO, NO, NO, ELLA NOOOOOOO!

**POBRECITO NUESTRO EDWARD, ¿VERDAD?... CHICAS NO ME MATEN SI? YA SOLO QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO, PROMETO SUBIRLO EN UN PAR DE DÍAS.**

**CÓMO SE ME APRETUJÓ MI CORAZONCITO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO… **

**ESPERO QUE A PESAR DE TODO LE HAYA GUSTADO, ES MÁS CORTITO PERO IGUAL LO ESCRIBÍ LO MEJOR QUE PUDE PARA IMPRIMIR EN EL LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE EDWARD SENTÍA A CADA MOMENTO.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS… LAS QUIERO MUCHO…**


	22. EPILOGO

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA… LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR MÁS ANTES… **

**AH POR CIERTO EN EL CAP. 18 ME OLVIDÉ DE ESCRIBIR EL NOMBRE DE LAS CANCIONES, SUPONGO QUE SABRÁN CUALES SON PERO IGUAL AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES: ****UN POCO DE TU AMOR**** Y ****TRAS DE MÍ**** DE RBD Y ****FANFARRÓN**** DE FANNY LU…**

**ERA ESO… BUENO CHICAS, **** AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPÍLOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA… MUCHAS GRACIAS X SEGUIRME, POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SU APOYO… GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS INFINITAS… SE LES QUIERE…**

**EPÍLOGO**

**LA VIDA**

**NARRADOR POV**

Edward observaba el sueño de sus bebitas con total devoción, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro cuando la pequeña Annie se llevó su pulgar a su perfecta boquita, miró a Maite y se maravilló al ver que aun dormida la pequeña copiaba el gesto de su hermanita, _son tan hermosas_ pensó acariciando a intervalos de tiempo las mejillas de cada una.

Aun no podía creer que las tenía con él, eran dos pequeños angelitos tan hermosos como su madre, siempre tan tranquilas, apenas si lloraban, solo cuando tenían hambre o necesitaban un cambio de pañal, las amaba inmensamente y como siempre mentalmente juró protegerlas de todo, no quería que sus pequeñas sufrieran.

No podía creer que ya hace dos meses estaban en casa, aunque tuvieron que pasar una semana entera en el hospital por mera precaución, sus hijas estaban en perfectas condiciones y eso le había alegrado mucho. Suspiró.

Ese recuerdo del hospital le trajo otro recuerdo doloroso, los ojos sin vida de su gran amor, el dolor de verla ahí recibiendo descarga tras descarga para traerla nuevamente a la vida, las palabras del médico, todo, lo que provocó que el pecho se le contrajera tan solo de recordarlo.

Dejó a sus preciosos angelitos dormir tranquilas y se dirigió a su habitación, sus hermanos y cuñadas se habían ido ya, habían venido a celebrar los dos meses de vida de sus sobrinitas y a acompañarlos. Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio sobre la cama el paquete que le habían entregado hace un par de horas, no lo había querido abrir temiendo que el contenido del mismo, pero luego de un par de suspiros se decidió y lo tomó, abrió la caja y en ella encontró un papel doblado y un cd.

Entrecerró los ojos, tomó los dos objetos y se dirigió hacia el equipo de música que tenía en la habitación, colocó el cd y le dio play… una perfecta melodía empezó a sonar y poco después distinguió la voz de su amada Bella. Desdobló el papel para leer su contenido:

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_(Podría permanecer despierta solo para oírte respirar)_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_(Verte sonreír mientras duermes)_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

_(Mientras estás muy lejos, soñando)_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_(Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_(Podría perderme en este momento para siempre)_

_**Where every moment spent with you**_

_(Donde cada momento contigo)_

_**Is a moment I treasure**_

_(Es un momento que atesoro)_

_Mi amado Edward, mi amor, mi todo…_

_No sé qué me animó a hacer esto en este momento, quizá algún presentimiento o algo parecido, solo sé que no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_(No quiero quedarme dormida)_

_**'cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_(Porque te echaría de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_**'cause even when I dream of you**_

_(Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo)_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_(El más dulce sueño nunca se podrá comparar contigo)_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

_(Te seguiría echando de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_Supongo que para cuando leas esto ya sabrás lo que realmente sucedía en lo referente a mi salud y el embarazo, pero quiero que sepas que si no te dije nada fue porque no quería preocuparte amor, estabas ocupado con ese caso tan importante para tu bufete que no quería darte otra preocupación más y aunque de pronto lo niegues estoy segura que si las cosas hubieran sido a la inversa hubieras actuado de la misma forma que yo… te conozco demasiado amor…_

_**Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating**_

_(Acostada al lado tuyo, siento tu corazón latir)_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_(Y me pregunto con qué sueñas)_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_(Preguntándome si soy yo lo que estás viendo)_

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**_

_(Luego beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos)_

_**I just wanna stay with you**_

_(Sólo quiero estar junto a ti)_

_**In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_(En este momento por siempre. Por siempre y para siempre)_

_No culpes a nadie, fue mi decisión no decírtelo a pesar de que María me dijo que lo más necesario y recomendable era que lo supieras, quiero que todo te salga bien y si te preocupas por mí ahora estoy segura de que de alguna forma no te centrarías tanto en tu caso, pido perdón por ello pero considero que estoy haciendo lo correcto_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos)_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_(No quiero quedarme dormido)_

_**'cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_(Porque te echaría de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_**'cause even when I dream of you**_

_(Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo)_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_(El más dulce sueño nunca se podrá comparar contigo)_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

_(Te seguiría echando de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_Solo quiero que sepas que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, que tú y nuestros bebés son lo más importante que tengo y que intentaré protegerlos hasta donde las fuerzas me lo permitan y no me arrepentiré de escoger la vida de ustedes antes que la mía._

_**I don't wanna miss one smile,**_

_(No quiero perderme una sonrisa)_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss,**_

_(No quiero perderme un beso)_

_**I just wanna be with you, right here with you,**_

_(Sólo quiero estar contigo, aquí mismo, contigo)_

_**Just like this.**_

_(Como estamos ahora)_

_**I just want hold you close,**_

_(Sólo quiero tenerte cerca)_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_(Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío)_

_**And just stay here, in this moment**_

_(Y permanecer aquí, en este momento)_

_**For all the rest of time.**_

_(El resto del tiempo)_

_Eh… eh… eh… eeeeeeeehhhhhh…_

_Te aseguro que no quiero que nada pase, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para estar lo más tranquila y descansa posible pero amor, si algo llegó a pasarme y por algún motivo no estoy ahora contigo físicamente quiero que me prometas que seguirás con tu vida, que serás feliz junto con nuestros bebés y que reharás tu vida cuando consideres que ya es tiempo de hacerlo, te amo demasiado como para permitir que decidas quedarte solo amor, si ya no estoy contigo vuelve a confiar en el amor cuando sientas que está llegando a tu vida nuevamente, sé que me amas, no lo pongo en duda, pero la vida continúa cariño._

_**Don't wanna close my eyes,**_

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos)_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep,**_

_(No quiero quedarme dormida)_

_**'cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_(Porque te echaría de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_**'cause even when I dream of you,**_

_(Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo)_

_**The sweetest dream would never do.**_

_(El más dulce sueño nunca se podrá comparar contigo)_

_**'cause I'd still miss you, baby**_

_(Te seguiría echando de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't want miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_Yo siempre estaré con ustedes, desde donde esté los estaré cuidando y velando por su bienestar y tranquilo que no me pondré celosa si decides volver a amar a otra chica (bueno quizá si un poquito pero te desearé toda la felicidad del mundo como siempre lo he hecho)._

_Has de tu vida y la de nuestros hijos un mundo de felicidad, sé que serás un padre grandioso y espectacular que sabrá cuidar de nuestros bebés y guiarlos para que sean personas de bien._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos)_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_(No quiero quedarme dormida)_

_**'cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_(Porque te echaría de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_**'cause even when I dream of you**_

_(Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo)_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_(El más dulce sueño nunca se podrá comparar contigo)_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

_(Te seguiría echando de menos, bebé)_

_**And I don't want miss a thing**_

_(Y no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

_Te amo mi vida, le agradezco a la vida por habernos vuelto a juntar y atesoraré cada momento vivido contigo por siempre porque la vida está hecha para disfrutarla y contigo lo he disfrutado todo al máximo como no tienes idea… no lo dudes ni lo olvides nunca, siempre te quise y siempre te querré y esperaré…_

_Pero que no te quepa duda que hasta el último momento luché y lucharé por una vida de felicidad junto amor, recuérdalo… hasta donde las fuerzas me acompañen mi vida…_

_Tuya por siempre y para siempre…_

_Bella._

_P.d.: :-D amor la canción que está en el cd. Nació en mi cabeza de un momento a otro justo ahora, antes de escribir esta carta, escúchala porque está dedicada especialmente para ti._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos)_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep,**_

_(No quiero quedarme dormido)_

_**Yeah, I don't want miss a thing**_

_(Así es, no quiero perderme nada de ti)_

Edward no podía resistir la opresión en su pecho, su corazón se constreñía de dolor, se llevó la carta a su pecho y la apretujó mientras silenciosas lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

_Dios como puedo amar más a esta mujer, cómo puede pedirme tales cosas cuando en mi corazón no hay cabida para nadie más, nadie más ocupará su lugar – _pensó Edward. Dirigió su mirada hacia el equipo y volvió a pulsar el botón de play para volver a escuchar la canción que su amor había escrito para él.

El contenido de la canción de algún modo logró mitigar su dolor pero aun así las imágenes de aquel día en el hospital volvieron a su mente, quizá nunca se pueda olvidar de las facciones de su mujer, del cuerpo de su amada, de sus ojos vacíos mientras los médicos batallaban por traerla de regreso.

Colocó su frente contra la pared mientras las melodías de la canción se repetían en el ambiente y en su cabeza repasaban los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido aquel día. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición hasta que sintió unos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura con fuerza, mostrándole su apoyo, queriéndole decir que estaba ahí para él.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme algo así – dijo con la voz rota en apenas un susurro después de unos minutos de silencio mientras trataba de recuperarse de todo.

-Tenía que hacerlo amor, por ustedes soy capaz de todo – dijo su Bella en un susurro al igual que él pero con la convicción y la firmeza impregnada en sus palabras. Edward se volteó y la abrazó con tal fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-No, no sabría vivir sin ti amor, mi vida no estaría completa si tú no estuvieras a mi lado, así que no lo pienses – replicó. Bella se separó un poco de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Si de alguna forma las cosas fueran al revés, ¿acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo con tal de proteger la vida de nuestras hijas? – le preguntó, Edward no supo contestarle porque sabía que bajo ese punto de vista él actuaría igual, pero aun así él dolor que sintió cuando creía haberla perdido para siempre no quería volver a sentirlo, ya que ni aun teniéndola así entre sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo aquella sensación de pérdida lo abandonaba del todo y estaba seguro que no lo abandonaría por un buen tiempo.

-Dios! – Exclamó – es que no sé vivir sin ti Bella – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – no puedo ni podré amor, lo hubiera intentado por nuestras hijas, pero perderte hubiera sido perder la mitad del sentido que tiene mi vida

Y dicho esto la besó, la besó con tal intensidad para ver si aun así, con sus dulces labios acariciando los suyos, aquella sensación desalojaba su cuerpo.

-Soy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, con nuestras bebés, con nuestra familia – dijo Bella una vez se separaron sus labios y abrazándolo con igual intensidad, mientras que en su cerebro se repetían aquella imágenes que no sabía aun si habían sido producto de una jugarreta de su subconsciente o realmente fue algo que su espíritu vivió en aquel momento.

**MEMORIAS DE BELLA…**

Sentía mi cuerpo liviano pero aun así totalmente cansado, no lograba recordar porque estaba en esta situación, pero aquella sensación de relajación que me provocaba al mantener los ojos cerrados me aliviaba un poco ya que me siento tan cansada, si por mí hubiera sido me hubiera quedado en esa postura por mucho tiempo hasta lograr recobrar mis energías. Pero no siempre lo que uno quiere es lo que uno obtiene. A lo lejos empecé a escuchar la voz suave y dulce de una mujer pronunciando mi nombre, al principio intenté ignorarla pero con el paso de los segundos la voz se iba acercando más y más, hasta que me fue imposible ignorarla.

-Bella… Bella cariño, vamos sé que me escuchas abre tus ojitos princesa – dijo esta vez y la voz con el transcurso de cada palabra se me fue haciendo muy familiar y una emoción indescriptible se alojó en mi interior, así que abrí los ojos de golpe, siendo cegada por una luz extremadamente fuerte, los cerré de golpe – abre tus ojitos poco a poco cariño – me aconsejó aquella voz. Y le hice caso, en cuantos mis ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor que rodeaba la figura que tenía delante de mí, pequeña lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas.

-Mamá! – grité emocionada, me levanté del suelo donde había estado recostada y llegué hasta donde estaba mi madre, con una sonrisa cálida y amorosa esperándome con los brazos abiertos para luego fundirme en un abrazo que tanto había extrañado.

-Mi bebé – me dijo maternalmente dejando suaves caricias en mi cabellera. Después de unos minutos de estar así levanté mi rostro y la miré, estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos mamá – le dije con la emoción palpable en mis palabras. Ella solo me sonrió y continuó con sus caricias. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y pude darme cuenta que era un hermoso claro rodeado de árboles muy grandes, me sentía tan en paz aquí, entre los brazos de mi madre tanto así que aquella sensación de cansancio se había evaporado totalmente – no quiero separarme de ti nunca mamá, quiero quedarme así contigo para siempre – le dije y al terminar de decir eso una sensación de dolor se alojó en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón, pero no sabía porque.

-También te he extrañado pequeñita mía – me contestó maternalmente – pero no puedes quedarte conmigo cariño, aun no es tiempo.

Al escucharla decir esto a mi madre una gran tristeza me invadió, ¿acaso mi madre no quería ya mi compañía?

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté – acaso ya no me quieres a tu lado.

-No digas eso cariño, sabes que te amo, siempre he estado a tu lado aunque no me hayas podido ver, siempre he estado protegiéndote cariño.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? – repliqué.

-Quizá no lo recuerdes pero… - su explicación se interrumpió miró algo a mis espaldas y sonrió.

-Porque tú, mi princesa, tienes aun algo que hacer, no ha llegado tu momento – escuché decir una voz a mis espaldas. Me volteé enseguida al reconocerla y la sonrisa que había tenido antes apareció. ERA MI PAPÁ, MI PAPITO TAMBIEN ESTABA AQUÍ. Me solté de los brazos de mamá para dirigirme a él que también me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Papá! Papito! – dijo nuevamente al borde del llanto de la emoción.

-Mi pequeña, nos alegra verte, te amamos y siempre estaremos contigo – me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – pero aun no es tu tiempo cariño, tienes que regresar, hay gente esperándote y dos angelitos que también esperan conocerte.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, sus palabras me eran extrañas, su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia y al verlo sonreír así los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente de golpe: toda mi vida, Edward, mi embarazo, las palabras de mi doctora, el parto, todo, absolutamente todo. Y entendió el motivo de aquella sensación de tristeza cuando le había dicho a su madre que quería quedarse con ella… Edward y sus hijas la necesitaban, comprendió.

En lo que dura un pestañeo encontró la imagen de sus padres juntos y sonriéndole.

-Ve, pequeña – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Disfruta de lo que te depara la vida mi amor, nosotros siempre estaremos velando por ustedes, siempre estaremos protegiéndolos – dijo su madre.

-Cumple la promesa que me hiciste pequeña mía, se feliz con toda tu gran familia y devuélvele la felicidad a ese pobre hombre que en estos momentos está sufriendo mucho – esta vez habló su padre.

Asentí y caminé hacia ellos para fundirnos nuevamente en un abrazo, pero esta vez en conjunto sintiendo el amor que cada uno se profesaba. Luego la oscuridad empezó a invadirme y de alguna forma sabía que tenía que dejarme invadir por ella.

**FIN DE LAS MEMORIAS DE BELLA…**

-Y yo soy tan feliz de tenerte aquí con nosotros, conmigo… - le reafirmó su amado mientras esta vez los recuerdos de aquel instante donde creyó haberlo perdido todo reaparecieron en su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK DE EDWARD…**

_-Dios – sollocé yo también, porqué pasaba esto ahora, es que acaso tuve suficiente felicidad como para que la balanza a hora se inclinara hacia el otro lado y me dejara con esta sensación de amargura por dentro. Volví mi rostro hacia los galenos - ¿Cómo está ella? Por favor respóndanme._

_Ellos se miraron entre sí y luego volvieron su vista a mí._

_-Hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo… - y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de boca del doctor todo mi mundo se me vino abajo por completo._

_NO, NO, NO, ELLA NOOOOOOO!_

Dejé de escucharlos, era como si todos mis sentidos se hubieran embotado, hubieran dejado de funcionar y mi cuerpo hubiera quedado vacío por dentro. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó desde ese momento.

Solo empecé a ser consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba cuando un fuerte olor a algo que de momento se me hacía desconocido invadió en mis fosas nasales.

-Está reaccionando – escuché que decía alguien.

-Vamos Edward despierta – sin duda ese era mi hermano Jasper. Mis ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco y me di cuenta que estaba en el interior de un consultorio, recostado en la camilla. – Vaya hombre qué susto que nos has dado.

Enseguida sus palabras trajeron a mi mente todos aquellos recuerdos de las últimas horas de mi vida, de aquella noticia que me negaba a creer, no podía ser. Me levanté rápidamente y me importó muy poco el hecho de que todo empezó a darme vueltas ante mi acción, tomé a mi hermano por los brazos.

-DIME QUE NO PASO, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD, BELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! –le grité y exigí al mismo tiempo, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Sentí que alguien me agarró por la espalda y entre él y Jasper volvieron a colocarme en la camilla.

-Calma Edward, hablaremos pero tienes que calmarte, no puedes salir de aquí en ese estado – miré a mi hermano con furia, ¿Cómo me podía pedir que me calmara? – si no lo haces me veré en la obligación de ordenar que te seden y sabes que lo haré.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso, respiré por varios minutos, la furia poco a poco se fue transformando en tristeza, dolor…

-Por favor, dime que no… - le supliqué sin poder llegar a terminar nuevamente lo último que sabía.

-Edward – me llamó el otro hombre que estaba en el consultorio y a quien reconocí como el otro médico que estuvo en el parto de mi Bella.

-Bella está viva – me dijo calmadamente y analizando mi reacción. Al principio me quedé petrificado, ¡por Dios eran las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar! Pero aun así.

-Si está con vida, porque me dijeron que había muerto – exigí inmediatamente levantándome para acercarme al doctorcito ese pero mi hermano se puso en mi camino.

-Si no te calmas ya sabes lo que haré Edward – me amenazó, asentí aunque a regañadientes y volví mi mirada nuevamente al otro médico para indicarle que hablara, él me miraba con expresión neutral.

-Edward aunque entiendo la presión por la que estabas pasando en aquel momento y por la que pasas ahora debes calmarte para poder explicarte la situación – me ordenó, asentí – en ningún momento dijimos que ella había muerto – enarqué una ceja – si bien hubo complicaciones en el parto como recuerdas, Bella sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio al final de este, logrando que su corazón se detuviera por unos minutos – mi corazón se contrajo cuando dijo esto - era una de las complicaciones que teníamos contempladas y del cual ella estaba al tanto.

-Por eso le habían planificado la cesárea – dijo mi hermano, volví mis ojos a él, esta parte no la tenía muy clara y mi hermano lo comprendió – la presión sanguínea de Bella había estado elevada, más de lo recomendable en su estado, María se lo hizo ver y le explicó como podría darse la situación. En estos casos es aconsejable realizar una cesárea porque de una u otra forma se mantiene más controlada a la madre, por eso se la habían programado a Bella. No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué provocó el parto antes de tiempo lo que complicó las cosas, y más aun cuando dilató así de rápido.

-Por eso mi presencia en el parto – continuó el Dr. Macías – para cualquier complicación. Cuando ésta se presentó hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo – y ahí estaban otra vez esas malditas palabras - todo lo posible para salvarla, para traerla de regreso y lo logramos, era lo que te íbamos a comunicar en ese momento.

-Pero tú enseguida tuviste una crisis que te hizo perder el conocimiento y que no permitió que ellos terminaran de explicar lo sucedido – remató mi hermano.

-Dios! Gracias por no apartarla de mi lado, gracias por dejarla conmigo – dije mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera en un lugar despejado, pero aun así lo hice, luego volví mi mirada hacia las dos personas quienes sonreían - ¿Cómo están ahora las tres? – pregunté nuevamente preocupado por las tres mujeres que gobernarían mi vida, sí, porque así sería.

-Las bebés están bien, no necesitan estar en incubadoras así que ya las tienes esperándote en la habitación destinada a Bella aquí en el hospital – respondió mi hermano.

-¿Y Bella? – insistí.

-Ella también se encuentra fuera de peligro, le hemos estado realizando todos los análisis pertinentes para descartar cualquier posible secuela que haya dejado la complicación que presentó, se encuentra ya alojada también en la habitación, aunque… - el Dr. Macías me miró.

-¿Aunque qué? – pregunté ansioso.

-Bueno sería conveniente someterla a más estudios para descartar este tipo de complicaciones en embarazos futuros o en su caso someterla a una cirugía para ligarla definitivamente, de ser necesario, pero eso tendrían que decidirlo en conjunto con ella – contestó.

Analicé sus palabras y de inmediato supe cual sería, si un nuevo embarazo supondría poner en riesgo la vida de mi Bella no habría qué decidir, la quería conmigo y por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Vamos Edward… - dijo mi hermano después de unos minutos – es hora de que vayas a ver a tus chicas.

Y dicho esto una sonrisa de sincera felicidad se posó en mi rostro, aunque en mi corazón aun llevaba aquella sensación de dolor que me había invadido anteriormente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE EDWARD…**

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en sus memorias y recuerdos cuando unos ruiditos provenientes de la habitación de sus princesas y que escucharon a través del monitor de bebé los alertó que ya habían despertado y solicitaban su presencia. Abrazados se dirigieron a la otra habitación para atenderlas.

-Hora de cambiarlas y alimentarlas – dijo Edward tomando a la pequeña Maite en sus brazos mientras Bells cogía a Annie.

-Ven aquí preciosa – le decía a su pequeña mientras descubría uno de sus pechos para alimentarla – hora de comer.

-Me gustaría ayudarte a alimentarlas, no sé porque te niegas a que tomen de la fórmula para bebés que nos sugirió Jasper – le medio replicó Edward después de haber cambiado el pañal a Maite.

-Porque como el mismo Jasper dijo es mejor que se alimenten de leche materna – le contestó Bella tan pacientemente como siempre lo hacía – además ya llegará el momento en que toque darles la papilla y ahí te quiero ver cuando termines todo embarrado – le dijo en plan broma.

-Pues terminaré dichoso en esa situación si son estos pequeños ángeles quienes lo provocan – contestó el sin inmutarse. Una vez Annie estuvo saciada Edward le pasó a Maite y procedió al cambio de pañal de Annie.

-Bueno, solo espero que no te quejes de verlas tan grandes cuando ya te traigan a la casa a sus primeros noviecitos – le retó nuevamente la chica y gozó al ver la cara de espanto que apareció en su amado.

-Eso ni pensarlo, no saldrán con ningún hombre hasta después que hayan cumplido los cuarenta – dijo con voz firme y segura, lo que ocasionó que su Bella se riera, teniendo suerte que ninguna de las bebitas habían quedado dormidas porque si no se hubieran despertado.

Así continuaron por un rato más hasta que aquellas preciosas princesas volvieron al mundo de los sueños. Y ellos volvieron a su habitación para descansar hasta que llegara la hora nuevamente de alimentarlas.

-Lamento que ya no podamos tener más hijos – dijo Bella después de un rato de silencio, recordando el hecho de que después de aquellos innumerables estudios que le realizaron su doctora llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería ligarla antes de poner su vida en riesgo nuevamente, cirugía que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de meses más. Edward se levantó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me has dado la familia que siempre quise formar Bella, no tienes que lamentar nada porque gracias a ti lo tengo todo así que no vuelvas a repetir algo así amor- le contestó algo enojado por su comentario para después suavizarse y pasando unas cuantas caricias en su rostro – Gracias por volver a nosotros Bella, por volver a mí – le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad tal que le llegó hasta el alma.

-Siempre amor, siempre estaré contigo – le contestó acariciando su mejilla – siempre nos tendremos el uno para el otro.

Y dicho esto se fundieron en un beso que lo demostraba todo, absolutamente todo…

**FIN…**

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ ME TENEIS NUEVAMENTE YA CON EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL… Y NOOOOO COMO CREEN QUE IBA A MATAR A BELLIE BELLS… NOOOOOO SI SOY FANATICA DE LOS FINALES FELICES… JEJEJEJEJE…**

**REITERO MIS DISCULPAS POR HABERME DEMORADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA SALUD DE MI ABUELO Y MI TESIS PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD HAN TENIDO SUMAMENTE ALEJADA DE MÍ A AQUELLA COSITA LLAMADA INSPIRACION, ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO CON ESTE FINAL, Y SI ESPERABAN MÁS DE MÍ PUES LO LAMENTO, SÉ QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESTO AUN PERO ESPERO SUPERARME EN UNA PROXIMA HISTORIA…**

**MILLÓN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA A: ****SHARITOSD****, ****LAUBELLACULLEN94****, ****TANY CULLEN****, ****MARU-CHAN1296****, ****DANI SALVATORE CULLEN****, YESSIFER CULLEN, ****ALEXANDRACAST****, ****FLORORSTAR****, ****OLIVERONICA CULLEN MASSEN****, GUEST, ****, ****BEAKIS****, ****KJMIMA****, LIZI RODRIGUEZ, ZAFIRO, ****LUPIN410****, ****DIIANIITA DE CULLEN****, ****, ****SIEMPRESONRIE****, ****MELISSA94 CULLEN BLACK****… Y A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE HICIERON DE ESTA HISTORIA PARTE DE SU LISTA DE FAVORITAS… REALMENTE LES AGRADEZCO…**

**BUENO NOS VEREMOS PRONTO… ESPERO QUE LAS COSAS MEJOREN Y SE ME NORMALICEN MÁS PARA VER SI ALGUNA NUEVA HISTORIA SURGE DE ESTA CABECITA LOCA QUE TENGO… JIJIJIJI BYE… SE CUIDAN MUCHO… LAS QUIERO MILLÓN… **


End file.
